


Elle's Pain Slut

by MTL17



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Oral, Rim, Spanking, Strap-Ons, fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 140,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire learns there is something that can still hurt her. This takes place during season 3, episode 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Claire Bennet and Elle Bishop had sat in almost total silence since the plane took off. It was probably for the best, most of the time when they talked they ended up at each other's throats, but Claire was finding it hard to ignore the other blonde.

Much like Claire herself Elle had supernatural powers, but while Claire could heal Elle had power over electricity. Or at least she used to have power over electricity, now it almost seemed to be the other way around.

Every few seconds a small electrical charge passed through Elle's body almost completely without her control.

Before they had got on the flight Claire had questioned whether this was a good idea or not but Elle had assured her that as long as she remained calm everything would be fine.

The cheerleader was beginning to wonder whether the former company agent had just told her that because she couldn't bear to take any type of other, slower transport to New York. If that was the case it was too late to do anything about it now. All Claire could do was hoped that Elle stayed calm, if not for her indestructible sake then for the sakes of the very destructible people on this plane, and of course for Elle herself.

Once again another flash of blue electricity passed through Elle's body and against her better judgment Claire asked, "Everything alright?"

She had asked that question a lot over the last hour, and a lot more during takeoff, but always Elle replied with a quick 'shut up'. This time however Elle actually gave more of a reply.

"I'm what some people would refer to as a anxious flyer." Elle said.

Claire couldn't help smirking at this.

"Big, tough, company agent can't handle being 30000 feet up?" Claire mocked.

"Yeah, well, I was never a very good agent." Elle said dismissively.

"So I read you let all those villains escape level 5 right?" Claire asked.

Elle felt anger rush up inside her but quickly calmed herself. Her powers grew strong through her emotions, but unlike before she could not always stop herself from using her powers if she got emotional, and this was the last place on Earth she should be using her powers.

Claire obviously didn't get that. Why would she? Her powers were constant, she had no idea what Elle was going through, and couldn't understand that even the slightest little argument could set her off.

Elle hadn't told Claire that of course. She should have, but her father had always told her not to show anyone your weaknesses unless you absolutely had to, so Elle had chosen to tell Claire as little as possible about her condition. Hopefully it was not a choice which was going to cost Elle her life.

She just had to avoid arguing with Claire, and everything would be alright... hopefully.

"Shut up." Elle replied dismissively, hoping Claire would let it go.

No such luck.

"Yeah, I caught Doyle, I helped clean up your mess." Claire said smugly.

"Doyle." Elle said.

"Yeah, the freak with the puppets." Claire said, "This agent thing isn't so hard."

Isn't so hard... who did this cheerleader think she was Elle thought angrily to herself.

Unable to control her emotions Elle turned to the other blonde and said, "You know my father pushed me into this life, I wanted no part of it, and if you do, you're an idiot."

"Elle..." Claire began but she was cut off.

"You have no idea how good you have it!" Elle said angrily.

Just then the blue sparks which had been visibly been building up slid out of Elle's body, through the chair seat and directly into the plane, causing the lights to go on and off and the plane to momentarily lose altitude.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers, "This is your captain speaking, we would like to remind our passengers to turn off all electrical equipment, thank you."

Silence fell between the two girls as the plane struggled to stay in the air and Elle struggled to keep her powers under control.

"I think he's talking about you." Claire whispered.

"Shut up." Elle spat, desperately trying to concentrate.

More silence as the plane and Elle continued to struggle.

"Seriously, calm down. You have to turn it off or we're going to crash." Claire said.

"If I knew how to do that I wouldn't be here in the first place." Elle said, desperately trying to keep calm but it just didn't help.

What Elle had neglected to tell Claire when she had been giving her as little information about her current situation as possible was that sometimes even when she was calm she couldn't control her powers, and her fear of not being able to keep calm finally caught up with her.

Elle began uncontrollably shooting large bursts of electricity into the plane, causing almost all the lights to go off and for the plane to start taking a nosedive.

People screamed in the background as they plummeted towards the earth.

Claire realised she needed to do something. Thinking quickly she held out her hand.

"Take my hand." Claire yelled above the screams.

Elle looked at her like she was crazy.

"Let me help you, conduct your electricity into me." Claire said, speaking as loudly as she could without getting anyone's attention, not that she really had to worry at this point.

Elle looked hesitant.

"Do it!" Claire yelled.

Doing as she was told Elle took Claire's hand and concentrated conducting all her electricity into Claire, and only Claire. Elle had concentrated her powers on many unfortunate individuals, a number of whom she had killed with it, but never in her life had she felt as much electricity passed through her as she did in that moment. And it was... wonderful. After weeks of finding no release whatsoever from her torment Elle finally found something she could shock as much as she wanted. She just kind of hoped Claire had been telling the truth about not being able to feel pain otherwise she was going to be stuck next to one pissed off indestructible cheerleader for the rest of the flight.

As the electricity entered her body Claire felt the same odd sensations she had felt when Elle had electrocuted her back in her house after she had found her on her dad's computer. At her house the first blast of electricity had been so weak Claire wasn't even sure she had felt anything, but the second one which Elle had used on her while she was down, she had felt something. She hadn't had time to analyse it but had been thinking about it ever since. It couldn't be what she thought it had been, she had tested herself afterwards to make sure, but those sensations were back and they were more powerful and... it felt like... pain... but that was impossible, wasn't it?

After what felt like an eternity of desperately clinging to Claire's hand Elle began to feel better, and then something happened she was beginning to think would never happen again, she began to feel better, like her normal self again. It was only then that she noticed the plane had recovered and was now flying normally.

"We did it." Claire said breathlessly, trying to hide the many different thoughts going off in her head by faking a smile.

Elle returned the smile, only her smile wasn't fake, it was a genuine smile of relief and gratitude. Relief because for the first time in what felt like forever Elle was no longer in agony, and gratitude because she was genuinely grateful to the cheerleader. That gratitude, along with her smile, quickly faded as Elle realised she was still desperately clinging on to Claire's hand. She couldn't remember the last time she had clung to anything with such a feeling of desperate need, need for someone else's help, and it made Elle feel uncomfortable.

"Do you mind?" Elle said, eyes darting to were they were still holding hands.

Both girls simultaneously let go of each other's hands, Elle quickly looking away from the other blonde and trying to think of something to say. After taking away her pain the least Elle could do was say thank you to Claire. Elle had never been good at saying those words to anyone, but she needed to say them to Claire. She just needed a little time to say them.

Clare looked at her hand in disbelief. It was red and swollen but quickly healed before her very eyes, and Claire felt nothing, just like she had felt nothing when she had got injured before. Every time, she felt nothing... except when...

Looking over to check Elle wasn't paying her much attention Claire silently unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly made her way to the bathroom. 

Once the bathroom door was locked behind her Claire briefly inspected her small and cramped surroundings, almost as if to check no one was watching her, before reaching into her pants and taking out the little knife she had been carrying with her.

Claire had been carrying this knife for a while and she could still remember when her mom had found it. She had told her it was for self defence, but the truth was she was using it on herself. It was something she needed to do from time to time, to remind herself she was still human. She had seen so much, she had survived so much, that it became overwhelming and as twisted as it was, a few quick stabs to her hand was actually quite therapeutic. Her powers always healed her, so it really didn't matter and it made her feel as normal as she possibly could when she had felt pain.

God, how she missed that pain.

Since Sylar attacked her Claire hadn't been able to feel pain... until a few seconds ago when Elle electrocuted her.

Finally Claire felt human again, but was it real? Did she really feel pain, or was it just wishful thinking.

Taking the knife firmly in her right hand Claire placed her left hand down on the basin so the blood could be washed away, took a deep breath and stabbed herself.

Nothing.

Claire stabbed herself again, and again, and again.

Still nothing, not even a tingle.

Claire watched in dismay as her wounds quickly healed themselves while giving her none of the pain she craved.

Feeling as if she was about to cry Claire fell backwards on to the toilet seat. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"Claire, are you ok?" Elle asked in between banging.

Elle. The girl who had somehow made Claire feel pain for the first time in weeks. The girl who had made her feel human for the first time in weeks.

"I said are you ok in there pom-pom?" Elle asked, obviously becoming annoyed.

Claire should tell Elle she was ok and go and sit back down in her chair and forget this whole thing. But she didn't. She had to know if what she felt before was real. She had to know whether it was a fluke or not.

So, against her better judgment, Clare reached over and unlocked the door. No sooner had the door been unlocked Elle forced her way inside the cramped space and looked Claire up and down.

"Again, and hopefully for the final time, are you ok? Because you look fine and all, but if you're not I don't see how that's my fault considering that was your idea, and you were totally the one who said you couldn't feel pain any more, so I don't see why you should be blaming me for something that isn't my fault." Elle said, stopping and calming herself down as she felt her anger trigger her desire to use her power again, "I mean, if I hurt you or upset you or something... I'm sorry... and... I just wanted you to know... I'm grateful... you know... for before... and..."

Elle was cut off when Claire stood up, closed the door on them and slowly advanced on her. In her fragile state Elle felt an odd twinge of fear as Claire approached her. She wouldn't have thought it was possible for the cheerleader to make her feel fear, but she did, and she also felt something else which she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Standing in front of the other girl Claire took a moment to rethink this but as much as her brain was telling her this was a bad idea she needed to know if somehow Elle could give her the pain she craved.

"Do it again." Clare finally said.

"What?" Elle asked, obviously confused.

"Use your power on me." Clare said.

"But..." Elle began.

"Please." Clare said, "Just do it!"

Elle bit her lip. She had been malfunctioning for weeks and had been losing control over her powers, but zapping Claire had made her feel better and she wanted to do it again.

Up until a few weeks ago Elle had loved using her powers. They had made her feel all good and tingly inside, even if she was using them to do bad things... especially when she was using them to do bad things. Sometimes she found if she didn't use her powers for a certain amount of time she got the desire to use them, but now she craved using them every single moment of every single day and it was never enough and keeping it in was torturing her both mentally and physically. For weeks she had been in agony, but now she felt as if she was back to her old self again, and it was all thanks to Claire.

So if Claire wanted Elle to give her a little shock what was the harm in giving it to her? It wasn't like the cheerleader couldn't take a little electricity. So Elle reached out to grab a firm hold of Claire's shoulder, looked into her eyes to see some kind of hesitation and when seeing none she did as she was told.

Claire gasped as sparks of electricity ran from Elle's fingers through her body, sending slight tingling sensations throughout the cheerleader. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

"More." Claire demanded.

Hesitating briefly Elle gave Claire the more she asked for.

More tingles, but no pain.

"More." Claire said, still unsatisfied.

More tingles, but no pain.

"More." Claire said, still unsatisfied.

More tingles, but no pain.

"You're holding back." Claire said, "Why?"

Elle stared blankly at her for a few moments, genuinely unsure of the answer to that herself.

"Don't." Claire said, "Give me everything you've got."

"Everything?" Elle questioned.

Claire nodded.

"Ok." Elle said with a grin, "Brace yourself pom-pom."

With that Elle gave Claire everything, shooting enough electricity through the cheerleader to light up an entire city.

And then it happened. Pain. Wonderful, wonderful pain. It wasn't unbearable, and it wasn't even that painful, but it could be classed as pain which was wonderful to Claire, but still she wanted more. She tried to cry out for it but her body was so overwhelmed by the electricity she could do nothing but stand there and take it until finally Elle started slowing down and then gently came to stop.

"No!" Claire pleaded as her cinched red flesh began to heal, "Don't stop."

"Sorry pom-pom, running low on juice here." Elle panted and chuckled.

The former Company agent had electrocuted a lot of people in her time, some of them had even asked for more as Claire just had, but none so desperately, and none had asked for so much. She would have easily killed anyone who wasn't Claire with that much juice, but Elle knew she could take it.

"Please." Claire said with such need in her voice.

"Mm, quite the little pain slut aren't you?" Elle laughed.

"Pain slut." Claire repeated those two words which echoed in her mind, two words which she had never heard used together but seemed to perfectly describe her.

"Pain slut. As in a slut for pain. Someone who takes pleasure in pain." Elle explained helpfully, "Does that accurately describe you pom-pom?"

Elle laughed again when Claire blushed, but her laughter soon went away as an idea formed in her head.

"It's ok, we all have our little fetishes. I like shocking people. It gives me pleasure. I love to watch the look on their faces as I'm giving them a little buzz, and you looked really cute when I gave you a buzz." Elle said playfully, "And you still want more, don't you my little pain slut?"

Claire bit her lip, and nodded.

"Well I'll tell you what cheerleader," Elle said with a mischievous smile on her face, "I've felt nothing but agony for weeks, and while you might like pain, I don't. I'm a giver, not a receiver. At least when it comes to pain. Pleasure on the other hand, I can't get enough of that. So how about we help each other out. I'll satisfy your need for pain, and you satisfy my need for pleasure."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"I mean, I'll satisfy your need for pain..." Elle said, holding up her hand and sending a few sparks in between her fingers to represent pain, "If you satisfy my need for pleasure."

Elle step forward until she was face-to-face with Claire, her lips only millimetres away from the other girl's, hoping she would understand her not so subtle meaning.

Clare's eyes widened in shock as she realised what Elle was saying. The cheerleader had experience the occasional daydream about being with another girl, but she had never considered being with one before. Well, never seriously considered being with one. Ok, so maybe she had, but while the idea of being with another girl wasn't completely repulsive to Claire, the idea of being with Elle was kind of worrying, partly because Elle was a dangerous, homicidal, psychopath and partly because the idea didn't disgust her in the way Claire kind of felt that it should.

"I'm... I'm not into girls." Claire said, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

"Really, you've never even thought about it?" Elle asked.

"No." Claire said, but there was a slight pause making it only too obvious that she was lying.

"Well you should." Elle said mischievously, somehow bringing her lips even closer, "It's a lot of fun, and if you are a good little pain slut maybe I'll let you be my pleasure slut too."

Claire unintentionally let out a little moan as all of her occasional girl-girl daydreams came back with a vengeance, bringing many friends with them, all of which seemed to be visions of Elle doing wicked and wonderful things to her.

"I'm... I'm not your slut." Claire said weakly.

"You could be." Elle said, smiling wickedly, but then suddenly turning and reaching for the door handle, "But if you're not into girls..."

"Wait." Claire said, grabbing Elle's hand.

Elle stared intently at Claire, who swallowed, and then said, "Ok."

"Ok?" Elle questioned.

"Ok." Claire nodded, "But you've got to promise to keep using your power on me."

"Oh don't worry pom-pom, I promise." Elle said with a wicked smile as she leant forward and gently kissed Claire, pushing the other blonde back against the basin and then pushing herself against her.

Claire stiffened when she felt Elle's lips pressed themselves against hers, but found the way those lips gently caressed her own to be quite... inviting and before the cheerleader knew it she found herself relaxing into the embrace.

It really wasn't so bad. A lot like she had thought it would be. Elle's lips soft against hers, just as she had imagined, and it felt good, better than she had imagined actually.

However the similarities between this and her occasional girl-girl daydreams quickly came to an abrupt end when Elle started kissing her more insistently, the other girl pressing her body more firmly into her own as she practically devoured her lips with hers. It was rougher than any kiss Claire had ever had before... and they hadn't even started using their tongues yet... and... Claire liked it. She liked it a lot. So when Elle forced her tongue into Claire's mouth the cheerleader welcomed it with her own.

Clare's willingness surprised Elle, but it was a good surprise. It was the kind of surprised that could make things easier.

Still kissing the cheerleader Elle slid her hands over Claire's body, avoiding the fun parts for as long as she could, which was about two seconds, before grabbing hold of the other blonde's butt with one hand and one of her boobs with the other.

The cheerleader gasped into Elle's mouth and tensed from the sudden groping but much to Elle's delight quickly relaxed and let her do whatever she wanted to her.

After massaging and pinching Claire's ass and nipples through her clothes for a little while Elle smiled into the kiss as she realised Claire's nipples were getting hard and the other blonde seemed to be whimpering in pleasure under her playful fingers. Deciding to rub this in a bit Elle broke the kiss and moved her mouth down to Claire's neck which she gently covered in kisses before moving on to whisper in her ear.

"You know, for someone who isn't into girls you seem to be kind of enjoying yourself pom-pom." Elle whispered with a megawatt grin on her face.

Claire would have liked to give the other blonde a witty comeback to that but she was too busy biting her lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly as Elle played with her body.

The cheerleader's lack of a good comeback made Elle smile even wider before she captured Claire's lips with her own again, kissing the other blonde with just as much passion as before and then moving back and forth between kissing Claire's neck and her lips, weighting as long as she possibly could before finally the need to move on became too great. Reaching down Elle pushed Claire's top up so that it exposed her bra covered breasts and pulled her bra down and out of the way before breaking the kiss, leaning down and capturing one of Claire's nipples into her mouth.

"Oh my God." Claire gasped as she felt the other girl's soft mouth gently sucking at her nipple.

The reaction caused Elle to smile around Claire's nipple and then suck on it harder and harder, seeing how loud she could make the cheerleader moan.

After having her fun with that nipple Elle moved her mouth to the other giving it more or less the same treatment, except this time she added her tongue to the mix, swirling it around that hard little ball of flesh in between sucks before returning to the nipple she was originally sucking on.

For a while Elle concentrated on Claire's nipples, making sure to caress the rest of her fellow blonde's boobs with her hands as the younger girl moaned. Finally Elle slid a hand downwards under the cheerleader's pants and into her panties, causing Claire to gasp out loud in shock.

Elle smiled around Claire's nipple when she felt how wet the cheerleader was for her. She smiled even wider when Claire offered no protest and just relaxed into her arms, allowing Elle to do whatever she wanted to her.

"Having fun pom-pom?" Elle asked after removing Claire's nipple from her mouth.

Claire blushed, but truthfully nodded her head.

"Want me to fuck you?" Elle asked mischievously as she slid her fingers up and down Claire's slit, causing the other blonde to moan as she nodded her head, "Well first I want you to do something for me. Jump up and park that cute little ass on the basin and wrap your legs around me."

Claire hesitated and then said, "What about the pain?"

"What." Elle said, a little confused.

"Pain. You promised you would use your powers on me, give me pain. You promised." Claire said.

"Oh my God pom-pom, you really are a little pain slut!" Elle laughed. This was the first time she'd ever had someone complain that she was giving them too much pleasure and not enough pain, "But don't worry though, I haven't forgotten. I'll give you all the pain you want soon enough, but first, jump up and wrap your legs around me."

Claire hesitated again briefly, before lifting herself up and sitting down uncomfortably on the basin behind her and wrapped her legs around Elle's waist.

"Good girl." Elle said, smiling wickedly as she plunged two fingers up to the knuckles inside the cheerleader's cunt in one powerful thrust.

Claire gasped as Elle's fingers invaded her, and then moaned loudly when those fingers started moving in and out of her at a steady pace, Elle's thumb lazily brushing against her clit.

The sensations were incredible, Claire had never felt anything like them before.

Elle's fingers felt so good inside her. They did things to her which had never been done before, things which felt wonderful, like rubbing the inside of her pussy walls as they slid in and out of her, finding little spots inside her which she didn't know about and then playing with them mercilessly, pinching her clit in a way which would have been painful if it was anyone else but to her felt oh so good, and Claire thought she was going to cum on the spot when Elle twisted her fingers inside her. But as good as all this felt it left Claire feeling empty.

She wanted to feel pain, not pleasure, and she wanted Elle to give her that pain she wanted so much, but every time she opened her mouth to beg Elle to hurt her the other girl would twist her fingers inside her cunt, or attack a sweet spot inside her pussy, or rub her clit, or a combination of those things so that all that came out of Claire's mouth was another in a series of moans.

Elle grinned proudly as she easily made the cheerleader moan for her. She would have never imagined someone like Claire would be so into this, but the other blonde was practically drowning her hand in juice. Normally Elle wasn't fond of liquid of any kind, but a little she could handle, and of all the liquids in the world she didn't mind so much having part of her covered in this.

Looking up from where her fingers were sliding in and out of the other blonde Elle could see the blissful look of pleasure on Claire's face. This was awful. She had promised the cheerleader pain and she wasn't delivering on that promise. She'd have to do something about that.

Leaning forward Elle captured Claire's lips as the other girl moaned for her and shoved her tongue down her throat, this time the cheerleader not even hesitating for a second before kissing her back roughly, the two blondes briefly engaging in a passionate lip lock before Elle playfully sent an electric shock through her mouth and into Claire's.

She had done this before, many times in fact, but unlike every other time before this instead of moving away in shock Claire moaned happily and kissed Elle back with even more passion than before.

For once it was Elle who broke a kiss in shock, but she quickly recovered and smiled.

"Still want that pain pom-pom?" Elle asked.

Clare nodded, making Elle smile again.

"Give me your hand." Elle demanded, taking her left hand from where it had been rubbing Claire's back and holding it out in front of her.

Biting her lip Claire looks at Elle's hand suspiciously but wanting to feel the pain that had been promised to her cautiously held out her right hand.

Grinning mischievously Elle took Claire's hand and then slid her tongue over the other girl's fingers, taking them into her mouth and sucking on them softly and seductively, causing a shiver of desire to slide through the other blonde's body.

Once she had decided Claire's fingers were appropriately wet Elle guided the cheerleader's hand slowly down her body, until she reached her pants, and then slowly pushed them inside her pants and into her panties.

Claire gasped as she touched another girl's wet pussy for the first time, but did not pull her hand from Elle's grasp or give the other blonde any indication she was uncomfortable, so after the briefest of pauses Elle began gently guiding Claire's fingers up and down her pussy lips, practically masturbating herself using the cheerleader's hand.

Elle did this for quite awhile, playing with Claire's pussy with her right hand as she used her left to make Claire's hand rub her own pussy, worried if she removed her hand from the cheerleader's she would stop or freak out, but to her great delight when she finally stopped Claire rubbed her pussy of her own accord, following the same pattern Elle had shown her. The slow rubbing was great but the never patient Elle quickly tired of it and decided to give Claire some incentive by sending a small spark of electricity into Claire's pussy.

Because of all the liquid on her hand this actually hurt Elle, but because it wasn't covering her it only stung her hand a little. On the other hand she sent enough electricity into Claire's cunt that any normal girl would be scarred for life, but Claire wasn't a normal girl and the cheerleader welcomed the pain. It was pain which was going to get Elle what she wanted.

"Fuck me cheerleader." Elle said huskily, "Fuck me and I'll give you the pain you want."

Again Claire hesitated, but again it was only brief before she pushed her fingers inside Elle's pussy, making the other girl gasp, fuck her harder, and electrocute her.

Groaning in pleasure and pain Claire began fucking Elle with her fingers, trying to concentrate on what the other girl was doing to her and copying it as best she could under the circumstances. The copying really paid off because soon both girls were frantically slamming their fingers into each other as hard as they could, twisting, rubbing and even pinching at each other's womanhoods, the only difference being one girl occasionally zapping the other with enough electricity to kill an elephant.

The shocks running through her body were only very mildly painful, especially compared to the pain Claire had known before that horrible day she had lost the ability to feel pain, but it was something, something which she could describe as pain and that was enough. Right now it was more than enough. In fact the mild pain only seem to add to the incredible pleasure Elle was giving her, pleasure Claire could have never imagined receiving from another girl.

Claire had imagined being with a girl, but it had been nothing like this, nothing even close to this. She had imagined being with another girl would lead to soft, gentle, tender sex but this was anything but that. This was hard, brutal, rough sex... and Claire loved it.

All the guys she had been romantically linked to in some way had treated her like some sort of fragile glass princess, like she would break if they were anything but sickeningly gentle with her. It had made her want to scream.

She could still remember the way West had looked at her the first and only time they had sex, like she was some kind of precious little flower. It made her sick. And the way he made love to her... it was all she could do not to cry. She didn't want to be made love too, she wanted to be fucked. West hadn't understood that. He hadn't understood her. None of them had understood her. None of them. But Elle did.

Elle knew what she was, what she wanted, what she needed, how to treat her. She wasn't making soft, gentle love to her, Elle was fucking her, hard and roughly, giving Claire the pain she needed with her pleasure.

For some sick and twisted reason Elle of all people understood what she was, and more to the point, had just helped Claire realise what she was. She, Clare Bennet, was a pain slut, and she was sick and tired of pretending otherwise.

She wanted to be fucked, she wanted to be hurt, and for once she was going to get what she wanted.

Elle had dreamed what it would be like to fuck the precious little cheerleader who everyone made such a fuss about Claire Bennet. It was one of the many things that infuriated her about the girl, that deep down she wanted her.

Of course, it wasn't unusual for her to want somebody she hated. She had dreamed of going after, and in many cases gone after, many different men and women who she shouldn't have been having those thoughts about with varying different levels of success for years, but Claire, Claire was different somehow, but Elle couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was something else which made her hate the cheerleader.

Then again Elle might have to rethink hating Claire, because she certainly wasn't hating her right now. The cheerleader's fingers felt to good inside her for Elle to hate her. As a matter of fact she was loving her right now because for the first time in weeks Elle felt pleasure. Elle had been an agonising pain for weeks and unlike Claire she didn't like it, but now thanks to Claire's ability, and fingers, not only was Elle not in pain but she was actually sky rocketing towards a powerful orgasm. If that wasn't enough the cherry on top was that she was actually getting to fuck Little Miss Perfect Claire Bennet, who as it turned out wasn't so perfect after all. That was something she actually liked about her.

This whole time Elle had been wrong about Claire. She had thought the cheerleader was some innocent little Goody two shoes, Little Miss Perfect, but she was just as screwed up as Elle was, if not more. The girl liked pain. She was electrocuting her and she was getting off on it. It was so fucked up, and so hot.

Elle had dreamed what it would be like to be with Claire. She had dreamed of soft satin sheets, a bottle of wine, romantic music playing in the background, slowly exploring each other's bodies for hours of gentle lovemaking, but the reality was nothing like that. The reality was so much better.

This was animalistic fucking between two horny girls, slamming their fingers in and out of each other as if they were trying to cause more pain than pleasure, which was actually almost true for one of them. Almost, because Elle wasn't constantly electrocuting Claire, she was doing it at random intervals in between roughly finger fucking the cheerleader's cunt, trying to give Claire an equal amount of pleasure and pain.

She was failing.

Even the most powerful of Elle's shocks weren't that painful, and they in no way compared to the pleasure Claire was receiving from Elle's skilled fingers. On every single thrust Elle would make sure she touched every one of Claire's most sensitive spots, her thumb cruelly bullying her clit as she did so, her mouth either attacking hers or going after her neck or nipples, bringing Claire to the brink of orgasm time after time, but every time denying her to the point where Claire was crying in frustration. Whether Elle made her cum or showed her some real pain Claire didn't care, she just wanted more of either the pleasure or the pain she was feeling, but no matter how much she pleaded and begged Elle the other blonde just smiled at her wickedly and kept fucking her to the brink of climax only to deny her yet again.

After being teased for what felt like an eternity Claire became furious with rage and began slamming her fingers in and out of Elle's pussy with every ounce of her strength, furiously rubbing the other girl's clit as she did so, hoping Elle would make her cum if she made her cum.

She was in luck. The reason Elle had been denying her orgasm was because she wanted one of her own. Well, that and Elle like torturing people, and Claire really should have appreciated this type of torture, but nevertheless once Elle finally achieved climax, when Claire's fingers brought her to the type of trembling orgasm she had been craving for weeks, when her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body went numb for the briefest of moments, Elle smiled mischievously and looked up at Claire.

The cheerleader found the look on Elle's face to be worrying, and if she had been any other girl her worries would have been totally justified, but as it was Claire had nothing to worry about. When Elle's fingers went into overdrive and she pounded Claire's pussy with her fingers the cheerleader had nothing to worry about. She also had nothing to worry about when Elle pinched her clit harder than ever before, or when Elle broke a kiss by roughly biting on Claire's lip, or when Elle sent the tiniest of electric shocks through her mouth and fingers into Claire's body. The cheerleader didn't have to worry about these things, because when they were all suddenly done at the same time she crashed over the edge of the most powerful orgasm of her life, an orgasm which stopped her from caring about such things.

It didn't last. The moment Claire started shaking in orgasm Elle gave the other blonde everything she had, electrocuting the girl with enough energy to light up several cities, maybe even several states, the whole time frantically fucking the other girl with her fingers.

A single tear ran down Claire's cheek. Pain. Pleasure. She struggled to tell the difference. For the briefest of moments both meant the same thing, total and utter bliss. And then both the pain and the pleasure slowly died down, the electricity slowly starting to decrease in strength until it was no more, Elle's fingers gradually slowing down until they came to a stop inside Claire's pussy, Elle breaking the kiss they had been sharing and grinning at the cheerleader wickedly.

Taking Claire's hand out of her pants Elle slowly brought it up to her mouth and then seductively licked her own juices from Claire's fingers one by one, before taking her hand out of Claire's pants and then doing the same, moaning pleasurably as she did so.

"Sweet, I knew you'd be sweet. Sweet, and very, very tasty." Elle said, before leaning in to whisper in Claire's ear, "Mind if I taste you from the source pom-pom?"

There was a brief pause and then Claire smiled.

"Only if you promise to keep using your power on me." Claire said.

Pleasantly surprised by this reaction Elle grinned.

"Mmmmm, such a little pain slut." Elle said, as she gripped tightly to Claire's pants, "I'm really beginning to like that about you pom-pom."

With that Elle brought her lips crashing back down to Claire's and held them captive in another passionate kiss as she started tugging at Claire's pants. Clare welcomed the kiss and lifted herself upwards to make it easier for Elle to remove her pants, the other girl taking her panties down with them, exposing her bottom half completely.

Breaking the brief but heated kiss Elle kneeled before Claire, pulled her pants and panties around her ankles, spread her legs as wide as she could and then lowered her mouth down to Claire's pussy, shoving her tongue as deep into the cheerleader's cunt as it would go.

Elle was never a big fan of foreplay, and after all the kissing of Claire's neck, tits and mouth the former company agent had done what she considered to be more than enough foreplay for the rest of this round of girl-girl fun. Besides, it wasn't like Claire's cunt wasn't dripping wet with her cum and pussy juice thanks to the hard finger fucking Elle had just given her, and the cheerleader certainly didn't complain when Elle buried her tongue inside her. Anything but really.

Claire moaned loudly when Elle penetrated her pussy with her tongue, and again when she began sliding it in and out of her, and again when she wrapped her lips around that sweet hole and began sucking, until she was just moaning constantly.

The cheerleader wasn't the only one who moaned. Elle moaned into Claire's pussy when she tasted her for the first time, because the girl was delicious. Sweet, just like she had imagined. Of all the things she had imagined about being with Claire and been wrong about Elle was glad she was right about this. She could definitely handle the other blonde not being as innocent as she had thought, and she could definitely handle Claire's dark desires for pain, but Elle didn't think she could have gone on living if the cheerleader hadn't tasted as sweet as she looked.

It was this sweetness which caused Elle to be even more eager to eat pussy than she normally would be, her tongue quickly picking up its pace inside Claire's cunt until it was jack-hammering its way through the other girl's love channel, making sure to twirl her tongue inside her as she did so she could attack all of the other blonde's sweet spots which her fingers had found earlier, Elle happily swallowing every drop of delicious Claire cream that she could suck into her mouth.

Elle could have very easily become lost in eating this yummy pussy, but she had promised Claire she would keep using her power on her, and that was exactly what she was going to do. It's what they both wanted, what they both needed. So Elle listened very carefully to Claire's moans, waited until she heard enough moans of frustration as well as pleasure, and then gently sent a spark of electricity from her mouth directly into Claire's cunt. Doing so stung the inside of Elle's mouth, but it was totally worth it to hear how loudly Claire moaned for her. So she did it again, and again, and again, shocking Claire in between sucking on her pussy and thrusting her tongue in and out of her cunt.

If Claire's body could still feel pain which wasn't just caused by electricity her throat would have been probably too sore at this point to make any kind of noise, but because that wasn't the case the cheerleader was moaning endlessly, her cries echoing throughout the small cubicle as her mind became lost in pleasure and pain. There wasn't a lot of pain, but the electricity flowing into her cunt was definitely causing a wonderful little stinging sensation which just added to the overwhelming feelings of pleasure being caused by Elle's extremely talented mouth and tongue.

Even though there wasn't as much pain as she would have liked the pleasure more than made up for it, plus after finally getting to feel pain for the first time in weeks Claire welcomed the pleasure she was feeling with open arms... or should that be open legs.

Speaking of her legs it took some time but Claire managed to kick off her pants and panties so she could spread her legs wider for Elle, hoping that would give the other blonde more incentive to eat her.

It worked.

Seeing Claire's legs were free Elle grabbed them, threw them over her shoulders, and buried her face even deeper into the cheerleader's pussy, somehow fucking her even harder with her tongue.

How Elle could fuck her so hard with something so soft as a tongue was a mystery to Claire, but that's exactly what she was doing and it felt wonderful. It was actually kind of funny. Elle's tongue was being more rough with Claire than all her old boyfriends combined, and in doing so was satisfying her more than all of them combined.

Wanting Elle's tongue to go even deeper into her pussy Claire reached down to grab a handful of the other blonde's hair and crossed her legs behind Elle's back, pulling her deeper into her needy hole. Still wanting more Claire began thrusting herself against Elle's face in an attempt to get more tongue inside her.

Elle responded by grabbing two handfuls of the cheerleader's ass cheeks, slamming her tongue even faster than before in and out of Claire and sending a little spark of electricity directly to the other blonde's clit. This was something Elle had done before to get her female toys off. It had never failed before, and this time was no exception.

Screaming at the top of her lungs Claire came, her body shaking violently as she thrust her pussy into Elle's face. The orgasm easily rivalled the ones she had experienced earlier under Elle's fingers and maybe even surpassed them, but it was nothing compared to what happened next.

Removing her mouth from Clare's cunt Elle shoved two fingers into the cheerleader and started fucking her with them at the same speed that she had been fucking her with her tongue. At first her fingers shocked Claire at the same random, gentle level her tongue had, but quickly increased in power until Elle was firing as much electricity through Claire's pussy and into her body as she possibly could through her still thrusting in and out fingers, the mixture of pain and pleasure causing Claire to cum again.

Leaning down Elle bit onto Claire's clit and concentrated on electrocuting it until she made the cheerleader cum for a third time. She then removed her cum soaked fingers from Claire's cunt and replace them with two fingers from her other hand. After that, she moved her cum soaked fingers down to the tiny rosebud of Clare's ass hole and slowly forced them through the other girls tight anal ring and into her butt hole. Then, Elle sent electricity through Claire's pussy and ass hole until the cheerleader was shaking violently through orgasm, after orgasm, after orgasm.

Elle was so fascinated by the sight of the multi orgasmic cheerleader that she didn't hear the loud banging which quickly started on the door, and Claire was so lost in a sea of pain and pleasure she was beyond comprehending anything that was going on around her.

So lost in their twisted and dangerous sex play the girls didn't notice the door unlocking behind them, or the look on the air hostess's face when she saw the two of them together. Later the hostess would tell herself she had been so shocked by the sight of two girls having sex that she must have imagined all the blue light which was crackling over one of their bodies. As did the rest of the passengers standing behind her who immediately forgot their anger because of the noise coming from the cubicle and just stared blankly as one girl finger fucked the other's pussy and ass to half a dozen orgasms.

When she felt like there wasn't a drop of energy, or electricity, left inside her Elle slowly decreased the speeds of her thrusts and how much electricity she was using until she came to a stop inside Claire's pussy, the last of the blue sparks fading away and becoming no more. Pulling her fingers out Elle licked her fingers clean before leaning forward to gently lap at Claire's already healing pussy.

After a few gentle licks Elle pushed her tongue inside the other girl's cunt and wrapped her mouth around it, eagerly drinking the sweetest, most delicious thing she had ever tasted, Claire's cum. Ignoring the sound she heard from behind her until she had swallowed every drop of Clare's cum, Elle finally removed her mouth from the sweet honey hole and looked behind her at her audience.

"Yes?" Elle asked innocently.

"Erm... Miss... were about to land and other people want to use the facilities so if you and your girlfriend could return to your seats it would be greatly appreciated." The hostess asked politely.

Elle looked thoughtful for a moment. Girlfriend... oh, she meant Claire. Claire wasn't her girlfriend. Elle had never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter. She'd had toys though, lots of them back in the company. Elle missed having toys. Claire could be a toy, Claire could be a very good toy. Her very own pain slut toy.

Smiling at the idea Elle stood up, gently kissed a barely conscious Claire and said, "Wakey wakey pom-pom."

Claire blinked as her eyes slowly refocused, and blushed furiously as she saw for the first time people staring at her naked body. She quickly covered herself, but it was a little late for modesty.

"We're about to land so we have to take our seats. Come sit with me and hold my hand." Elle said, holding out her hand and grinning in a way that told Claire the other girl probably intended to shock her all through the landing.

Despite her current embarrassing state of public nudity and very satisfying sex Claire felt a shiver of desire run through her body which caused her to give Elle a half smile.

"Erm, could you give me a minute?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Elle said, briefly kissing Claire on the lips, "Just don't keep me waiting pom-pom."

With that Elle left, the sea of people moving out of her way as she did so, leaving Claire alone and exposed in the bathroom.

Clare was so shocked she just sat there for a few moments wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"This places a dump." Claire said, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"I like it. It's got a kind of rustic charm." Elle said, "Besides, this place has its advantages."

Claire frowned.

"Like what?" Claire asked.

"Just look around." Elle said, looking around herself, "This place is small, it has no security cameras and it has these nice little corners like this one where we can hide away from sight. There are much nicer restaurants around so the only way this place stays in business is if the owners keep their mouths shut, and that's something we need in case I start short-circuiting again and I need to zap you. Plus it's off the radar so we should be safe."

Claire frowned again.

"What do you mean it's off the radar?" Claire asked.

There was a pause as Elle questioned how much she should tell Claire about this place. Her father had always taught her to be careful how much she told her enemies, and be even more careful how much she told her friends. Elle had never really had any friends to tell too much to, but she did have a nasty habit of letting a little too much unnecessary information slip. Luckily Elle had ways of making sure that information didn't go anywhere.

However this information was hardly vital, to either her or the company, so Elle decided to share.

"The company, and organisations like it, closely monitor the goings on of everything they possibly can, but places like this tend to be less watched if watched at all. The company does its business deals behind closed doors of far more upscale places than this, and even though they have eyes and ears nearly everywhere this place is hardly a hotbed for strange activity so it doesn't really interest the company and most owners of places like this don't like to cause any trouble so they don't bother mentioning anything if something weird happens, and even if they did who's going to believe them when they have no evidence? Also, I've been able to get away with all sorts of fun things in here which didn't involve electrocuting people." Elle said, moving herself a little closer to the cheerleader.

"Like what?" Claire asked.

"Ask nicely, and maybe I'll show you." Elle said reaching over and playfully squeezing Claire's hand.

The touch of Elle's hand cause Claire to think back to the first time their hands touched, and everything that had come after it.

Claire remembered that first huge burst of electricity running through her body, giving her pain for the first time in weeks, and how that had led her to making Elle electrocute her again in the bathroom, and then somehow that had led to Elle in between Claire's legs, electrocuting her in wonderful little bursts of pain which added to the ecstasy of the feeling of Elle's tongue and fingers moving inside of her, fucking her to orgasm after orgasm.

It had been... amazing, like nothing Claire had ever felt before. Nothing else even compared, and that fact had her mind in turmoil ever since.

The responsible part of Claire's brain kept telling her over and over that what happened in the bathroom was a mistake. Elle was a murderous psychopath and she should not under any circumstances associate with her any more than necessary. She should tell Elle that what happened in that bathroom was a mistake and it would be better for both of them if they pretended like it never even happened.

But the more that part of Claire's brain discouraged her the more Claire could feel the rest of her brain and her entire body screaming for the other blonde's touch.

Claire wanted Elle to touch her like she had in the bathroom, to run her fingers all over her body, to slide inside her, to fuck her, to make her cum, and most importantly electrocute her.

She didn't know or care how it was possible but Elle could hurt Claire, she could give her the pain she had craved for so long, and she could give her mind bending pleasure while doing it.

It made Claire want Elle, but the responsible part of her mind wouldn't allow her to do anything about it. However if Elle made a move on her Claire wasn't sure if she could resist.

But until now Elle hadn't made any moves on her.

She had barely talk to her since they were in that bathroom.

Once she had returned to her seat Elle had taken Claire's hand during the dissent and had not let go until they had landed, shocking her constantly in bursts of electricity which varied in power but after they had got off the plane Elle let go of Claire's hand and had not touched her again until they had left the airport. Before getting a taxi to this rundown hellhole Elle had briefly electrocuted Claire, but it was nowhere near as strong as when they had been on the plane and Claire barely felt it. After that, nothing.

Elle seem to have no problem with flirting with the baggage handlers, or the taxi driver, or the waiter when he had come to take their order, but she barely even looked at Claire, which made the cheerleader feel disappointed. Being disappointed that another girl wasn't looking at her combined with the conflicting feelings battling inside of her had Claire's head practically exploding in confusion. And now the girl who hadn't really shown her any attention since fucking her was now not only looking at her but hitting on her and Claire found that part of herself was actually happy about that. What the hell was going on? When did she become this gay? She was just so confused.

"Something on your mind cheerleader?" Elle asked, bringing Claire out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing." Claire said quickly, but then added, "It's just... about before... on the plane... it was... a mistake. It shouldn't happen again."

Claire hated herself in that moment. She knew she was making the right choice, but it wasn't the choice she wanted to make.

There was a long, tension filled pause and then Elle leaned in close and asked, "Mm, is that how you really feel pom-pom?"

Elle was so close Claire could feel the other girl's breath on her neck and it seemed to send a shiver through her body.

"Yes." Claire said, trying and failing to sound like she meant it.

"Pity." Elle said dismissively leaning back and letting go of Claire's hand, "That's going to make things awkward."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Well, since it's late Pinehurst is almost definitely going to be closed until tomorrow so it's pretty much a safe bet we're stuck with each other for at least the next 12 hours or so, and because in my current state I'm like a ticking time bomb you're going to have to stay with me at all times to stop people getting hurt. That means we'll have to not only share a hotel room but sleep in the same bed with me shocking you all through the night, and that's probably going to leave you very horny, what with you liking pain so much and all. I could have maybe helped you out with that, which could have been a lot of fun for the both of us, but if you think what happen before was a mistake and you don't want it to happen again I won't force myself on you. Not consciously anyway. I tend to get a little handsy while sleeping so I'm not sure I can promise that I won't make any... mistakes during the night, but other than that I promised to leave you alone." Elle paused awhile, allowing all that to sink in before adding, "But... that doesn't sound like fun, and considering the last couple of weeks I could do with a night of fun... so how about a deal?"

Claire thought about just telling Elle to shut up, which was probably what she should do, but surely there couldn't be any harm in just hearing the other girl out could there?

"What kind of deal?" Claire asked.

"A fun kind." Elle said, leaning in close and smiling wickedly, "A kind where you can have all the pain and pleasure you could ever want..."

Elle paused as Claire tensed, the sexually confused cheerleader obviously in a fragile state of mind.

Seduction was normally so easy for Elle. She gave off vibes without even trying, and when she was trying she almost always got what she wanted. But things were different with Claire, because Claire was different. Everyone else Elle had ever gone after had been flawed, most broken and dirty, like Elle herself, but Claire, Claire was perfect. No matter how much the cheerleader denied it she was perfection, and Elle wanted her. Before Elle didn't think she had a chance, but now she knew she did Elle promised herself she would not let Claire slip through her fingers.

But how should she go about it? There were so many different ways Elle could try, but she was more determined than on any other seduction to succeed, so Elle decided to resort to something which had never ever failed her... blackmail.

"A kind where we can have a lot of fun together and then you can rid me from your life forever." Elle said, briefly pausing before continuing, "I know how you feel about me Claire. You don't like me, and you don't want me anywhere near you or your family, so how about this, whatever happens tomorrow, whether these Pinehurst people can fix me or not, I promise you will never see me again... if until we get to Pinehurst you let me do whatever I want to that pretty little body of yours. Think about it, we can be just two girls, alone and bored in New York, finding a fun way to pass the time. And I promise not to tell anyone, ever. It can be our little secret."

This didn't seem to impress Claire who still seemed hesitant to say the least. It was pretty clear to Elle if she was ever going to make a move on Claire that now was the time to do it. Either the cheerleader would reject her and the night would be boring, or she would accept and the night would be very, very fun. It shouldn't matter that much to Elle either way, it wasn't like she hadn't succeeded more than she had failed that this type of thing, but seducing Claire really mattered to Elle.

Leaning in closer Elle told Claire, "Look, imagine the night I described to you before. A boring, sex-less night of either awkward silences or dull small talk."

Elle paused to allow the full image to run through Claire's head again before she leaned in closer until she was practically whispering in the other girl's ear.

"Or, we could have a night of fun. You remember fun don't you Claire? Remember how much fun we had on the plane? Remember how I electrocuted you? Remember how it felt, that pain spreading through your body, how much you liked it, loved it, wanted it, needed it, begged me for it. Remember my fingers sliding all over your hot little body, touching you in all the right places, squeezing and caressing you in all the right spots, sliding into your panties and fucking you like the little slut you are."

The little half gasp, half moan that escape from Claire's lips let Elle know she was on the right track. Now she just had to go in for the kill. With that in mind Elle gently placed her finger on Claire's thigh, squeezing another half gasp, half moan from the cheerleader's lips, but no complaint. After a brief pause Elle began sliding her finger up and down Claire's thigh with the same result before Elle began whispering in Claire's ear again.

"That's what you really are you know pom-pom, a slut, but you look so sweet and innocent I bet no one knows it. I bet everyone who gets close to you want to believe you're a good girl so much they refuse to see you for what you really are. And you hate that don't you. You're stuck playing the good girl role that everyone wants you to play, but deep down you know it's not who you really are, it's not what you really want. You don't want to be a good little girl, you want to be a naughty little slut. Well tonight you can be what you really are. You can be a slut. You can be my slut."

Halfway through her speech Elle had began adding fingers until all four of them were sliding up and down Claire's thigh, and right at the end those fingertips continued travelling upwards until they brushed against Claire's jean covered pussy.

Claire gasped loudly and stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed and allowed Elle to begin stroking her fingertips up and down her pussy lips through her clothes.

After diddling Claire's pussy like this for a few long moments Elle push things further by moving her fingers upwards to the waistband of Claire's pants and panties so that she could feel the soft, wet flesh of the cheerleader's cunt against her fingers again.

"Don't."

The words were so weak and half-hearted not even the most gullible person on earth would have believed Claire didn't want Elle to fuck her right there in the diner, and neither girl was that gullible.

"Tell me you want me to stop, and maybe I will." Elle whispered.

Claire turned her head so she was looking directly at Elle, her eyes burning with lust and desire, her body screaming with need as her mind made one final attempt to remind her of what Elle was and what she represented before it ultimately lost the war it had been fighting.

The cheerleader cast her eyes downwards in defeat and then turned her head back so she was looking directly forwards again so she wouldn't have to see the smug look of triumph on Elle's face, trying to pretend she didn't feel a rush of excitement from knowing that the other girl now had her and could do anything she wanted with her.

Elle did indeed have a look of triumph on her face. She had one of the widest smiles she had ever had on her face, and it only got wider when Claire cried out and stiffened as she slid her fingers under her pants and into her panties, only for the cheerleader to then relax and moan.

"Shhhh, try and keep it down cheerleader." Elle said playfully as she shamelessly slid her fingers up and down Claire's pussy lips, "I've done this type of thing before in places like this and normally they don't mind, they can't afford too, but if you make too much noise their going to complain. So be a good girl and stay quiet while I play with your pretty little pussy."

Claire whimpered at Elle's words but did not complain or try and stop her. In fact after only a few short strokes of her pussy lips Claire actually spread her legs a little wider, quietly encouraging the other girl to fuck her.

Of course Elle wasn't going to settle for a quiet encouragement.

"You want something pom-pom?" Elle asked playfully.

"Please." Claire gasped quietly.

"Please what?" Elle asked, whispering in Claire's ear, "Please fuck you? Please slide my fingers inside your tight little pussy and fuck you like the little slut you are?"

"Yes." Claire groaned after a brief pause.

"Do you agreed to my deal." Elle said.

Claire bit her lip, and then said, "Yes."

Hearing what she wanted to hear Elle smiled wickedly and then plunged two fingers right up to the knuckles inside Claire's pussy in one hard thrust.

Claire opened her mouth to cry out in pleasure but before she got the chance Elle used her free hand to turn the cheerleader's face towards her and then captured her lips with her own, muffling Claire's cry of pleasure as much as possible.

Taking full opportunity of Claire's open mouth Elle slid her tongue through the other girl's parted lips and across the cheerleader's tongue, gently massaging it with her own.

Claire tensed slightly as her mouth and pussy were invaded but Elle's skilled tongue and fingers soon had her melting into the older girl's embrace, her tongue beginning to playfully fight with Elle's as she let the other girl have her wicked way with her.

Even though she wasn't looking at what she was doing and she had only really had the privilege of getting her hands on Claire's sweet little pussy once before Elle played the cheerleader like a musical instrument. The former company agent expertly touched Claire in just the right way, curling and twisting her fingers inside her at just the right angle to stimulate a girl's most sensitive spots while finding a few special places which drove the cheerleader wild, all the while pumping her fingers in and out of her. On occasion Elle would gently brush her thumb against Claire's clit or give the girl a little shock just powerful enough for her to feel but not enough to make her moan into Elle's mouth too loudly.

Elle made Claire feel things others never had. Others never even came close. But the problem was while Elle was making her feel amazing she was also relentlessly torturing her, and not in the way which might have given Claire the pain she craved, but in the way which left her feeling unsatisfied.

In what felt like seconds after sliding inside her Elle had Claire on the edge of an orgasm, but instead of allowing her to go over that edge and experience the bliss of climax the other girl cruelly slowed down the pace of the finger fucking, almost coming to a complete stop within her pussy until there was no chance of her cumming and then quickly picking up the pace again until Elle was pounding Claire's pussy with her fingers, only to deny her a climax again.

This process repeated itself over and over until Claire wanted to scream for Elle to fuck her at the top of her lungs, but of course her mouth was far to occupied with fighting off Elle's in the dark corner. All Claire could do is pray silently that Elle would get tired of teasing her soon and let her have the orgasm she craved.

Elle had enjoyed teasing her little sex toys before but she'd honestly never had this much fun.

Normally Elle preferred an appetiser of minimal foreplay and a main course of brutally hard fucking, however on occasion she did enjoy a little teasing, especially when it came to girls. In Elle's experience guys were always impatient, eager to get their rocks off as quickly as possible, but girls, some of them liked to be teased, to be fucked to the very brink of climax only to be denied so that when they finally achieve climax would be even more powerful than it would have been on the initial chance. Of course there were some girls who didn't like to be teased, and then there was some girls who said they didn't like to be teased but secretly they loved it. Elle wasn't entirely sure which category Claire fitted into but based on what she had learned about the cheerleader on this little trip Elle was almost positive Claire was the type of girl who like to be teased but didn't like to admit it.

In fact Elle was pretty sure there were a lot of things Claire secretly liked but wasn't willing to admit it to herself or anyone else. If only there was someone nice enough to teach Claire the joys of sex, someone with a unique mind to show her all the ways that a little pain slut like Claire Bennet could enjoy herself. If only...

Smiling wickedly to herself Elle broke the kiss and took a moment to admire her little prize, the former agent practically drooling over the sight before her.

Elle didn't think she had ever seen Claire look so good, not that the cheerleader looked anything other than perfect all the time, but now she seemed even more so. Her face was flushed with arousal, her body was writhing in pleasure and every few seconds Claire would either bite her lip, grit her teeth or just let out a little half and half whimper that was just so cute it made Elle just want to eat the other girl up.

Well eating Claire was exactly what Elle intended on doing, but first she just wanted to tease her a little bit more, and hopefully get the little slut completely under her control.

Leaning in close Elle whispered into Claire's ear, "You know something cheerleader, I've got to admit, you had me fooled too."

"What?" Claire half asked, half gasped.

"You had me fooled too at first with the whole good girl routine, but now I know what you really are and I love it. Others probably hate it, or at least they would if they allowed themselves to see it, but I love this side of you, and now I think about it I think it makes you even more perfect. Certainly perfect for what I have planned tonight." Elle said gleefully, "Oh, we're going to have so much fun together Claire. I can't wait to get you to a hotel room where you can scream your little slutty heart out, but until then try and keep quiet while I'm fucking you with my mouth ok?"

Claire's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to tell Elle no, not here, but the only sound to come out of her mouth was a little whimper as she watched the older girl remove her fingers from her pussy and erotically suck each digit clean of any juice, making a great show of moaning softly as she did so.

"Mmmmm, yummy." Elle said before she made a move to slide underneath the table, only to stop and add, "Oh, and no cumming in my mouth until after the waiter comes back with our food."

With that Elle slid underneath the table, positioned herself so she was kneeling in front of Claire and reached for the waistband of the cheerleader's pants and panties with a wicked smile on her face.

Claire was sure she should have protested, told Elle no, made her stop, do something, anything other than lift her hips upwards and make it easier for the other girl to remove her pants and panties but that is exactly what she did without even really thinking about it.

The cheerleader briefly scolded herself for her actions but she ceased to care when something wonderfully soft latched on to the lips of her needy pussy while something equally as soft slid into her tight and yet welcoming love canal, the soft invader beginning to fuck her in exactly the way she wanted, hard and fast.

Relaxing back into her seat Claire let out a long moan without thinking which earned her a light slap on her thigh which didn't get her attention nearly as much as the horror of the removal of Elle's mouth and tongue from her pussy.

Looking down Claire was just able to see Elle glaring at her with a finger to her lips in the universal sign of be quiet.

Claire nodded and then gritted her teeth as she struggled to keep another moan from escaping her mouth as Elle's mouth and tongue quickly returned to her horny honey hole.

Elle had to stifle a moan of her own as Claire's heavenly sweet flavour hit her taste buds as her tongue re-entered the cheerleader's cunt. It was hardly a reaction that surprised Elle as she had done the exact same thing when she had shoved her tongue into Claire a few seconds earlier. It just couldn't be helped. Nobody could taste something this deliciously sweet and not moan a little, but still Elle wanted to remain as quiet as possible.

There were many, many kinky things Elle was into and public sex was definitely one of them. It was the reason she liked going to places like this, which couldn't afford not to be tolerant of her kind of fun, but Elle knew even the most tolerant of places have their limits, and she was pretty sure Claire screaming her lungs out would be shattering those limits to pieces, along with possibly every nearby piece of glass.

Over the years Elle had played with a lot of guys and girls but none of them had screamed as loudly as little Claire Bennet... at least not in the good way. Even her moans were loud. They were cute, adorable moans and Claire's screams had been a total turn on for Elle but this was not the time or the place.

So, going against her own desires, instead of giving Claire the hard tongue fucking she wanted to give her, and the hard tongue fucking Claire no doubt wanted from her, Elle moved her tongue as slowly as she possibly could through the cheerleader's pussy, slowly building towards her orgasm while hopefully giving her the time she needed to control her moaning.

Of course, just because she was going sickeningly slowly didn't mean that Elle let her considerable rug munching talents go to waste. She still easily found and caressed all the places inside Claire's pussy which made that sweet little hole squeeze on Elle's tongue in just the way that let Elle know she was hitting all the right buttons. On occasion, Elle would even let a little electricity shoot from either her lips or directly out of her tongue into Claire's cunt, just strong enough to give the cheerleader a little taste of the pain she craved, but not enough so it would make her cum prematurely and scream this whole place down.

It was a tempting thought to just do exactly that for her own sadistic enjoyment but Elle was actually really beginning to enjoy this.

The slow tongue fucking was really giving Elle a chance to savour the sweet nectar of Claire's pussy as it flowed into her mouth and down her hungry throat, and of course she was enjoying torturing someone in the good way, just as she enjoyed it in the bad way, and the fact that she was doing it to everyone's sweet little princess Claire Bennet made it even better. Now if everyone's sweet little princess Claire Bennet could just keep her sweet little mouth shut long enough for Elle to have her fun everything would be perfect.

Despite the fact she was the one receiving head Claire wasn't having as nearly as much fun as Elle was.

Elle's mouth felt amazing caressing her pussy lips and Claire was pretty sure there were no words for how Elle's tongue inside her honey hole was making her feel but trying to keep quiet was almost impossible.

It was like something out of a nightmare. Claire was receiving some of the most powerful feelings of pleasure she'd ever felt in her life but she just couldn't stop herself from making noise, and the more noise she made the more she felt like people were watching her, even when there was virtually no one there, and the more she felt like people were watching her the more embarrassed she felt, and the more embarrassed she felt the more turned on she felt, and the more turned on she felt the more noise she made, and so on and so on in a vicious cycle.

Reaching down Claire gripped tightly to the edge of the seat and tried to contain her composure as much as possible as she was eaten out in the middle of a public restaurant.

This was so crazy, Claire couldn't believe something like this was happening to her. She had heard of people giving each other oral sex in public places like this, but to actually be on the receiving end of it, and from another girl, from another girl who was mentally disturbed and and/or evil was completely insane. This felt so wrong, was so wrong... and yet, it felt so right. Claire shouldn't be doing this, but she felt like she couldn't help herself, like she didn't want to help herself. Elle's mouth and tongue just felt so good and Claire couldn't get enough.

Not that Elle was giving her what she really wanted of course. No the psychotic bitch was doing exactly what she had done with her fingers with her mouth and tongue, bringing Claire to near orgasm after near orgasm only to deny her at the last second before wonderful climax hit. In fact this was worse than before because at least when Elle had been fingering her she had let her down slowly after each near climax and then built her back up, this time Elle was just keeping Claire at a constant state of near orgasm, teetering over the edge of a blissful abyss of pleasure but never being allowed to fall into it.

On the bright side the few people who had been in the restaurant before had now left meaning there was no one around to hear Claire desperately trying to stifle her moans... except the approaching waiter!

Quickly wiping away the momentary look of horror that had covered her face Claire desperately tried to remain calm and half smiled at the pimply faced waiter who seem to almost blush at his greeting. He couldn't have been much older than Claire herself and from the way his eyes stared at her chest Claire thought she had a decent chance of him being to preoccupied with staring at her to realise how heavy her breathing was or realise what was going on underneath the table.

"Chicken." The waiter said nervously, holding up the plate in his right hand.

Not trusting her own voice Claire raised her hand weakly and the waiter placed the plate in his right hand down in front of her before placing the other on the empty space next to her.

The waiter then stepped back and was about to leave when something stopped him right in his tracks.

That something was a whimper of frustration followed by a deafening scream.

Elle had enjoyed herself more than she would have thought possible in this slow and gentle tongue fucking. Normally she wasn't really much of a fan of slow and gentle but the cute little reactions she got from Claire's body made it totally worth it. As surprisingly good as it was however she longed to fuck the cheerleader hard and fast so she could make her cum and swallow as much of the only thing sweeter than Claire's pussy juice as possible. Truth be told Elle probably didn't need to fuck Claire hard to make her cum, but just because she didn't need to fuck her hard didn't mean that Elle didn't long to be able to do it.

The obvious problem was that if she did so Claire would scream her lungs out, but as the slow tongue fucking continued it became obvious that even if she gently brought the cheerleader to climax she would probably still scream the place down, leaving Elle in a damned if she did, and damned if she didn't situation.

The only way Claire wouldn't scream would be if Elle got out from underneath the table and stopped altogether, however that just wasn't an option as far as Elle was concerned because she wanted to taste Claire's cum again way to much. Even though she had only tasted Claire's cum once Elle was practically salivating at the idea of tasting it again.

With seemingly no way out Elle mentally said fuck it. There were other places like this all over the city and honestly she was quite prepared to get kicked out of every single one of them if it meant tasting Claire's sweet cum again.

Just as Elle came to this conclusion the waiter showed up with their food which caused the former company agent to smile wickedly. If Elle was going to get kicked out she might as well get kicked out in style.

With sadistic intentions in mind Elle slowly brought Claire to the very edge of a climax and as she had done constantly allowed the girl to teeter on the edge as the waiter put down the plates, but instead of slightly backing off Elle suddenly and without warning went into overdrive.

A brief smile crossed Elle's face as her tongue slammed in and out of Claire's pussy as hard and as fast as she possibly could, her mouth sucking at her pussy lips with a power of a vacuum cleaner as Elle finally sent the cheerleader over the edge with a nice powerful little shot of electricity from her tongue to deep within Claire's cunt.

The cheerleader's screams and the flood of juice in her mouth let Elle know she had been successful but she was just getting started.

Swallowing down a good portion of Claire's cum Elle tore herself away from the heavenly liquid just long enough to shove two fingers into the knuckles inside Claire's pussy and then firing every ounce of electricity she possibly could into her body, lighting the cheerleader up like a Christmas tree.

Giving the little pain slut exactly what she wanted had the desired effect and Claire came in multiple orgasms, too overwhelmed by what she was feeling to care about anyone else around her, barely able to be aware of anyone else around her as she was lost in clouds of pleasure.

After the first couple of climaxes Elle began pumping her fingers in and out of Claire's pussy, fucking the cheerleader as she electrocuted her, Elle making sure she could squeeze as many orgasms out of Claire as possible. With that in mind Elle bent her head down to capture Claire's clit in between her lips so she could lick, suck and electrocute that little bundle of nerves which of course made the cheerleader scream even louder than before.

A couple of dozen orgasms later Elle slid her fingers out of Claire's pussy, pressed them to the cheerleader's ass hole and slowly pushed them into her butt, her tongue quickly replacing her fingers inside the other girl's cunt before restarting the electricity fun all over again.

Elle was rewarded for tearing herself away earlier by a flood of delicious Claire cum which began constantly pouring down her throat and into her stomach as the cheerleader's girl cream flowed almost like a river into her mouth.

When Elle finally got bored of making the cheerleader cum she gradually slowed the pace of her tongue and fingers until they came to a stop and then she removed them from Claire's pussy and ass hole before casually sliding from underneath the table and sitting back down next to the panting cheerleader.

Picking up her knife and fork Elle began eating her food like nothing out of the ordinary had happened for a few seconds before innocently looking up to see the waiter staring open mouthed at them.

Elle had expected someone to pull her away from Claire's pussy the moment the cheerleader started screaming... or more accurately Elle had expected someone to try and pull her away from Claire's pussy the moment the cheerleader started screaming, and had wondered why she had been left to do what she wanted to the other girl, but the look on the waiter's face told her all she needed to know. Inwardly Elle smiled, maybe she could come back here after all. Better yet she could stay and eat her food, which she was glad of. Eating Claire out had given Elle quite the appetite.

Reading the waiter's name tag Elle smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Randy, me and pom-pom will eat quickly and leave, I promise."

Elle return to her food only to look up and see Randy still staring at them.

Reaching into her pocket Elle retrieved her money, counted out how much they owed, factored in a generous tip, and placed it down for the waiter to take.

She then returned to her food only to see Randy again the next time she looked up.

"Take the money and go." Elle said.

Still the waiter stood there staring.

"Now!" Elle said threateningly, blue sparks appearing in her hands.

In the blink of an eye the waiter grabbed the money and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the back which is where he stayed until the two girls were gone.

Elle went back to her food, this time eating almost the whole thing until she was interrupted again.

"I hate you." Claire grumbled angrily at Elle, or at least as angrily as anyone can possibly grumble at anyone who had just given them multiple orgasms.

Looking over at the cheerleader Elle couldn't help smiling widely. Claire was panting heavily, her cheeks were flushed and she was clearly blushing bright red, a state she had no doubt been in ever since Elle brought her to orgasm right in front of the waiter.

"I hate you too." Elle said playfully, to her own surprise finding she didn't really mean it.

Had she hated Claire before? Maybe, but fucking the cheerleader was just so much fun Elle thought it would be impossible for her to hate Claire now, even if Claire hated her.

"You realise he's probably calling the cops right now." Claire said.

"I don't think that's what he's doing." Elle chuckled before adding in mock seriousness, "But just in case you should probably eat quickly."

Claire glared at Elle briefly before pouting and picking up her knife and fork.

Elle wasn't sure if she found the glare or the pout more adorable but she was sure she was oddly not happy with Claire being upset with her, more than likely because it ran the risk of them having less sex, so Elle decided to try and cheer Claire up.

"Oh come on Claire, it was funny." Elle protested, "Did you see the look on his face? I thought he was about to faint."

"It wasn't funny." Claire said blushing, a small smile threatening to cross her face.

"Oh it was." Elle said, a wicked smile crossing her face, "And I don't remember you complaining."

"Yeah, well... I kind of didn't want too." Claire admitted, trying and failing not to blush.

Silence fell between them briefly as Elle smiled at Claire and Claire softly smiled back.

"And you're not going too." Elle said, squeezing Claire's hand.

That had sounded a lot less threatening in Elle's head but from the look on Claire's face Elle could tell the cheerleader wasn't really sure how to take it, so she tried to say something else which only ended up making Claire feel more nervous. Luckily for them both it was a good type of nervous.

"Eat up pom-pom. It will give you energy. And trust me, you're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

As they turned into an alleyway which was even more seedy looking than the last Claire found herself starting to worry again.

The multiple orgasms Elle had given her in the restaurant had fried Claire's brain, both figuratively and literally, and since then the cheerleader had been to happily exhausted to really worry about such trivial things like the fact she had no idea where she was or where she was going or that she was travelling with a sadistic killer who she had agreed to spend the night having dangerous, and possibly deadly, lesbian sex with.

During Claire's dazed happiness Elle had been surprisingly good company, engaging in mostly silly but fun small talk as they ate making the time just fly by. The whole time Elle never stopped giving Claire sexually charged and hungry looks and would constantly find excuses to softly and subtlely touch her which seemed to keep Claire on her sexual high without completely distracting her from whatever it was they were talking about.

Claire knew she shouldn't be enjoying these touches so much, that she should have been more freaked out from another girl looking at her in such a way but the truth was she liked all of the attention Elle was giving her.

She didn't know why but she liked the fact that Elle's attention was on her and no one else. It made her feel special, like she was the centre of this woman's world... which if true at least for the time being should worry Claire considering Elle's sadistic tendencies but it didn't.

The cheerleader had liked that unlike their first cab ride Elle paid no attention to the sites, or the driver, or anything around them except her, and the same was true when they had got out of the cab in the middle of nowhere and started walking.

Admittedly the restaurant had been in the middle of nowhere and the food there had been surprisingly good so maybe Claire was worrying over nothing. Then again, Elle had been very cryptic about where they were going and as they turned round another corner Claire saw why.

"We're here." Elle said cheerily, heading towards the door, only stopping and turning when she saw that Claire had stopped in her tracks, "What?"

"You can't be serious?" Claire exclaimed quietly in disbelief.

"Why not?" Elle asked.

"Because it's... it's..." Claire stammered.

"A sex store." Elle finished for her, "Why can't I be serious about that?"

"Because I'm not going in there." Claire said.

"Why?" Elle asked.

"Because... because..." Claire said, trying to find a reason.

"Because you are afraid Daddy might find out?" Elle offered with a smirk.

"No, that's not it." Claire protested.

"Well then what's the matter pom-pom? Why are you so afraid of a store?" Elle asked.

"I'm not." Claire said.

"Prove it." Elle challenged.

What lame reverse psychology Claire thought, still trying to find herself away out of going inside the store.

"Why do you want to go in there?" Claire asked.

Elle smiled.

"There are some rooms in the basement of this store which can be rented out for an hour or two. All the rooms are supposed to be soundproof so I was thinking it might be fun to rent a room and unlike in a hotel you could scream to your hearts content and no one will disturb us. Plus we can use whatever fun things we find in the store to explore your love for pain." Elle explained.

"Oh." Claire said, still feeling a little unsure.

What Elle was suggesting sounded... interesting, but did Claire really want to be alone with Elle in a soundproof room? And could she really go into a place like this?

Elle sighed at Claire's hesitation before stepping forwards so that she was inches away from the cheerleader.

"Look pom-pom, if you really don't want to go in there that's fine, we'll just go find a nice hotel room where I can spend the night sliding my tongue and fingers all over your hot little body, but I'd really like to at least pick up a couple of fun toys to use on you, and if you let me I promise to make it worth your while." Elle whispered huskily in a tone which made Claire's insides melt.

Claire bit her lip and struggled to keep eye contact with Elle as the other girl's eyes were burning with lust.

"What kind of toys?" Claire asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer, a fact confirmed by the smile on Elle's face.

"What kind of toys do you think pom-pom?" Elle asked, throwing the question back in Claire's blushing face.

Too embarrassed to keep eye contact Claire looked away, hating that she was having this conversation in a public street, no matter how empty it was, and hating herself for getting so embarrassed.

"Have you ever even had a toy before cheerleader?" Elle asked with a frown.

Claire's attempt to avoid the question by continuing to look away gave Elle her answer.

"Ok that settles it, you're coming with me." Elle said firmly as she took Claire by the hand and led her into the store.

Claire would have protested but the conversation had left her feeling an odd mix of embarrassment and desire to the point where she was unsure what she wanted, and Elle was more than ready to capitalise on this moment of confusion.

Before she knew it Claire was standing in the middle of a sex store staring at a wall full of fake cocks of every shape and size.

She was so stunned by what she saw Claire didn't even flinch when Elle pressed herself against the cheerleader's back and encircled her arms around the other girl's waste from behind in a gentle hug, Elle not giving a damn about the other customers who quickly became captivated by the sight of one girl hugging another in a definite more than just friends type of way.

"I'm kind of disappointed in you pom-pom." Elle said huskily into Claire's ear, "Every girl your age should have at least one vibrator. So here's what's going to happen, you're going to pick out any toy you want and I'll buy it for you. It can be a little something for you to remember me by. When you've chosen the toy you want to keep I'll choose a couple of toys which I'm going to keep but share with you tonight. And by share I mean I'm going to use them to fuck your sweet little cheerleader brains out!"

Claire was so captivated by the sight before her it took a few moments for Elle's words to sink in and when they did now familiar feelings of embarrassment and desire ran through the cheerleader's body again, although she was able to hide these feelings this time.

On the outside Claire was reasonably calm looking but on the inside her mind was racing.

Was Elle serious about buying her one of these things? Did she want one? And if so what should she get?

The more she thought about it the more Claire's desires fought off her embarrassment allowing her to admit to herself she wanted one of these things regardless whether Elle was willing to pay for it are not, leaving her with just one question left, which one should she get, and that was hard to answer because there were just so many of them.

Elle was a little disappointed about the lack of reaction she got from the cheerleader, but quickly shrugged it off. She had only just started to press Claire's buttons and Elle was sure that she would be getting plenty of reactions out of the younger girl soon enough.

"So what do you think cheerleader? Wanna be boring and go for something small like a little pocket rocket, or do you may be want to try something like that?" Elle asked, first pointing to a collection of small vibrators and then to a giant fist which until she saw the price tag Claire had thought was just for decoration.

This comment got a reaction.

Claire liked pain but she didn't see how any hole would be able to fit that thing. Besides, how on earth would she be able to take it home with her, and how would she be able to explain coming home with and/or keeping an obscenely large fake fist?

With a selection of embarrassing thoughts flooding her head Claire quickly reached out and grabbed the nearest reasonably sized dildo and held it out, offering it to the other girl.

"Mm, sure you don't want to go bigger pom-pom?" Elle asked.

Claire's eyes momentarily flashed to the other sizes, her mind filling with many naughty images before she snapped herself out of it.

"I'm sure." Claire said.

"Okey dokey." Elle said a little disappointedly before removing her arms around Claire's waste and walking away from the selection of dildos, her eyes reading the back of the box the vibrator was in, "Mm, only three settings, slow, medium and fast... bet this thing can't give you a stronger buzz than me pom-pom..."

Elle looked up from the (rather on the small side in her opinion) vibrator, preparing to try and talk Claire into getting a more interesting toy when suddenly her eyes spotted something which made her stop in her tracks.

She stared at it for a few moments and then smiled evilly.

Claire felt an odd sense of disappointment when Elle had let go of her, but that feeling of disappointment was quickly replaced by shock and then anger, annoyance and embarrassment as her eyes followed Elle and saw what the other girl was looking at.

"It's your uniform!" Elle squealed happily, clapping her hands together with joy.

"It's not my uniform!" Claire said indignantly as Elle took down a cheerleader outfit almost identical to the one she used to wear.

"It is. You're old red and white one from back when everyone was so obsessed with saving the cheerleader." Elle said, holding the uniform up, "Ha, it's even got a cat on the front of it like your old one."

"But it's wrong." Claire pouted, "There's too much cleavage and the skirt is ridiculously short. And we were the WILDcats, not the..."

"PUSSYcats." Elle finished for her with a wicked grin causing Claire to pout again.

"Just put it back." Claire grumbled.

"No way, you have to wear this now. It's like fate or something." Elle said.

"No I don't." Claire said.

"Oh come on Claire, I'll make it worth your while." Elle said suggestively.

"That's what you said right before you dragged me in here." Claire pointed out.

"And I am, I'm just going to make it extra special worth your while if you wear this." Elle said.

Claire gave her an annoyed look and Elle sighed.

Elle really, really wanted to see the cheerleader back in a cheerleading outfit. She wanted it so badly she'd probably do just about anything to get it, even beg if she had to, but first she would try something that tended to be a little more reliable in her experience, bribery.

"Ok fine, what's it going to take to get you into this uniform?" Elle asked.

Claire opened her mouth to say Elle would never, ever get her to wear that thing but stopped herself.

Ever since the plane it had felt like Elle was in control of her every move, that no matter what Claire did or said ultimately she would wind up doing whatever Elle wanted and now she was finally in a position of power she felt she should use it. She could suffer wearing that knockoff cheerleader outfit if she could have control, even if it was only for a moment.

"No more dragging me around without telling me where we're going. And from now on, whatever you're planning you tell me about it first. Deal?" Claire said.

"Deal." Elle said, smiling happily at the thought of getting the cheerleader back into her proper attire.

"And lose the jacket." Claire suddenly added.

"Why?" Elle asked, a little surprised by the request.

"It's ugly and I don't like it." Claire said.

"So you want me to take it off?" Elle said smiling, "Anything else you want me to take off pom-pom?"

"Just the jackets fine." Claire said, blushing slightly.

"Alright, but that's it, no adding more conditions later, agreed?" Elle asked firmly.

"Agreed." Claire said.

"Ok cheerleader," Elle said, holding up the cheerleader outfit again, "Let's get you into something a little more comfortable."

***

A little more comfortable, what a joke. What a unfunny and completely wrong joke.

This was what Claire thought to herself as she scowled at her reflection in the mirror.

The cheerleader outfit she had agreed to wear for Elle was skin tight and it crushed her breasts together so tightly it was almost painful. Because of this Claire's tits almost appeared to grow bigger, something the cheerleader was unsure whether she liked or not. The skirt looked even shorter while she was wearing it than it had looked while Elle was holding it, but it actually looked kind of... good.

Claire was happy with her body, or at least as happy as any teenage girl could be, but she had to admit the outfit did look very good on her. It was even kind of comforting to be back in a cheerleader outfit as it was something that Claire felt defined who she was, even giving her pleasant memories of before she knew anything about abilities, the company, etc, when she was just a normal girl with normal problems.

However Claire found herself dreading when Elle saw her in this because the second she did Elle would know she was right, it did look just like her old uniform and she did look good in it, and then Elle would rub Claire's face in it.

Claire's concerns were proved valid as she saw the reflection of Elle pushing the curtain aside and stepping into the changing room without any warning whatsoever.

The cheerleader was going to yell at Elle for walking in on her when she could have been changing but considering she had agreed to a night of lesbian sex with the other girl it did seem a little pointless so Claire said nothing. She did however pout and cross her arms defensively when she saw the wide grin on Elle's face.

Not giving Claire a chance to turn around Elle quickly through her shopping bags to the floor and skipped happily over to the cheerleader and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind in another hug, this one tighter than before.

"Oh my god pom-pom, you look so cute." Elle said happily.

Claire glared at Elle in the mirror in a look which was obviously meant to be threatening but it just looked so cute Elle couldn't help but laugh.

Elle quickly stopped herself from laughing when she saw the look on Claire's face changed to a kind of uncomfortable disappointment and she knew she had to turn that frown upside down pretty quickly if she didn't want Claire to get upset and change her mind about having fun with her tonight.

"Did I say cute, I meant sexy. Sexy, and totally hot. We should burn all your other clothes cheerleader, because this is clearly what you should always be wearing." Elle said.

"You think?" Claire asked, oddly enjoying the compliments.

"I think you look good enough to eat pom-pom." Elle said, before gently kissing Claire's neck a few times, squeezing soft moans of delight out of the cheerleader's mouth, "Now, how about I show you the downstairs to this place?"

Claire bit her lip and then said, "Ok."

Smiling Elle took Claire by the hand and led her out of the changing rooms, stopping only to pick up her bags which Claire found worryingly big looking. Claire got even more worried when Elle led her into a room downstairs which looked more like a mediaeval dungeon than a basement.

Things were hanging from the walls Claire wasn't even sure how to describe, and there were things scattered around the floor which looked very threatening.

Elle fought the urge to laugh as she watched the cheerleader staring in disbelief at all the pretty little devices of pain and pleasure scattered around the room.

The look on Claire's face amused Elle so much she watched her prey for a few seconds before slamming the door shut harder than necessary, causing Claire to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Something wrong cheerleader?" Elle asked innocently.

"What is all this stuff?" Claire asked with a frown.

"What, you didn't think we were here just because it was soundproof?" Elle questioned, grinning mischievously.

"We agree to no more secrets, you're supposed to tell me where we're going and why, that was the agreement." Claire complained.

"Yes, and I already did. I told you we were going to a special soundproof room in the basement to explore your love for pain. Remember?" Elle pointed out.

When she thought about it Claire realised Elle was right, but that didn't stop her from glaring at the other girl angrily.

"Oh come on Claire, if I had told you about everything down here you wouldn't have come and we wouldn't get such a perfect chance to see what a little pain slut you are." Elle said, noting by the look on Claire's face she was on the right track and decided to push this whole pain slut thing, "Don't you want to find out if that's what you really are, a pain slut? Isn't this the perfect opportunity to test that? And if I'm right and you are a pain slut, well, then we can just explore how much you can take."

The anger Claire felt towards Elle was quickly replaced by lust but the cheerleader was still hesitant. Everything was just happening so fast and her mind was screaming danger over and over again, until she suddenly realised something, what was the point?

"What's the point? I can't feel pain. Well, I can feel it with you for some reason, but that's different. I won't be able to feel any of this stuff." Claire said, unable to hide her disappointment.

"I'll make you feel it." Elle said without a single hint of doubt in her voice.

Claire was obviously still unsure so Elle decided to switch tactics.

"Listen cheerleader, like I said before, if you really don't want to, that's fine, we can leave now if that's what you really want. The thing is, we both know that's not what you really want. We both know how curious you are about this stuff, how much you want to explore this pain thing, how you want to feel it, how you want me to make you feel it. So why don't you just try it? If you don't end up liking it then you never have to do it again, and if you like it, then maybe you'll at least be able to admit to yourself what you really want." Elle said.

"I don't know." Claire said honestly after a pause.

"Why? What's the matter?" Elle ask, wondering what else Claire could be worrying about and then realising what it could be, "Is it me? Are you afraid I'm going to betray you or something?"

Elle took Claire's silence as a yes.

"What do you think I'm going to do, tie you up and leave you here? Hand you over to a company I hated working for, a company that fired me? I wouldn't do that..." Elle said, before thinking about it and adding, "Well, I might have done that if I could but considering my track record I don't think if I even brought the company back you and every level 5 freak I accidentally allowed to escape they'd take me back, and besides, last I heard scary old grandma Petrelli was running the show and I don't think she'd appreciate having me show up with her hogtied granddaughter expecting my old job back."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Claire scoffed.

"Yes actually, cause if you think about it, me taking you to the company isn't an option, and as for leaving you here all tied up and helpless, as funny as that sounds it doesn't seem half as fun as a night of corrupting everyone's precious little cheerleader and turning her into a pain loving lesbian slut. So you see pom-pom, you really don't have any reason not to trust me." Elle said with a wicked smile on her face.

Claire pouted, but she could see nothing wrong with Elle's argument. There seemed no reason for Elle to betray her, but Elle was the most unpredictable person Claire had ever met and who knows what she would do given the opportunity. The unpredictability of the other blonde was actually kind of a turn on for Claire, but that didn't change the fact that she was in a dangerous situation, one that could end really badly, but no matter how hard the sensible part of her brain urged her to leave Claire knew she would always regret not exploring these desires with Elle in this room if she chose to leave, and as much as she tried she couldn't convince herself not to stay.

"Ok, fine, I'll... I'll do whatever you want." Claire sighed.

"Good, you're making the right choice." Elle said with another smile, before picking up the bags and walking round to the front of a big table in the middle of the room, "Lay across this table with your arms hanging over the front and your legs apart."

Claire did as she was told and laid across the table. Although Claire wasn't tall by any stretch of the imagination she was able to stretch her slim body across the entire table with her arms hanging out in front of her while her legs hung off behind her, leaving her basically in a ridiculous version of bending over.

Once Claire was in place Elle pulled some rope from out of one of the bags, which caused Claire to frown.

"You were serious about the tying up thing?" Claire said.

"Of course." Elle said, and then added after seeing the look on Claire's face, "Oh come on pom-pom, it's all part of the fun."

"I don't know about this." Claire said hesitantly.

"Do you want to explore your desires for pain or not?" Elle questioned, clearly running out of patience.

"Yes." Claire said quietly after a pause.

"Well then trust me, I know what I'm doing pom-pom and like I said I have no reason to betray you." Elle said, before smiling, "I know, we can have a safety word. People have safety words with this stuff all the time, it stops things from getting out of hand. I know, the safety word can be pom-pom. I like that, pom-pom it is. You think you can remember that cheerleader?"

Considering that's one of the two things you call me regularly instead of using my name, yes, I think I can remember that Claire thought angrily to herself, however when she said it she shortened it to, "Yes."

"Good, now hold still." Elle said as she knelt down in front of the cheerleader.

Not giving Claire a chance to change her mind Elle quickly wrapped one of her pieces of rope around the cheerleader's right arm and one of the chair legs, waiting until not only that arm was secure but until Claire's left arm was also in place to smile and say something else.

"You know it's a pity we're using safety words because that means I won't get a chance to test out that pretty ball gag I got on you. I bet you'd look great with something in your mouth." Elle said as she walked round to Claire's legs, unable to stop herself from smiling as she could sense the cheerleader glaring angrily at her, "Oh well, I guess we'll just have too wait until we get to a hotel room to try out that toy."

Elle quickly tied Claire's legs to the other two table legs, leaving the other girl helpless and exposed to the desires of her sadistic travelling companion.

With a new air of confidence brought on by the fact that Claire was now powerless to stop her from doing anything she wanted Elle stood up and walked around the cheerleader like some kind of predator circling its prey.

"You know something cheerleader, you're actually pretty lucky. You see in the company part of mandatory training is how to extract information from people by any means necessary, which means I'm trained in just about every type of torture there is. I was never really good and most of the training, and I don't test well, but I passed torture with flying colours. From there it was an easy transition to the world of BDSM and I soon became an expert in knowing just how to make it hurt in all the right places. Of course it helps that I had my own special... touch to it." Elle said, sliding her fingertips gently over Claire's back as she continued to circle the cheerleader, firing gentle sparks of electricity into her body on the word 'touch', causing Claire to gasp, "I got special training from the company on how to use that too of course, but I did a lot of... experimenting on my own too, especially with all my pretty little toys in their cages. I tried all sorts of fun things on them, and I found out such interesting things. For instance, did you know if a large burst of electricity is channelled into just the right spot on someone's spine not only will it go up and down their backbone but it will spread evenly through their entire body? See?"

Claire cried out loudly as on the words 'see' Elle fired electricity directly into her back in just the right place to slide up and down her spine and all over her body, making every part of her come alive in wonderful, wonderful pain. The sensations were so powerful and overwhelmingly everywhere Claire thought she would pass out from this pleasurable agony only for Elle to bring her down from her high just in time.

"Of course electricity flows through someone's body no matter where it hits, but I can concentrate my electricity on a pacific spot..." Elle explained as she slipped her fingertips up to the back of Claire's neck.

Claire's breathing became fast and hard as Elle's fingertips brushed against her weak spot, the place where if something was inserted into and left there it would kill her and she would remain dead. It had happened before with a large piece of wood and Claire had no doubt that with enough electricity Elle could kill her, at least temporarily.

While Claire felt a natural fear of this happening she found that part of her actually wanted it, part of her wanted Elle to fire as much electricity as she could directly into her skull just to see how deliciously painful it could be.

It was incredibly twisted but when Elle fired a gentle burst of electricity directly into the back of her neck and head Claire almost begged the sadistic other girl for more, almost begged her to give her everything right on her weak spot so she could feel the wonderful agony.

Before Claire got the chance to beg for that pain Elle removed her fingertips from the cheerleader's weak spot and then slowly slid her fingers down the other blonde's spine, over her butt and up her short skirt until the tips of her fingers rested against Claire's pantie covered pussy.

"Some spots can be extremely painful when electrocuted, others can be extremely pleasurable." Elle said as she pushed Claire's panties aside and slid two fingers slowly into Claire's wet love hole.

Claire gasped and then moaned from the penetration as her pussy was once again filled with Elle's fingers.

Elle had managed to keep Claire in a constant state of arousal since the restaurant and the last couple of electronic blasts had left the cheerleader's pussy soaking wet so it was hardly a surprise when Elle was able to slide into Claire like a knife through hot butter.

Once she had her two fingers all the way into the knuckles inside the cheerleader Elle gave Claire a few moments to anticipate what was to come before sending gentle sparks directly into the other girl's cunt, those sparks steadily increasing in power and speed until the little cheerleader was moaning with pleasure and trying desperately to hump herself back against her unmoving fingers.

Smiling evilly to herself Elle brought Claire down from her high, removed her fingers, re-covered the cheerleader's pussy with the panties and walked over to her bag of goodies.

"Of course, I didn't go to all the trouble of bringing you down here just to use my fingers to play with you, not when I've got so many fun toys for us to play with." Elle said, as she carried the bags out of Claire's line of sight.

Before unpacking the toys she plans to use Elle couldn't resist popping the two fingers which had been inside Claire into her mouth, just as she couldn't resist moaning softly as the sweet flavour of the cheerleader's cunt cream hit her tastebuds.

A very big part of Elle would have just like to bury her face in the cheerleader's pussy and eat that delicious tasting thing to orgasm after orgasm for the rest of the night, but there were too many naughty things Elle wanted to do to Claire for her to do that. So Elle called up every ounce of willpower she had and successfully moved on, displaying all the pretty toys she planned using on Claire, or at least all the toys she planned using on Claire in here, in front of her on a smaller table next to the younger girl.

Looking at her selection of goodies Elle picked out the first toy she planned on using which was a long but thin riding crop and then walked around so that she was facing Claire, twirling her instrument of discipline in her hand for the cheerleader to see.

"Ever been spanked or whipped before cheerleader?" Elle asked mischievously.

Claire stared at the crop silently for a few moments and then shook her head.

"Didn't think so." Elle said, walking round so she was now standing behind the bound girl, "Oh well, there's always a first time for everything."

After she said that Elle waited a long time before delivering the first blow. Elle knew if her plan was to work then she would need Claire to be anticipating each and every strike, and while it was doubtful Claire was looking forward to it now Elle was confident she could get the cheerleader to the point where she was practically begging for it. But Elle was getting ahead of herself.

Focusing on the now Elle admired Claire's hot little body in that tight little cheerleader outfit, all bent over and tied up, her butt sticking out invitingly at Elle as if Claire's ass was begging her to spank it.

When she felt enough time had passed that was exactly what Elle did.

Elle raised her crop and brought as hard as she could down on Claire's skirt covered backside.

The cheerleader gasped at the shock of the first hit, but barely reacted to the second hit and completely ignored the third.

Despite the lack of reaction from the cheerleader Elle continued to have her fun, bringing the crop down again and again on Claire's ass with a minimum of effort, the whole time knowing the other girl wasn't feeling a thing.

"Mmmmm, something's not quite right." Elle said, pretending to sound thoughtful, "Oh, I know!"

Grabbing the bottom of Claire's cheerleader skirt Elle gently pushed it up and over the other girl's hips, leaving only a pair of panties between her and Claire's butt.

"Much better." Elle said happily, resuming the whipping.

Claire crinkled her nose in annoyance as Elle pulled her skirt up but said nothing about this added humiliation.

The cheerleader honestly didn't know what else she'd been expecting. She shouldn't have been expecting this to hurt but somehow Elle had managed to convince her it would. Oh how she wished it would. She didn't want to admit it out loud but Claire wished she could feel each one of these blows, she wished she could feel pain from them, she wished they would hurt her, but they didn't, they couldn't.

It seemed only Elle's electricity could harm her for whatever weird reason, meaning if Claire wanted to feel any of the wonderful agony she had felt only moments ago again it was probably best if she just let Elle have her fun, get bored, and then maybe the other girl would give her the pain she craved, or perhaps some of the pleasure she had also given her.

"It's still not quite right." Elle said, again pretending to sound thoughtful, "Oh, got it."

Claire blushed a little when she felt Elle sliding her panties down to where they were just above her knees, Elle obviously unable to take them down any further due to how wide her legs were spread by the table.

"There, perfect." Elle said, before going back to the whipping.

Claire scalded herself for blushing when her panties were removed but really she couldn't help it.

This whole situation just seemed so humiliating to her. Here she was receiving some kind of twisted bare bottom whipping like she was in some kind of uptight school and she had just been found smoking in the bathroom or something. And the outfit she was wearing was just ridiculous. Even if it did look like her cheerleader outfit it was still the cheap hooker version of her uniform.

There may have been some twisted part of Claire which got off on physical abuse but this mental abuse was doing nothing for her, nor was the supposed physical abuse for that matter.

"It still missing something." Elle said, pretending to sound thoughtful again, "Maybe if I do something like this..."

Claire gasped in surprise, and not in surprise like before when she had been caught off guard when Elle had finally struck her with the crop but this was a genuine gasp of surprise, because for the first time since the whipping began she had actually felt something. She had actually felt pain, and it had felt good, so very, very good.

Before Claire got the chance to wonder if it was some kind of fluke she felt a sharp sting of pain again and again, brought to her by the same crop which moments ago hadn't been able to make her feel anything.

"What the... how... how are you doing that?" Claire asked, turning her head as much as she could to try and look back at Elle.

"I would have thought it was obvious cheerleader. I'm using the crop as a conductor so I can give you a little shock on every hit." Elle explained, "Why, don't you like it?"

Claire blushed and bit her lip. She liked it, she loved it, but could she actually admit it out loud?

"Cause if you don't like it I guess I could stop..." Elle began.

"No! I like it." Claire interrupted quickly.

"Really..." Elle said, smiling wickedly, "I kind of thought you would... do you want more?"

There was a slight pause and then Claire softly replied, "Yes."

"That's what I thought... you want more because you're a dirty little pain slut who just can't get enough of what I can give her..." Elle said cockily, "But if you want any more of your precious pain you're going to have to do a few things for me."

Claire's heart sank and she inwardly cursed herself for falling into this trap. Here she was tied up and helpless with no choice but to give in to whatever Elle demanded of her in this position. How could she have been so stupid?

"What do you want?" Claire asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"Well." Elle said smiling, "Since we're in this nice little dungeon setting and I am punishing your naughty ass I think as long as we're in here you should call me Mistress Elle."

"You expect me to call you Mistress Elle?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Elle said.

Claire frowned but thought about this for a moment. She honestly wasn't sure what she had been expecting Elle to try and blackmail her into in this position but it seemed rather mundane compared to what Elle potentially could do to her. Besides, if she was going to test whether she liked this kind of thing or not maybe it was best to go along with it.

"Ok." Claire said.

"Ok what?" Elle asked.

Claire frowned, thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Oh, ok Mistress Elle."

"Better, but I don't think it's enough." Elle said, "I mean I really am doing you a favour here pom-pom, I'm allowing you to explore these naughty little desires for pain so that you can better understand yourself and what you really want, so how about you thank me for each strike."

Claire thought that idea was weird, but because it didn't sound that bad she just sighed and gave in, "Ok, what else?"

"Nothing, that's it... well except maybe it might be fun if you counted each blow as well before thanking me, so why don't you do that too." Elle said.

"Ok, anything else?" Claire asked.

"No, that's it, I promise." Elle said, raising her riding crop, "Ok now remember cheerleader, count and thank your Mistress Elle for each and every one of these!"

"Ok... ahhh... one, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... two, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... three, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... four, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... five, thank you Mistress Elle... "

When she felt nothing on the first strike Claire was incredibly angry and disappointed, when she felt nothing on the second strike she was just angry and when she felt nothing on the third strike she was furious.

Claire had thought the agreement she had just made with Elle would ensure that every blow would give her the pain she craved, but when she thought carefully about it Claire realised that wasn't what she had agreed too. Elle didn't agree to give Claire pain with each strike, Elle had blackmailed Claire into calling her Mistress Elle and counting each blow by threatening not to give her pain at all, so the cheerleader had no argument. Once again Elle had manipulated her into doing whatever she wanted and Claire didn't like it one bit, mostly because she was beginning to worry about the growing power Elle seem to have over her.

Whatever worries or thoughts were going through Claire's head were immediately interrupted on the tenth strike of the crop when Elle finally gave her a little jolt of the pain she so wanted, causing the cheerleader to gasp loudly and momentarily forget what she was supposed to say before a loud coughing sound from behind her quickly had Claire counting the correct number and thanking her Mistress Elle for the blow she had just received.

Unfortunately the next couple of blows did not come with a little buzz of pain, but just when Claire was getting disappointed another couple came along in a row which, rather perversely, cheered her up.

It continued like this, Elle randomly shocking Claire, sometimes on every other strike, sometimes infrequently, and sometimes on almost every strike.

At first Claire tried to look for a pattern, a method to Elle's madness, but she quickly realised there wasn't one, Elle was just having fun at her expense, which for some incredibly twisted reason Claire actually found kind of a turn on. Rather than try and analyse why that was a turn on Claire decided to turn off her brain and concentrate on what she was feeling, partly because she didn't want to analyse why another girl totally having her way with her in this twisted environment was such a turn on, but mostly because Claire just wanted to savour each and every one of those wonderfully painful blows.

"Owww... forty eight, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... forty nine, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... fifty, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... fifty one, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... fifty two, thank you Mistress Elle... "

Elle had known this was going to be fun but it was honestly better than she could ever have imagined.

Normally in this situation Elle would take sadistic pleasure out of the reactions of the person she was dominating. Their screams, their cries, their whimpers, the way their bodies tightened up defensively as she struck them, and the marks left on their skin all drove Elle crazy. But Claire was different.

In all her years of dominating Elle had never been with anyone who reacted quite like Claire.

Claire cried and whimpered, but her cries and whimpers were always half of pain and half of pleasure, the little pain slut enjoying every strike Elle gave her. Well, every electric powered strike. The normal strikes did nothing for Claire and although she cried out when the crop smacked off her ass it was a cry of disappointment and slight surprise, not one of pain.

The cheerleader's body tightened up defensively when she was struck however in between strikes Claire would press herself backwards as much as she could in her bonds as if she was eagerly offering her ass up to be beaten.

And of course, no matter how hard Elle tried no mark stayed on that perfect little body for long. Even after the sadistic girl gave Claire's ass a long series of super charged strikes at the moment Elle stopped beating her the cheerleader's flesh would supernaturally heal before her eyes.

The healing part Elle had seen before but she had never seen someone lust for pain as much as the cheerleader did. It was an incredible turn on.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... ninety seven, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... ninety eight, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... ninety nine, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... one hundred, thank you Mistress Elle... "

"Having fun cheerleader?" Elle asked.

There was a pause and then Claire mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that pom-pom?" Elle asked, and then after another pause added, "Tell me or no more electric strikes for you."

"Yes, I'm having fun... please give me more." Claire said loudly and clearly.

"You mean yes, I'm having fun Mistress Elle, please give me more Mistress Elle." Elle corrected.

"Yes, I'm having fun Mistress Elle, please give me more Mistress Elle." Claire parroted, trying and failing to keep the anger and annoyance from her voice.

"Better, but I'm bored of beating you with this. I want to try one of my other new toys." Elle said, putting the crop down and picking up a large paddle, "This will do. Ok, here we go again, start from one and continue to count and thank me for each strike."

"Yes Mistress Elle... ahhh... one, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... two, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... three, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... four, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... five, thank you Mistress Elle... "

As Claire counted and thanked her 'Mistress' she thought about the difference between the crop and this new instrument of punishment.

The crop was able to get into a more concentrated area of flesh however the paddle hit more of her bottom, especially in the way that Elle was using it.

Of course it only really hurt when Elle fired electricity through the paddle and a bigger object didn't automatically mean more electricity. It was completely up to Elle how much Claire got shocked, and each blow seemed to vary, but by having a wider head than the crop more of Claire's ass would be damaged from the blow, so when Elle let her feel the pain it almost always hurt more than the crop.

Not surprisingly Claire welcomed more pain, the whole time greedy for more, part of her wishing she could plead for more instead of this stupid counting crap, but another part of her happy she wouldn't have to humiliate herself any further by begging. Although, as perverted as it was, there was another part of Claire that wanted to beg Elle for more pain not just because she wanted more pain, but because she wanted to feel the shame and humiliation of begging another girl to beat her ass.

When this whipping had started Claire had hated the feeling of being tied up and beaten but as Elle continued to punish her the cheerleader found herself beginning to actually enjoy it.

At first Claire had been afraid to be under Elle's control, helpless to stop the other girl from doing anything she wanted to her but as it became clear that Elle's intentions were purely sexual in nature the cheerleader was able to relax and as she was able to relax she was able to concentrate on the wonderful pain she was receiving. Claire found herself longing for each strike, silently praying that this one would contain a blast of pleasurable agony. With every electric free blow hit Claire would cry out in disappointment and then get back to eagerly anticipating the next, hoping it would give her the pain she craved, and with every electric hit Claire would cry out in joyous pain before greedily hoping the next blow would also contain the sensations she wanted. Eventually the anticipation itself became sweet agony and then Claire was truly in heaven.

Suddenly every second of this was painful either mentally or physically and rather than annoy Claire it brought her to paradise.

No longer caring what she had to say Claire's tone of voice turned from annoyed to blissfully happy, the cheerleader counting and thanking her Mistress like she truly meant it, because now she truly did.

"Owww... forty eight, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... forty nine, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... fifty, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... fifty one, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... fifty two, thank you Mistress Elle... "

The change in Claire's tone did not go unnoticed by Elle who smiled wickedly at this turn of events.

Elle had received a few spankings and whippings just for the fun of it in her free time so she knew exactly what Claire was going through.

Most people would probably think a spanking or a whipping in the name of pleasure was all about getting off on the physical pain but in Elle's experience there was more to it than that. For Elle the mental side of it was just as if not more important than the physical element, and never had that been more true than in this case.

Claire couldn't feel physical pain but Elle had expected she could still experience mental pain and from the cheerleader's reactions it would seem she was correct.

Elle had humiliated Claire by putting her in this situation, making the cheerleader feel degraded by being cropped and paddled and yet she had been able to make her enjoy it, leaving Claire feeling perverted and sickened by herself. Of course that self-hatred had obviously either faded away or added to the mix as, Elle guest, Claire excepted her enjoyment of this act and simply concentrated on waiting for the next strike.

Anticipation was key in this, and Elle knew just how to drive someone crazy with lengthy pauses in between some strikes while having others come in quick concession. Elle constantly switched between that and a steady rhythm, her blows sometimes spreading all over Claire's ass, other times she concentrated on one specific spot. If Claire had been able to feel pain Elle would have spent more time switching in between the power behind her strikes but since she wasn't sure how much effect it was having she didn't concentrate on it too much. Still Elle found herself experimenting a little bit, but to her disappointment it didn't seem to make much difference. No matter though, there were still plenty of things Elle could do to the cheerleader while beating her, and Elle was nothing if not adventurous.

"Ahhh... ninety six, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... ninety seven, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... ninety eight, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... ninety nine, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... one hundred, thank you Mistress Elle... "

"Had enough yet pom-pom?" Elle asked mischievously.

"No, give me more Mistress Elle." Claire half whimpered, half begged.

"Mm, you forgot to say please but since I'm already punishing your hot little ass I guess I'll let it slide." Elle said, switching the paddle for a cat o' nine tails, "Go back to one and start counting again pom-pom, and don't forget to thank me."

"Owww... one, thank you Mistress Elle... ahhh... two, thank you Mistress Elle... oww... three, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... four, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... five, thank you Mistress Elle... "

Ever since she had started enjoying both the physical and mental pain of the beating Claire had been on a constant high, and she only seemed to soar higher with this new, wonderful weapon.

In Elle's hand that's definitely what the cat o' nine tails was, a weapon, one which the other blonde used to lash into the soft skin of Claire's butt over, and over, and over again, the cheerleader loving every single blow.

Claire welcomed the physical or mental pain brought on by each strike, her cloudy mind trying to analyse why this was so much better than the paddle or the crop.

It wasn't hard to figure out. With both the paddle and the crop Claire was receiving one blow at a time, one big, one small, but both carrying the same amount of electricity, unless Elle decided otherwise. But the cat o' nine tails was different because electricity would slide through each of those nine tails giving Claire nine equally powerful blasts when Elle shocked her and the feeling of nine little lashes smacking off her ass maddeningly without any pain when Elle wasn't giving her what she craved was now almost beginning to feel as good as those wonderful electric charged strikes.

So Claire was receiving more pain with this object than ever before and it got even better when Elle started drastically increasing the power behind some of the electric blows.

Elle had been increasing and decreasing the amount of electricity on nearly every strike since the older girl had started giving some of the hits a little something extra, but this was different. Elle still decreased the power on occasion but on the whole the voltage was definitely on the increase.

Of course Claire loved it and welcomed the stronger concentration of pain, the cheerleader silently hoping Elle would start giving her all she had and being disappointed as she sensed the other girl was still holding back on every strike.

Still, the added pain was wonderful, and just when Claire didn't think it could get any better it did as the non-electric blows became fewer and further between until finally they were gone and every single blow came with the sweet agony Claire wanted, the cheerleader crying out in gratitude.

Mental pain was nice, but physical pain was so, so much better, especially when the person inflicting it obviously knew what they were doing.

"Owww... forty eight, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... forty nine, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... fifty, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... fifty one, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... fifty two, thank you Mistress Elle... "

Elle knew exactly what she was doing.

She had a plan. She always had a plan. Or at least she tried to always have a plan. Sometimes plans were made up in seconds and executed in half the time they were thought up, but plans nevertheless.

Elle didn't like to change her plans mid play. She had done it before, and it had never ended well.

But she couldn't stop herself.

Everything was going fine. She was giving Claire the pain she craved but she was doing it in a way which would always leave the cheerleader wanting more. Elle was deliberately teasing Claire with pain to turn her on to get her ready for the fucking she intended to give her when a thought entered Elle's head.

Could she make the cheerleader cum just from beating her ass?

From her moans it was pretty clear that Claire loved pain far more than anyone else Elle had ever been with, but could she really make her cum just from pain?

Because if she could that would be so fucking hot.

Despite her rules about changing her plans Elle couldn't stop herself, she had to try this, so she increased the speed and power behind her blows, whipping Claire with a level of viciousness even she had never reached before.

It was actually kind of a thrill to see what she was truly capable of, and the cheerleader's reactions did not go unnoticed.

Claire's butt became bruised, battered and bloody under the vicious assault, and even though Elle knew the moment she stopped Claire would automatically heal there was some twisted part of her mind which pretended that it wasn't going to heal, that she had succeeded in doing what no one else could and permanently damaged everyone's precious little cheerleader. That same twisted part of her mind told Elle if she actually succeeded the cheerleader would probably thank her, and the idea of that, the idea of Claire actually thanking her for permanently damaging her cute little butt, fuck, it was one of the most sick, twisted and hottest things Elle had ever thought which only made her beat the cheerleader harder, not that the cheerleader minded.

Elle loved the physical reaction of Claire's body. What she didn't love so much was the verbal reaction, Claire having to speak very quickly to keep up with every hard and fast blow.

It was kind of cruel to make Claire count so fast, and it was kind of annoying, so Elle decided to put a stop to it.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... ninety seven, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... ninety eight, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... ninety nine, thank you Mistress Elle... owww... one hundred, thank you Mistress Elle... "

"Ok, that was very good cheerleader, but now I want you to stop counting and thanking me and just enjoy!" Elle said, "Oh and scream. Scream for me pom-pom!"

Claire did scream, not because Elle told her to but because she couldn't have stopped herself even if she wanted too.

The pain was just so wonderful Claire couldn't help but scream, scream with joy as she received sweet, sweet agony.

Although until recently she had been in deep denial about it Claire had been secretly enjoying pain for a long time, but she felt like Elle was making her practically redefine the word, and maybe that's exactly what she needed to do.

Pain was a negative word, something normal people didn't like because it reminded them of their mortality, but Claire loved it because it made her feel normal.

But it was more than that. The feeling Claire got from pain was not just the comforting feeling of humanity that came with it, but there was a desire inside her to see how much she could take, to push her limits, to test her abilities. Beneath that curiosity was a desire to prove she wasn't the innocent little high school cheerleader everybody saw her as. Beneath that desire was something else, something dark and twisted which craved the thrill of getting hurt, that felt a sexual charge every time she felt pain, a sexual charge that Claire was loving more by the second.

The sexual charge was becoming so powerful Claire began to wonder if she could cum just from receiving pain. She wished she could. She wished she could explode in a wonderful pain induced orgasm, proving once and for all she was exactly what Elle said she was, a pain slut, but no matter how much she wanted to Claire just couldn't seem to cum.

Her pussy was running like a river and she felt herself on the edge but Claire needed something a little extra for her to climax.

It wouldn't take much. If Elle would just graze her pussy with one of the strikes... or if Elle could strike her pussy... oh please let Elle strike her pussy with that wonderful whip. Please let Elle beat her pussy like she had beaten her ass.

Claire wanted it, but she was so beyond speech at this point all she could do was lie there and hope that her 'Mistress' would do something to make her cum.

The thought of whipping Claire's pussy did cross Elle's mind but she thought that would be going too far, especially considering the state of Claire's ass.

Elle didn't normally worry too much about going too far. Normally she loved pushing boundaries to their breaking point, but she only had one night with Claire and she didn't want to jeopardise it in anyway. Plus Elle would definitely prefer to hang out with slutty cheerleader Claire Bennet than bitchy cheerleader Claire Bennet.

So Elle concentrated on the whipping, beating Claire's backside over, and over, and over again, loving the rush of power she always got in this situation, determined to make Claire cum from a ass whipping.

The idea of making the innocent little cheerleader cream herself just from pain was so hot Elle could barely stand it, but as time wore on she could barely stand for a different reason.

Her job... her former job, had meant that Elle was always in great shape but even she had her limits and she was getting incredibly tired.

She had completely lost track of time and had no idea how long she'd been whipping the cheerleader for but it felt like an eternity. Her arms were tired, her legs were tired, her whole body was tired and she needed a break. But just from listening to Claire's cries Elle could tell just how badly the cheerleader needed to cum and she had no intention of leaving her high and dry.

So running out of patients and energy Elle gave up on trying to make Claire cum from the butt whipping, deciding if she couldn't make Claire cum from pain then she'd just do it the old-fashioned way, from pleasure.

Without a single ounce of warning Elle suddenly stopped whipping Claire, turned the whip around in her hand and slammed it handle first as deep into the cheerleader's pussy as it would go.

Claire's screams reached a new high pitch as she came immediately following the sudden but welcome violation of her pussy, her inner walls clamping down hard on that object as her body shook and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Before her inner walls could even get a grip Elle sent a strong blast of electricity directly into Claire's pussy, making the cheerleader cum only a second after her last orgasm. Immediately after this Elle began roughly slamming the whip handle in and out of Claire's cunt, electrocuting the cheerleader as hard as she could on every other thrust, squeezing a hard series of climaxes from the bound girl.

Elle whip fucked Claire as roughly as she could for a few long minutes before pulling the handle from the other blonde's pussy just as suddenly as she had pushed it in and staggered over to a chair in the corner where Elle collapsed for a few moments of rest.

In the next few seconds the only sound in the room was the panting of both girls as they recovered from the brutal whipping and brief fucking.

From her chair Elle watched in fascination as Claire's red, swollen and slightly bleeding butt healed in seconds, the sadistic girl being reminded she could do anything her twisted little heart wanted to the cheerleader and the younger blonde would not only be able to take it but she would beg for more.

But Elle was done hurting Claire, at least for now.

The only thing the electric girl wanted to do was fuck the cheerleader, and not with some little whip handle or even with her tongue and fingers, no, Elle wanted to thrust deep into Claire's pussy, to stretch that sweet little hole out, to fuck it like it had never been fucked before.

Re-energised Elle stood up and made her way back over to the cheerleader's bound body, playfully sucking the other girl's cream off the whip handle as she walked and of course moaning as that sweet flavour hit her tastebuds.

Ok, she had been lying before. Elle totally wanted to fuck Claire with her tongue and fingers so she could taste the cheerleader again, but there would still be plenty of time for that later and right now she had something particular in mind.

"That was fun, but now I want to fuck you with something bigger than a whip handle." Elle said, quickly stripping off her clothes before picking up her favourite toy which she had picked out from the store and attaching it around her waist before walking around to where Claire could see it, "Now, I know you had your heart set on that vibrator, but it was a little on the small side in my opinion, and I'd rather fuck you with something that would give me pleasure too anyway. What do you think?"

Claire was too stunned for words. She had been shocked into silence by the massive dildo strapped around Elle's waist, the other girl lazily stroking the shaft with a menacing grin on her face.

"It's called a strap on, in case you're wondering. It's 12 inches long and 2 inches wide. I'm guessing that's bigger than your little boyfriend." Elle said cockily.

"Ex... ex-boyfriend... and yes..." Claire said, trying not to blush and failing.

"Really... good." Elle said, happy with the knowledge that West was a thing of the past, "Then you won't have a problem with sucking my little strap on cock."

Claire gave a little half laugh at the word little and then obviously hesitated as Elle pressed the dildo to her lips.

This action made Elle stop and think.

"You have sucked a cock before haven't you pom-pom?" Elle questioned.

There was a pause and then Claire shook her head.

"Why not?" Elle asked.

"Well... I was only with West once and we didn't do much, just... well... it. He didn't ask for anything else." Claire said, unable to believe she was telling Elle this but unable to stop herself.

"Which is probably why he never got anything else." Elle said, mostly to herself, before a smile crossed her face, "Well I'm not asking pom-pom, I'm telling. Suck my cock, cheerbitch!"

Elle pushed the tip of her strap on firmly against Claire's closed lips and waited for the cheerleader to do as she was told.

There was a long pause in which Elle began to wonder if she had misjudged the situation but decided to keep trying.

"Come on pom-pom, open wide and say ah!" Elle ordered with a smile as she pressed her strap on more firmly against Clare's lips.

There was another pause and then Claire opened her mouth wide and swallowed the head of the fake shaft. Even just the head made Claire's mouth feel full and the cheerleader honestly didn't think she could take much more but she did try, bobbing her head up and down on the shaft as best she could in her current position, her lips sliding up and down the first few inches of strap on cock as Claire began giving her first blow job.

Part of Claire resented being told what to do, especially by Elle, but a bigger part of her was turned on by it and combined with the sight of that big cock dangling in front of her made up her mind to just go with this latest perversion.

Besides, it didn't seem that bad and she might learn something.

The only real downside, other than the odd sensation of her mouth stretching wider than ever before, was that even without looking up she could sense the huge grin on Elle's face as the electrically charged girl no doubt celebrated another victory over her.

Claire was right about the huge grin on Elle's face, but then again Elle had good reason to be grinning.

Here she was standing in the basement of a sex store with the oh so precious and important Claire Bennet tied up and dressed in a slutty cheerleader outfit sucking on the end of a big strap on dildo which was firmly around her waist. What part of that wasn't grin worthy?

The feeling of power Elle was getting from watching everyone's favourite cheerleader suck on 'her cock' was intoxicating, but it didn't take long for her to want more.

The small amount of head bobbing was cute and totally expected considering Claire's inexperience, but now Elle wanted to see if she could turn this sickeningly innocent little cheerleader into a cock sucking slut.

"Good, but considering I'm going to ram this thing balls deep into your little pussy I think you should try and take more, that way it's nice and lubed when I fuck you." Elle said brightly.

A normal feeling of fear spread through Claire's body at those words but it was quickly followed by a feeling of lust as she reminded herself she wasn't normal. Elle slamming this thing into her pussy would not damage her in the long term and, unfortunately, she wouldn't even feel any pain from it, only pleasure. Claire didn't even need any lube, and not just because she couldn't feel pain. Her pussy was still wet from the previous fucking and she was more than ready for another, bigger fucking and if taking more of Elle's strap on cock meant she could get this huge dildo into her cunt than she would take it, she would take it all if she had too.

So Claire did as she was told, bobbing her head lower and lower until the head was repeatedly hitting the back of her throat, which didn't take that long thanks to Elle's 'encouragement', but even then she only had barely half of the monster in her mouth which apparently wasn't enough to satisfy the other girl.

"More, more, come on pom-pom, more!" Elle said, realising the cock was at the back of Claire's throat but still demanding she take more, "Relax your throat muscles and take more! Take it down your throat! Deep throat my cock you little cheerwhore!"

Claire had briefly heard the term 'deep throat' in passing but she'd never realised what it meant until now. Without allowing herself time to overanalyse it Claire just went with it, relaxing herself as much as she could as she tried to push her lips even lower on the shaft.

She succeeded and Elle's strap on began to be pushed down her windpipe.

Seconds later Claire began gagging on the dildo, but determinedly continue to push her lips downwards and downwards, Elle's long poll sliding deeper into her throat. There seem to be even more of it then Claire had thought just looking at it. The cheerleader began wondering if she could even take it all before passing out but just as she thought that her lips touched the base of the strap on, announcing she had been able to take the entire 12 inches into her throat.

By this time of course Claire was struggling for breath, the massive intruder choking her to the point of dizziness, and it was wonderful.

Claire couldn't feel the pain this would cause any normal girl but the choking sensation was making her feel lightheaded from lack of breath, and while that wasn't as good it was at least something.

Because she enjoyed the sensation Claire kept the cock inside her throat until she was on the verge of passing out, at which point Elle pulled the dildo from the depths of her gullet and began playfully slapping the very wet dick across Claire's face.

"That was very good pom-pom. You got my cock nice and wet to plow your little pussy, but I'm not done with your mouth yet. Besides, I think we're making progress here." Elle said, smiling wickedly, "Trust me cheerleader, if you deep throat any guys cock like that he'll probably blow his load in seconds, or fall in love with you, or both. So let's see what else I can teach you about giving head. Let's see now... why don't you start by licking at the shaft. Come on, stick out your tongue and lick it! That's it, up and down, up and down, up and down, now swirl your tongue over the head. Good, now down and lick the balls. Now suck on them gently. Good, now lick the shaft again."

Claire obeyed Elle's every word, switching in between sliding her lips and tongue all over the fake cock and balls and taking the shaft as deep into her throat as it could go.

In time a rhythm was established.

It would start with Claire bobbing her head on the cock, just the head at first but soon taking more on every bob until she was deep throating the strap on again, after she had done that for a while she would keep the cock buried inside her gullet until she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, then Elle would pull it out just in time and allow her to lick the shaft up and down, spending some time on the balls before swallowing the head of the dick to begin the process all over again.

The whole time Elle was talking dirty to her, calling her names like a good little cock sucking slut and cock loving whore and telling her what a good job she was doing which Claire found surprisingly more encouraging than insulting.

That Claire was almost certain Elle was trying to be encouraging played a big part in the cheerleader not getting insulted, however a bigger part of it was that she was genuinely proud of herself for doing a good job at sucking a cock.

Although she had thought about performing this act before Claire hadn't imagined herself being any good at it and yet she honestly felt like she was becoming good and even if it was mostly because of the help she was receiving from Elle the cheerleader felt like she was learning something that would be important later, something which would enable her to please someone she actually cared about when the time was right, and that made her feel good about herself. Then again, it was inaccurate for Claire to classify Elle as someone she didn't care about. The other girl's opinion clearly seemed to matter to her, as the fact that she was impressing Elle, a clearly experienced woman, with her blow job skills was filling Claire with just as much joy and pride as she could ever imagine experiencing by giving head to a guy.

If anything it was Elle's words of encouragement which inspired Claire to devote herself completely to this blow job, the cheerleader soon becoming lost in sucking off a fake cock which was bringing no real pleasure to the person it was attached too.

Of course, just because Elle wasn't feeling anything in the traditional sense didn't mean she wasn't feeling anything at all.

What Claire didn't know was that every time she moved her mouth and/or tongue on the dildo it's base would rub against Elle's clit and there was a little nub on the inside the harness itself providing extra stimulation to Elle's pleasure button meaning the electronic girl was feeling some physical pleasure from this, pleasure which would be blown away if Elle could really feel the blow job, but pleasure nonetheless.

However the physical pleasure Elle was receiving was easily dwarfed by the psychological pleasure she was receiving by turning the precious cheerleader into her cock sucking slut.

Elle had been with a lot of girls before and most of those girls had been like Claire, lesbian virgins before Elle got her hands on them. It was a personal fetish of Elle's to turn innocent little girls like Claire into sluts like her, but the cheerleader was different. Elle believed Claire was a slut who just needed to be shown her true nature, and never had Claire's true nature been more obvious than right now.

Claire Bennet, the girl Elle had once believed to be a stuck up Goody two shoes who would never even consider doing anything but boring vanilla sex with the guy she eventually marries, was now sucking on a fake cock around her waist with the enthusiasm and skill of the most cock hungry of professional whores and Elle had never been so proud of herself.

She had turned Claire into this... no, she had shown Claire this was what she truly was and thanks to Elle even if the cheerleader tried to deny it later deep down she would always know that she was a cock sucking slut.

Of course considering Claire was still firmly tied to the table Elle had to give the cock sucking slut a little helping hand.

It was her who decided when Claire licked and sucked the cock as she pulled it out of her mouth only to reinsert it after it had received a good tongue job.

Elle also gently thrust her hips backwards and forwards making it easier for Claire to deep throat the dildo. It was while she was doing this that Elle got an idea to try something on Claire that she had never tried before with a girl so new to this type of kinky sex, and yet one she was sure the cheerleader would be in to, at least when she got used to it. Still, Elle thought it was only fair she gave Claire at least some warning before doing what she had planned.

"You're doing really great pom-pom, but now we're going to try something else, something a little more rough, but I've got a feeling you're going to like it." Elle said, pulling the dildo from Claire's mouth and then holding it in front of her lips, "Open your mouth as wide as you can... ok now close it gently around my cock but don't suck on it or anything... good now just stay like that and let me do all the work."

With Claire's lips loosely around the strap on Elle began gently moving her hips back and forth, her dick beginning to slide in and out of the cheerleader's mouth in a fucking motion.

At first just a few inches was moving in and out of Claire's mouth but it didn't take long for Elle to go deeper, pushing the dildo first to the back of the other girl's throat and then down her windpipe, the cock slowly travelling down Claire's gullet until Elle was sliding all 12 inches of fake dick in and out of the cheerleader's mouth.

Shortly after this Elle began to pick up the speed of her thrusts until eventually she was slamming in and out of Claire's mouth like it was a professional whore's loose cunt.

Claire gagged and choked on the dildo so hard she thought she would suffocate and she loved every minute of it. Well, at first she had panicked as a natural reaction but since there was no pain and only the lightheadedness she received from lack of oxygen Claire soon found herself enjoying this extremely twisted act.

Of course Elle wasn't sure if Claire was enjoying this or not, and while she was almost certain the cheerleader would there was still a little doubt in her mind. It was this doubt which ensured that Elle stopped the brutal assault on Claire's mouth not that long after she had started seriously abusing the cheerleader's throat.

Naturally Claire coughed and spluttered so hard it seemed as if she was going to throw up, something that worried both girls for more or less the same reasons.

Kneeling down Elle cupped Claire's face with both hands and gently pulled the other girl's head back up so she could look into her eyes.

"How was that pom-pom, too rough for you?" Elle asked, trying and failing to keep the concern from her voice.

Claire couldn't stop herself from smiling softly at the look of concern in Elle's eyes and the sound of it in her voice. It was nice to know Elle did have some compassion.

"No." Claire replied softly, her voice box a little weak from the abuse it had just taken.

"Good." Elle said in relief before biting her lip mischievously, "Do you want more?"

There was a pause and then Claire softly replied, "Yes."

Elle smiled wickedly and then shoved her tongue down Claire's throat for a brief but passionate kiss before standing up and pushing her strap on back into Claire's mouth.

A pattern quickly formed as Elle began fucking Claire's mouth like a cunt, stopping only to shove her tongue down the cheerleader's throat and give Claire a little time to breathe before beginning to face fuck her again.

Having in only very limited knowledge of sex, and even more limited experience of it, Claire had never heard of anything like this before and wouldn't have even thought it was possible if she wasn't living through it. Then again she was probably only living through it thanks to her powers so maybe this wasn't anything real people did. Maybe it was just something Elle had seen in a porno or maybe the sadistic older girl had just made it up so she could find new and interesting ways to torture her.

Whatever the case Claire had to admit she kind of liked this.

It was so rough and brutal, Elle treating her like a total sex object just there for her pleasure, to be used in any hole just for her amusement.

It was so hot.

None of her former boyfriends ever tried anything like this, and they probably never would have, but here she was, willingly participating in the most perverted sex act she'd ever experienced with a sadistic girl who had already taught her more about sex and her own sexuality than any guy she had ever been with.

Little did Claire know that this would be just one of many things she would mentally call the most perverted sex act thanks to Elle Bishop.

Of course this was nothing new for Elle.

She thrived on perverted sex. She lived for it.

And what an incredible rush this was.

Elle had turned precious little Claire Bennet into her own personal face pussy and was using her face pussy more brutally than she'd ever used a face pussy before.

In truth Elle hadn't used that many girls as face pussies. This act was normally too extreme for most of the girl she had been with but there had been a few sluts who had not only taken a face fucking but enjoyed it. However not even the most sluttiest of girls had shown half the enthusiasm for this that Claire was, and Elle hadn't faced fucked any of them as hard as she was face fucking the cheerleader and yet the little whore just couldn't seem to get enough.

Having Claire act so slutty combining with the physical and mental pleasure she was receiving from the face pounding soon had Elle burning with desire to fuck something else, something that would give both herself and the cheerleader a lot more physical and mental pleasure.

Pulling her strap on from Claire's mouth for the last time, at least for now, Elle gave the cheerleader another passionate kiss and then grinned at her.

"Is your pussy ready for a fucking pom-pom?" Elle asked lustfully.

"Yes." Claire replied quickly and as loud as she could after being brutally throat fucked for so long.

"Really, let's see shall we..." Elle said mischievously, licking the index and middle fingers of her right hand in front of Claire's eyes before getting up and slowly walking around to behind the cheerleader.

Claire let out a long, almost pitiful moan as Elle's fingers slid inside her pussy with the greatest of ease, her horny cunt running like a river after the treatment she had been receiving.

"Ha, weren't lying were you cheerleader? Your pussy is fucking dripping." Elle laughed as she lazily began sliding her fingers in and out of Claire's cunt, "You really want this cock don't you. Don't you?"

"YES!" Claire practically screamed, her throat burning but she didn't care, she wanted that cock.

"Tell me. Tell me how much you want this cock." Elle said, slightly picking up the pace of her finger fucking in the hopes that it would get her what she wanted, "I want to hear it. I want to hear you beg for it. I want to hear you beg your Mistress Elle to fuck you with her big fucking cock!"

Claire hesitated momentarily as she inwardly complained at Elle for demanding something like this before her hormones completely overruled any ounce of hesitation and she began to beg.

"Please... Mistress Elle, give me your cock. Fuck me with that big fucking cock. Please, I need it. I need it so bad. Please give it to me. Please give me your big fucking cock Mistress Elle. Please fuck me with your big fucking cock!" Claire pleaded in a tone mixed with desire and annoyance.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely." Elle said, removing her fingers from Claire's cunt before grabbing her strap on by its base and pressing its tip to the cheerleader's pussy lips.

Before moving forward Elle was unable to resist the urge to pop her Claire juice covered fingers into her mouth so she could taste the cheerleader again, just as she was unable to stop herself from moaning at the sweet taste.

Again Elle was tempted to forget the cock strapped round her waist, bury her face in that sweet creamy hole and see just how many orgasms she could tongue fuck out of the cheerleader, but as much as she wanted to do that Elle wanted to strap on fuck Claire more.

So, when she was sure she had got all the yummy girl cream off her fingers, Elle pushed her strap on cock firmly against the other girl's hole until the lips of her pussy slowly opened to receive the head of the dildo.

Claire gasped as the strap on's head slowly entered her and then moaned as she tried to get used to the odd sensation of being stretched wider than she had ever been before. Her ex-boyfriend West's cock had looked half the width of Elle's dildo and even though only the head was inside her it felt like Claire had been wrong, West's cock wasn't even half the width. Of course, there was no pain, unfortunately, but it did feel good having something so big inside her horny pussy.

Even though she was sure the cheerleader didn't need it Elle gave Claire a few moments to adjust before pushing a little more dildo into her, and then a little more, and then Elle encountered a barrier she hadn't been expecting.

"You're a virgin pom-pom?" Elle exclaimed in confusion.

Elle was sure Claire had told her she had let that wimpy looking boy West fuck her.

"No." Claire said, feeling both embarrassed and annoyed.

"But you have a..." Elle began.

"It grew back ok!" Claire cut her off, "I had sex with West, he took my virginity and then it grew back."

"You're healing ability." Elle said, clarifying it out loud so she could get her head around it before a smile crossed her face, "So you'll always be a virgin?"

"No. I've had sex so no... not technically... but..." Claire said, struggling to find the words.

"But you'll always have your cherry." Elle giggled.

Claire didn't answer and Elle broke out into hysterical laughter.

"You know what, for get it, untie me!" Claire said, no longer in the mood to fuck.

"Oh, I'm sorry pom-pom, it's just it's so cute. The innocent little virgin cheerleader who no matter what will always be pure, innocent and untouched... no matter who she lets have their wicked way with her. I guess I was wrong to try and pervert you. You'll always be too perfect for that... always too perfect." Elle said, her mind wandering as she talked.

"I'M NOT PERFECT!" Claire snapped angrily, "I'm not innocent, I'm not little, I'm not cute, I'm not pure, I'm not untouched and I'm definitely not a virgin. I'm not what you think I am or what everyone thinks I am. I can be anything I want to be."

"Please, you're exactly what I think you are, and you could never be anything different." Elle said.

"I could." Claire insisted.

"Really." Elle said, "Prove it."

"How?" Claire asked.

"Let me fuck you with this dildo." Elle said, pausing so Claire could frown but continuing before the cheerleader could react in any other way, "Think about it, that isn't something a innocent little virgin cheerleader would do is it? A innocent little virgin cheerleader wouldn't let another girl tie her up and fuck her with a big strap on cock would she? I don't think so. So, you want to prove you're not what everybody thinks you are fine, let me fuck you and prove it. Besides, we both know it's what you really want."

Claire hated Elle so much in that moment. Mostly she hated Elle because Claire knew the other girl was right, she wanted Elle to fuck her with that big strap on cock, but she also hated her for trapping her in this corner. Even if Claire insisted on being untied and Elle didn't fuck her with that cock, which really wasn't what the cheerleader wanted, Elle would spend the rest of the night teasing Claire about being exactly who everyone thought she was until the two girls either ended up fighting or fucking. Either way Elle would win. But Elle also won if Claire gave into her meaning no matter what Claire did she lost and Elle won.

God, was Elle always this manipulative?

The simple answer to that question was yes, although it only really applied to sex.

When she had been a company agent Elle had tried to be as manipulative in the field as she was in the bedroom. If she'd ever actually succeeded she'd have probably been the best agent ever, but things always seem to go wrong, unexpected things kept happening ruining the little plans she came up with in her head meaning she had to improvise, and she wasn't as good at improvisation as she was at manipulation, and everything just ended up being a mess. In the bedroom though she was a master manipulator, almost always able to judge someone's reactions and being able to use them to her advantage.

It was a self-taught skill that enabled Elle to play Claire like a musical instrument, however she could still tell the cheerleader was hesitant so she decided to sweeten the deal.

"Oh come on cheerleader, I'll make it worth your while." Elle said.

"You keep saying that." Claire muttered, but after a pause sighed and asked, "How?"

"Well, I've always had this fantasy about slamming a nice big cock like this one into a virgin girl's pussy in one thrust. There's just something about the idea of taking a girl's cherry so roughly that really turns me on. I'd never do that to a real virgin, that's just a little too mean for me, but like you said, you're not really a virgin." Elle said, "And I know, you can't feel pain, but if you want I can make you feel it."

Claire thought about this for a minute.

She saw no way out of the predicament she was in other than to give in to Elle and the idea of experiencing something like having her cherry roughly taken and being able to feel it was enticing to the dark desires inside Claire which she had only recently discovered but desires she seemed to becoming a slave too. No matter what part of her brain argued this was sick and wrong every other part of her body wanted to do it because it was sick and wrong.

"Ok." Claire said softly.

"Good." Elle said, grabbing a firm hold of the cheerleader's waist, "Brace yourself pom-pom, this is going to hurt, I promise."

Claire certainly hoped so, and to her delight it did.

Elle paused for a few seconds, savouring the moment and allowing the cheerleader to anticipate what was about to happen before she slammed her hips forward with all her might, breaking through Claire's hymen in one sharp stab and not stopping until her hips were resting against the other girl's ass cheeks.

Timing it perfectly on the exact moment she popped Claire's cherry Elle sent a blast of electricity into the cheerleader's body, Claire crying out in surprise at the pain.

Claire wasn't crying out in surprise of receiving pain, she was crying out in surprise of where she was receiving it.

In theory Elle could shoot electricity from every part of her body, it was just a lot more convenient to use her hands 99% of the time. But she had practised shooting from other areas, her feet, her elbows, her knees, even her mouth. Actually she had quite a bit of practice in shooting electricity from her mouth. Another place she had plenty of practice shooting from was her clit for this exact purpose.

Elle could fire electricity from her clit, through a strap on and into a girl's pussy, and in her experience if she did a little bit at just the right time she could get a girl to cum harder than she'd ever cum before. Of course this time it was different and Elle was pushing more electricity out of her clit than she ever had before, which was a weird experience but just in case it didn't work quite right she fired even more electricity through her hands into Claire's body.

The cry of surprise dissolved into a cry of pleasure as Claire experienced a blissful agony which started when her cherry was taken and continued until Elle's dildo was all the way inside her. It wasn't that long, but it was long enough to give her some of the pain she craved.

It wasn't like the pain she had experienced when West had really taken her virginity but it was pain and that was good enough for her.

Part of Elle had been worried she had done something wrong when Claire gasped but her concern quickly faded when the cheerleader cried out in obvious pleasure, bringing a smile to the sadistic girl's face.

"How did that feel cheerleader?" Elle asked mischievously.

There was a pause and then Claire whimpered softly, "Good."

"Thought you'd like it, just like I thought you'd like getting stretched out by a nice big cock." Elle said, gently rotating her hips slightly so she was pushing her strap on around inside Claire's pussy, "I was right about that too wasn't I pom-pom?"

"Yes." Claire moaned at the sudden movement inside her.

"Good, because I've only just got started stretching this tight little 'virgin' pussy out." Elle said as she slowly began removing her fake cock from the cheerleader's cunt.

Claire whimpered softly as the big dildo was removed from her pussy until just the head and a few inches were still inside her. She then softly moaned in pleasure as Elle reinserted her strap on inside her, the other girl repeating this process in a slow fucking motion.

As the dildo moved through her it stretched Claire's pussy wider than it had ever been stretched before and it felt good, so very, very good.

Claire could remember that at the beginning of her first and only time with West it had felt weird to have her pussy so full. Weird, awkward, and painful. But that's not at all how it felt with Elle.

Ok, so it still felt a little weird having her pussy opened up, especially because there was no pain, but Claire relaxed very quickly, a lot more quickly than she had with West, and then everything was fine. Better than fine. Fantastic.

Beyond fantastic because there was no awkwardness whatsoever.

Claire wasn't in bed with a clueless and horny teenage boy, she was tied up and at the mercy of a experienced woman who with just the first few thrusts showed she knew more about fucking girls with cocks than Claire's ex-boyfriend ever did.

The only thing Claire experienced in her first time which she was missing now was the pain. Even back then she had enjoyed the pain but hadn't allowed herself to admit it. The pain was the only thing she missed, but Claire was sure it wouldn't be long before Elle gave her some more of that sweet agony. For now she was actually grateful for the chance to get used to being fucked by such a big object.

Elle was being surprisingly, and a little disappointingly, gentle with her, pushing and pulling almost the entire strap on in and out of the cheerleader's pussy in long slow strokes until any weirdness was just a distant memory and all Claire could think about was how desperately she wanted Elle to fuck her, and not fuck her like West fucked her, but fuck her like the slut Elle made Claire feel like, the slut she had secretly always wanted to be, the slut she truly was.

Up until now Claire had thought Elle somehow knew her better than West or anyone else ever had, that the other girl truly knew what she wanted, what she needed, but now she wasn't so sure.

West had been slow and gentle, he had treated her like a delicate flower, like some precious little thing that needed to be protected and kept safe. He had made love to her and it had made her sick.

Now Elle who had been the only person ever to give Claire the rough sex she truly wanted was now gently fucking her in just the way she didn't want.

At first Claire had appreciated time to get used to having that big strap on inside her but now she just wanted to be roughly fucked and Elle wasn't giving her what she wanted. It didn't make any sense... or at least it didn't until Claire strained her neck to look back at Elle and saw the giant wicked smile on her face, then everything suddenly clicked.

Elle was doing this on purpose.

She was teasing Claire, fucking her in just the way she knew she didn't want so she could drive Claire crazy. But there was more to it than that, and it didn't take long for Claire to figure out the real reason Elle was doing this.

Elle wanted her to beg. She wanted Claire to beg her to fuck her in the way they both knew she truly needed it. Elle wanted Claire to beg her to fuck her like the slut they both knew she was.

Part of Claire wanted to beg because she needed that hard fucking so badly it was killing her, another part wanted to beg just so she could feel another sweet blast of mental pain as Elle humiliated her again, but Claire's brain seize control of her body, refusing to let it give in and allow Elle another victory over her.

But Claire was so horny. This gentle fucking felt so good and she wanted more.

It was just a matter of time before she gave in, but at least this way Claire could later tell that small part of herself which was still uncomfortable with this that she tried to fight while the rest of her enjoyed the mental pain by forcing herself to wait.

Claire wasn't the only one who knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in.

Elle knew she had the cheerleader on the ropes and ready to break, she just didn't know whether she wanted to break the other girl's spirit and make Claire beg for her or if she wanted to enjoy this slow fucking some more.

As a general rule Elle wasn't much of a fan of soft fucking. She liked it rough and hard, apparently just like the cheerleader, but Elle also liked to tease and torture when she was in the right mood and she was definitely in the right mood now.

Plus watching Claire wiggle and squirm was just too fucking cute.

Elle didn't want to say that out loud in case Claire through another hissy fit but that didn't stop Elle from grinning like a mad woman as she watched the cheerleader writhing around on the table, or at least as much as she could given the fact she was firmly tied down.

It was such a thrill for Elle to watch the effect her slow torturous thrusts were having on the cheerleader, Claire moaning these oh so adorable little moans of frustration, anger and lust which alone made Elle want to give the other girl what she wanted, but she resisted.

As much as she wanted to show Claire what she could really do with a strap on Elle wanted the cheerleader to beg for it more.

Elle wanted Claire to break down and beg her to fuck her. She wanted Claire to beg her, Elle, not some dull looking wimpy guy, to fuck her. She wanted Claire to beg her to fuck are harder than any of the cheerleader's boring boyfriends ever could, or ever would. She wanted the cheerleader to beg for her, for her cock, for her to fuck her with her big cock and make her cum like she never had before.

Smiling to herself Elle realise she had just answered her earlier question.

She loved fucking Claire like this and watching her squirm, but Elle wanted to make the cheerleader beg for her more.

Not that Elle should feel bad about it. After all, apart from the obvious advantages for the cheerleader, that being Elle would make her cum until her pretty little head melted and all that would be left would be a pile of happy Claire goo, this experience could also help the younger girl be able to admit what she wanted more freely. They both knew how badly the cheerleader needed to be roughly fucked, and making Claire admit it out loud could only be good for her in the long run.

Besides, it would be so fucking hot.

So Claire and Elle became locked in a battle of willpower, Claire desperately trying to stop herself from begging and Elle refusing to give the cheerleader the hard fucking they both wanted until the younger girl begged for it.

It seemed to last forever, both girls tapping into previously unused levels of patients as they struggled for control over themselves as the slow fucking, which for the longest of times resembled more of a fight than a fuck, continued.

Eventually it all became too much and one of them had to break.

"More!" Claire finally gasped, "Harder! Please, I need it!"

"You need it pom-pom?" Elle asked.

Claire moaned in response.

"Then beg for it! Beg me to fuck you harder! Beg me to fuck you as hard as I can!" Elle demanded.

"Fine, whatever, please fuck me hard, I beg you to fuck me as hard as you can." Claire said in annoyance.

"Not good enough cheerleader." Elle said, loving this feeling of power, "Do it again, beg your Mistress Elle to fuck you hard."

Claire closed her eyes and gritted her teeth because of what she was about to do. Then Claire opened her eyes and opened her mouth, ready to say whatever she needed to say to get the fucking she craved.

"Please Mistress Elle fuck me, fuck me hard! Fuck me as hard as you can! I need to be fucked! Please give it to me, I beg you! I'll do anything." Claire said.

"Anything?" Elle questioned.

"Anything." Claire cautiously confirmed.

"Will you act like a little slut for me?" Elle asked.

"How do you want me to do that?" Claire asked.

"Just keep doing what you were doing before, that was pretty slutty, but also tell me how much you like it and keep telling me to fuck you harder." Elle said.

"When did I act slutty before?" Claire asked indignantly.

"When you kept moaning and trying to thrust that pretty little body of yours back at me." Elle said, smiling as she could practically hear Claire blushing, "Don't be embarrassed pom-pom, it's totally hot to see what a little slut you really are... and now since you beg so nicely and promised to do as you're told I'm going to make you my little slut!"

Claire was going to complain about Elle making her her little slut but the truth was she had been pretty much Elle's slut ever since she had let the other girl fuck her in the plane's bathroom and Claire really couldn't argue otherwise. She would have liked to protest she wasn't acting like a slut before but thinking back on it Claire realised Elle was right, she was acting like a total slut before and she really couldn't stop herself from acting like a total slut now, nor did she want to stop herself.

Of course Claire didn't really get much of a chance to make any complaints whatsoever as in the time it took her to realise she had no argument Elle had already started picking up the pace of the fucking.

It still wasn't as hard as Claire would have liked, but it was harder, much harder than she'd ever had before and that was at least a good start.

The increase in speed promised a harder fucking to come and even though she wanted that hard fucking as soon as possible Claire was ok with waiting a little longer.

Elle had already won, she had made Claire beg her to fuck her and now in return Elle was going to give her the fucking she craved.

Not that Claire felt much like a loser right now.

All she really felt was pleasure and a slight feeling of anger at herself for letting her pride get in the way of feeling such wonderful ecstasy, ecstasy which was about to get even better.

Without even needing to be asked Elle began firing little bursts of electricity into Claire's body, mostly from her hands which were still firmly gripping the cheerleader's waist, but Claire was also feeling shocks of electricity being fired into her pussy, Elle obviously using the dildo in the same way she had used the whips to conduct electricity into her, not that Claire was complaining.

As much as Claire was loving the exquisite feeling of pleasure she was getting from being fucked like this she had been missing the equally exquisite feeling of pain Elle had been giving her.

Even after such a wonderful beating Claire was still horny for pain and the cheerleader was very happy those twisted desires were not going to go unsatisfied. As a matter of fact those twisted desires ended up being very much satisfied as the power of each shock steadily increased at the same rate as the power of the strap on fucking Claire was receiving, Elle giving her an ever-increasing amount of pleasure and pain until the cheerleader could no longer tell the difference.

Then, all of a sudden Elle was practically brutalising Claire's cunt with the strap on, the sadistic older girl pounding into the younger girl's pussy with such power it would probably split a normal girl in two, or at least make her feel like her pussy was being torn apart.

Of course for Claire there was practically no such thing as pain. Everything she was feeling felt like pure ecstasy and Claire wanted more. Claire wanted to feel more of that heavenly electricity running through her body, she wanted to feel more of those savagely hard thrusts into her pussy, she wanted to feel even more like a slut than she did right now, she just wanted to feel more. More, more, more!

Claire tried to beg for more but every time she opened her mouth a huge blast of electricity would literally fry her brain leaving her unable to do anything but cry out in ecstasy.

After only a few tries Claire gave up on trying to make anything resembling a word come out of her mouth and just enjoy the sweet bliss that was this heavenly pussy pounding and random electric shocking.

As her mind slowly melted away from pleasure Claire briefly thought of her ex-boyfriend... whatever his name was and wondered why he couldn't have fucked her like this. Another brief thought was that she had to get better taste in men before another hard blast of electricity knocked any thought other than how amazingly good this felt out of her head.

Claire wasn't awoken from her pleasure filled dream world again until hours later, or possibly seconds she really couldn't tell, when she finally felt herself about to crash over the edge of an orgasm which would probably be even more powerful than the ones she had received from Elle's tongue and fingers. Unfortunately instead of crashing over the edge Claire was kept teetering on it, Elle expertly slowing down just enough to stop her from cumming but speeding up the moment the cheerleader started to come down from her high.

As a result of this Claire was kept on the edge of her orgasm for what felt like an eternity, so recently forgotten hatred of the other girl coming rushing back into Claire's mind until something snapped inside her. Whether she became used to this new type of torture and suddenly began to enjoy it or whether Elle had taken her to some unheard of height of ecstasy Claire didn't know and she didn't care, all Claire knew was that she was in paradise and she hoped Elle never let her leave.

Elle would have liked to have kept Claire in paradise for the rest of their lives, because she didn't want to ever, ever stop fucking the cheerleader.

No matter how much pleasure Claire must have been feeling Elle refused to believe anyone could feel better than she did right now.

She was fucking the cheerleader. THE CHEERLEADER. Precious little princess Claire Bennet, apparently the most important girl in the entire fucking world and she was fucking her.

The cheerleader had let Elle tie her up, whip her cute little butt and then fuck her sweet little pussy with a big strap on cock.

And this was no gentle fucking, Elle was pounding Claire's pussy harder than she'd ever pounded any hole ever. If Elle had tried to do this with anyone else they would have probably been begging for mercy but the cheerleader was just begging for more. Ok, not with words but Claire's cries were of pure ecstasy, and there was a type of desperate need in her tone which seemed to scream for more that was driving Elle crazy. Not to mention Claire was shamelessly trying to thrust her body back in time with the inward thrusts of Elle's strap on which told the older girl exactly how much the younger girl was loving this and how she couldn't get enough.

Elle couldn't get enough of giving it to the cheerleader either, but she was doing it under her terms.

With what felt like endless teasing Elle had got Claire's pussy nice and loosened up with the soft fucking and then had made the cheerleader beg for her before oh so slowly increasing the pace until Elle was finally giving Claire the kind of fucking she had always wanted to give her. Well, there were so many different types of fuckings Elle had imagined giving Claire, but this particular dirty little fantasy had involved the type of careful planning and teasing which were months of lonely nights in the making, but Elle had been willing to do whatever it took to make this dream come alive and it had been worth every single second of the build up.

Elle loved to fuck girls with her tongue and her fingers, but she always wished she had some kind of stretching ability as well as her electric ability, that way she'd be able to reach deeper inside a girl, but a dildo was a good alternative. She didn't need a dildo to fuck a girl but Elle certainly enjoyed it.

A dildo let her get deep inside a pussy, allowing her to stretch that pussy out and give it the fucking of a lifetime.

That's exactly what Elle was doing to Claire right now.

She was giving her the fucking of a lifetime.

No matter how many of those boring, wimpy looking douche bags Claire seemed to always end up with none of them would ever fuck the cheerleader this hard, they would never fuck her this roughly, they would never give her what she wanted in the same way Elle was.

Years from now when Claire was happily married to some nice rich guy, being the good little housewife, taking care of her children and cooking the meals in her perfect little home in suburbia the then former cheerleader would always think of her, she would always think of Elle and how on this night Elle fucked her with a 'cock' better than any guy ever could.

Claire would think of her for the rest of her life because Elle was going to make sure that no one else could ever measure up to this level of fucking.

Elle wasn't stupid, she knew that tomorrow the cheerleader would be gone from her life and she would never see her again, that had been the agreement after all, but that wouldn't stop Elle from giving Claire a night she would never forget.

With that in mind Elle used every ounce of her strength and power to fuck Claire Bennet, the sound of her hips smacking off the cheerleader's butt echoing throughout the room as she shot as much electricity into the other girls body as possible through both her hands and the strap on itself.

Elle would have loved to fuck Claire like this forever, and had tried her best to do so, but what after felt like hours of fucking Elle was exhausted and, thanks to the stimulator on her clit, needed to cum almost as badly as the cheerleader.

So Elle power fucked Claire to the highest peak she could possibly be at without cumming and then finally sent her over the edge.

Wanting to do something extra special for the occasion Elle finally removed her hands from where they had been digging into Claire's hips and then slid one hand so it was at the very middle of the cheerleader's spine and then lent forward so she could reach under her still thrusting body and pinch Claire's clit with her thumb and index finger.

Claire thought she was in paradise as she was kept on the edge of climax by Elle's cruel teasing but she had been wrong. The place Elle sent her to when she sent enough electricity to light up a city directly into her spine and clit, that was truly paradise.

The true paradise was much different from the one Claire had been in before. She first got to this paradise with a huge explosion which started in her pussy and shot directly into her brain and all over her body, and then there was another explosion, and another, and another, and another until the never ending explosions seem to combine to keep Claire on a high that was out of this world. This paradise came with a price as her mind melted under the pleasure and she became a pile of brain-dead but happy goo, unable to fully comprehend the sensations coming from her spine, or her clit, or her pussy, or any other part of her body for that matter. All that remained was pleasure. Wonderful, wonderful pleasure.

It wasn't just Claire who became overwhelmed with what she was feeling but for the sake of them both Elle maintained control for as long as she could. Even when the stimulator inside the strap on banged against her clit so hard it was impossible not to cum Elle continued fucking the cheerleader. Even when her body started to shake almost as violently as Claire's and her eyes rolled in the back of her head Elle continued fucking the cheerleader. Even when she came again, and again, and again, Elle continued fucking the cheerleader until she literally had nothing left and collapsed from exhaustion onto Claire's body, pausing only to squeeze the ball of the strap on to release the contents into the other girl's pussy before she fell, landing on the other blonde in a gasping pile of sweat and girl cum.

Elle wasn't that much into liquid of any kind but she was fascinated by the idea of a squirting strap on. She had first found one years ago while in a sex store just like this one and had been using them ever since. It was just so fun to be able to shoot 'cum' at will and Elle very much enjoyed filling a girl's hole like this. It was like writing 'Elle was here' on the inside of Claire's pussy, temporarily marking that hole as hers, something she had used for pleasure, and something she could use for pleasure again if she wanted too. Of course it wasn't actually her cum, it was whatever liquid came with the dildo originally, but still the metaphor was virtually the same.

Feeling drowsiness threatening to send her to the land of sleep Elle pulled herself from her thoughts and concentrated on getting up, something that proved surprisingly difficult.

In the end Elle managed to stand up long enough to gently pull her strap on from Claire's pussy, much to the cheerleader's disappointment, before falling back on her ass.

Too tired to be embarrassed Elle unstrapped the dildo from around her waist and lazily began sucking Claire's juices off it. The sweet flavour of the cheerleader's girl cream soon woke Elle up and she greedily sucked the strap on clean before diving face first into Claire's cunt.

Elle had stopped herself from doing this too many times in the name of giving the cheerleader a serious strap on fucking, and now she was temporarily done with the toy Elle was only too eager to slam her tongue is deep into Claire as it would go, her mouth wrapping around that sweet little pussy like a vice as the older girl hungrily drank the heavenly liquid which was Claire's cum and cunt cream.

What should have been a heavenly experience was somewhat soured by the taste of whatever had been in the dildo which almost but not quite ruined the flavour.

Making sure this wouldn't happen again Elle refilled her strap on's balls with something she knew tasted much better, her own cum. There was so much of it dripping down her legs and thighs alone she had enough to refill the device without even looking, and managed to fill a couple of empties by removing her tongue from Claire's pussy for a few horrible seconds to grab a couple of spare fake balls off the table before of course returning to that sweet, sweet hole.

Before long Claire's cum was all gone, not that fact stopped Elle from licking and sucking the cheerleader's pussy. If anything it only made her lick and suck harder as Elle tried to bring Claire to a few more orgasms before they had to leave.

Unfortunately time ran out.

"Ms, the store is closing so could you please finish up with your girlfriend, pay and leave." said the voice of the store manager through the door as he banged on it repeatedly.

Elle frowned and considered ignoring him and just stay here fucking the cheerleader for the rest of the night, but her aching body could do with a break and when the time came Elle would rather have the option of sleeping in a bed so she reluctantly pulled her mouth from Claire's pussy and straightened up.

After first unstrapping Claire's legs Elle made the mistake of untying the other girls hands by reaching across the cheerleader's body and the second she was untied the dead weight which was the exhausted Claire Bennet fell backwards onto the surprised Elle Bishop who was knocked to the ground.

There was a cry of shock, then of pain, then a brief pause before both girls started laughing.

"What the hell cheerleader?" Elle laughed.

"Sorry... I can't feel my legs." Claire chuckled in a exhausted voice.

"Oh, and why is that pom-pom?" Elle asked innocently.

In response Claire blushed, fought the urge to laugh and snuggled into Elle's body.

The cheerleader didn't know why she found the fact that she had been fucked to such exhaustion funny. Maybe she was still on such a high from her orgasms her joy had to come out somehow. That didn't explain her sudden urge to snuggle up with Elle, but Claire supposed after being so overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure she had received the natural response was to look for comfort, even if it was somewhere she shouldn't be looking for it, and a place she wouldn't find it.

To her surprise her last thought was proved wrong as Elle wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace, making Claire feel oddly comforted.

Claire couldn't help but smile at this, even such a simple act as a hug seemed somehow twisted and wrong with Elle, and yet felt so very, very right.

Despite what Claire might think hugging was something Elle love to do in the right circumstances, and snuggling up to recover from a long lesbian fucking session was definitely the right circumstances.

Elle loved to touch and she had no problem holding her sex buddies, it was her sex buddies that normally had a problem with holding her. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't like she intentionally shocked them for fun, she only did that occasionally, mostly she would just let off a little spark here and there when she was happy and for some reason normal people didn't seem to like that, even if none of the shocks could really hurt anybody.

But Claire wasn't normal people and Elle was happy to have a few moments of snuggle time with everyone's favourite cheerleader before the same knocking and annoying voice disturbed them again.

"We keep getting interrupted." Elle complained as the two girls separated.

"Gee, I wonder why that is." Claire mumbled sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe it's because someone screams too loudly." Elle snapped, annoyed by the cheerleader's comment.

"Well, maybe someone shouldn't make me scream so loudly!" Claire snapped back.

Those words seem to echo throughout the room and the brief clash between the two girls was ended as Elle smiled wickedly and Claire blushed.

"Well, get dressed and we can find somewhere which is actually soundproof." Elle said, frowning in annoyance by the false advertising of this place as she could clearly hear the annoyed store manager still banging on the door, before a smile crossed her face, "Somewhere preferably with a nice big bed."

"Sounds good to me." Claire said, blushing again from her not so subtle desires before she tried to pull her cheerleader top over her head.

"No, stop." Elle protested.

Claire frowned at Elle who smiled back wickedly.

"Leave it on." Elle said.

"Are you crazy? I can't go out like this!" Claire said.

"Sure you can, and you're going too." Elle said.

"Really, and why is that?" Claire asked.

"Because your Mistress Elle commands you too." Elle said triumphantly.

"No way!" Claire said defiantly, "I only had to call you that in here, and I'm not wearing this ridiculous thing out there for you."

"Oh come on Claire," Elle whined, before smiling, "I'll make it worth your while."

"That's what you said about this stupid costume in the first place." Claire pointed out.

"And was I wrong? Was it not worth your while pom-pom?" Elle countered.

Claire bit her lip.

She had no doubt Elle could make it worth her while but she also rather suspected Elle would do that regardless whether she wore the cheerleader outfit outside or not, but maybe she could get something out of this new little embarrassment.

"Ok, but you have to do something for me." Claire said.

"Name it." Elle said.

"Let me choose what we do first next time." Claire said.

Elle looked a little surprised, because she was, but then smiled.

"Ok." She said with a shrug.

"Whatever I want?" Claire checked.

"Whatever you want pom-pom." Elle confirmed, before spotting a clock on one of the walls, "Wow, no wonder the manager's complaining, we've been in here for ages. Let's get out of here before he hurts himself and find a hotel room."

"Ok." Claire said, watching as Elle picked up her clothes and began to get dressed.

It was weird but for the first time Claire truly saw Elle naked. She had seen her naked for a while now but the cheerleader had always been distracted by a strap on or something, and now she was truly looking at the other girl Claire found herself getting turned on, especially when Elle bent over to pick up the discarded tie on toy, giving her a perfect view of her ass.

Claire had been turned on by the sight of other girls before, but she'd always suppressed it. Now Claire was openly checking out another girl and liking it, pretty much confirming she was at least bisexual.

However Claire wasn't satisfied with pretty much, she wanted to explore her feelings and experiment in anyway possible with Elle in the hopes she could end this night with no doubt in her mind whether or not she was truly into girls.

Luckily this night wasn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the hotel door was closed Elle had Claire's back against the wall, her lips attacking the cheerleader with a ferocity which had intimidated a lot of the electric girl's previous lovers, but not Claire.

Sure at first the cheerleader had been just as hesitant as the rest, perhaps even more so, but now this girl who Elle had mistook for a goodie two shoes was showing herself for the slut she really was.

Much like when they left the restaurant earlier Elle had been finding any excuse to touch the cheerleader on their way from the sex store to the hotel. In fact a lot of the time there hadn't even been an excuse.

Elle took any opportunity she could to kiss the cheerleader's lips and neck, her fingers sliding over the soft material of the cheerleader uniform she had forced the girl to wear, and sliding beneath it to touch the even softer flesh the uniform concealed, and even giving the little pain slut a little jolt every so often, just to squeeze an extra loud moan out of that pretty little mouth of hers.

Through it all Claire didn't complain, the cheerleader letting Elle do whatever she wanted to her.

All these little touches were meant to drive Claire crazy and make the cheerleader putty in Elle's hands, but it totally backfired and now Elle was so horny she didn't think she could wait another second to fuck the cheerleader.

Little did Elle know she was going to have to wait, but she would enjoy it.

Claire's heart was racing.

The cheerleader didn't know if she could actually go through with what she planned to do next, but Claire knew she had to at least try.

Being with Elle was amazing, but apart from a few moments Claire was always the one on the receiving end of things. As that fact had brought her previously unimagined levels of ecstasy it was hard for Claire to complain, and yet there was one little problem floating around in her head, that being that she was experimenting with her sexuality but she was only experiencing one side of lesbian sex, the receiving. Claire wanted more. She wanted to be the giver. She wanted to give Elle the kind of pleasure the other girl had given her, or to at least try.

The cheerleader was afraid it would feel wrong, or weird, or gross, but she was also worried she wouldn't do it right, and worst of all, what if she liked it? What would that mean?

All Claire knew was that her mind was a wreck with thoughts, and one way or another she had to silence them.

"Stop."

Elle froze to the spot the second she heard the word.

The spotting question was Claire's neck, the place Elle's lips had latched on to once they pulled away from the cheerleader.

For a few seconds Elle stayed in that spot, then lifted her head up and asked, "What's wrong pom-pom?"

"Nothing, it's just... you promised I could choose what we did first when we got to the hotel, and... well... here we are." Claire pointed out.

"You're right, I did." Elle agreed cautiously, still not sure where this was going for a moment until realisation hit and a smile crossed her face, "So, what do you want me to do to you first cheerleader?"

"Nothing." Claire said, faking a smile of confidence, "I want to do something to you."

This took Elle by surprise, but she quickly recovered, "Really, what did you have in mind pom-pom?"

"I..." Claire blushed, her nervousness and fears creeping up on her, but she reminded herself she wanted to at least try doing this, and the first step to doing it was being able to say it out loud, "I... I want to lick you."

Elle smiled again, even more wickedly than before.

"Where?" Elle said, leaning into the cheerleader until their lips were practically touching, "Where do you want to lick me pom-pom?"

Claire bit her lip, "Everywhere. I want to lick you everywhere."

"Ok then," Elle said, deciding that was probably as graphic as the teenager would go, "But if you're going to do that, I think I should be wearing less."

With that Elle stepped back and began to slowly strip off her clothing, Claire's heart racing a mile a minute at the sight and only picking up speed with every wicket smile Elle gave her which came with every item of clothing removed.

As a cheerleader Claire had seen other naked girls many times before, but she had never really looked all those other times, not really. There was the occasional curious glance, but the mood was totally different now and Claire was looking, really looking, and she couldn't deny she liked what she saw.

She had seen Elle topless while wearing that strap on in the sex store but Claire had been so enthralled by the size of the fake dick she had barely noticed anything else. She was definitely noticing now though.

Once she was naked Elle gave a smile much softer and calming than either girl would have thought possible before picking up the previously discarded bags, taking Claire by the hand and leading her to the large suite's bed.

Pretty much the only positive effect of the death of Elle's father was that she had inherited an obscene amount of money. It seemed that her father, who's power was to turn anything he wanted into gold, had done a good job of hiding just how much money he had from the company so now Elle could basically live the rest of her life without ever needing to work again. Of course that would be boring and Elle had no intention of doing that, but it was nice to know she had the option.

It was also nice to know she could afford the biggest, and most expensive suites in any hotel in the world.

Her company training told her that it was a mistake to get the biggest, and most expensive suite, so she normally compromised on the second biggest, and most expensive suite, or the third or something like that.

It wasn't the biggest, or the most expensive, or the deluxe honeymoon suite (an option she had almost gone for just to see the look on Claire's face) but it would do.

Dumping the bags on the floor Elle giggled and ran to the bed, jumping down onto it with a sort of playful innocence, before turning to Claire with a smile which was anything but.

"What are you waiting for pom-pom?" Elle asked, spreading her legs, "Lick me."

Claire froze, her mind frozen in an odd mix of fear, apprehension and horniness, the same mix that had frozen her before the last time she had stared at something in between Elle's legs, only this time it wasn't an obscenely big cock, it was a small, soft looking pussy.

Reading the fear on Claire's face Elle slowly closed her legs and sat up.

"Look pom-pom, you don't have to if you don't really want too. I'm more than ok with just fucking you until your little cheerleader brain melts." Elle said, forcing a smile across her face to hide her disappointment.

There was a rush of desire which travelled through Claire's body from the second sentence, but it was the first sentence that really lingered.

Claire really didn't think Elle would be so understanding of her nervousness and despite herself Claire found Elle's compassion not only comforting, but endearing.

It actually gave Claire the courage to remind herself she had already made up her mind to at least try this so she could hopefully understand whether she was really bisexual or whether she just liked having her pussy touched and it didn't matter who was doing the touching.

Taking a deep breath Claire crawled onto the bed, smiling at the look of surprise on Elle's face as she approached her like a cat stalking its prey. Elle seemed even more surprised when Claire pushed her back down onto the bed and mounted her, the two girls staring into each other's eyes for the briefest of moments before they devoured each other's lips.

After a few long moments of trying to choke each other with their tongues Claire broke the kiss and took a page from Elle's playbook, diving at the other girl's neck and covering it in licks and kisses.

Claire smiled into Elle's neck as she made the other girl moan softly from her attentions, the cheerleader finding an odd sense of pride from being able to get a moan from the far more experienced girl.

Wanting to try and get more moans from the other girl Claire kissed her way down Elle's chest, over the soft flesh of her right breast and to her right nipple which the cheerleader took into her mouth and began gently sucking on.

This not only got a loud moan from the older girl but a little spark of electricity, which shot directly from Elle's nipple into Claire's mouth, the suddenness of it all making the cheerleader pull away in shock.

Embarrassment flooded Elle's body.

She certainly didn't embarrass easily but her body's reactions to sexual pleasure almost never failed to make her blush.

Whenever she received sexual pleasure Elle would have to fight to control her powers, and sometimes the urge became just too great and she couldn't control it.

Elle hated losing control, and accidentally electrocuting your sex partner half to death tended to ruin the mood, so Elle always tried to be the aggressor when it came to sex, making sure it was always the other person who was receiving the most sexual pleasure while carefully allowing herself to have just enough pleasure in return to make her cum without killing anyone in the process.

However Claire had loved Elle electrocuting her in a way no one else ever had before, so maybe, just maybe the cheerleader wouldn't mind a little accidental electrocution.

Biting her lip Elle grinned mischievously and was grateful to see the cheerleader return the smile before returning to her nipple to suck it even harder, taking time to slide her tongue all over it before moving her mouth to the other nipple and repeating the process.

Claire went back and forth between Elle's nipples, the supercharged girl randomly, and mostly unintentionally, firing gentle sparks of electricity into her mouth, every spark of which was welcomed by the pain loving cheerleader.

As she continued to enjoy getting lightly electrocuted while sucking on another girl's nipples Claire had to acknowledge that this was extremely, extremely perverted, but it wasn't like the sparks were doing any real damage, so was it really so bad she was kind of getting off on it? Well yes, she guessed it was kind of bad, but she didn't care. It felt too good to care.

Although, Claire had to acknowledge that it wasn't just the little sparks of pain she was enjoying.

There was just something so... right, so... natural about sucking on another girl's nipples.

It was fun, Claire seeing how hard she could make Elle moan for her, how much she could make her wriggle, how hard she could make her give her that sweet electric pain that the cheerleader craved.

Elle was surprised how comfortable Claire was sucking her nipples. She had always seen the cheerleader as being sickeningly sweet and innocent, but the more she really got to know Claire the more Elle realised she had been wrong about the younger girl.

Claire certainly didn't look sweet and innocent now, using her hands to massage Elle's tits and push them into her eager mouth, the cheerleader using her tongue, lips and teeth to lick, suck and bite Elle's nipples until they were so hard it was painful. It was a good type of painful though, a type which brought Elle a level of pleasure she had never known.

Because of the unpredictability of her body while receiving sexual pleasure Elle had little time for foreplay. Even when she was giving and not receiving Elle preferred to skip quickly through the foreplay, but with Claire it was different. Claire didn't mind Elle's little electronic reactions, in fact the cheerleader seemed to enjoy them, so Elle could relax and let the younger blonde slowly learn the best way to stimulate another girl's nipples, Claire slowly pleasuring Elle in this way which the older girl had never really experienced before, giving the electric girl who thought of herself as very knowledgeable when it came to sex an entirely new and exciting sexual experience.

This new experience was extremely fun for her for a while, but then Elle's natural impatience kicked in and the greedy older blonde found herself wanting more.

Of course 'more' was a big step.

Licking and sucking nipples was one thing, after all guys had nipples, but actually eating pussy was a big deal for a girl.

It hadn't really been for Elle. She had always just really been into pleasure of any kind and she had never understood why some people got so squeamish about the idea of same sex fun. If it felt as good as opposite sex fun why shouldn't she enjoy it? Why shouldn't anyone enjoy it?

But some people were fussy, uptight, prudish, all things Elle had until a few hours ago thought perfectly described prim and proper little Claire Bennet.

Elle had been wrong about the cheerleader, she was far more sexually adventurous than Elle could have dared hoped, but even after everything they had done Elle just couldn't imagine innocent little Claire as a rug muncher.

She really, really wanted to be wrong about this but no matter how hard she tried Elle kept envisioning Claire giving a couple of licks to her pussy, pulling a face, saying yuck and then yelling at her for tricking her into lesbian sex.

Still, this previously unexperienced level of foreplay had put Elle on the edge and the vision of Claire's angelic face in between her thighs and her soft tongue gently flickering over her pussy lips was almost enough to make Elle cum on its own, and if Elle could make that happen, if she could somehow make the cheerleader give her pussy just a couple of little licks then not only would it make her cum but she would have a little memory in her head which she could use to masturbate herself to orgasm for the rest of her life.

So, only hoping to get a couple of licks, Elle began pushing down on the back of Claire's head, gently encouraging the cheerleader to go lower.

When gently didn't work Elle tried a little more force, than a little more, than a little more, then finally a little blast of electricity which got her a mischievous smile from Claire and a hard bite to her nipple.

The innocent little cheerleader was teasing her. How interesting, and frustrating.

Just as Elle was envisioning what she could do to get her way without really upsetting the cheerleader Claire finally broke away from her nipples, the younger blonde kissing her way down the older blonde's body, her lips gently caressing the soft skin of Elle's flat stomach before slowly descending lower until the cheerleader's head was in between Elle's legs.

Claire honestly didn't think her heart had ever beaten as fast as when she came face to face with Elle's pussy, which considering the extreme lengths she went too test her powers was really saying something.

The cheerleader felt like her heart was about to explode within her chest she was so nervous, terrified and excited all at the same time.

There were several other thoughts, feelings and emotions running through her body, all threatening to turn her into a nervous wreck, but she didn't allow herself to listen to any of them.

She had been going over this decision in her head ever since she had been introduced to the heaven that was having Elle's tongue inside her, and it was a decision she had made and was now going to follow through on.

So, closing her eyes tightly shut, Claire lent forward, opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and gave her very first lick of another girl's pussy.

At first Claire wasn't sure about the flavour which hit her tastebuds at the moment her tongue made contact with Elle's cunt. It was so familiar, and yet like nothing she'd ever tasted before.

Claire was struggling for words to describe it, but one thing was for sure, she didn't know whether she liked it or not yet. She needed to take another lick.

So Claire cautiously stuck out her tongue again and repeated the process she had done before, slowly sliding her tongue up from the bottom of Elle's pussy to the top.

Still Claire wasn't sure, so she licked the other girl again, and again, and again.

Finally somewhere between the fifth and the tenth lick Claire found a word to describe the taste of Elle's pussy, good. Elle's pussy tasted good. She liked it. She couldn't quite describe all the different textures, but she liked it and that was all that mattered.

Whether this thought relaxed her enough to enjoy what she was doing more or weather this was simply a taste that got better once you're used to it Claire didn't know, but for whatever reason the taste seem to get better and better with every lick.

As her enjoyment of the taste grew and she became more relaxed the cheerleader became aware of the soft sound of gasping and moaning which to her surprise seemed to be coming from Elle.

It was a surprise because the gasping and moaning seemed so soft and girlish that Claire wouldn't have thought Elle was even capable of those sounds, but looking up not only did Claire witness Elle gasp and moan, she saw her whimper too.

Claire's power had enabled the cheerleader to do so many supernatural things, but she had never felt more powerful than at this moment when she made such a sexually experienced girl like Elle whimper with such need just from a flick of her tongue.

The cheerleader wanted to feel that power again, so she began licking Elle faster and harder than before, slowly increasing the speed until she was sliding her tongue up and down the other girl's pussy lips as fast as she could, her tongue pressing down hard against the soft flesh of this yummy cunt, the whole time her eyes watching Elle closely to see what touch of her tongue would make the other blonde moan the loudest.

Elle was a little embarrassed about how girly her moaning sounded, and she flat out hated every time she let out a whimper, but she really couldn't help it.

No matter how much she had prepared herself Elle hadn't been able to stop herself from gasping when she felt the feather soft touch of innocent little Claire's tongue brush against her pussy for the first time, or the little moans that had fallen from her mouth courtesy of that little tongue cautiously caressing her cunt lips shortly afterwards.

That had been ok though, Elle wasn't expecting to be able to control herself when she got Claire between her thighs. Hell, it had been a miracle she hadn't electrocuted the cheerleader yet, although that had less to do with her ability to control herself and more to do with every fibre of her being turned numb from the surprise that innocent little Claire Bennet not only gave her pussy a little lick, but gave it a couple of little licks.

Those couple of licks suddenly turned into a lot of licks, a lot more then Elle could have imagined Claire giving her pussy in real life, although she had imagined the cheerleader's angelic face in between her legs many times, not that her imagination did this justice.

Even if Claire suddenly stopped right now Elle would have this beautiful vision of Claire Bennet's innocent little face so close to her pussy, the cheerleader's soft tongue sliding out over the lips of her cunt, caressing her centre, committed to her memory forever as something she could spend the rest of her life masturbating over, imagining what it would have been like if the cheerleader had really been into eating pussy.

The problem was Elle was greedy. She didn't want to have to imagine the cheerleader eating her pussy, she wanted to remember it. She wanted to experience it. But she didn't want to open her mouth, say the wrong thing and ruin her chance for a proper pussy eating from the cheerleader. So she was stuck.

Just as Elle thought this Claire looked up at her with such an innocent and questioning look on her face while sliding her tongue along the lips of her pussy Elle couldn't stop herself from whimpering in pleasure.

Elle immediately hated herself for the whimper, but then found herself unable to care as the cheerleader sped up her licking, her tongue rubbing up and down Elle's pussy lips faster than ever before.

Seeing a look of confidence on Claire's face Elle saw her opportunity to get what she truly wanted, and she took it.

"More. Give me more." Elle pleaded, "Please pom-pom, put your tongue inside me. Put your tongue inside my pussy."

There was a pause as the two girls locked eyes for a few seconds, Elle momentarily concerned she had tried to push Claire too far while Claire's mind momentarily became a minefield of nervousness, doubt and excitement until finally the cheerleader smiled, bent her head down, and thrust her tongue at the entrance to Elle's cunt.

Unfortunately Claire's nervousness affected the power behind the tongue thrust and the cheerleader was unable to penetrate Elle's pussy on the first try. Fortunately the same problem did not occur on the second more powerful thrust.

Elle cried out loudly in pleasure as the soft little tongue of everyone's favourite cheerleader Claire Bennet entered her pussy, causing a wave of pleasure to flow through her which was so strong she momentarily lost control of her body and she accidentally electrocuted the invading tongue.

Although it was a quite small blast compared to all the others this one seemed to attack every inch of Claire's tongue while it was still inside Elle's pussy which really freaked Claire out and the cheerleader pulled back quickly.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Elle said quickly, feeling embarrassed, "That just happen sometimes. I have a little trouble controlling it, but I'll do better, I swear."

Honestly Elle was expecting Claire to try and end things here, which was understandable, although Elle would do whatever she had to to convince the cheerleader to continue the fun they were having, even if it meant they just went back to Elle giving and Claire receiving, but what happened next really caught Elle by surprise as the cheerleader actually smiled at her.

The reason for Claire smile was simple, she'd never seen Elle embarrassed like this before, and it was adorable, and it also made Elle seem human and not a complete bitch. Claire liked that she had found a chink in Elle's armour, a little weakness which embarrassed her. In a twisted way it was kind of sweet, and it was not something which really bothered the cheerleader. After all, Elle's power wasn't really a deadly problem for her, something she was happy to point out.

"It's ok, I can take whatever you can give." Claire said with a smile.

There was a pause and then Elle returned the smile, "Really?"

"Really." Claire confirmed.

Another pause.

"Prove it." Elle challenged.

A brief grin was exchanged between the two blondes before Claire dived face first into Elle's pussy, shoving her tongue into the other girl with a surprisingly rough level of force.

Elle let out a loud moan and then accidentally on purpose electrocuted Claire's tongue with the gentlest blast she could possibly give her under the circumstances.

Instead of pulling away like all the others had from this Claire moaned and somehow pushed her tongue even deeper inside Elle's pussy, causing Elle to moan even louder than before, although this time Elle was able to control her powers.

Elle had a lot of experience of holding back and controlling her powers during sex and had more or less found a way she could enjoy herself without permanently harming her sex buddy. While it definitely wasn't the same for the cheerleader Elle knew Claire's weakness was her head, or more accurately her brain. If Elle scent enough electricity into that pretty little head of Claire's she could probably KO her. She probably wouldn't be able to kill her that way, at least not permanently, but it would definitely be a mood killer, so as Claire's tongue began moving in and out of her pussy Elle found herself gripping tightly to the bed sheets in concentration, only shocking the cheerleader a little when it felt like she absolutely needed to and even then trying to keep the blasts as gentle as possible.

Holding back became increasingly difficult as the cheerleader became more comfortable with eating pussy, Elle's fingernails almost tearing the bed sheets apart at the surprisingly skilful touch of the other girl's tongue.

Everyone's favourite innocent little cheerleader Claire Bennet took to eating pussy as if she was born for it.

At first her tongue moved slowly in and out of Elle's pussy in the soft, cute, and yet frustrating little way that seemed to be so Claire Bennet, but then the cheerleader began slowly increasing the speed of her tongue thrusts and wrapped her mouth around Elle's pussy lips so she could begin gently sucking on her cunt in between thrusts, driving Elle crazy.

The first time Elle felt that heavenly soft mouth on her pussy she felt this huge spark of pleasure run through her body which soon turned into a huge spark of a different kind which threatened to shoot out of her at any minute.

Momentarily Elle considered shooting her electricity anywhere but into Claire, unfortunately that would have been messy and possibly costly, so lifting herself up Elle grabbed on to Claire's shoulder and made sure the majority of her pent-up voltage flowed from her fingers and not her pussy. The idea paid off and instead of knocking out the cheerleader Elle's electricity attack only seemed to make the other girl even more pussy hungry, Claire attacking Elle's pussy with a passion which both surprised and excited the former company agent.

Elle could have never imagined Claire would be such a skilled and enthusiastic rug muncher. Well, she had imagined it, but she hadn't believed the real Claire would ever be this into eating pussy, yet there was the cheerleader between her legs, eating her pussy like it was her other superpower.

A smile crossed Elle's lips at the thought.

The indestructible pussy eater.

Now why did Elle get the feeling Claire would be a little embarrassed if Elle started using that as a nickname for her.

Elle could just picture Claire blushing now. It was such an adorable thought Elle knew immediately she was going to have to come up with a whole new set of nicknames for the little pussy loving pain slut Claire Bennet.

Part of Claire was embarrassed of the way she was acting but she really couldn't help herself.

Those same pussy juices which had tasted kind of nice when Claire was lightly licking Elle's pussy now tasted like pure heaven as they flowed directly from the source into Claire's hungry mouth.

The taste was delicious and addictive, the cheerleader craving more of that sweet cream with every drop swallowed down her throat and into her belly.

Suddenly finding herself craving pussy juice Claire tried to remember everything Elle's skilled mouth and tongue had done to her and began to use it against the electronic girl in an attempt to get more of what she now craved.

Pressing her lips more firmly around Elle's pussy Claire began sucking as hard as she could, collecting as much cunt cream in her mouth as possible and swallowing it in big gulps. To make sure those juices were flowing as much as possible Claire spent plenty of time in between each hard suck to jack-hammer her tongue in and out of Elle's pussy, at first only fucking the other girl with it, but then remembering another trick and quickly started twirling her tongue inside of the older blonde. Claire was rewarded for her efforts with an extra loud series of moans, even more juice and a nice shot of electricity from Elle's pussy and hand, all of which made the cheerleader feel good.

Greedily wanting more Claire continued twirling her tongue inside of the other girl, listening very carefully to Elle's moans so she could find all the most sensitive spots inside this delicious pussy.

This time Claire was rewarded by a pair of hands on the back of her head, pushing her face deeper into the wet cunt she had become obsessed with. Not that she at all minded. In fact she welcomed it. She also welcomed Elle beginning to hump her face. It felt like she shouldn't, it felt like she should be disgusted, or at least a little put off, but the truth was Claire loved it. This was rough lesbian sex, something no one but Elle seemed to think she was capable of, something which wasn't part of the good girl routine she felt like she had been forced into, something which made her feel like a slut, something which made her feel like the slut she had loved being tonight.

So instead of any type of complaint Claire went into pussy eating overdrive, constantly switching between slamming Elle's pussy with her twirling tongue and sucking at the other girl's centre like a hoover until there was a ear piercing scream and Claire's mouth was filled with something even more delicious than Elle's pussy juice. A few seconds ago Claire wouldn't have thought that was possible, but there was a slightly different texture to this juice and Claire found herself loving it from the first drop. From the electricity flowing from Elle's pussy and fingers and the shaking of the other girl's body it was pretty clear Claire had made the older, more experienced girl cum, which filled Claire's heart with pride and her mouth with girl cum, yummy, yummy girl cum which she greedily swallowed.

When there seemed to be less girl cum Claire shoved a couple of fingers easily into Elle's cunt and began roughly fucking the other girl with them as her mouth closed round the sensitive little bundle of flesh which she hoped was Elle's clit.

The loud scream, electricity, and shaking proved Claire was right and after only a few minutes of finger fucking Claire closed her mouth around Elle's pussy again so she could swallow a fresh batch of girl cum.

When that seemed to start running out she pressed her wet fingers against the little rosebud beneath the pussy she was tongue fucking and gently pushed them inside, Elle's ass hole slowly stretching open to accept Claire's fingers inside them.

Only a few hours ago Claire would have been disgusted by the idea of pushing her fingers into somebody's butt hole, and she was still a little grossed out by it, but she remembered how fantastic Elle's fingers had felt inside her butt hole and she wanted to make Elle cum again.

It worked and Elle was forced to cum for a record breaking time, or at least record breaking for her.

Elle had always been very sexual and over the years had become an expert on working around her powers in order for her to fully enjoy herself while making sure whoever she was with survived, at least most of the time, but because of Claire's powers and the cheerleader's love for pain Elle was able to cut loose like never before. She had been very careful of the cheerleader's head at first but that was it. When she started to cum Elle struggled to remember that little detail, or think of anything in fact other than the pleasure flowing through her body.

No one had ever made Elle feel this good before, and the electronic girl struggled to cope with the pleasure.

Elle wasn't even aware of how much electricity she was pumping into Claire until she felt the cheerleader's actions start to slow down, which gave Elle a moment to regain her senses.

Realising what she was doing Elle pulled Claire up and away from her pussy before she did any permanent damage to the cheerleader, much to the annoyance of both herself and the younger girl since both of them had really started to enjoy that particular sex act. But all good things had to come to an end, even things which gave previous unheard of levels of pleasure, and at least Elle managed to wipe that angry look off the cheerleader's face and stop whatever complaint was going to come out of her opening mouth by capturing her lips with her own in a deep, passionate, grateful kiss.

It seemed Claire had her heart set on complaining as she was very hesitant at first but Elle was persistent and eventually the cheerleader melted into the other girl's arms.

Once the cheerleader got into it things really started getting heavy, the two blondes frantically trying to bully each other's tongues into submission as their lips roughly pressed together in something which seemed more like a fight than a kiss.

Claire could have happily gone on kissing like that for much longer, maybe forever, but oxygen became an issue for Elle after a while so she broke the kiss, leaving both blondes heavily panting.

Feeling air returning to her lungs Elle smiled wickedly as a wicked idea came to her head of how to both taunt the cheerleader and move them nicely to what she planned to do to the other girl next.

"Did you enjoy that cheerleader?" Elle asked mischievously.

"... It was ok." Claire said softly, biting her lip to subtlely let Elle know it was more than ok.

Elle picked up on the subtlety and a megawatt grin crossed her face before she faked a frown.

"Mm." Elle huffed.

"What?" Claire asked, a little concerned.

"Nothing... it's just... well... you don't think I'm corrupting you do you pom-pom?" Elle asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

Claire frown for a moment but then noticed the smile threatening to cross Elle's face. The other girl was playing a game. Claire wasn't sure why, but hoping it might lead somewhere good she decided to play along.

"I don't mind." Claire said, biting her lip and trying to look seductive.

"Oh no!" Elle gasped, "I've already succeeded. I'm in so much trouble."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Claire frowned, thoroughly confused.

"Think about it pom-pom. You're the little cheerleader who everybody loves Claire Bennet. So pure, so sweet, so innocent. You couldn't possibly be enjoying nasty lesbian sex. That's not something good little straight girls like you do. We need to do something quickly. God forbid the precious Goody two shoes cheerleader end up a perverted little lesbian slut. We need to make sure I don't corrupt you into that twisted lifestyle of pleasure and multiple orgasms or one of your families will kill me. Understand?" Elle asked in a playful tone of voice.

Claire tried to glare at Elle, but she just ended up having to fight back a smile. This was so stupid but despite herself Claire was struggling not to laugh.

"But... but what can we do?" Claire asked, trying to sound serious.

"There's nothing for it cheerleader, I'm going to have to spank you." Elle said solemnly, taking a couple of seconds to fight the urge to smile as Claire's face lighted up before continuing, "If we're lucky a little negative reinforcement will put an end to those slutty lesbian desires of yours and you can go back to being the little Goody two shoes straight girl you really are.

"I don't know Elle, I really liked going down on you, and I loved everything you did to me, so if a spanking is going to help you are going to have to really hurt me. A lot." Claire said, trying to sound like that would be a bad thing.

"I'll try my best." Elle said, a smile breaking through, "Quickly, get on all fours and stick that cute little ass of yours out pom-pom so I can try and stop you from becoming a lesbian slut with a nice hard spanking."

Claire couldn't help but laugh as she scrambled to her hands and knees on the bed, Elle breaking character for a moment and laughing too, momentarily allowing them to forget all the troubles and stresses that came with their world of superpowers, experiments, companies, good, evil, heroes and villains and become lost in a playful game between two female lovers.

Their world and everything that came with it quickly returned but both Claire and Elle did their best to forget about it and concentrate on this new and exciting game that seemed to be developing between them.

Elle was the first to stop laughing as the cheerleader's cute little butt was presented to her, desire filling the electronic older girl's body as she reached out and slid her hand over Claire's short skirt clad behind, a little murmur of anticipation escaping the younger girl's lips as she did so.

"Mm." Elle muttered after a few minutes of light butt groping.

"What?" Claire asked, eager for the spanking to begin.

"Well it's just if this is going to really help stop you from becoming a naughty little lesbian slut then I think this is going to have to be a bare bottom spanking. That way it will be humiliating as well as painful so maybe, just maybe we can save you from evil lesbian corruption." Elle said, almost sounding convincing.

"Do whatever you want." Claire panted, her butt practically crying out for the first wonderful hit, "Do whatever you think needs to be done."

Without further ado Elle eagerly pulled the short little cheerleader skirt up until it was bunched around Claire's waist, revealing her cute little white cotton panties which Elle slowly pulled down so she could watch as Claire's bare little bottom and private little holes slowly came into view.

Thanks to the cheerleader lifting her knees Elle was able to pull the panties all the way down Claire's legs and off of her entirely, Elle's attention quickly turning back to the other girl's butt once she had carelessly tossed the panties away.

After a few long moments of enjoying the sight of oh so important and innocent little Claire Bennet on all fours with a cheerleader costume over her top half and a naked and exposed bottom half Elle reached out, gently placed her hand on the cute little naked butt in front of her and began to gently caress it.

This action caused Claire to groan in frustration, which just made Elle smile and continue to tease the submissive little cheerleader with a long and thorough butt groping.

"Ready for your spanking now cheerleader?" Elle asked once she'd had her fun.

"YES! Do it! Spank me! Spank me hard!" Claire begged.

"Ok pom-pom, just remember, this is for your own good." Elle said grinning before raising her hand.

Claire let out a little whimper of anticipation as she felt Elle's hand leave her butt, before she let out a groan of joy and frustration as that hand returned with a hard slap to one of her ass cheeks.

The frustration part of the groan was from the fact that although Claire could feel the force of the hand's impact on her ass cheeks, and here the sound of it echoing throughout the room, she felt no pain from it. Elle hadn't given the spank the little something extra it needed to give Claire the pain she craved, and neither did any of the following hits.

However it was only a matter of time.

Part of Claire's initial groan and the groans that followed were joyous as Claire knew at any moment Elle would give her that pain that only she could give, the pain the cheerleader needed, and the uniform wearing blonde didn't mind waiting. In fact the anticipation in itself was torturous, each denial of pain only making Claire want to feel that sweet agony even more, her desire for pain growing with each and every slap to her butt, the wait almost becoming painful, and therefore pleasurable, itself.

The only question was how would Elle introduce those wonderful shocks of electricity that would give Claire the pain she needed into this little game? Would she come up with some kind of excuse? Would she just pretend like it wasn't happening and do it anyway? Or was the game over already and Claire just hadn't picked up on it yet.

Honestly Claire didn't really care, she just wanted to feel pain again.

Just as she thought this Claire cried out in joyful anguish as she received a nice big jolt of electricity from a particularly hard spank, the pain like sweet pleasure to the cheerleader.

Looking back over her shoulder Claire saw Elle grinning mischievously at her, a grin she happily returned as the spanking continued, those electric filled blows coming randomly but each and every one of them were like a pure heaven of agony for Claire as each time she either got the sweet physical pain she craved or the almost equally as stimulating mental pain which she was growing to love more and more with each passing moment she spent with the sadistic older girl.

The look of pleasure Claire had on her face was weird for Elle to see. Sure she had seen people enjoy getting spanked, but none like the cheerleader.

Little Claire Bennet really was a total pain slut, and Elle loved it.

No matter how much electricity she fired into the girl Claire just cried out in pleasure and took it.

The little slut even pushed her cute little ass up and back at Elle, the cheerleader either unconsciously or consciously begging for more, more Elle was only too happy to give. Not too much more though. After all, she didn't want to spoil the cheerleader. That would be bad. And besides, wasn't this supposed to be a punishment?

Of course if Elle really wanted to punish Claire she could just not give her any pain at all, but Elle wasn't that sadistic.

Besides Elle actually liked giving Claire pleasure, especially this type of pleasure. In fact Elle didn't just like it, she loved it. She loved causing pain. It was wrong, but it felt so right. And knowing that the other person loved it too, knowing they loved receiving pain as much as she loved giving it, oh that was just so much better, because not only did Elle not have to worry about any kind of pesky guilt but she actually got off on the idea of someone loving pain. Because of this Claire Bennet was even more perfect than Elle had originally imagined.

As it turned out Claire wasn't the innocent little girl Elle had originally imagined her to be, but it was fun to pretend.

It was fun to pretend that she had corrupted an innocent little flower and turned it into a little lesbian pain slut. It was what the little game Elle had invented was all about.

Elle had dropped the game for a little while to enjoy spanking Claire's cute little butt, but now she was into the swing of it the older blonde decided to bring it back with a vengeance.

"You've been a bad girl Claire... a naughty... little... slut..." Elle said, spanking Claire on every random pause, "Letting yourself get seduced by another girl... letting another girl touch that sweet... innocent... little... body of yours. Letting her slide her mouth all over your pure... virtuous... untouched... tiny... body and defile you... stully you... make you all dirty... and nasty... like she is... turn you into a disgusting... little... lesbian... slut... what were you thinking? What... were... you... thinking... you... dirty... little... girl...? Letting some girl turn you into a little lesbian slut. Is that what you are now Claire? A... little... lesbian... slut...?

"No." Claire whimpered, half faking it, but half not, "I'm not a lesbian."

"You're not a lesbian, but you are a slut?" Elle asked with a giggle.

"I'm not a lesbian or a slut." Claire protested.

"Really, then why are you so wet?" Elle questioned, her fingers quickly sliding over Claire's soaking wet pussy lips, "Why is your pussy so wet, huh? Is it because of me? Or is it because of the spanking? Answer me cheerleader!"

"Both!" Claire cried out joyfully as a particularly hard spank gave her a wonderful little shot of painful electricity.

"Both! So you are a lesbian? And a slut? And a liar?" Elle asked, delivering a electric spank with each question.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I'm a lesbian, and a slut, and a liar! I'm a lying, naughty little lesbian slut and I need you to punish me Elle!" Claire confessed, willing to say anything she had too to get more of those hard electric spanks.

"I'm sorry cheerleader, there's nothing I can do. You're obviously too far gone, lost to your new perverted lifestyle as a little lesbian pain slut. No amount of punishment will stop the fact that deep down you know what you really are is a lesbian pain slut." Elle told the other blonde, getting closer and closer to her with every word until she was whispering in her ear, "So there's only one thing left to do..."

After the briefest of pauses Elle pulled back and suddenly slammed the two fingers which had been rubbing Claire's pussy lips knuckles deep into the other girl's cunt and firing a huge blast of electricity into the other girl.

"MAKE YOU MY LESBIAN PAIN SLUT!" Elle bellowed over Claire's screams as she began to savagely fuck the other girl, smacking her ass with her free hand and letting her electricity flow freely as she did so.

Well, the electricity didn't flow freely, it came in random bursts, all of which Elle controlled, but to Claire it felt like an endless flow of sensations were flooding her body due to the other blonde's talented touch.

Every spank, every finger thrust, every blast of electricity, they were all just different forms of pleasure to Claire and the cheerleader couldn't get enough of any of them.

Elle used all of these things as weapons to play Claire like a musical instrument, the whole time pure filth falling out of the other girl's mouth, Elle telling Claire she was her lesbian pain slut among other nasty things but Claire welcomed it.

One of the many things Claire wished she'd had the guts to ask her former boyfriend to do was talk dirty to her, and each word out of Elle's mouth was more of a turn on for the cheerleader than Claire had dared to hope it would be. It was probably just meant as meaningless words, but Claire found great meaning in them and founding herself wishing them to be true.

She wasn't a lesbian, but after licking Elle's pussy and loving it Claire could happily identify herself as a bisexual, or even a filthy little cunt loving pussy slut as Elle called her.

She was a pain slut. Those two words in bodied her perfectly. She loved pain more than words could do justice, and each and every shock of electricity through her just proved this.

Was she a slut? Probably not. She was certainly acting slutty, but she'd only had sex a few times with a grand total of two people. That wasn't very slutty. Then again what makes a slut? How many times you have sex and how many people you have sex with? That's how Claire had always seen it, but could she consider herself a slut just for what she was doing with Elle? After all Elle was her enemy, wasn't she? She wasn't her friend, and she was dangerous, a psychopath. That had to count for something. Whatever the case Claire found herself wanting to be a slut, wanting not to be the good girl cheerleader but the nasty little slut Elle made her feel as the older girl pumped her fingers in and out of her.

Claire was wrong, Elle's words had meaning, meaning which was very effective.

None of the words were said out of any type of hate for the cheerleader, on the contrary, Elle just wanted to push Claire's boundaries and see just how far she could push the other girl.

Elle had been extremely impressed with what the cheerleader had allowed her to do to her, and it seemed this was going to be another thing she got away with as no matter what she said the cheerleader seemed to moan and whimper more.

Of course the moaning and whimpering probably had a lot to do with the brutal electric spanking and finger fucking Elle was dishing out to the other blonde, but Elle like to think her words were having an effect as well.

Although thanks to the brutal electric spanking and finger fucking Elle wasn't given the opportunity to see as much as she would have liked, but then again she herself was to blame for that.

Elle had meant to fuck the cheerleader to the edge of orgasm time and time again, but she got carried away with the name calling to the point where she forgot to slow down and Claire came in a screaming orgasm much sooner than Elle planned.

Deciding just to go with it Elle increased the voltage and speed of her spanking and finger fucking combo, making sure her little streak of making the cheerleader multi orgasmic was not broken.

Elle had nothing to worry about as she easily extended her record, Claire's body shaking violently and her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she was once again forced to cum over and over again by another girl.

Wanting to move on Elle tried not to replace her fingers with her mouth and taste the divine liquid which was Claire's cum, she really tried, but the temptation was just too strong and soon the electric girl had her face buried in Claire's cunt again, this time from behind.

The second that heavenly taste touched her lips Elle automatically craved more, the experience girl using her talented tongue to fuck Claire through another couple of orgasms before finally pulling herself away after making sure to swallow the very last drop.

Exhausted from her orgasms Claire collapsed on the bed breathing heavily, remaining where she was until she felt lips pressing against the back of her neck.

Wordlessly she turned her body around and the two girls simultaneously fell into a passionate kiss with each other which was as heated as always but almost seemed borderline tender this time.

This ever so slight hint of tenderness freaked both girls out a little as it wasn't something either was expecting, but after a few moments of awkwardness they both just went with it and it quickly became the most loving kiss either girl had ever experienced, making this quite possibly the weirdest and most surreal moment of the night which was quite impressive given the competition.

The kiss only lasted a few minutes but it felt like hours to Elle, who found herself loving every second of what easily became one of her favourite kisses ever, which was why she was a little hurt by Claire's giggle once the kiss was broken.

"What?" Elle questioned, unable to hide her annoyance.

"Nothing, it's just..." Claire trailed off, unsure whether or not she wanted to admit just how much fun she was having being with Elle and ultimately chickening out, forcing a smile and saying, "I didn't expect it to be this good."

This quickly had Elle smiling again, "What? Sex with another girl? Or sex with me?"

"Both." Claire said.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun cheerleader, because we're not done yet." Elle said.

"Oh really?" Claire said challengingly.

"Really." Elle said, lifting her own body up slightly, "Get up onto your hands and knees pom-pom and stick your cute little butt in the air."

Claire hesitated, but only for a moment before doing as she was told and getting on all fours.

The cheerleader then watched Elle bounce off the bed and practically skip over to their luggage and rummage through the goodies they had bought at the sex store.

As Elle pulled out the strap on and a bottle of something Claire's heart began racing and she grinned widely at her returning lover as she stood in front of her and without a word strapped the toy cock around her waist, a mischievous grin plastered on the electric girls face throughout.

Once the cock was firmly in place Elle stroked it suggestively for a few moments before walking round and kneeling behind her prey on the bed.

A smile crossed Elle's face when she saw the little cheerleader skirt had fallen back down over Claire's butt, giving her the pleasure to push it up and out of the way, revealing her cute little butt again.

Despite herself Claire gasped a little as Elle helped herself to two handfuls of butt cheeks, the other girl shamelessly beginning to play with her ass.

"Has anyone ever told you you have the cutest little butt cheerleader?" Elle asked playfully as she continued to grope the other blonde's butt.

Claire thought for a moment and then smiled, "You."

Elle frowned and then smiled as recollection of a few moments ago hit her.

"No, I said you had a cute little butt, so I was selling it short because it really is the cutest I've ever seen." Elle said, before spreading Claire's butt cheeks as wide as she possibly could and then giggled a little, "You also have the cutest little butt hole I've ever seen."

Claire gasped softly when her butt cheeks were spread, and then again except a little more loudly when she felt Elle's finger press against her ass hole.

"Lick-able." Elle murmured, "Extremely lick-able."

Claire bit her lip as she felt Elle's finger brush back and forth against her ass hole for a few long moments.

"Do you mind?" Elle asked.

"W... what?" Claire mumbled.

"Do you mind if I lick your cute little butt hole?" Elle asked.

Only a few hours ago Claire's response to that would have been ewwwwwww, but that seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Ok." Claire mumbled softly, before crying out in a mixture of surprise, disgust and pleasure as she felt Elle's tongue pressing against her ass hole and sliding its way up her butt crack.

Elle gave the cheerleader's ass crack a lot of long loving licks before she moved her hands to Claire's waist and began sliding her lips all over her butt cheeks before returning to the other blonde's ass hole. Over, and over, and over again Elle repeated this process, the electric girl spending a few long minutes worshipping Claire's ass before she focused all of her attention on the cheerleader's butt hole.

During the weirdly pleasurable butt kissing Claire had been biting her lip to stop herself from moaning but she couldn't stop a moan forcing itself from her lips when Elle's tongue began twirling around her tiny little ass hole. Claire also couldn't stop an even louder moan escaping from her lips as Elle's tongue suddenly began slowly forcing its way into her rectum, her butt hole slowly opening to allow Elle inside it.

Despite the softness of Elle's tongue and the tightness of Claire's ass Elle was able to slide her tongue all the way into Claire's butt hole, the older blonde wrapping her lips tightly around the younger blonde's back door as she began gently fucking the other girl's butt with her tongue.

Claire buried her face in the bed sheets to muffle the sound of her moans of pleasure as she received her very first rim job.

Although she had been a little curious about anal stimulation Claire could have never imagined herself actually asking someone to do anything like this, nor could she have imagined herself actually allowing anyone to do it if they asked. Well she had imagined it but never thought she would ever go through with it, and yet here she was on her hands and knees with another girl's tongue sliding in and out of her butt, and it felt amazing. Weird and wrong, but amazingly pleasurable.

It became even more pleasurable as Elle began gently sucking on her ass hole in between thrusts of her tongue, the clearly experienced girl bringing her hands back to Claire's butt cheeks and greedily beginning to grope them as the gentle rimming continued, although it didn't remain gentle for long.

Soon Elle really started to go to town on Claire's cute little butt hole, loudly slurping and sucking at the hole in between drilling it with her tongue, making sure that no matter how deeply Claire buried her face into the covers her moans were still as clear as day.

When Elle shot a little blast of electricity from her tongue when it was still inside Claire's back door the cheerleader thought she was going to cum on the spot. She thought the same with every other little blast that followed, each time wishing it was just a little stronger so that it would have a better chance of sending her over the edge.

Unfortunately for the cheerleader Elle was in a teasing mood, fucking Claire's ass hard with her tongue but making sure not to give the other girl enough stimulation to make her cum.

Elle had been with quite a few girls who didn't enjoy anal stimulation at all, but once again it seemed she had lucked out with the 'innocent' little cheerleader as she had one of the most sensitive little butt holes Elle had ever had the privilege of eating out.

Combined with the effect her electricity had over the cheerleader Elle was confident she could probably make Claire cum just from this, but the sadistic blonde had other ideas, ideas which involved making Noah Bennet's precious little Claire bear as horny for anal play as possible so she would let her do even more wicked things to her cute little butt.

Of course in a way that was just an excuse to prolong the rim job, and a poor excuse at that given how horny the cheerleader was. The little pain slut was even thrusting herself back against Elle's thrusts, obviously trying to get her tongue is deep into her butt as possible while moaning the whole time, extra loud when ever Elle electrocuted her.

Still, Elle didn't care if Claire was ready or not, she wasn't ready to remove her tongue from this yummy little butt hole.

From the very first moment she saw her Elle knew Claire would have sweet tasting holes, and while it wasn't as sweet as her delicious little pussy Claire's butt hole was still the sweetest little butt hole Elle had ever tasted.

Always enjoying the more perverted and kinkier side of sex Elle had perfected the art of the rim job through a number of sexual partners, but this scrumptious little butt hole was her favourite and it was really hard to tear herself away.

Eventually though, after what felt like hours to both horny girls, Elle managed to pull her tongue away from Claire's ass only to quickly replace it with two fingers which she had previously spent a couple of minutes brushing against Claire's dripping pussy. The fingers slid in easily, Elle wasting no time in establishing the same rhythm she had with her tongue only this time she quickly began twisting her fingers around inside Claire's back passage, forcing the cheerleader to moan even louder than before.

"You like that pom-pom? You like me playing with your cute little butt hole?" Elle asked playfully, not pausing for a second in fingering Claire's ass.

The cheerleader moaned in response, but that wasn't even slightly good enough for the electronic girl.

"Answer me cheerleader!" Elle demanded, smacking Claire's ass with her free hand, before thinking of something which would actually be a punishment, "Answer me or I'll stop!"

"NO!" Claire cried out, lifting her face from the bed spread, "I like it. I like you playing with my cute little butt hole!"

"I thought so... I thought a little slut like you would like getting her cute little butt hole played with." Elle said lustfully, "I bet none of your boyfriends even asked if they could play with your cute little butt hole did they pom-pom? Did they?"

"No." Claire moaned.

"Awww, poor little pom-pom, can't find a boyfriend who wants to play with your cute little butt hole... or at lease can't find one man enough to ask." Elle said, "Well don't worry cheerleader, I'm not one of those wimpy little boys you date. I'll play with your cute little butt hole as much as you want... as much as you need."

Claire moaned extra loudly as Elle curled her fingers, attacking a particularly sweet spot inside her back door.

"You do need it, don't you pom-pom?" Elle asked.

"Yes, I need it. I need you to play with my cute little butt hole." Claire moaned, unable to believe the words falling out of her mouth.

"Oh don't worry pom-pom, I've got exactly what you need right here." Elle said, firing electricity deep into Claire's bowels.

Claire cried out in ecstasy as her butt hole was played with, unable to believe she could get so much pleasure from that hole.

It felt so weird and wrong to feel pleasure from her ass hole but it felt so good Claire didn't care.

In a way she had experienced this before, after all Elle had fingered Claire's ass hole during each of their previous times together tonight but each one of those times Elle's tongue had been deep within Claire's pussy and it ended up feeling more like additional stimulation as opposed to this which was that additional stimulation on its own. As a result Claire's focus was on her ass hole and just how good Elle was making it and her feel. So good in fact Claire would say or do just about anything to feel more of it.

Unfortunately she was still out of luck as Elle was still in a teasing mood, although again the electronic girl was using that somewhat as an excuse just so she could prolong the anal fingering, not that she felt she really needed an excuse.

Claire's little butt hole was not only the cutest Elle had seen or the sweetest she had tasted but it was officially the tightest little back door she had ever fingered.

Although she had fingered Claire's ass before Elle's mind had always been preoccupied with the delicious flavour of Claire's cum and pussy cream, and even though Claire's ass had felt nice and tight on her tongue Elle wasn't really able to appreciate it until now.

The tightness was really no surprise considering Elle was sure that Claire had been telling the truth and none of her boyfriends had even got close to her ass hole, and even if they had if her ability healed her cunt's virginity it would no doubt do the same for her ass, but even by the standards of the other anal cherries Elle had popped Claire was incredibly tight, which made Elle look forward to what came next all the more.

"You know what pom-pom, I've been thinking. All this is fun and all, but in addition to being a pain slut and lesbian slut you're clearly an anal slut in desperate need of a proper butt fucking, and as much fun as fingers and tongues are in my experience you haven't been properly butt fucked until someone shoves a nice big cock up your ass... or at least a nice big strap on." Elle said, pausing to allow that to sink in before continuing, "Now I'm sure you are saving your little anal cherry for one of those boring looking guys you like to date... but if you let me take your anal cherry I'll make you cum harder than he or any guy ever could."

To emphasise the point, not that she needed to, Elle gave an extra long twist of her fingers around the inside of Claire's butt hole, bagging her another long moan and hopefully the other blonde's anal cherry.

Claire had no doubt Elle could live up to her word as she had been redefining Claire's understanding of pleasure all night long and the long pause that followed which worried Elle had less to do with the slight concerns of what something that big would feel like inside her butt hole and had far more to do with Claire imagining what type of pleasure was in store for her.

"How about it pom-pom?" Elle asked, "Can I have your anal cherry?"

"Uh-huh." Claire moaned and nodded her head.

Elle gave a huge megawatt grin of triumph, the electronic girl tempted to just take that as an answer and get her strap on into Claire's ass as quickly as possible, but that wasn't her style when it came to these things. No, something like this needed to be savoured, every little part of it enjoyed to its fullest.

"What was that cheerleader?" Elle said teasingly, "I didn't hear you? Was that a yes?"

"Yes." Claire said.

"Well then... ask nicely for it. Say please Mistress Elle, pop my little anal cherry." Elle demanded softly.

There was a little pause in which once again Elle wondered if she had finally gone too far, but clearly not as Claire looked back at her and with a little smile threatening to break across the cheerleader's face replied, "Please Mistress Elle, pop my little anal cherry."

Elle grinned widely again, grabbed a bottle of anal lubricant and... stopped in her tracks as a thought occurred to her, and then she grinned again.

"I just had a thought pom-pom. Normally I would consider lubricant in these circumstances just common courtesy and happily do it... but it seems to me a little pain slut like you might prefer no lube at all. I know you won't be able to feel the pain of having a 12 inch unlubricated strap on shoved up your ass, but I'm betting you're such a twisted little slut you'd actually enjoy feeling that weird absence of pain, wouldn't you?" Elle asked rhetorically, before eventually adding, "I could even make it hurt if you really want... is that what you really want cheerleader?"

Claire looked back at Elle lustfully for a few moments before simply replying, "Make it hurt."

Elle grinned again, threw away the lube, and removed her fingers from Claire's butt hole.

Watching intently Elle's suspicions were confirmed when Claire's butt hole closed back to pure virgin tightness before her eyes, causing the electronic girl to once again grin.

With Claire's ass hole the tightest it could be Elle got into position so that the tip of her strap on was resting against Claire's virgin back door, at which point Elle stopped to savour the moment.

The night had been filled with pretty sweet moments for Elle but this just might be the sweetest. For all the naughty and perverted things she had done to the precious little cheerleader taking her anal cherry with a 12 inch strap on dildo was probably the naughtiest and most perverted, which is why this moment was the sweetest.

In Elle's mind all the people that made such a fuss over the 'innocent' little cheerleader Claire Bennet were now watching in horror as she firmly pressed her strap on against Claire's butt hole, the older blonde ready to further corrupt and pervert the younger blonde.

Claire was surprised and disappointed by how slowly Elle moved forward, the dildo only very slowly stretching her back door open and while that felt weird and gross it wasn't nearly as weird and gross as Claire had been hoping, and it wasn't at all painful despite what Elle had promised.

Becoming rather annoyed Claire opened her mouth to complain. Her mouth remained open for a few seconds in shock before her eyes bugged out and she screamed in agonised enjoyment.

The mix of pain and pleasure Claire was feeling was from the brutal and violent robbing of her anal cherry, Elle not just popping it but tearing it apart.

Like a predator waiting for the right moment to strike Elle had watched carefully as the head of the dildo stretched open Claire's ass hole until that cute little butt hole was about to close around the cock, signalling in Elle's mind the true taking of Claire's anal virginity, only the millisecond before it fully closed Elle's hands latched onto Claire's waist and the sadistic electricity thrower slammed her hips forward with all her might, absolutely destroying Claire's anal cherry in the most savage anal cherry popping Elle had ever given. At the exact same moment she brutally thrust forwards Elle shot electricity through the cock into Claire's bowels, causing more pain and damage than could ever be achieved by the brutal anal cherry popping Elle had just performed.

Elle paused for a couple of seconds, first noticing to her annoyance only about half of the cock was inside Claire's ass, but then smiling to herself as she realised that had more to do with just how tight Claire's little back passage was then Elle's own strength. In the remaining seconds before she pushed forward again Elle paid very close attention to the noises Claire was making to see if the cheerleader enjoyed what just happened to her or not. A huge grin crossed Elle's face as she quickly realised the cheerleader was moaning in pleasure from the pain she had just caused her, the sadistic dildo wearing blonde only too happy to give her that type of pleasure again.

With a couple of hard, brutal thrusts Elle was able to force the strap on the rest of the way in, her hips smacking off Claire's ass cheeks softly, announcing she had buried every single inch of that monster cock up the cheerleader's butt, and in record time too.

Of course Elle was sure to fire off a nice little blast of electricity with every hard, brutal thrust, making Claire cry out in agonising pleasure with each couple of inches which were forced into her rectum, leaving the cheerleader a little disappointed when the cock was all the way inside her butt because it meant the pain stopped, but at least she got to enjoy the uncomfortable and weird sensation of having that large toy stretching out her back passage like never before, Claire eagerly anticipating what was to come.

Claire would be anticipating for a few more long seconds as Elle was again savouring the moment, yet another huge grin crossing her face as she enjoyed the sight of her hips pressed against Claire's butt cheeks, a huge 12 inch strap on cock in between them which was now firmly up the cheerleader's ass.

Deciding to make this moment even better Elle leant forward until her mouth was almost pressed against Claire's ear and then asked in a voice just barely above a whisper, "Do you like that pom-pom? Do you like the feeling of a 12 inch cock up your butt?"

"Yes." Claire said softly.

"You do? Well then... do you want me to fuck you with it? Do you want me to fuck your tight little butt hole with my big 12 inch cock?" Elle asked, sounding playful but being deadly serious.

"Yes! Yes, yes fuck me, please fuck my ass." Claire said, trying to think what Elle would want her to say, "Please fuck my butt Mistress Elle, please fuck my tight little butt hole!"

With another megawatt grin Elle quickly lifted herself up, grabbed hold of Claire's hips and then began slowly pulling her cock from Claire's ass hole, the cheerleader moaning softly as inch after inch was slowly removed from her rectum until only the head was inside that little back hole, before Elle slammed all the way back into Claire's rear passage in one hard thrust.

Elle repeated this motion for a little while before frustrating the cheerleader by just moving slowly in and out of her rectum, giving her the most gentle butt fucking possible. Luckily for the cheerleader Elle wasn't patient enough to keep that up for long and quickly began giving her an occasional hard thrust either in or out, leaving Claire constantly guessing where the next hard thrust was coming.

To add to the fun Elle began rotating her hips when she was fully embedded in the cheerleader's butt, the wicked blonde moving her hips around clockwise, anticlockwise, up, down and in random directions, moving the large dildo around inside Claire's bowels, stretching out the other girl's shit pipe in yet another new and interesting way.

Making it even more fun Elle soon started rotating her hips on random intervals during certain thrusts meaning various different amounts of strap on cock began moving around Claire's back passage.

Through it all Claire moaned, first from all the weird sensations, and then from all the pleasure.

While she may have imagined what anal sex would be like Claire's imagination could have never done justice to all the sensations this sodomising gave her.

First there had been the weirdness of having something moving in and out of her back door, feeling so wonderfully full back there and yet missing the pain that she should no doubt be feeling from being violated in such a way. As with the spanking the lack of pain Claire was feeling was in itself emotionally painful and as twisted as it was the cheerleader was able to find enjoyment in that.

Of course it was a poor substitute for the real pain Claire so desired, the pain only Elle could give her.

Just as Claire began to dreamily think of the sweet agony of Elle's electricity she gasped and moaned in pleasure as Elle shot a little spark into her butt, the electricity shooting straight up Claire's back passage and spreading throughout her body. It was a really gentle blast, nothing really compared to the blasts she had received during the taking of her anal virginity, but it was more than enough to wet the appetite of the pain craving blonde.

Unfortunately Elle was not at all generous in dealing out that pain Claire so desired. Not only did the other blonde refuse to electrocute her often but all the infrequent shocks were pitiful compared to what Claire knew Elle was capable of giving her. Of coarse Claire knew Elle's intention was to tease her with pain and pleasure to the point of insanity before finally giving her the ecstasy she wanted, and considering the previous results Claire accepted that, but it didn't stop her from naturally wanting that heavenly pain and pleasure now.

To make matters worse the uncomfortableness which Claire had originally enjoyed all too quickly died down under Elle's skilful butt stretching, leaving those random, gentle blasts of electricity Claire's only source of pain.

At first Claire missed the uncomfortableness but that didn't last long as it was slowly replaced by pleasure, pleasure that became more powerful with every thrust of Elle's cock until it almost became unbearable, but not a good type of unbearable that sent Claire over the edge of orgasm but the type of unbearable that made her desperate for a harder butt fucking, a harder butt fucking Elle had obviously no intention of giving her right now, leaving Claire to just whimper and moan in frustration.

Claire actually wasn't helping herself by whimpering and moaning as that only encouraged Elle, the former company agent just loving all the little sounds she was squeezing out of the cheerleader. These little sounds were like angels singing to Elle. They were perfect.

Another thing which was perfect to Elle was the sight of the oh so precious cheerleader Claire Bennet on her hands and knees, in a porno version of her cheerleader uniform, the little skirt of that uniform pulled up over her waist and her little panties around her knees, her ass on a beautiful display with Elle's strap on disappearing in between Claire's soft butt cheeks and into the once tiny little hole in between them, the large cock strapped to Elle's waist slowly sliding in and out, in and out, in and out of Claire's perfect little back door.

Elle had never seen anything as sexy as Claire's ass hole wrapped tightly around her strap on cock, the electronic girl getting an almost undescribable feeling of pleasure from stretching out the cheerleader's butt hole.

Just when Elle didn't think things could be more perfect her wicked little mind came up with a new perverted way to sexually torment the other girl.

Slowly Elle pulled out until only the tip of her cock was inside Claire's rectum, paused for a second, and then suddenly and without warning pulled her strap on completely out of Claire's ass hole.

There was a extra loud little moan of frustration from Claire which went virtually unnoticed by Elle who was staring lustfully at the gaping crater in between Claire's butt cheeks which used to be all tiny and closed but was now a stretched out little hole showing Elle deep into the other girl's bowels.

For a few moments nothing happened and then another megawatt grin crossed Elle's face as before her eyes Claire's cute little butt hole closed with supernatural speed, the cheerleader's healing power tightening Claire's poop shoot like nothing had ever happened.

Quickly popping her finger in her mouth Elle sucked on it for a few seconds before pushing it into Claire's butt hole, revealing Elle's suspicions were correct and Claire was now virgin tight back there again. More accurately Claire was a virgin back there again.

As she lazily fingered Claire's ass Elle, not for the first time tonight, found herself envying what ever wimpy guy Claire ultimately ended up with. Not only would the unworthy wimp get a girl who was perfect in every way Elle could possibly conceive of but each one of her holes would be literally virgin tight for every fuck.

Elle loved being a girl and she had no desire to switch genders but for the briefest of moments she wished the cock dangling from her groin was real just so she could feel what it would be like to be balls deep in one of the cheerleader's forever virgin tight holes as she could only imagine the type of exquisite pleasure that would bring.

Of course such a tight little hole would probably prevent a real cock from remaining hard for very long which wasn't a problem Elle's cock had. Elle's cock could go all night long and give Claire the type of fucking that not even the manliest of studs could manage, and more importantly Elle had something none of them had, the ability to give Claire the pain she so desperately needed.

Remembering this fact made Elle extremely happy.

She could give Claire more pleasure than anyone the cheerleader would probably let fuck her in the future and Elle was more than happy to give Claire that pleasure, but first she was going to make the cheerleader earn it.

Sliding her cock forcefully back into Claire's rectum Elle began playing gape the cheerleader's ass hole, only giving the other girl a few inches of her strap on before pulling out so she could admire the beautiful sight of Claire's stretched out back door for the few moments it was open and then equally admire the sight of it supernaturally quickly closing before repeating the process.

This of course had Claire almost in tears, Elle driving the cheerleader almost insane with lust before finally giving her a chance to get what she wanted.

"You want something cheerleader?" Elle asked playfully, as she pushed her strap on into Claire's newly virgin ass hole again.

"What do you think?" Claire asked sarcastically in between her moans as her ass was filled again.

"I think..." Elle said thoughtfully, slowly pushing her cock nearly all the way into Claire's butt before suddenly pulling out, "That you don't like this and you want me to stop?"

"NO!" Claire cried out, actually worried for a moment Elle was being serious until she turned her head round to look at the other girl who had a huge grin on her face.

"Really, then what is it that you want pom-pom?" Elle asked mischievously.

Claire knew what Elle wanted and while part of her was annoyed by it a much bigger part of her was turned on by it.

So, trying in succeeding to sound more horny than annoyed Claire said, "I want you to fuck my ass. I want you to fuck it hard. Please Mistress Elle fuck my ass as hard as you can!"

"You want me to fuck your ass?" Elle questioned as she slid her strap on over Claire's once again virgin ass hole.

"As hard as you can." Claire added insistently.

"Does that mean I was right about you cheerleader?" Elle asked, "Are you an anal slut? In addition to being a pain slut and a lesbian slut are you also an anal slut?"

"Yes, I'm a slut, a anal slut. I'm a pain slut, I'm a lesbian slut, I'm a anal slut, I'm anything you want just please hurry up and fuck my ass already!" Claire said shamelessly, willing to say or do anything she had to if it meant she got the pleasure and pain she knew Elle could give her.

Elle smiled and pressed the tip of her strap on firmly against Claire's puckered little back hole, but not firmly enough to penetrate it, at least not yet.

"So, you're a nasty little anal slut who wants me to fuck her up her cute little butt as hard as I can?" Elle asked lustfully.

"Yes, fuck my butt as hard as you can! I'm a nasty little anal slut who wants you to fuck her up her cute little butt as hard as you can! Please Mistress Elle, fuck me up my cute little butt as hard as you can!" Claire begged.

Claire's begging ended in a half moan, half gasp as her virgin tight ass hole was violated again. It was easily the fastest her butt hole had been stretched open but while the rest of the strap on entered her backside faster than the last couple of times it was still far too slow for Claire's liking.

When the strap on was once again balls deep inside her rectum Claire hoped things would speed up but to her incredible annoyance Elle insisted on continuing to go slowly, gently pulling out for only a few inches, then gently pushing back inside her ass hole.

Just as Claire was about to complain Elle finally began picking up the pace, butt fucking Claire a little harder than she had been before, then a little harder still, then a little more, than a little more, then a little more, until finally Elle started really fucking Claire's ass hard.

The electricity throwing girl was still obviously holding back, the blissful memories of the pussy pounding she had received was still fresh enough in her mind that Claire had no doubt of that, but right at that moment Claire didn't care as while this wasn't as hard as Elle could fuck her it was hard enough, at least for now. Besides, Claire knew it was only a matter of time before Elle gave her everything she had, and until then she was happy to enjoy this nice hard butt fucking.

It still felt a little weird to be receiving so much pleasure from that hole but it was a weirdness Claire could definitely learn to live with if it meant she could feel pleasure like this again.

As Claire became used to the weirdness everything about the experience became pleasurable, from the feeling of Elle's thighs smacking methodically off her ass cheeks, to the moans of pleasure she could just about here the other girl making as she herself moaned, the occasional look round at the other girl pumping into her pooper from behind, and of course the feeling of that large toy moving in and out of her butt hole.

With each thrust of that cock thousands of tiny little sweet spots inside Claire's back passage were stimulated, making Claire feel like thousands of little sparks of pleasure were running from her ass hole to all over her body.

Claire loved those sparks of pleasure, but at the same time she was craving a difference type of spark.

She was about to demand it, or probably beg and plead for it, when a huge jolt of electricity was fired up her butt, causing Claire to cry out in pleasure. Her cries kept coming as Elle began firing random shocks of electricity into her body. Much like the butt fucking itself Claire knew the electricity she was receiving wasn't even close to what Elle was capable of but it packed enough of a punch to get her moaning and writhing in pleasure. For a while that was enough for Claire, the cheerleader telling herself she could happily spend hours like this receiving this type of wonderful pleasure, but the fact of the matter was she was greedy. Claire knew just what type of mind blowing pleasure Elle could give her and it wasn't long before the cheerleader was craving more.

Claire tried thrusting herself back against Elle's thrusts, trying to get that dildo to move even faster and harder within her ass, however deep down she knew it wouldn't be that easy, and it wasn't.

Elle giggled softly to herself as the cheerleader tried and failed to increase the speed of the butt fucking, Elle easily able to adjust her thrusts to the point where Claire's thrusts made little or no difference at all.

They did add to Elle's enjoyment though, the electric girl loving the sight of the precious little cheerleader shamelessly thrusting herself back in an attempt to impale her ass hole on Elle's dildo. It was so cute, and incredibly hot.

It almost made Elle want to give the cheerleader what she so desperately wanted, almost.

Unfortunately for the cheerleader Elle was enjoying sodomising her far too much to end things so quickly.

Still, Elle didn't want to have to deal with a whining cheerleader so she reluctantly began to increase the speed of the ass fucking until Claire was on the verge of orgasm, only then to cruelly start slowing down at the last possible second, denying the horny cheerleader her orgasm.

Elle did this as many times as she thought she could get away with before switching her method of teasing by firing an increasing amount of electricity into Claire's body from not only the cock strapped around her waist but her own hands which were capable of firing a much larger voltage due to the fact that normally she threw most of her electricity out of her hands.

For any normal person this would have been at least a turn off but it had the exact opposite effect on Claire, the little pain slut going absolutely crazy for the increased voltage into her rectum combined with the new added voltage from Elle's hands on her waist.

Again Elle drove Claire to the edge of orgasm with ease only to deny her time and time again, the former company agent soon constantly switching between almost making the cheerleader cum from the pleasure of the increasingly hard butt pounding and the pain of an increasingly large amount of electricity running through her body.

Claire tried to beg Elle for more but Elle was too fast for her, the older blonde increasing the power of the pooper pounding or the electrocution just as the younger blonde tried to say anything.

Finally Claire stopped as her mind melted from pleasure and she became completely lost in the ass fucking to the point where she didn't actually care if she ever came or not because she felt like she was in a perfect paradise of pain and pleasure.

Elle didn't know that of course and she couldn't help but worry if she was being perhaps a little too cruel by not allowing Claire to cum, but Elle just couldn't help herself.

She had never, ever had so much fun ass fucking another girl before and she didn't want it to end. Hell, she'd never had so much fun fucking another girl before, or a guy for that matter.

This was probably the greatest night of Elle's life, not that it had that much competition, and this moment, this perfect little moment of ass fucking everyone's favourite sweet innocent little cheerleader Claire Bennet, who as it turned out wasn't that sweet or innocent but instead a total slut, this moment was the greatest moment of the greatest night of her life.

No night could ever compare to this one and while tomorrow Claire would probably pretend it never happened Elle would treasure this moment of absolute perfection.

Suddenly Elle was terrified almost into stopping as she realised while this precious moment should be hers to keep that wasn't necessarily the case as there were those who could reach into her head and take this from her, making it as if this had never happened.

It wasn't like Elle's memory wasn't full of holes anyway so she knew she was vulnerable, and Elle could think of a laundry list of people who would want this night out of her head, and an even disturbingly larger list of people with the ability to do it.

In that moment Elle's fear turned into deadly determination.

No one was going to take this night away from her. No one. She would kill every single person with the ability to take it away from her if she had to but no one was taking this from her.

This was her one perfect night in a life filled with pain and regret, and no one would ever take it away.

Her determination to keep this night turned into determination to make it truly a night worth fighting for. It was already that, but she still used it as an excuse to bring this perfect night to a perfect ending.

Grabbing Claire by her hair Elle pulled the cheerleader's head back towards her before growling lustfully in her ear, "Tell me what you are cheerleader! Tell me what you really are!"

If it wasn't for her hair being pulled Claire might have missed Elle's question, no matter how loud it was asked, but she heard it and after a few minutes searching through her pleasure clouded mind Claire knew what the correct answer Elle wanted her to give was.

"A slut! I'm a slut!" Claire cried out.

"No cheerleader, tonight you're not just a slut... your my slut!" Elle corrected.

There was a pause, and then Claire smiled.

"Your slut!" Claire replied.

Elle smiled back and then began pounding Claire's pooper as hard as she could, her fake cock savagely slamming through that little shit pipe like she was trying to do the impossible and permanently ruin the heeling cheerleader's ass hole.

Within seconds Elle had Claire at the edge of orgasm again, only this time instead of denying her she sent her over the edge in a truly spectacular way.

The moment before Claire's orgasm was about to hit Elle snaked one of her hands underneath their bodies and shoved two fingers directly into Claire's cunt, her thumb coming to rest against Claire's clitoris. At the same time she pressed her other hand directly into the middle of Claire's spine. When her hands were in place Elle shot one of the biggest electric blasts of her life into Claire's spine, cunt and clit. She also sent as much electricity through the cock into Claire's ass as possible, giving the pain loving cheerleader all the electronic agony she could possibly ever want or need.

All this heavenly pain combined with the now brutal butt fucking she was finally receiving made Claire feel like she was in the middle of a supernova, her mind being blown to pieces by her first anal induced orgasm, the little pieces left of her sanity quickly destroyed soon afterwards by the following multiple climaxes that rocked her body. She was aware of her body going berserk but Claire couldn't control it and she didn't care enough to try, the pain and pleasure mixing together inside her and sending her to a perfect paradise of pure ecstasy.

While Claire's mind was turned to mush Elle struggled to maintain both the brutal thrusts into Claire's butt and the electricity shooting out of her body, all the energy she was using draining her of her own self-control until she herself came. A veteran of ass fucking girls Elle was able to keep the pace through a couple of orgasms, but she wasn't used to electrocuting another girl while sodomising her, at least not to this degree, and eventually every single ounce of strength was drained from Elle's body.

After she had fired what felt like enough electricity to light up a country into the other girl's body Elle collapsed down onto Claire's back in exhaustion, easily knocking the cheerleader facedown into the bed sheets.

As she collapsed Elle reached beneath her and squeezed the balls of her strap on, the liquid inside them shooting deep into Claire's bowels. Laying on top of the cheerleader Elle wish the liquid being forced into Claire's rectum was her own cum and not some 'cum-like' substance as it said on the box. Elle should have taken a moment to fill the balls with her cream as she loved squirting it into another girl via one of these type of dildos after a fucking session as it was a primal way to make her mark. It would have been so great to mark the cheerleader's ass as hers, at least temporarily, but in a way it kind of was, and always would be. Elle was the first person to fuck Claire up the ass, and the liquid she was now filling Claire's back passage was temporary proof of that. Keeping the permanent proof of her memories could possibly be more difficult, but Elle was still determined to do whatever it took to keep them.

Once enough strength had returned to her Elle lifted herself up so she could slowly pull the dildo from Claire's ass, Elle grinning widely at the little popping sound Claire's butt made when her cock was removed for the final time. A little trickle of liquid oozed from Claire's ass for a few seconds, and then that little rear hole closed with supernatural speed, trapping the rest of the liquid within Claire's ass.

Elle smiled again. Yeah, the unworthy guy Claire ultimately ended up with was going to be one lucky little wimp.

Removing the strap on from around her waist Elle laid down and pulled it up to her lips with the intention of sucking on it until she saw Claire staring at her.

"Wanna give it a suck pom-pom?" Elle asked mischievously, offering the other girl the dildo.

Claire crinkled her nose in discussed, thought for a few seconds and then gave a wicked smile before cautiously opening her lips and swallowing the head of the shaft.

Elle was stunned by this for a few minutes, but then she just smiled and began licking the shaft.

After a few minutes of sucking on the head Claire joined her, the two girls licking every inch of the dildo which had just been pounding Claire's butt which quickly transitioned into them making out passionately.

Elle threw the dildo carelessly off the bed as she lay down with the other girl, not breaking the kiss for even a moment.

Since both blondes were tired this quickly turned into another surprisingly soft and gentle kiss, the two girls becoming lost in it for several minutes until they broke apart, stared at each other, and then simultaneously grinned.

"That was... wow... just... wow." Claire panted, unsure what to say.

"Glad you had fun pom-pom." Elle said, smiling again.

Claire returned the smile which quickly turned suggestive, "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe in the morning." Elle said, looking over at the clock.

Claire joined her gaze and both girls were surprised to see it was practically morning already and while they both would have liked to have continued they were also both too exhausted to do so.

Without another word Elle crawled under the sheets, Claire soon following her, after she had removed the cheerleader uniform.

They both laid awake together side-by-side for a while, unable to sleep. They wanted to, but for the first time in quite a while there was an awkwardness that had fallen between them which neither was sure how to address.

Eventually Claire rolled onto her side in a attempt to finally get to sleep but it didn't work.

After a few minutes Claire felt movement behind her and then Elle's arms wrapped around her, the other girl snuggling into her body from behind.

Claire looked behind her and Elle just grinned at her.

"Just in case I need something to shock during the night." Elle said playfully.

Claire grinned back, melted into the soft embrace and then fell into a peaceful sleep a few moments later.

Elle watch the other girl sleep for a while but her own exhaustion took over as soon she too fell asleep, her last few thoughts going over exactly what she could do to this perfect little pain slut tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

As she slowly awoke from her slumber Claire frowned, momentarily unsure of where she was and what she was lying on in her drowsy state.

Once she was fully conscious Claire remembered the whirlwind that had been last night, and as she slowly lifted her head she saw the sleeping body of Elle.

Although Claire remembered falling asleep on her side with Elle's arms wrapped around her it seemed the two girls had rolled over during the night and now Elle was flat on her back with one of her hands still around Claire while Claire had ended up on top of the other girl with her head resting on Elle's chest like it was a pillow. It was the embrace of two lovers and even though a lot of last night's activities were far from loving Claire supposed that's what Elle was now, her lover. Her lesbian lover. Claire liked the sound of that.

Before last night Claire had imagined what it would be like to be with another girl but had never thought she'd ever be brave enough to try it. However after last night Claire might just have too re-evaluate her sexuality.

Staring down at her lesbian lover Claire was almost taken aback by just how stunning Elle was. Sure, before last night Claire had recognised Elle as beautiful and Claire's lust for her had grown to an intense level over the night, but the entire time there had been a alluring aura of danger and unpredictability. Now Elle didn't look dangerous, in fact she looked deceptively harmless, maybe even innocent which was far from the truth, which only made the cheerleader lust over her lesbian lover even more.

Looking down at her beautiful lover Claire was reminded of all the amazing orgasms Elle had given her last night. As the memories of those orgasms came flooding back the cheerleader became increasingly horny until a wicked thought popped into her head... what better way to wake the other girl up than to return the favour a little?

Sure Claire had returned the favour a little last night by going down on Elle but that was only one time so Claire owed the electronic girl at least half a dozen pussy lickings to make up for all the pleasure the other girl gave her last night. Hell considering how the older girl made her feel last night Claire would need to spend at least the entire day worshipping Elle's body, a far from unpleasant thought for the horny teen as she stared down with ever increasing lust at the other blonde's body.

As her eyes continued to take in the beauty of Elle's body Claire debated whether she should start out slow or just dive face first into Elle's pussy.

The second option sounded very fun but Claire was in no mood to hurry. In fact she wanted to savour every moment of thanking the other blonde for introducing her to the joys of lesbian sex.

Slowly and carefully Claire lifted her body up until she was hovering over Elle, the cheerleader looking down into the peacefully sleeping face of her lesbian lover, smiling, and then planting a feather soft kiss on her lips before pulling away.

Elle didn't even stir, which was the result Claire was going for and a result which she continued to get as she kissed her way down Elle's neck and to the other girl's tits.

As gently as possible Claire took Elle's right nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it for a few moments before switching to the other nipple and then going back and forth between them.

Claire was soon smiling around those nipples as they grew hard inside her mouth, the cheerleader cautiously sliding her tongue around one of them to see if she could get away with it.

Hearing a soft moan Claire looked up, worried Elle had been awoken too early but the other girl's eyes remained closed and no other sound escaped her mouth.

Cautiously Claire continued, trying to use her tongue again and finding to her delight it only made Elle moan softly in her sleep, not wake her up.

With confidence filling her body Claire continued her worshipping of Elle's tits until her nipples felt like they could cut through glass they were so hard.

If Elle had been awake Claire might have spent longer on her nipples, teasing the electricity thrower until the other girl was begging her to go lower, or even better threatening to 'punish' her if she didn't but with Elle still seemingly out of it the only one suffering from the teasing was Claire herself, the horny teen finding herself becoming more anxious to taste Elle's pussy again by the second.

Considering she had thought she was more or less 100% straight less than 24 hours ago the sudden craving for cunt felt a little weird, especially as it grew stronger, but it was a feeling that Claire could easily get used too, at least as long as she had some yummy pussy around to satisfy her newly discovered yearnings for sweet girl cream.

As she pulls away from Elle's nipples and began kissing her way down the other girl's stomach a horrible thought momentarily pass through Claire's head... what if she had been on such a sexual high after all those orgasms that she had forced herself into thinking she likes the taste of pussy, either to get through the night or just to thank Elle for the way she made her feel. Worse, what if Elle's electricity was the only thing that really turned her on and everything else was just her getting caught up in that feeling, making her not only a straight girl in over her head but a pretty twisted one at that.

Claire's worries all but vanished as she found herself eye level with Elle's pussy, the cheerleader smiling in relief as soon as the sweet smell of the other girl's honey hole hit her, leaving little doubt in her mind that everything she felt last night was real, and as she leaned forward for a half cautious and nervous and half eager and excited lick her worries completely vanished and any doubts were cleared up. She, Claire Bennet, was a dirty little cunt loving lesbian... or maybe a dirty little cunt loving bisexual, she wasn't totally sure yet about that, but from that first lick Claire was sure she liked pussy, and the licks that soon followed only confirmed this.

Slowly coming out of her thoughts Claire noticed every time she slipped her tongue over Elle's pussy lips she would hear little sounds from the other girl. Whimpers, moans, groans, even gasps seemed to slide from Elle's mouth, but every time Claire looked up the other girl's eyes were tightly closed and she was breathing softly as if she was still in a deep sleep.

Claire could remember reading an article in some trashy magazine about waking your boyfriend up with a BJ. When she had first read it Claire had been shocked and thought only a slut would do that, but the more she thought about it the more she liked it, possibly because even before her night of twisted lesbian sex with Elle Claire had fantasized about being a little slut, even reading the article over and over while imagining herself performing the act. Not all of the tips from that article had been useful this morning but Claire still loved the chance to fulfil this fantasy. However there was a problem, Elle was still asleep... or that least, she appeared to be.

When she had been working her way down Elle's body Claire had been praying she wouldn't wake Elle, wanting to literally wake the other girl with some head, just like in that magazine, and had been as gentle as possible as a result, but now Claire was licking Elle's pussy the cheerleader strongly felt the older blonde should be waking up now. If it hadn't been for Elle's moans and groans Claire would be worried that she wasn't doing a good job. Of course those moans and groans made her wonder. Sure some people make sounds in their sleep, but could Elle really be sleeping through this?

The more she thought about it the more it annoyed Claire, because either her pussy licking wasn't good enough to wake Elle up or the other girl was screwing with her, and both scenarios were equally as frustrating.

Determined to get an answer one way or another Claire began to slide her tongue over Elle's pussy lips with quicker and firmer strokes before teasing the other blonde's entrance and then suddenly sliding her tongue all the way inside the older girl. This resulted in a soft gasp which had Claire's eyes shooting upwards just in time to catch Elle letting go of her bottom lip.

Narrowing her eyebrows Claire began roughly tongue fucking the other girl while keeping her eyes locked on Elle's face. To her credit Elle continued to softly moan and groan, but Claire was now convinced the older girl was awake which somehow pissed her off even more than when she wasn't sure if Elle had been pretending to be asleep or not.

More determined than ever Claire continued fucking Elle at a pace which made it clearly hard for Elle to keep up her charade before Claire pulled her tongue out of the other blonde and viciously attacked her clit, first with her tongue, and then with her mouth, Claire sucking on that sensitive little ball of flesh until finally Elle cried out loudly, and then giggled.

"Mmmmmm, bad cheerleader, naughty cheerleader." Elle taunted playfully, "Mmmmmm, couldn't even wait for me to wake up before starting to molest me. Did I really corrupt you that much in a single night? Did I really turn you into such a cunt craving little lesbian slut that you're now willing to rape a poor, innocent sleeping girl like me just to get your pussy fix? Are you really that pussy hungry now? Are you just going to start dropping to your knees in public and begging strange girls to let you taste their pussies? Or maybe you're not even going to bother begging. Maybe you'll just start shoving your tongue into every girl you meet regardless of what they want, just so you can get yourself a little pussy. Is that how it's going to be now cheerleader? Have I turned you into such a little pussy slut that you'll do just about anything to get in between a girl's legs?"

In response Claire lifted her head, glared at Elle, and then smirked, "Maybe... why, are you complaining?"

"No, no, no, no, no pom-pom, I'm just talking dirty." Elle said, her hand finding its way to the back of Claire's head as she begins to softly, and unsuccessfully, try and push the cheerleader's mouth and tongue back down where it had been, "Don't take it seriously and get offended."

"Who said I was offended?" Claire asked, dipping her head down and lashing her tongue against Elle's clit, squeezing a cry of pleasure out of the older girl, before lifting it back up again, "Say whatever you want, I don't mind."

"You don't mind?" Elle asked, her smile returning, "Or you get off on being called a slut?"

"I don't know..." Claire said, feigning innocence, "What do you think?"

"I think... you should get back to eating my pussy you little pussy loving lesbian slut!" Elle said as Claire allowed herself to be pushed back down to the other girl's needy wet hole.

Elle let out one of the most girlish squeals of her life as everyone's favourite cheerleader buried her tongue deep inside her and started slam fucking her with it, Claire only pausing to wrap her mouth tightly around Elle's pussy lips so the supercharged girl's juices could flow pretty much directly down her throat.

Under normal circumstances Elle would have been embarrassed about such girlish squeals. Sure she wasn't super butch and she loved throwing her feminine charms around but the sounds she was making right now sounded a little too high pitched and out of control for her liking, but Elle really couldn't help herself, not when she had perfect little Claire Bennet's tongue slamming her horny fuck hole. Hell, it was hard to even care how she sounded with that sweet little tongue pounding her pussy.

If it hadn't been for the first curious and unsure licks Claire had given her earlier, and the night before, Elle would have been convinced the cheerleader had been lying to her about being a lesbian virgin. Ok, so there were a few tricks the girl didn't know, tricks Elle would be more than happy to teach her, but Claire was a quick learner and showed an eagerness for pussy licking which couldn't be taught.

There was no doubt about it, perfect little Claire loved the taste of pussy, and with some practice would probably become quite the little rug muncher.

A huge grin spread across Elle's face as she imagined the still innocent looking Claire returning home and seducing her way into the panties of all her little cheerleader friends, that angelic looking face being buried in pussy after pussy, all because Elle had introduced Claire to the joys of lesbian sex.

Elle's grin got even wider as she imagined seeking Claire out in a year or so just to try out the cheerleader's mouth again, her grin growing even wider as she silently betted that as good as Claire's mouth was now it would probably feel like pure heaven after this obviously cunt starving girl was given a year or so of pussy eating practice, but then Elle's smile faded as she remembered that after today she would never see Claire Bennet again. After all that was their agreement, and while Elle would be happy to break it for the chance of some sex, or pretty much for any other little reason, Claire wouldn't be so happy about it. Hell, with a mouth and tongue of this potential Claire would probably have at least three girls eating out of the palm of her hand by then and would probably just be annoyed if Elle showed up.

Pushing such thoughts out of her head Elle concentrated on her own pleasure, which really wasn't hard under the circumstances, and talking dirty to the cheerleader.

Elle really got off on dirty talk and once again Claire surprised her by seeming to be just as into it as she was, the younger girl somehow finding a way to tongue fuck her even harder, faster and deeper with every dirty word that came out of Elle's mouth, "That's it, fuck me you rug munching little dyke bitch, fuck me with your pussy loving tongue! Oh fuck. Fucking fuck my fucking pussy! Fuck me and make me cum! Fuck me, make me cum and then suck the cum right out of me like the cum craving little whore you are! Fuck me! Fuck me you slut! Fuck me you total slut! That's what you are, a total slut! You're a slut for pussy, a slut for cock, a slut for cum, a slut for pain, a slut for everything aren't you? That's what you are, that's all you are. The oh so precious cheerleader Claire Bennet is nothing but a little slut! My little slut! My little slut that is going to make me cum! Oh, that's it... that's so fucking it... fuck me my slut... fuck my pussy... oh... fuck... fuck me slut... fuck me cheerleader... fuck me Claire... OH FUCK ME... FUCK... CLAIRE..."

For the next few moments the only coherent word to come out of Elle's mouth was the cheerleader's name over and over again, albeit at different volumes.

Elle was too busy savouring every toe curling moment of her climax to pay much attention to what she was saying, in fact she spent most of her orgasm either unaware of it or not caring, but what she said meant a great deal to the indestructible cheerleader.

In most of the short time they've known each other Elle had called Claire by several names so on the rare occasion Elle called Claire by her actual name it had more of an impact, and no more so than right now as the fact Elle used her real name and the way she said it told Claire more about what the other girl was feeling than all of her dirty talk combined. The screams, the cries, the whimpers, the moans, the groans, the whispers, all of the different ways Elle said her name told Claire she was making the other girl feel good, incredibly good, and that motivated her to try even harder.

Of course it wasn't the only motivation she had as Elle's cum was just as heavenly as she remembered it, Claire not even hesitating for a moment when it came to swallowing down the yummy liquid which flowed into her mouth as the other girl climaxed.

Immediately hungry for more Claire replaced her tongue with two of her fingers which slid into Elle's slick channel with ease and began to slam them in and out of her at a rapid pace while she closed her mouth around Elle's clit and sucked down on it for all she was worth. With Elle's body still on a high from it's previous climax it didn't take long for Claire to make the older girl cum again, moving her mouth back to the electronic girl's entrance just in time to catch the fruits of her labour, one of her now very wet fingers slowly finding its way into Elle's ass hole to give the other blonde a little double stimulation to squeeze out yet another orgasm from her which gave Claire the cum she craved and the sound of her name on Elle's lips which sounded like music to her ears, and yet... it was still missing something.

Clare was just finishing licking Elle's pussy clean of cum and about to try again to see if she could get that missing thing when she felt her hair being pulled.

Quickly realising what was happening Claire reluctantly removed her tongue from Elle's pussy and moved up the older blonde's body, unable to stop giggling along with the other girl as the pulling became harder and faster, forcing Claire to move faster until the two super powered girls were face to face again.

There was a brief moment where they just stared at each other, and then they brutally attacked each other with their lips, their tongues battling against one another as they pressed their bodies against each other.

As their tongues fought for dominance Elle rolled them over so she was on top, making sure all their fun places were rubbing against each other as they continued kissing until oxygen became an issue and they were finally forced to break apart.

Not wanting her silly need for oxygen to slow her down for long Elle lowered her head to Claire's neck which she quickly began kissing and biting, causing the younger girl to gasp and moan beneath her.

"You... oh... you didn't electrocute me." Claire moaned.

"What was that pom-pom?" Elle asked, pulling away from Claire's neck and looking into her eyes.

"You didn't electrocute me." Claire repeated, then added, "Before, when I went down on you, you gave me a little jolt whenever I made you feel really good, and when I made you cum you gave me more than a little jolt."

"And you missed it?" Elle questioned mischievously.

"Well... yeah." Claire said, knowing there was no point in arguing as Elle would see right through her. Of course her admission only put a grin on Elle's face which clearly said the other girl was about to mock her so Claire quickly added, "Do you think there's something else wrong with you now?"

Elle's grin immediately faded. Her power overloading was one thing, but losing it, the most precious thing she'd ever had, pretty much the only thing she ever truly had, Elle could think of no worse a fate, which was why when she tried to use her power and felt that oh so familiar and comforting feeling of electricity running through her to her hand Elle's huge grin returned, although this was more a grin of relief. Her grin faded again to a curious look when she willed the energy back into her body without any pain, something she hadn't been able to do for a very long time.

"Huh, weird." Elle mumbled to herself.

"What?" Claire questioned.

"Nothing, it's just... last night, before all the fun started, I could barely control myself... and now..." Elle trailed off, suddenly feeling very vulnerable to tell Claire how she was feeling so instead deciding to quickly change the subject, "I guess you must have really worn me out last night pom-pom. Mmmmmm, I've taken down buildings, cities, even a small country with my power, but you just kept taking it, and taking it, and taking it. I must have used enough electricity on you last night to supercharge the entire world for years, and you still want more. Ha, you really are one of a kind cheerleader."

"So you're feeling better now?" Claire asked, trying to focus, although Elle's roaming hands certainly weren't making it easy.

"Better... I'm feeling fan-fucking-tastic." Elle growls lustfully, "I'm feeling fan-fucking-tastically horny for you pom-pom, and now I'm going to fuck your pretty little cheerleader brains out!"

Clare's eyelids fluttered as Elle begins grinding her body against her in a fucking motion, the other blonde's pussy banging and rubbing against her own as their nipples bashed together wildly.

If Claire had been watching it instead of experiencing it she would have probably thought that it was obscene and kind of weird, but feeling it felt anything but weird, it felt amazing.

Really thinking about it Claire supposed it made sense. After all, rubbing herself down there felt good, so if someone or something else rubbed her there it should feel just as good if not better, and the fact it was another girl's pussy that was rubbing against hers just seemed so wonderfully kinky. Not as kinky as some of the things Elle had done to her last night, but still pretty kinky.

Desperately trying not to focus on this or last night Claire opens her mouth to ask, to... wait, what was she going to ask again... oh, right, she wanted to know what's going on with Elle's power. That somehow didn't seem so important now, and even less so when Elle captured Claire's lips with her own in another brutal kiss, the cheerleader losing herself in the pleasure the other girl was giving her, even trying to help her fuck her, thrusting her own pussy up against the other super powered girl, Claire grinning into Elle's mouth as she made the older, more experienced blonde moan for her.

While Claire was being distracted thanks to her skilled touch Elle's mind was racing. Before she had been the one preoccupied with the cheerleader's touch but now Elle was fully awake and wondering what the hell was up with her powers.

She hadn't slept properly in weeks and every single waking moment had been hell not knowing when she was going to short-circuit again and yet last night with a proper outlet for her ability she had actually felt normal... well, normal for her, and not only had she slept peacefully all night but she awoke feeling better than ever.

But was she better? Or was she going to overload in a few hours? Could these Pinehurst people tell her? Could they help her? Or was she going to have to kidnap Claire and hold her hostage just so she could have a semblance of normality?

Elle smiled at the thought of the last option, not for the first time over the last 24 hours, or truth be told for longer than that, imagining making Claire Bennet her sex slave, turning her into a little pet she could use for pain and pleasure, maybe even get her a little collar... but then, as sadly with most times before when she thought about this, reality came down on Elle like a ton of bricks.

There was no way in hell Noah Bennet was going to let Elle just walk away with his precious little Claire-bear. Elle gave it a week tops before he hunted her down, and while it would probably be one hell of a week of pleasure/pain fun Elle would rather take her chances with Pinehurst than piss off old HRG, which meant she was still on a one-way trip away from Claire forever which bothered Elle far more than it should have.

Pushing thoughts of what was wrong with her powers and her imminent future Elle focused on the writhing girl beneath her, something Claire made easier by humping her pussy against Elle's just as hard as Elle humped herself down onto the cheerleader.

The friction caused by her most sensitive areas rubbing against the other girl's most sensitive areas was a great source of pleasure, one Elle was far from unfamiliar with, in fact she had done this many times before, literally humping herself against someone else like an animal in heat. What made the pleasure even better was that once again Claire was showing she wasn't the stuck up little prude Elle had mistaken her for by humping back just as hard, Elle grinning into the brutal kisses as the sweet, innocent looking Claire showed off just how wonderfully slutty and wanton she could be.

Given a little time both blondes could probably cum just from this, especially if Elle gave the pain loving younger girl some of that sweet agony she craved, but Elle had something else in mind.

Claire was disappointed when Elle slowly stopped grinding against her, broke their latest kiss and pulled away, but was immediately cheered up by the sadistic smile that crossed the other girl's face as while Claire wasn't Matt Parkman she didn't need to be able to read minds to tell Elle had a plan, one which would no doubt result in pain and/or pleasure.

Quietly hoping it was both Claire asked, "What?"

Elle continued to smile and then said, "Wait right here."

Claire frowned as Elle got off her and practically skipped over to the bags of sex toys Elle had purchased last night, reached in and pull something out. Because her back was facing her Claire couldn't see what Elle had got but she was curious to find out, especially as she heard Elle grumble cutely as she struggled to get the item out of its packaging. When it was finally free Elle turned back to Claire with a smile on her face, holding out a toy so gigantic it left the cheerleader stunned.

The monster looked like it was a mile long and Claire didn't see how anyone could possibly take it. For a few moments Claire thought Elle was going to try stuffing it all inside her, something which had to be literally impossible, until she realised it had two heads at which point she figured out what it was for, blushed, bit her lip, and then gave a little half smile.

"You like?" Elle asked.

"It's... big..." Claire said, "Is... is it for both of us?"

Elle grinned, "Yes, unless you want to try being a greedy little cheerleader and take it all... which could be very interesting to see..."

"That's... that's ok..." Claire blushed, and then gave another little half smile, "We can share."

"Awwww, how generous of you cheerleader." Elle grinned as she slid back onto the bed and captured Claire's lips in a quick but passionate kiss before bringing one of the heads of the double dildo up to her lips, sliding her tongue out over it before swallowing it and giving it a brief suck before pulling away from it and smiling, "Wanna help me get this ready pom-pom?"

Claire bit her lip, and then lent forward and slowly, cautiously did what Elle had just done, sliding her tongue over the toy's head before taking it into her mouth, her eyes locked with Elle's the entire time. Elle grinned widely down at her as Claire tasted the other girl's saliva on the dildo, which was neither unfamiliar nor unpleasant, in fact if anything it encouraged Claire to really get into worshipping the head with her mouth and tongue, putting on a show for the other blonde in the process.

A still grinning Elle lowers her mouth down a few inches away from where Claire was sucking on the head and slides her tongue up the shaft, Claire pulling away in time so that just her tongue was sliding over the head so that both girls could start licking it, their tongues playfully bashing together until the two blondes found themselves kissing with the massive head of the toy in between their lips, their tongues awkwardly finding a way around it to get at each other.

This continued for a while until eventually Elle pulled away and lowered her mouth a few inches down the cock before pulling up for air.

Exchanging a grin Claire copied her, going ever so slightly lower which of course started up a little competition between the two blondes to see who could swallow more of the dildo, Claire eventually winning when she took the toy not just down her throat but literally into her stomach, and yet still only taking three quarters of the big fake cock in the process.

"Holy shit cheerleader, you're going to be VERY popular with all the boys... if you aren't already." Elle laughed as Claire came up for air after the super display of deep throating in a fit of chokes and gags.

"Jealous?" Claire questioned after a choke and a smirk.

"Of you? Never. The boys on the other hand..." Elle said playfully, pushing the other end of the double dildo to Claire's lips, the cheerleader willingly parting them as Elle briefly dreams of being a boy getting a blow job from Claire.

Sure, Elle was happy as a girl and would never really want to change, but it was fun to imagine, if only for a few moments, especially considering how much 'dick' the cheerleader could take down her throat, although this time Elle made sure it was only a few inches so she could have her turn sucking on the toy.

After briefly taking turns deep throating the fake cock and making sure it was coated with both of their saliva the two girls fell into a passionate make out session. Neither was sure who had initiated it and neither really cared, before Elle pulled back slightly, grinned, brought the double dildo down in between her legs and pressed it against the entrance to her pussy.

Claire watched as Elle slowly pushed the head of the toy into herself, their joint saliva on the dick along with her saliva left over from Elle's little wake-up call on the electric girl's cunt and Elle's natural lubricant helping the older blonde to take the first few inches of dildo inside her pussy with only a gasp and a moan of enjoyment. Elle then continued to slowly feed inch after inch of the fake dick inside herself, Claire pulling her eyes away from Elle's stretching snatch only once to look up into the other girl's eyes, the two blondes exchanging a little sexually charged grin of mutual enjoyment before Claire's eyes return to where the real action was going on.

Once Elle had about 8 inches inside her pussy she stopped, grabbed the other end, pressed it against Claire's pussy and then began rubbing the head up and down the cheerleader's slit, causing the indestructible blonde to moan, groan and even whimper as she was mercilessly teased.

"Give it to me." Claire breathed heavily.

"Give it to you, huh... how very demanding of you cheerleader..." Elle said teasingly, "But give you what exactly? What is it that you want?"

Claire glared up at the older girl, deeply annoyed by her teasing but at the same time Claire couldn't even begin to pretend she wasn't enjoying it, just like she couldn't pretend not to like the idea of what Elle wanted her to do.

"I want that cock." Claire stated truthfully, "I want that cock inside my pussy. Please Elle, stick that big cock inside my pussy and fuck me with it. Pound my pussy with that big cock and make me your little slut again."

From the huge grin on Elle's face and the twinkle in her eyes it was clear that Claire's words had given the other girl the motivation she had hoped to give her, but before the cheerleader could even smile to enjoy her brief moment of victory Elle thrust forwards roughly, pushing the dildo several inches into the other blonde, the older girl going just deep enough into the younger girl to take her virginity for the second time.

Claire quietly curse the fact that she could feel no pain from the violation, just an odd discomfort which thanks to her supernatural powers healing her entire body and making it as good as new she would have to get used too, before Elle slid the majority of the 12 inches on Claire's end of the double dildo inside her, leaving only a few inches left between the two girls pussies. The invasion was noticeably faster than what Elle had allowed for herself, although seeing as for Claire there was no pain, only a weird absence of it and a slight feeling of discomfort, it was very understandable why that was the case.

Despite pushing the cock in quickly Elle then paused, oddly giving Claire a chance to adjust, which at first seemed like a moment of kindness on Elle's part, but as the seconds ticked by and her pussy adjusted to it's stretching and a wicked smile crossed Elle's face Claire began to wonder if this was just another case of the other girl teasing her.

In reality it was a bit of both, although in this case Elle wasn't in the mood to tease Claire for long.

"How are you feeling cheerleader?" Elle asked with a glint in her eye, "Is that pussy feeling nice and loosened up? Is it ready for a fucking? Is the nasty little cheerleader slut ready to get her pussy fucked by this big fucking cock?"

"Yes. Give it to me." Claire answered without a moment of hesitation, "Fuck me with that big cock. Please Elle, fuck me. Make my pussy loose and slutty. Make me your slut again, if you can."

The little half smile that crossed Claire's face at the end of her response made it crystal clear she was challenging the electrically charged girl, and it was a challenge Elle was only too happy to accept.

Both girls let out a long moan, and then a quick one, as Elle slowly pulled back, causing each end of the dildo to be slowly removed from each blonde and then once a few inches had been removed Elle gave a quick thrust forwards, pushing all the just removed inches back in.

After this initial thrust Elle began a series of short sharp thrusts, grinning as she forced groan after groan out of Claire because of it, before starting to grind her hips in between every other thrust, sliding the double dildo around inside both super powered girls, causing them to moan simultaneously, and then adding a steady thrust to the mix.

The steady thrusting quickly became the norm, Elle only switching to the grinding or the sharp thrusting every so often to keep Claire guessing, or at least that's what the cheerleader assumed. Claire couldn't help wonder though if this slow, stretching pace was for her benefit and that Elle was giving her an unnecessary amount of time to adjust or whether it was more about Elle teasing her some more. It could even be a result of instinct, Elle giving it to Claire slow because it's what any girl who didn't have a healing ability and a lack of feeling pain would need in this situation, of course a normal girl in this situation would definitely need for it to be done slowly given the size of the cock... unless they were a total slut.

Thinking about it Claire realised there is another explanation... what if this wasn't about her at all... what if this was about Elle?

Elle was obviously more experienced than her, but had the other girl ever taken anything this big inside her pussy before?

Even taking into account that by its design a girl was expected to take about half of the dildo and not the entire thing that still left what was easily 12 inches, maybe more, for each of the blondes to take, which was pretty much the size of the strap on dildo Elle had used on Claire last night, but just because Elle was willing to use 12 inches to fuck a self-healing cheerleader who couldn't feel pain doesn't mean she'd be willing to use that type of size on anyone else, let alone take herself. Actually given Elle's sadistic nature, and the skill in which she used that toy, Claire guessed it would be surprising if Elle hadn't used a 12 inch strap on before, but that didn't mean Elle had ever taken something like that before. After all, back in that plane's bathroom where all this craziness started hadn't Elle said something about being more of a giver then a receiver?

Looking down Claire moaned, first at the sight of her own hole as it was stretched obscenely around the shaft of the double dildo, and then again when she saw Elle's hole being stretched in the same way only a few inches away from her own by the same toy. The stretching looked kind of painful, not for Claire obviously given her current circumstances, but the cheerleader couldn't help wonder what Elle was going through at that moment.

With this thought in mind Claire looked up to catch Elle with her eyes closed and her mouth open in a moan of pleasure with a slight undertone of pain.

As if she could sense Claire was watching her Elle opened her eyes and smiled down at the cheerleader, perhaps in an attempt to show her that everything was fine while masking her own difficulty. Furthering her suspicion Elle quickened the pace, which quickly got Claire to stop thinking about how Elle was feeling and concentrate on her own pleasure, which was probably the other girl's intention, not that Claire really cared at that moment as she let out a long moan of satisfaction.

Of course her moan made Elle's grin grow wider, which made Claire blush a little and look down, which brought her back to the sight of both her own and Elle's pussies being stretched wide by the double dildo, the other girl's hips pumping the toy cock in and out of both of them. Before Claire had simply focused on the stretching, but now she was focused on the way Elle's thrusting motions caused the dildo to move. As she watched this light bulb metaphorically went off above Claire's head and grabbing a firm hold of the bed sheets beside she suddenly thrust herself upwards as Elle was thrusting downwards, causing both girls to cry out with joy as a result.

"Mmmmmm, that's it cheerleader, fuck me while I fuck you." Elle giggled, and then moaned as Claire grinned and then did what she was told, slowly and awkwardly at first, but eventually getting a groove going as Elle continued to talk, "Mmmmmm, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure out you could do this. I thought about telling you, but I figured it would be more fun this way and I was right because it shows what a nasty little girl I've turned you into, always looking for how you can get as much pleasure as you can, isn't that right pom-pom? Oh yeah, you're such a little slut. A pain slut, and a pleasure slut too. That's what you are. Nothing but a horny little slut. Isn't that right cheerleader?"

"Ohhhhh yes, that's right... I'm a slut... a horny little slut." Claire moaned as she and the other blonde settled into a steady pace, fucking themselves and each other at the same time.

"My slut." Elle growled.

"Your slut." Claire replied with a little half smile.

"Yes, my slut. My little cheerleader slut." Elle groaned, picking up the pace, "You wanted to be all slutty before, and deep down you always were, but you needed me to show you just how to be a little whore, and now you know, now you're all nice and broken in, and ready to fuck. You're going to be so popular when you get back to school pom-pom, but for right now you're not going anywhere. And you know why? It's because, at least for now, you're mine. You're my slut. My horny little cheerleader slut!"

"I'm your slut?" Claire replied as more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, that's right cheerleader, you're my slut!" Elle said, before crying out in shock as she was suddenly rolled onto her back and her legs were forced open before a particularly hard thrust sent another couple of inches which she had been struggling to take into her pussy.

"Who's the slut now?" Claire asked challengingly, her face now hovering above Elle's.

Outwardly Claire was doing an excellent job at keeping a cocky smirk on her face while her insides were turning to jelly and her mind was panicking.

What the hell had she just done?

One moment Claire had been loving the fucking she was receiving and really been getting into Elle's dirty talk, and the next something inside her suddenly thought why the hell was Elle calling her a slut considering the way she acts, then she was wishing someone would give Elle a taste of her own medicine, and then as if she was possessed Claire suddenly grabbed onto the older blonde and rolled them so she was now on top of Elle, the cheerleader using her knees to forcibly push apart the other girl's thighs before roughly thrusting her hips forwards to squeeze a little moan of enjoyment out of the other superpowered blonde in a way which gave Claire a rush of power she had never felt before.

It had been a moment of instinct and now the cheerleader was worried she had pissed off the other, notoriously dangerous girl, which she didn't want to do, not when they were having so much fun.

As shocked as Claire was by her own actions she was even more baffled by Elle's, the older girl staring at her thoughtfully for a few moments, as if she was deciding what to do next, before a grin crossed her face and she wrapped her legs and arms around Claire.

"I guess I am." Elle said in answer to Claire's earlier question.

For a few moments Claire just blinked, which got a slight sigh of disappointment from Elle. She had been hoping for more initiative from the cheerleader, but she supposed she didn't mind giving Claire a little encouragement.

"Come on cheerleader, you wanna be on top for a teensy bit, fine by me. I'll even be your little slut if you want... just remember... if I want to make you my slut again I can just, like, that." Elle said, letting a few little sparks fly through her clicking fingers at the end to emphasise her point., "But if you're going to be on top then you've gotta fuck me."

Claire blinked again. Did she want to be on top?

It seemed at least part of her did, and as she thought about it Claire reasoned if she was exploring her sexuality then it made sense to try it, but could she pull it off? After all throughout last night and this morning Claire had easily slipped into the submissive role, and thoroughly enjoyed it, but could she play the dominant role? She had sort of been the dominant one when she went down on Elle, but that seemed so very different to this.

"You know, I'm not indestructible but I'm not going to break easily either, so please, give me the best you've got pom-pom. Fuck me. Pound my pussy with that cock. Make me your slut, if you can." Elle challenged with a grin.

Claire returned the grin, recognising the challenge she had given Elle earlier now coming from the other girl's mouth.

Earlier Elle had accepted the challenge and succeeded in making Claire her little slut. Now Claire decided it was time for her to accept the challenge and give Elle a taste of her own medicine.

Deciding to copy Elle's original actions Claire started slowly pulling out and then roughly thrusting back in, causing Elle to grin again, and then again when she started to grind her hips, and then again when she started fucking her at a steady pace while occasionally switching to one of the other two tactics, Claire adding to the mix by quickly pulling out and then slowly pushing back in or giving long or slow thrusts at random while her focus remained fucking Elle at a steady pace.

Naturally as the fucking began things were a little awkward, especially when Claire tried experimenting with the speeds of her thrusts, but to the surprise of both blondes Claire got into the swing of things quite quickly. The main reason for this was actually Elle, who's reactions quickly built up Claire's confidence, the cheerleader practically hypnotised by the other girl's facial expressions while she was serenaded by Elle's moans and groans.

When Claire had gone down on Elle the other girl's moans, groans and occasional whimpers were really confidence boosting, and they were again now, but they were nothing compared to watching the big tough former company agent as her eyelids fluttered closed and open at random as she bit her lip to try and hide how much pleasure Claire was giving her, presumably in an attempt to not stroke Claire's ego too much. If that was what Elle was trying to do she was completely failing at it, especially when her mouth was forced open in an 'O', something Claire found an incredible mix of adorable and sexy which made the cheerleader just want to force a moan like that as much as possible out of this supposed enemy.

With this in mind Claire redouble her efforts, desperately trying to think of everything Elle had done to her in the last 24 hours to see if she could think of something else to do, or failing that just think of a way to do what she was already doing better. She even tried to think back to her one night with her ex-boyfriend West, but that was a waste of time as nothing he had ever done could even compare to a single moment with the electric blonde.

As she was thinking Claire suddenly realised there was still a couple of inches of dildo between herself and the other girl. Seeing as she looked up into Elle's eyes and actually saw a little nervousness there, which made Claire grin, before thrusting forward as hard as she could, finally burying the entire other end of the double dildo inside the older girl, Elle crying out in a mixture of pleasure and pain which only made Claire's grin wider.

"Awwww, I'm sorry sparky, was that too much for you?" Claire asked, mimicking the mocking voice of fake concern Elle had used on her before, "Do you want me to take it out?"

"No, I'm fine." Elle said, sounding a little forced, obviously struggling a little, although doing a better job of hiding it when she grinned and said, "Fuck me with that big cock cheerleader. Mmmmmm, you're stretching me out so good. I can't remember the last time I got fuck by anything so big. Now, if only you could fuck me a little better we could really have some fun."

Claire glared at Elle, and then smiled, "You want fun?"

Elle grinned back, and then cried out in pleasure as Claire gave her one quick hard deep thrust, and another, and another, and another, before randomly switching tactics like before, only this time doing it all harder.

"Oh pom-pom... you're so cute when you try and act butch." Elle half chuckled, half moaned.

Elle continued to tell Claire she wished she could fuck her harder, that she wished Claire was a better top, or that she was at least with someone who knew how to actually fuck a girl, etc, which of course motivated Claire to fuck her harder. The cheerleader wasn't stupid, she knew she was doing what Elle wanted, that the other blonde was manipulating her into doing what she wanted, but she didn't care because every little sound she was forcing out of Elle's mouth in between her words told Claire that this older, more experienced girl was loving every single thing she was doing to her, that despite what Elle was saying Claire was doing a great job of fucking her, and that, that made Claire feel a kind of power she had never felt before.

Claire was indestructible, able to take anything given to her and be fine, but her power didn't make her feel powerful. Most of the time it just made her feel like a freak, and even when she was using it to save someone's life she felt more like a weirdo than a hero. Of coarse she didn't feel like a hero right now, but ironically she felt something that her power had never made her feel, powerful.

At this moment Claire was in control, dominating an older, more experienced girl who had spent most of the last 24 hours dominating her in ways Claire couldn't have even imagined, and yet here she was, pounding a huge dildo into this girl's pussy, causing this dangerous, sociopathic killer to moan, groan and whimper in pleasure with every thrust of her hips.

The feeling of power this caused her to feel was intoxicating, Claire craving it so much she found herself fucking Elle at an ever increasing speed and hardness, Claire even grinding her pussy against Elle's like a woman possessed, causing both blondes to moan like crazy.

Before when she or Elle had circled their hips around it had moved the double dildo in a small circling motion around inside them which had felt amazing, but now with all of the fake cock inside of them their pussies were pressed together almost as if they were two mouths exchanging a bizarre French kiss, and as a result of this whenever Claire grinded her hips their cunts rubbed together in a way the cheerleader could only describe as wonderful.

It somehow became even more wonderful when Elle started grinding and thrusting back, Claire not even caring that she no longer felt totally in control because of it as control was a small price to pay for the pleasure she was feeling. Besides, she was still on top, so she was still mostly in control.

Just as she thought that Claire cried out in joyous agony as Elle suddenly grabbed a hold of her and electrocuted her, the effect adding to her pleasure but also causing her to go limp long enough for Elle to flip them back over so the sadistic blonde was once again on top.

"Honestly pom-pom, was that the best you could do?" Elle gasped and panted, "Was that really the best you could fuck me? Mm, how very... disappointing. Oh well, you may not be able to play the butch role, but we both know you make a great bitch... and right now, I'm going to make you my bitch... again."

With that Elle gave one quick hard thrust, causing both girls to moan as the double dildo moved quickly, Elle's moan turning into a gasp of surprise as Claire turned them over during the inward thrust so the cheerleader was on top again.

"Who said I was done playing the butch role?" Claire asked before crying out in pain and pleasure as Elle electrocuted her again before once again flipping them over.

"I did. But don't worry pom-pom, if you're a good little bitch for me maybe I'll let you try being the butch again." Elle said with a grin before she again restarted the fucking.

This time, just to make sure Claire didn't try anything... and because it was fun, Elle began randomly electrocuting the other girl. Elle kept the voltage gentle at first, but as with the speed of her thrusts she quickly increased the voltage, the effect of coarse causing the pain loving slut to moan and groan in pleasure.

Elle had savoured every single moment of causing the oh so special cheerleader pain and pleasure last night, but to see the same euphoric look on the younger girl's face no matter what she did somehow made the whole thing seem even better. No... it wasn't the same look. As she looked closer Elle realised the ever so subtle differences between Claire's reactions to pain and pleasure. When Elle gave Claire pleasure the cheerleader pulled a face of pure bliss, which was the most wonderful mixture of cuteness and sexiness Elle had ever seen. Meanwhile when she gave her pain Claire's face was a mixture of relief, joy, wonderment, and agony, which was somehow just as equally cute and sexy to Elle as Claire's look of pleasure.

Each time Elle thrust into or electrocuted the other girl Claire would make those faces with no two expressions being exactly the same, all meaning one of two things but always looking beautiful, it was also intoxicating for Elle, who became practically obsessed with lighting up the cheerleader's pretty face.

Claire's moans, groans and whimpers were similar to the looks on her face in that they told Elle how much the cheerleader was enjoying every little thing she was doing to her, but it was becoming increasingly hard to keep quiet herself and soon her own moans, groans and whimpers were mixing with Claire's, the sound of both girls enjoyment echoing throughout the room, mixing with the sound of their bodies roughly humping together on the bed and of course the sound of Elle's electricity.

While fucking another girl with a strap on dildo Elle liked to shoot electricity through the fake cock and directly into whichever hole she was taking, but a double dildo was different, because if Elle fired a little voltage through a toy like that with her and the other girl's wetness mixing together the electricity ended up returning to Elle in a really, really bad way. Of course that didn't mean Elle didn't do it, it just meant she had to be very careful about how much she used. The little buzz she was giving Claire through the double dildo would have been more than enough to stimulate any normal girl while not hurting her, but the thing was Claire was no ordinary girl and craved that very pain Elle couldn't really give her via the toy. However, there was more than one way to skin a cat... or electrocute a pain loving slut.

Elle's main weapons of choice had always been her hands. They were the things that had always seemed the most convenient to fire electricity out of on her body and so she had practised using them for years of her life, and really was still perfecting just how much electricity she could fire through them. As she ran them over Claire's body Elle refrained from using her full power, choosing instead to tease the younger girl with a steady, almost non-stop current of her very lowest setting possible as she began power fucking the cheerleader's sweet little pussy. Just when it seemed like Claire was being overwhelmed by pleasure Elle would fire a huge blast of electricity directly into her, normally focusing on the other blonde's firm little titties which Elle just couldn't keep her hands off, but occasionally aiming for one of Claire's vital organs, her power so strong it cut through the cheerleader's flesh, nearly killing her in the process only for her to regenerate in seconds before the sadistic blonde's eyes.

Looking for more ways to cause Claire pain Elle captured the other girl's lips with her own, mostly so she could use her mouth and tongue to shoot electricity down the younger blonde's throat, but also to distract Claire from her adventurous hands... and also because kissing the cheerleader was kind of fun. Claire was a good kisser and under the circumstances it was easy for Elle to bully Claire's tongue into submission and claim the other girl's mouth as her prize.

All this gave Elle the feeling of dominance and being in control which she so desperately craved both during sex and in her everyday life... and yet she wasn't exactly getting the same satisfaction out of it she was before. Part of her was still enjoying the hell out of it, but another part of her was itching for Claire to suddenly flip them over so that Elle would be on the bottom again. It had been so long since anyone had dared take control of Elle during sex like that, and to her surprise Elle had not only found herself really enjoying it but really wanting to try it again. However after firmly putting Claire in her place Elle unfortunately doubted the cheerleader would try anything again, meaning if she wanted Claire to be in control again this time she was going to have to give it to her.

Without any kind of a warning Elle flipped them over once again so that Claire was on top of her, the action shocking the cheerleader so much it brought their fucking session to a brief and unwelcome pause.

"You know what cheerleader, I think I'm going to take pity on you and let you top me again for a little bit..." Elle said to a still baffled Claire, "I mean you're clearly a little pussy loving slut who's probably not going to be able to keep her hands off all her little cheerleader friends when she gets back to school, but while you may be born for pussy eating you clearly need practice when it comes to fucking a girl like this, so go ahead, practice on me. Fuck me cheerleader. Fuck me like I'm one of your little cheerleader friends. Mmmmmm, fuck me good. Fuck my pussy. Pound it. Fucking pound my pussy with that big fucking cock. I'll fuck you back. I'll fuck you while you fuck me and we can cum together. Come on pom-pom, do it, fuck me."

Claire continued to look dumbfounded for a few seconds, and then smiled widely before she did as she was told, slamming as hard as she could into Elle's pussy, while of course impaling her own love hole on the double dildo, both blondes moaning loudly as the fucking resumed.

Honestly Elle was a little disappointed that Claire didn't try talking dirty to her, but one look in the other girl's eyes told her exactly why she didn't. Claire was clearly concentrating on one thing and one thing only, fucking Elle as hard, fast and deep as she possibly could, fucking herself as hard, fast and deep as she possibly could in the process, and making them both cum.

This was something Elle had no problem with. All this fucking had been fun, but while part of her would have liked it to go on forever her body was aching for a climax or three, and Elle imagined Claire felt the same way. So, helping her fellow blonde out, Elle wrapped her arms and legs around Claire and began pumping her hips up and down in time with the cheerleader's thrusts, this action encouraging Claire to fuck Elle even harder, faster and deeper, Elle keeping up with her the whole time. There was no more switching tactics, no more switching speeds, no more grinding, just two horny girls pounding both themselves and each other with the now thoroughly drenched sex toy.

In what felt like seconds Elle felt herself approaching climax, and she could tell Claire was practically on the edge, which left her with an interesting choice. Right before she orgasmed Elle always shocked her sex partner. Sometimes it was by choice, sometimes it wasn't, but as long as she timed it right and didn't use to much it was a nice little boost over the finish line for both herself and who ever she was fucking. Obviously when it came to Claire the more electricity she used the harder the little pain slut would cum, but if Elle used her power now it would disrupt Claire, making her unable to continue to fuck her. It seemed a shame, Elle was really getting off on being the bottom for another girl, something she hadn't done in a very, very long time, but it looked like she was going to have to take over again, just for the last little bit.

Just as Elle thinks this she is taken off guard as Claire reaches back, grabs her legs and pulls them from around her waist, Claire holding them up for a few seconds as she continued pounding Elle's pussy, smiling down at her while she did so. Elle frowned in confusion at these actions, the electrical girl being even more surprised when Claire placed her legs on her shoulders and quickly leaned down so she was face to face with Elle, Claire grabbing Elle's hands on the way down and forcing them over her head.

"Don't use your power on me." Claire said firmly.

It wasn't a request, it was an order. Elle had heard that phrase enough times to know the difference.

There was no hint of doubt or uncertainty in Claire's voice either. The cheerleader was demanding control, demanding Elle didn't take it away from her. Elle could. Just one hard blast of electricity and she would be back in control. But that's not what either girl wanted at this stage.

Elle found Claire demanding control an incredible turn on, especially how she demanded it, so the electricity throwing blonde did as she was told and surrendered herself to the other girl, submissively laying back as Claire bent her body in half as the two horny girls thrusted themselves up and down, fucking their own and each other's pussies with the double dildo.

To Elle's delight the cheerleader didn't second-guess herself, Claire's eyes burning into her own as she continued in her vendetta to bring them both to climax.

For a few brief moments Elle wondered if there was some horny lesbian nearby with the power to possess other people and was currently using that power to possess sweet looking little Claire Bennet to make her fuck her this good, and then for the first time in her life Elle came without any use of her powers whatsoever. Part of her missed it immediately, but she was mostly too preoccupied with screaming her lungs out as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body shook.

Simultaneously Claire went through the exact same thing, only she wouldn't allow herself to stop. When Elle had fucked her the electric blonde hadn't stopped until she had squeezed at least half a dozen orgasms out of her and Claire was determined to at least return the favour. No... returning the favour wasn't good enough. Elle had opened her eyes to a world of pleasure and pain that she might have never known if it wasn't for her. Simply returning the favour wasn't good enough, Claire had to make Elle cum enough to double whatever the world record was for her to even begin to repay her.

With this determination in mind Claire powered through her next orgasm, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one.

Claire quickly lost track of her own orgasms, instead desperately trying to count how many Elle had, but her own pleasure was so overwhelming all the cheerleader could do was concentrate on the fucking, Claire becoming more and more animallike as she became lost in pounding herself and Elle with the dildo.

Elle had no idea what had gotten into Claire but it was hard to complain, at least at first, but it turned out her Daddy wasn't just trying to spoil her fun when he told her you could have too much of a good thing as eventually all the pleasure became a little too much for Elle to handle as her pussy began to feel incredibly sore.

Feeling the need to bring this to an end, but wanting to do so in spectacular fashion, Elle finally broke her hands free of Claire's grasp and did that one thing Claire told her not to about half a dozen orgasms ago.

She used her power. She used it a lot.

With a cry of ecstasy from Claire as her body was filled with wonderful, wonderful pain Elle force them to turn over once again, the sadistic blonde determined to make Claire cum at least once from being fuck by her... well, maybe twice... or maybe more...

At that point the fucking, which had already become incredibly rough, dissolved practically into a fight as the two girls battled for dominance, each seemingly determined that the fun would end with them on top while the other was beneath them in an orgasmic mess.

Elle's entire body ached and she felt as if she was about to pass out with exhaustion but she stubbornly continued for as long as she could, determined not to lose to the cheerleader, until finally she realised she had no choice.

Every so often Claire would slowdown but she never truly stopped and after awhile Elle realised Claire's powers of regeneration must work on her stamina as well. The little cheerleader was pretty much literally a fucking machine who, without exaggeration, had the ability to keep on fucking forever.

For the very first time Elle actually pitted who Claire ended up with, because whoever it was they were going to have their work cut out for them when it came to even keeping up with this little sex machine, something not even Elle could permanently do.

After putting up one hell of a fight in which she shot enough electricity to keep the world going for years while cumming so hard and so often she almost passed out half a dozen times Elle finally admitted defeat, pulling away from Claire while on top of her after what felt like her gazillionth orgasm, Elle lifting herself up enough so the dildo was pulled out of her pussy before she collapsed down on the bed, the exhausted former company agent gasping for her life.

As she lay there struggling to stay conscious Elle watched as after only about 30 seconds of lying next to her in nearly the same exhausted state Claire got up and turned around and smiled down at her while kneeling on the bed, clearly as fresh as a daisy.

Claire's lack of exhaustion caused Elle to frown in annoyance, the electronic blonde still kind of upset that someone had worn her out for once, but that frown faded as Claire removed her half of the dildo from her pussy and lifted it up to her mouth.

As her eyes remained locked with Elle's Claire slowly took the end which had been in her own pussy into her mouth and down her throat, the indestructible slut easily swallowing 12 inches before beginning to bob up and down on it, sucking and slurping on it noisily as she began giving it a long, drawn out blow job.

Despite having more orgasms than could be humanly healthy Elle felt her aching body come alive with pure lust which revived her from her practically comatose state, Elle grinning widely when Claire eventually switched the other end of the double dildo and greedily sucked every drop of Elle's juices from it.

"Slut." Elle giggled.

Claire responded by tipping her head back and lowering the entire 24 inches dildo down her throat, the thing literally filling her stomach just so she could close her lips around the other end it to try and show Elle just how right she was, although it seemed to be more like something out of a carnival act than anything sexual, Elle giggling with mirth as Claire violently choked and struggled not to throw up as she removed the dildo from her insides.

Upset that her attempts to be sexy had failed Claire glared at her lover, but Elle's giggling was infectious and she soon found herself joining her.

Claire's giggles turned to light laughter as she realise despite all the unique and twisted things she had done to herself to test her power what she had just done was possibly the weirdest as she had never shoved anything so far down her throat that it filled her stomach, and then curled up inside there just to fit. It was definitely something she would have never tried if it hadn't been for Elle, but with the exception of shoving way too much cock down her throat there wasn't anything she didn't want to do again... and again, and again, and again.

As she thinks about all the things she's now tried thanks to the other girl Claire quickly stops giggling as desire for more fun fills her body and a little half smile crosses her face.

Elle's giggling ceased almost immediately as Claire looked at her with pure want, the cheerleader slowly crawling up her body until they were face to face again.

The two girls exchanged a soft smile and then a tender kiss, which quickly turned into a passionate kiss, which in turn became a rough kiss, Elle rolling them over as they began to battle for dominance again.

Finally due to a need for oxygen the two girls pulled away from each other, only to share a smile and go right back to kissing. This continued for the longest time until finally Elle looked over at the clock, grinned and bit her lip.

"What?" Claire asked, wondering what had grabbed her lover's attention, before craning her neck to look at what the other girl was looking at, blushing once she saw the time, "Oh."

"I guess we got a little carried away huh cheerleader?" Elle giggled.

Claire blushed again. She'd never imagined herself having sex for an entire morning but that was exactly what had happened. Well, Claire was pretty sure it was kind of late when she finally woke up but still, she and Elle had been fucking for hours, locked together in naughty lesbian fun, acting like total sluts for each other... wait, why was this a bad thing?

"Are you complaining?" Claire asked, biting her lip.

"Never." Elle replied, gently pressing her lips against Claire's in a quick kiss, "But we'd better get moving if we want to make it to Pinehurst."

With that Elle got up and stretched, Claire immediately missing the feeling of the other girl on top of her as Elle looked back at her and smiled.

"Do you want the first shower or do you want to just lay there for a bit and recover?" Elle asked, her smile turning into a grin.

Claire opened her mouth to go with the second option before a wicked thought crossed her mind, a wicked grin appearing on her face shortly afterwards, "How about I join you? We could... you know... scrub each other's backs and stuff..."

The way Claire bit her lip made it crystal clear that by stuff Claire meant let's have more lesbian sex, lots more lesbian sex, but it was surprisingly met by a frown and a look of uncomfortableness by the other blonde.

"I... I don't think that's a good idea pom-pom." Elle answered.

This reaction caused Claire to frown, something she did again as she suddenly remembered what happened when her brother threw a bucket of water over the electronic girl.

"Hey, how do you take showers anyway?" Claire asked, immediately regretting it when she saw the look on Elle's face, Claire amazed just how vulnerable a 'sociopath with paranoid delusions' could look.

Elle's instincts told her to storm into the bathroom, slam the door and yell at the cheerleader if she ever dared ask that question again or perhaps do all that stuff after yelling abuse at her first, but she ignored them and then to her amazement Elle found herself confiding in Claire, telling her something about herself that she wouldn't under any normal circumstances say.

"I... I don't mix well with liquid, but it's part of my body and I kind of need it, you know? It's not easy but if I concentrate on not using my power I'm normally fine." Elle confessed.

"So when Lyle threw that water on you... you what, short-circuited? But only because you were..."

"Charged up and ready for action." Elle finished for her, "Yeah, but normally I'm not like that. I can drink all I want and I can take a shower as long as I'm quick... but... it's kind of hard for me to stay calm when I'm... you know..."

"In water." Claire finished for her.

"Exactly. It's why I can't stand the rain. Well, that and all that thunder and lightning... freaks me out... and swimming... total nightmare for me... literally..." Elle trailed off, suddenly realising she was breaking one of her biggest rules and discussing her biggest weakness with someone else, someone else who will probably be an enemy again before the end of the day, the realisation making her angry at herself and taking it out on Claire in the process, "So you want the first shower or not?"

Claire blinked at the way Elle snapped at her, but she kind of got it. It couldn't be easy for Elle to talk about her biggest fears and weaknesses, and oddly Claire found herself happy that Elle had confided in her, but maybe there was a way they could get off of this unpleasant topic and on to something far more pleasant... and pleasurable.

"How about we skip the showers?" Claire grinned.

Elle frowned, "No offence cheerleader, but if you're going to be stepping out of this room than you're going to want a shower because you kind of smell like you've been in a sex marathon, and I smell like... whoa, I smell like I seriously need a shower."

Both girls giggled after Elle smelt herself to prove her point.

"Well maybe I don't want too..." Claire said.

"What do you mean?" Elle asked in confusion.

"I mean maybe I don't want to step out of this room... maybe I want to stay here with you..." Claire said, biting her lip, "I mean think about it, we could order room service, maybe a movie, talk... get to know each other a little better... stay naked all day... do whatever we want, whenever we want, or however long we want too... doesn't that sound like fun?"

It did. It sounded like fun, way too much fun...

Biting her lip Elle put on the most sadistic grin of her life, although it was a little forced, "Yeah, we could do that... but if we did... I might not ever let you go. I might just grow so attached to you I'd have to keep you as my slutty little lesbian love slave."

To Elle's surprise Claire returned the grin with a wanton one of her own before she replied, "Maybe I wouldn't mind that."

"Well... it wouldn't exactly be living up to my end of the deal now would it?" Elle stammered.

"What deal?" Claire asked, genuinely forgetting for a moment.

"You know, the deal we made on the plane. We have all the sexy fun time I want for the night and in return I give you all the pain you want and then I leave you alone for good once we reach Pinehurst." Elle said, "In fact this morning was kind of breaking the rules a bit so..."

"So maybe we could break a few more?" Claire suggested.

"I was more thinking we should just get going." Elle said.

"But..." Claire began.

"Look cheerleader, I just want to get to Pinehurst and get this over with ok?" Elle said, swiftly making her way towards the bathroom.

"But..." Claire tried again, unfortunately before she could think of anything else to say Elle was slamming the bathroom door behind her.

***

After Elle had taken a shower Claire had taken hers without complaint, the two girls then quietly dressing while exchanging looks, Claire grateful to be back in her normal clothes and out of the pornographic cheerleader costume, the blondes not exchanging a word until Elle offered to buy Claire lunch. The cheerleader, who felt very hungry at this point, happily agreed which led to a very bizarre meal for the pair of them in the sense that it was normal. No fooling around, no hostility to each other or anyone else, not even an attack on them. It was just two girls, two sandwiches, two soft drinks and some small talk. It was pretty enjoyable. Not in the same way as everything else they had done, but both girls were secretly surprised how much they enjoyed themselves, so much so they spent another few hours just talking and walking around with each other, before eventually heading to Pinehurst.

It was Elle's idea to rent a car for the occasion, reasoning if things went badly it was better to have an escape vehicle handy, just in case. Claire agreed, not knowing she would soon be very grateful for the car.

Once they had arrived to Pinehurst the two girls just stood there for awhile, staring at it.

"It's bigger than I imagined." Claire said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I've seen bigger." Elle said dismissively.

More silence.

After getting out of the car the two girls had reached for the other's hand as if out of instinct, neither one truly meaning to do so but as with several other points during the day it seemed their bodies were finding any excuse to touch each other, perhaps subconsciously the two girls reminding each other and/or themselves of how much pleasure the other had given them, or perhaps they were doing it because there was a sort of electricity running between them when they touched, sometimes literally, but whatever the reason it was beginning to freak Elle out.

"Well... we should go in..." Elle said, trying to move forward and let go of Claire's hand but the cheerleader wouldn't let her do either.

The two girls stared at each other for a second and then Claire finally said, "I don't want too."

There was a pause and then Elle frowned, "If that's what you want fine... let go of me and you can leave."

"I don't want to leave you." Claire said.

"Then come with me, or stay here and wait for me." Elle said.

There was a pause as Claire tried to think what to say, "We don't know what's in there?"

"Yeah, well... I guess that's a risk we've got to take." Elle said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Claire... come on..." Elle began.

"No. If you won't say it I will." Claire snapped, before softening, "We came here because there was something wrong with us. I couldn't feel pain and you kept short-circuiting. We wanted someone to fix us... but maybe we can fix each other. Maybe you're already fixed. You haven't short-circuited all day. Maybe shooting all that electricity into me fixed you, maybe you just needed an outlet. A really big one. Maybe you still do. Maybe..."

"No." Elle said.

"Let me finish!" Claire snapped again, "It's like... it's like we're two pieces of a puzzle. We fit together. When I'm with you... I know it's crazy, and scary, and I know we barely know each other, and the stuff we know is not even close to all good, but when I'm with you I feel normal. No, I feel... good? No, good doesn't even begin to cover it. What's that word you used? Perfect. You called me perfect before, when we were in my house, but I've never felt perfect, not until..."

Claire stopped briefly to step forward so she was in Elle's personal space, the two girls practically nose to nose.

"I'm not perfect. Everyone says it. They say I have the perfect life, but I've never felt it... never... except when I'm with you. And it's not just the amazing sex, it's us, it's our powers. They fit perfectly together. We fit perfectly together." Claire said, staring into the other girl's eyes, "I like pain. I love it. I know it's weird, and it makes me a freak, but it makes me feel normal... and... it just kind of feels... good. It's like a rush. I... I kind of got addicted to it when I was testing out my power and now I can't feel it I crave it. I crave it so much, and when you give it to me... it's pure heaven. And... and you like it too. I've seen you, the way you look at me, the way you smile, that little glint in your eye, you love it as much as I do. You crave it as much as I do. It's wrong, but it's who you are. You like inflicting pain. Your a... a..."

"A sadist. Yep, and you're a masochist. Not that hard to figure out pom-pom." Elle mumbled dryly.

"Right... but you're the only one who can give me pain, and I'm the only one who can take what you can give." Claire said.

"Actually, it's more like you're the only one who can take it and enjoy it." Elle interrupted.

"Which makes us sound like a perfect fit to me." Claire said, "So... let's just leave and... and..."

"And what cheerleader?" Elle snapped, "Go back home with you? I broke into your home, KO'ed your brother and attacked you... and that was just recently. Do you really think I can just go back with you and say 'hey Noah, sorry about everything but I'm banging your 17 year old daughter now so I'm on your side, hey, what's for dinner'?"

"And you would prefer what? Risking your life by going in there?" Claire yelled back at her, "We have no idea what's inside there, why take the risk?"

"Because it's the only choice I have." Elle said bitterly.

"No it's not." Claire replied, "You have a choice Elle, you can go in there or you can leave with me and... and maybe somehow we could find a way to be together. We don't even have to date or anything. We could just be friends or allies or something, just as long as we're both there for each other... and we can give the other what they want... what they need." There was a long silence and then Claire continued quietly, "I... I think we could be friends... I mean, I really liked just hanging out with you, so I think I could get used to that... but... last night was so amazing, and this morning, and you can't tell me you didn't love it too, so we could be friends with benefits or..." Claire closed her eyes, swallowed and then continued, "I... I've never even thought about dating a girl before... at least not seriously, but I never used to seriously think about having sex with a girl either... so... I... if... if you want to... I'd be willing to try... and even if we were two different or if I just couldn't deal with it or if you couldn't deal with it or it just... didn't work out... at least we tried, you know?" At this point Claire was struggling and failing to keep tears from falling from her eyes as she bared her soul to the other girl, "But... I get it... I'm sounding crazy, and you probably just want to run in there and never see me again, but I don't want that. I don't want to never see you again. I..."

Suddenly Claire was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, she and Elle looking up just in time to see a familiar figure fall from the sky and down onto the concrete below.

"Oh my god... Peter!" Claire exclaimed, rushing to her uncle's side as she wiped away her tears.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, as Claire helped him up and onto his feet.

"He's not healing." Elle pointed out.

"He took my ability, we have to go." Peter said as he leaned on Claire's shoulder for support.

"Elle, help me get him in the car." Claire said, turning to the other blonde.

The moment she looked at the older girl Claire was filled with dread as she saw the fear and confusion on Elle's face.

"Claire, did you hear what he said... that they took his ability... that's what we came here for?" Elle said.

In truth it wasn't what Elle came here for. Claire might be happy to settle for a normal life, but Elle was too screwed up to ever be normal. However, as much as Elle loved her power she loved not suffering more, and if her only choice was to keep her power and suffer or give it up and be free from the agony she had been in lately she would happily take it. It seemed like Elle's only option to be sure the pain wouldn't return. So... why was she hesitating? Why was she looking back and forth at the door to her salvation and two people she had fooled around with?

"You don't know what happened up there." Claire said.

The cheerleader was right and Elle knew it. She didn't know what had happened, and it seemed foolish to just think she could walk into that building and someone would rid her of her pain for free, but what other choice did she have?

Ok, so part of her wanted to take the cheerleader up on her offer but there was no way that could end well for her... and if she went in there now maybe she could stall whoever was in there long enough so that Claire and Peter would get away.

"I... I'm..." Elle began.

"Elle, please... help me." Claire pleaded softly, tears threatening to fill her eyes again.

With those four little words Elle's mind was made up for her.

If she had been on the outside looking in on this exchange Elle would have laughed at the poor sucker doing as they were told, but when the cheerleader looked at her like that and asked for her help in that tone Elle just couldn't say no.

As she resigned herself to her fate Elle briefly smiled, it wasn't like she was the type of girl to have a happy ending anyway. Chances are she was dead whatever decision she made. Hell, maybe in a another time and another place she turned her back on Claire, strolled right into Pinehurst only to end up dead or something. At least this way she could have some more kinky fun with Claire.

"We have to move fast." Elle said, quickly throwing Peter's other arm over her shoulder, "I'm guessing people are coming to find him pretty soon... even if they're only looking for a body."

With that the two blondes help Peter to their rental car, Elle looking over her shoulder the entire time, surprised, and a little disappointed, no one came after them.

Once they were all strapped in and on the road Peter asked the question he had wanted to ask since he saw the two blondes together.

"So... what's going on? Why... why is she here?" He asked, the second part being said softly to Claire who was sitting next to him.

"Well you see Uncle Peter... is it ok if I call you Uncle Peter? I know we've made out and stuff so it's kind of weird, but I think given the circumstances Uncle Peter seems kind of appropriate. Anyway, the reason I'm here Uncle Peter is..." Elle stopped in her tracks, the look on Claire's face making her think twice about what she was going to say, "I... I... my power was malfunctioning... I think it still is, and Claire can't feel pain, so we took a little trip up here together to see if this Pinehurst place could help."

"Some girl gave Elle the address, told her to come here for help." Claire added.

"Well trust me, Pinehurst is not going to help anybody. You two need to stay away from that place, especially you Claire." Peter said.

Elle rolled her eyes.

"Ok, we will. It's fine, you just rest, me and Elle will figure out what to do next." Claire said.

"Thanks Claire." Peter said, closing his eyes.

Elle rolled her eyes again, before she locked eyes with Claire in the mirror.

"Thank you Elle." Claire said.

Elle smiled.

Perhaps she would have a happy ending after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to the hotel room had been quick and uneventful, a fact which Elle wasn't sure if she should be grateful for or disappointed.

Her power seemed back to normal, at least for the time being, and part of her was itching to use it on someone or something which wouldn't automatically heal itself. However she didn't know what she was up against, and if these Pinehurst people could take away all the powers Peter had it was clear they were dangerous, a fact Peter repeated, a lot. Elle listened intently for a while, but it quickly became clear he didn't know that much. What he did know was definitely worrying, but when he ran out of useful information he went into repetitive mode and Elle zoned him out a little, at least until the subject of conversation was changed to her.

Claire insisted Elle would help them and they could trust her, at which point Peter had asked Elle to give him and Claire a minute, which had annoyed Elle, but with one look from Claire she simply said sure, no problem, and left, slipping quietly out of the bedroom and into the other.

Elle resented that she had to switch her luxury suite for a cheaper one, but they needed an extra bed for Peter, and besides, even under fake names Elle figured it was better to be somewhere a little more low-key.

As she paced up and down Elle questioned why she left Claire and Peter alone. Why did she do what Claire said? What the hell was she even doing here? This whole thing seemed like a bad idea, possibly the worst she'd ever had, which was really saying something considering her previous mistakes, and yet she couldn't bring herself to climb down the fire escape and run for her life as she probably should do. She just couldn't. She just couldn't do that to Claire. Not when she needed her.

Peter was still injured from the fall and he didn't have his powers anymore, and while Claire was self-healing she couldn't exactly defend herself, not against the type of people that were no doubt coming for them, so right now Elle was the only one who could protect them. Doing so put her life in danger, and when the cavalry arrived Noah Bennet was probably going to strangle Elle with his bare hands, but she had nowhere else to go and if she was going to die either way Elle promised herself she wouldn't allow that to happen until she knew Claire was safe and... oh god, what the hell had the cheerleader done to her?

 

Elle used to have an entire prison worth of super powered people who she would sexually play with, dominating some of them to the point where she had them wrapped around her little finger and now she was completely and totally smitten with little Claire Bennet.

She'd only been away from her for a few minutes and yet almost every single thought in her head was of Claire or at least something to do with her, and more than anything else Elle just wanted to see the cheerleader again, to see her smile, to touch her, to kiss her, hell just to be in the same room with her again.

Elle had never felt this way before about anyone or anything and it terrified her.

She didn't know when it had happened, but at some point over the last 24 hours she had fallen for the cheerleader and she had fallen hard. Or at least, that's what it felt like. It wasn't like Elle had a ton of experience, she couldn't even remember her father ever showing her the slightest bit of affection, making any affection she had for him somewhat hollow, and any affection she'd shown anyone else was pretty much purely sexual, but this, this was something she hadn't been expecting and didn't know how to deal with.

Maybe it wasn't what she thought it was. After all, she barely knew this girl, and she was a girl, and while Elle liked girls she never thought she'd end up feeling this way about one. She'd always figured if she'd ever feel this way it would be about a boy. After all, it was so sappy she tried not to admit it to herself but part of her still clung to that childhood dream of Prince Charming coming to rescue her from her crazy life and take her away to a land of puppy dogs and rainbows.

At that moment Claire Bennet opened the door and walked in, and the moment the two blondes eyes locked Elle realise just how screwed she truly was, as the moment she saw the other girl she felt like she was in a land of puppy dogs and rainbows.

"Hey." Claire said.

"Hey back." Elle said.

There was an awkward silence which only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to both girls.

"How is he?" Elle asked.

Claire smiled at Elle's concern for Peter, silently wondering if it was genuine or simply for her benefit.

"Better. It took awhile but I convinced him to take some of my blood. It healed him pretty quickly, but his powers are still gone." Claire replied as she closed the door behind her and came to sit down next to Elle, "I tried to convince him to rest but he wasn't interested. It was tough enough convincing him to stay here and wait for backup."

There was another pause which was just as long as the first but somehow felt a little less awkward and long to the blondes.

"So... backups on its way huh?" Elle said.

"Yeah." Claire said.

Elle bit her lip, "And by backup, you mean?"

"Nathan. Peter's brother. My bio Dad." Claire said, unsure if Elle had ever met Nathan or knew who he was, "He said he was going to try and get some people together to come find us and decide what to do about this Pinehurst place."

"And your other Dad?" Elle asked.

Claire paused and then said, "I... I don't know if I can trust him."

Elle immediately opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it as she questioned whether she should really be defending Noah Bennet. After all, no matter what happened next he was probably going to kill her very slowly and painfully for touching his precious Claire-bear, and if Claire was on the fence when it came to trusting him maybe, just maybe she could put off that meeting with him she was so dreading. Maybe when they knew Peter was safe with his brother she could convince Claire to run away with her, leave behind all this craziness and just find a place where they could be together in peace, just the two of them, preferably somewhere nice and hot where it never rained.

A smile threatened to cross Elle's face as she imagined herself on a beach, a very safe distance away from the sea, relaxing in a deckchair with Claire in her arms and relaxing tropical music playing in the background, like it always did in those movies and TV shows Elle used to watch... well, the tropical music part, not the two girls in bikinis holding each other, although Elle would have happily watched that movie/show.

Her fantasy was unfortunately short lived as Elle couldn't convince herself that Claire would be truly happy without her perfect family, and as happy as that little fantasy would have made her Elle doubted Claire would enjoy life on the run for long, and even if she put up with it the cheerleader deserved better.

Besides, there was nowhere on earth Elle could hide from Noah Bennet, and all things considering he probably didn't deserve to have his daughter hate him.

"You were all he talked about you know." Elle said, breaking the silence which had once again fallen between them.

"What?" Claire said, unsure where Elle was going with this.

"Glasses... your Dad, you were all he talked about." Elle repeated, "Well, it's not like he was much of a talker, certainly not with me anyways, but whenever we were paired up together on assignments you were all he would talk about. You, your Mom, your brother. His family. I tried to get him talking about something else, something intere, erm, different, but, it was always you. He loved you so, so much, and it used to drive me crazy that there was another girl out there like me who had someone so totally devoted to keeping them safe. He isn't even your real Dad, but he loves you unconditionally and will never, ever stop loving and protecting you. So, whatever made you think you can't trust him, forget it, because he would die for you. Hell, if I remember rightly he has died for you. And nothing will ever change that."

Claire was stunned by Elle's speech, but as the other girl's words echoed throughout her head Claire couldn't help feel Elle was right. It might not have always seemed like it, but her Dad had been loving and protecting her since day one. If she couldn't trust him, who could she trust?

"It's just hard you know, knowing who to trust." Claire said weakly.

"I know what you mean." Elle said.

More silence, then Claire smiled "So, can I trust you?"

"Probably not." Elle said, fighting back a smile which only threatened to spread as Claire glared at her, "What? I'm a sociopath with paranoid delusions. I don't trust me, why should you?"

Claire continue to glare.

"God, relaxed cheerleader. I was joking... sort of. I mean I was diagnosed as a sociopath but... you can trust me. Mostly because I've got nowhere else to go, but still." Elle said, cracking a smile before turning serious again, "You can trust me. Now go call your father."

There was a brief pause and then Claire got up and headed for the door.

Once she reached it Claire turned, "I trust you."

The two girls exchanged a smile, Elle's fading into a sad look, "You probably shouldn't."

"I don't care." Claire said firmly before leaving.

Elle hated herself for what she had just said. She should have just told Claire she could trust her, but like before she found herself telling the other blonde the truth no matter what it was, and the truth was Elle was terrified she was going to do something to screw this up.

Outside the bedroom Claire paused just before she was about to speed dial her father.

His reaction to Elle being with them was unlikely to be positive and Claire still didn't know what she was going to tell him or what she could possibly say, all she knew was that she wanted Elle to be in her life, preferably without losing everything she had in her life before.

Actually Claire didn't want Elle in her life, she needed her.

Claire had been going crazy without being able to feel pain and the thought of losing it again was horrifying, but it was more than that.

She and Elle were meant for each other. Elle was... Elle was her soul-mate.

To even think that about a relationship only a day old was terrifying and wrong on so many levels, and there was no way Claire was going to let that slip out of her mouth any time soon, but how else could she even begin to explain how perfectly they fit together. And while Claire is sure a thousand teenagers have probably jumped to such conclusions for the first person that makes them cum other than themselves what she felt for Elle wasn't just physical as just being around her filled Claire with a joy she had never known. Elle felt it too, she was almost sure of it.

Calling Nathan or whoever else was one thing, calling her father, a man who might just have good reason to kill Elle before the last 24 hours, meant risking the one thing Claire was now afraid of losing most.

Did she trust him not to hurt the girl she had fallen for? Did she trust him to listen to her? Did she trust him to believe he would let her explain? What could she say? How was she going to explain this? It terrified her to even think about what she was feeling, could she say it out loud? And even if she could, what was she going to say?

To stop herself from over thinking it Claire quickly hit speed dial and in one breath told her father's voicemail where she was, how to get there, that he needed to hurry, that Peter was hear.

There was a long pause, then Claire heard the phrase please complete your call in the next 15 seconds and totally panicked, "Dad... Elle's with us... she's... she's with us... on our side... I know, I know this will be hard for you to understand but... I... I like her. I like her like her, and if you hurt her I will never ever trust you again..."

Regardless of her power when the call automatically disconnected Claire almost died on the spot.

Had... had she just come out on her father's voicemail?

This realisation seemed to cause time to stand still for Claire, the cheerleader standing on the spot still clutching her phone to her ear as her mind raced so fast she could barely hear herself think.

"Everything ok pom-pom?"

Elle's voice snapped Claire out of her panic induced coma, the cheerleader quickly turning to see the other girl peaking her head out from behind the door.

"Huh... oh, yeah, fine, fine, everything's fine." Claire said really unconvincingly, forcing a smile on her face.

Elle lent her head against the side of the door and gave Claire a look which clearly said 'I don't believe you'.

"I think I just came out to my father's voicemail." Claire admitted.

There was a pause, and then Elle laughed.

"It's not funny." Claire huffed, unsure why she was suddenly fighting the urge to giggle.

"It kind of is." Elle chuckled, before adding after Claire scowled at her, "Oh come on Claire, it's only been like, a day. Doesn't exactly make you a lesbian."

Realising this was a conversation for inside Elle turned to walk into the room, Claire's eyes automatically dropping down to her butt as she did so.

"Tell that to my libido." Claire said softly as she followed Elle inside and closed the door behind her.

"I'm serious. Gay, straight, bi, they're all just labels. And despite what I was saying last night in the heat of passion, one little experience doesn't mean you have to suddenly stick a label on yourself and keep it there forever." Elle said.

Claire felt like telling the other girl she'd be happy to be labelled a lesbian forever if it meant she could be with Elle but that was the exact type of thing she was trying to avoid saying as she didn't want to freak the older blonde out. Besides...

"I get it. No labels, that's smart..." Claire said, inching closer, "Does... does that include... us?"

Elle followed Claire's example, the two blondes feeling as if they were being pulled together by some unknown force.

"It would probably be a good idea... not to... you know, try and label us, so there's less pressure." Elle said softly.

The two girls were now inches away from each other.

"No pressure is good." Claire said softly.

They stopped moving when their bodies were practically touching each other.

"So... what now?" Elle asked.

There was silence.

"Peter's next door." Claire said.

Elle smiled at the reminder, sure it was Claire's way of telling her sex was probably a bad idea, but it didn't sound like the cheerleader herself was entirely convinced.

It was pretty obvious both of them wanted to hand Peter a pair of ear plugs and just ravage each other until the cavalry arrived, but worried about getting caught with her pants down and not being able to protect Claire properly motivated Elle to show more self-control than she'd ever had before.

"Relax cheerleader, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Elle reassured the other girl.

"That's not exactly the problem." Claire said.

Both girls smiled, acknowledging that the problem wasn't that Claire didn't want too.

There was more silence and then Elle pulled away smiling.

"I have an idea." Elle said happily jumping onto the bed, settling in and giving Claire the come-hither curling finger. Claire gave Elle a look which only increased the voltage of the electric blonde's smile, "Relax, I just thought we could snuggle. I'm... I'm not usually experienced with this type of thing, but from what I've heard when couples... erm... I mean when two people who... like each other very much want to be together but not have sex they do things like talk or snuggle or both, and you're very, very snug-able. So I thought maybe, if you want to, we could snuggle and talk... or maybe just snuggle... or we could just talk, whatever you want."

Claire couldn't help smile at how vulnerable the electricity throwing sociopath suddenly looked trying to explain herself, the cheerleader eventually putting her out of her misery by climbing up onto the bed and into Elle's waiting arms, the two girls melting into each other as if they had been together for years.

They lay there for a while, both trying to think of something to say. Eventually Claire just gave up because in the middle of all this chaos laying in Elle's arms was oddly soothing, like she could just forget about all that other stuff just for a moment and be at peace. While Elle felt that same peace her mind was still filled with questions, most of which she was afraid to ask but didn't feel she could not ask.

"So, what did you tell Peter about us?" Elle asked finally.

Claire's mind had been drifting through various different places she could lay in Elle's arms so she didn't properly hear the question, "What?"

"What did you tell Peter about us?" Elle asked, a little annoyed at having to repeat herself, but immediately back pedalling when she felt she had been to snappy at the cheerleader, "It's just, he asked me to leave so I assumed you talk about me. Did you... did you come out to him too?"

There was a pause.

"Not exactly." Claire said, then added, "Well, I dropped hints... and pretty much spelled it out for him, but I'm not sure he got it, you know?"

"He can be a little dents." Elle giggled, that giggle turning into a few shared laughs with Claire before Elle's eyes lit up, "I could tell him. I could tell him about us, about how we got together... about all the nasty little things I did to you... spare no detail."

This earned Elle a forced glare and a half hearted slap to her arm.

"What? I was going to tell him anyway in the car until you gave me that cute little death glare... yeah, that's the one." Elle laughed.

"You would do that wouldn't you?" Claire scoffed, trying to sound shocked and appalled but she was neither, "You would gloat in detail to a guy who had just been thrown out of a window about how you screwed his niece."

"Well, you're definitely worth gloating about." Elle said, "Besides, I don't remember you complaining... Claire-bear."

This earned Elle a far less forced glare and the cutest little punch to her arm she'd ever received.

"Don't call me that! Ever." Claire said firmly.

"Why not?" Elle asked innocently.

"You know why." Claire said.

"Oh come on pom-pom, you have to let me call you that. It's just such a perfect name for you, because you're so soft and cuddly, and so very, very cute, just like a teddy bear." Elle giggled, hugging the annoyed cheerleader to her tightly.

"Elle, seriously." Claire said firmly after she'd wriggled out of Elle's embrace enough so she could look the other girl in the eye, "Call me whatever you like. Cheerleader, pom-pom, pain slut, pussy eating dyke, cock loving bitch, anal whore, whatever, just don't call me Claire-bear. That's what my Dad calls me."

Elle smiled at Claire's unnecessary explanation, "Ok, I'll try not to call you that, but don't be mad if it just kind of... slips out."

Claire didn't like how Elle was grinning, "Well if you want this... thing between us to work out I suggest that you make sure it doesn't slip out, or at least try to make sure it doesn't slip out too often, and don't even think about saying it during sex."

"Ok, now you're just daring me." Elle laughed, before adding when she saw how upset the cheerleader looked, "But I swear, I'll try not to call you that, often, but if we're going to be... hanging out together a lot then I'm going to need some more nicknames for you because I'm getting a little tired of just calling you cheerleader and pom-pom."

"Well my name is Claire so why don't you try calling me that?" Claire suggested dryly.

"Where's the fun in that?" Elle grinned, "Let's see, anything that isn't Claire-bear. That's what you said right? I can call you anything I want as long as it isn't Claire-bear? Mmmmm, let's see now... baby... babe... sweetie... sweet pea... sugar... sugar dumpling... honey... honey bunny... snuggle bunny... snookums..."

"Ug, couldn't you at least come up with something a little less cutesy?" Claire huffed.

Elle looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "How about beautiful? Or gorgeous? Or sexy? Or lover?"

Claire smiled, "I like those better, especially the last one."

"Really?" Elle asked softly.

Without even realising it the two girls had been inching closer to each other from the word beautiful and now their lips were practically hovering over each other.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before Claire whispered so softly that Elle barely heard it, "Really."

As soon as that word was out of Claire's mouth the two girls simultaneously pressed their lips together in perhaps the slowest and softest kiss either one of them had ever had. Hours seemed to pass by as the blondes continued to gently kiss one another, only using their lips for a long time until finally Claire gently brushed her tongue against Elle's lips, asking permission to enter which was quickly granted. Even after the adding of tongues the kiss remained slow and gentle all the way to the end when Claire broke it and looked at Elle with pure burning lust.

"Peter's still in the next room." Claire breathed softly.

While the words seemed to suggest Claire was saying they shouldn't her tone made it very clear she wanted Elle to talk her into it, which Elle really shouldn't as she should be as ready as possible to defend against attack but she just didn't have enough willpower to resist the cheerleader.

"I can be quiet." Elle whispered, "Can you pom-pom?"

"I... I don't know." Claire answered truthfully.

"Wanna find out?" Elle asked.

There was a brief pause and then Claire nodded her head slowly causing the two girls to smile before they kissed again. This time their kiss was a lot less soft and a lot more hungry, the hunger intensifying until they were practically devouring each other.

"You need to be wearing less clothes cheerleader." Elle whispered huskily during a momentary break from the kissing.

Elle experienced a moment of regret for still not using a new nickname for Claire but quickly forgot all about it as the cheerleader began tugging at her pants, unceremoniously yanking them down along with her panties which caused Elle to giggle, break the kiss and help her remove them.

The next few moments were a blur with clothes being discarded like both girls powers were super speed until they were both kissing again, this time their naked bodies pressed against each other as they groped each other shamelessly.

"Under the covers." Elle panted huskily.

Nodding in understanding Claire quickly slid between the sheets joined immediately after by Elle who pressed her body down on top of Claire's to restart the kissing once again. Both girls moaned into the kiss as they came into contact with each other, their hands sliding over each other's bodies somewhat like before only this time they were even more boulder.

Up until now they had both stuck to mostly avoiding each other's fun parts, and completely avoided doing so if you didn't count squeezing the other's ass, but this time shortly after the kissing started Claire grabbed onto Elle's tits and began tweaking her nipples. This caused Elle to groan in pleasure and annoyance. She was totally just about to do that before the slutty little cheerleader beat her to it.

Not liking the fact she had been beaten to the punch Elle 'punished' Claire by only spending a brief time massaging the tiny little rock hard bullets and soft flesh surrounding them before sending one hand downwards. With their bodies pressed so tightly together it was actually a bit of a struggle pushing her way in between the cheerleader's legs but the whimper and long moan of pleasure Elle got from the other girl made it more than worth it.

Nearly the whole time they had been kissing and groping each other the two girls had been grinding themselves against each other. The grinding had fit the mood of the kissing. When the kissing had been soft the grinding had been gentle, and when the kissing was rough the girls had been literally dry humping each other. With their clothes off and flesh directly touching the two blondes were as wet as they had ever been, so when Elle's hand reached its destination the electric girl was able to slide a couple of fingers inside her lover with ease.

Elle grinned triumphantly, partly because she had remembered one of Claire's new nicknames but mostly because of the reaction she was getting from... her snuggle bunny.

The sensations had been so strong Claire had been forced to break the kiss and dropped her head back against the pillow to continue a long moan she had started during the lip lock. As her head dropped back she could practically feel Elle's grin and when she opened her eyes it was a flat-out smirk that greeted her. Wanting to knock that look right off the other blonde's face Claire forced her hand downwards in one quick powerful motion and in what seemed like the same second shove two fingers into the girl hovering above her.

This effectively knocked the smirk off Elle's face as the older blonde was forced to cry out in pleasure, her eyes briefly closing only to see a smirk now on the cheerleader's face when she opened them again.

Elle returned the smirk with a grin of her own before she knocked the smirk off Claire's face as she began thrusting her fingers in and out of her, Claire immediately doing the exact same thing to Elle as the two girls began fucking each other.

All of a sudden Elle found herself in quite the predicament. When it came to just about any sexual act the usual protocol was to start out slow and then eventually build up to a quicker pace and then, hopefully, a climax. Starting out slow was important to allow time to relax and get into it, but it was pretty obvious that she and the other blonde didn't need time to relax and get into it as both their holes were wet and inviting to each other's fingers. However just because there was no need to start out slow didn't mean Elle didn't want too.

When she was in the right mood for it Elle loved to tease whoever she was with to the point of it being torturous but she found herself very conflicted. On the one hand Elle would love to spend hours fucking the cheerleader to near climax after near climax until Claire was begging her for sweet release, but at the same time she wanted to immediately start pound fucking the younger girl's pussy hard and rough until she creamed all over her fingers.

There were a few things which quickly made up her mind, and they all had something to do with Claire. For one thing Claire seemed to have no interest in going slow, the cheerleader's fingers were moving through Elle's cunt hard and fast, curling and twirling inside her in just the right spots to drive her crazy. The look of wanton lust in the other girl's eyes seemed to confirm Elle's suspicions as well as increase her own arousal. Alone these things would have probably convinced Elle what to do, but the fact was that at any moment someone could attack, meaning if Elle was going to be able to protect Peter and Claire then this was unfortunately going to have to be a quickie.

With this in mind Elle ditched the medium pace steady rhythm she had been using to fuck the cheerleader with in favour of a fall out assault on the other girl's love hole.

The speed in which she began fucking the other girl soon became something which could rightfully be called vicious, not that Claire seemed to mind as she was too busy trying her best to stifle the cutest little moans and whimpers Elle had ever heard before. Eager to hear more of them Elle curled and twirled her fingers around inside the younger girl, grinning widely as she got the chance to prove that while Claire might be a fast learner she was still just a novice when compared to her.

Unfortunately Elle's actions worked too well and those cute little moans and whimpers she had been enjoying so much grew to such a level she was forced to muffle them with her mouth.

Not surprisingly Claire welcomed the kiss by parting her lips so their tongues could do battle, but she also reacted by thrusting herself back and forth, obviously trying to get Elle's fingers to move deeper and faster inside her but causing the bedsprings to complain rather loudly.

"No, no, no, bad cheerleader." Elle scolded playfully, "No unnecessary loud movements."

"Then try fucking me harder." Claire challenged, her tone clearly just as playful.

"I don't know, if I fuck you any harder I might have to suffocate you with a pillow. I mean seriously pom-pom, any louder and you might as well be shouting out 'hey Uncle Peter, me and Elle are fucking each other in here and I love it because I'm a total lesbian slut'." Elle mocked, doing her best peppy cheerleader impression.

"Ok, I don't sound like that, and I'm trying my best to be quiet, but you're not making it easy." Claire said, half blushing and half smiling, "The suffocating thing sounds fun though, and I am a total lesbian slut for you."

"Good to know." Elle smiled, before adding, "But seriously, you've got to be more quiet. Next time we're out of earshot of one of your relatives I swear you can make as much noise as you want and we can do whatever nasty little thing you want, just keep it down for now ok?"

Claire was about to say ok when a thought came to her and she smiled, "Whatever nasty little thing I want? You promise?"

Elle rolled her eyes and sighed, "I promise."

"Ok." Claire said, adding after a pause, "I want to fuck you."

"Well, isn't that what you're doing now?" Elle giggled.

"I... I want to use the strap on." Claire said, quickly continuing after Elle gave her a look of surprise, "I, I know you said I make a better bitch than a butch or whatever, and I kind of think you're right, I love you taking control and I liked it better when you were on top this morning, but I also really liked being on top and fucking you. I just want to try it, you know? See what it's like. If I suck at it we don't have to do it again, but... I kind of really want to fuck you. Of course if you're not really into it..."

Elle stopped Claire from babbling on any longer by capturing her lips in a soft but forceful kiss which lasted only a few seconds before she broke it and smiled at the cheerleader.

"I would love you to fuck me. In fact if you want I'll do whatever you want for a entire night. Would you like that pom-pom? Would you like to have the power to make me do anything you want? Would you like to dominate me? Make me your little slut?" Elle asked playfully.

"You'd let me do that?" Claire questioned, a little surprised by Elle's reaction.

"Well, while I wouldn't bottom for just anyone I'll make an exception for you." Elle said, a smirk crossing her face, "But only because if this morning is anything to go by you're going to look so adorably cute trying to be a top."

Claire scowled and was about to punch Elle's arm again before she got a better idea, Elle's smile quickly disappearing as the electronic girl was forced to close her eyes and let out a long, only slightly stifled moan as Claire curled her fingers inside her.

"I am so going to make you pay for mocking me." Claire whispered lustfully.

"Maybe." Elle moaned, "But first I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Bring oooohhhhhhhh, bring it on." Claire panted as Elle curled her fingers inside her for 'revenge', "Do your worst. Mmmmmmm, yes, fuck oooohhhhhhhh fuck me. Harder. Pound my pussy with those fingers. Fuck me as oooohhhhhhhh, fuck me as hard as you can."

"I would love to cheerleader, but I told you, we can't make too much noise..." Elle said, before a light bulb went off in her head and she smiled, "But if you're in the mood for something a little... wilder, I might have an idea, if you're up for it."

"I'm up for it." Claire said quickly, "Do whatever you want to me."

"Well, if you insist." Elle said, pushing two more fingers inside Claire, and then adding, "Just let me know if it's too much or too weird for you."

 

Claire frowned, not sure what Elle was talking about until the other girl slowly pushed her thumb in to join her four fingers inside Claire's pussy, at which point the cheerleader suddenly got it. Or at least, she thinks she got it. It was... definitely something more wild than what they had been doing and despite all the things she had been through, and even things she's done to herself, the idea of this made Claire a little nervous.

Looking up into Elle's eyes her nerves were relaxed a little as she saw the look the other girl was giving her. Considering Elle's sadistic nature it was actually a little surprising she hadn't tried this sooner and even more surprising she hadn't just done it already, but instead of doing that Elle seemed to be waiting for permission, for some small sign Claire understood and she was ok with it.

Although part of her was screaming not to, that there was no way this could be pleasurable, Claire nodded her head ever so slightly, hoping Elle would get the message.

She clearly did if the smirk that crossed her face was anything to go by, and yet Claire was still a little surprised by the other girl's gentleness as she slowly but firmly pushed inside pass the knuckles and then further until her entire hand was inside Claire's pussy.

Claire's mouth was open but no sound came out, her entire body frozen in shock. For better or for worse there was no pain, but it made for an odd sensation and a flat out weird sight to behold. She had someone else's hand inside her. She had a girl's hand inside her. Another girl had slipped her hand inside her, had fisted her, was fisting her. And the weirdest part, was that it felt good. Her love hole was so stretched out and full, her muscles relaxing away the uncomfortableness so that her pleasure just grew and grew.

It overwhelmed Claire to the point she felt faint, which left the cutest little worried look on Elle's face.

"Now... now who's cute?" Claire whispered, struggling to find her voice.

"You ok cheerleader?" Elle asked, ignoring Claire's comment.

"Yes... oh, mmmmmm, it... it feels good. Fuck me. Mmmmmmm, fuck me with your fist. Fuck me with your whole freaking hand. Fuck... fuck me as hard as you can."

Elle's megawatt grin could have lit up the city. Claire returned it as best she could before she was left to stifle another moan as Elle slowly pulled out of her, pulling back to the knuckles and then sliding her way back inside her. She repeated this process over and over, slowly speeding up the pace as Claire's pussy adjusted to the widest penetration of its young active existence, the sensations making it harder and harder for Claire to keep quiet.

Claire tried to think of something unsexy in an attempt to calm herself down, and more importantly quieten herself down, but she found it impossible to do so under the circumstances. In fact it was hard to think at all with Elle's fist inside her, which was something Claire was still struggling to fully comprehend. She had a fist inside her. Someone else's hand was inside her cunt, another girl's hand no less, and it felt good. So very, very good. Her hole stretching wider than ever before every time Elle pulled back to the knuckles so the widest part of her hand was stretching out Claire's pussy lips, something which didn't seem like it should be at all pleasurable but was almost unbearably so.

The cheerleader wondered if it had something to do with her power and the fact that she was, as Elle put it, a pain slut. She had done all manner of things to her own body in the name of testing her ability so after all that self harm she had been left with a taste for it, a taste for pain, pain that had been deprived from her, that she could no longer feel unless it was administered by Elle. Hell, maybe she couldn't even tell the difference anymore between pleasure and pain. Maybe if she somehow got the ability to feel pain again it would all just feel like pleasure to her, or different versions of it. That's what it felt like when Elle electrocuted her. A different version of pleasure.

Sadly it looked like the last thing on Elle's mind was giving Claire the different version of pleasure she craved, but the look in the other girl's eyes gave her another type of pleasure, one that made her heart skip a beat.

There was just such concern in Elle's eyes, such cautiousness, the other girl clearly studying Claire carefully to make sure she was ok at all times. The concern for her well-being just made Claire love what was being done to her all the more, which only made it increasingly difficult for her to remain quiet.

Actually Claire hadn't been quiet for some time now, her moaning and groaning becoming increasingly loud even after she tried muffling the sounds with first her free hand and then the inside of her elbow. In a desperate attempt to quieten herself she reached over, grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it over her own face. The pillow only remained in place for a few seconds before it was torn away from Claire's grasp by Elle's free hand, the upset look on Elle's face making it clear the other girl didn't like the idea of the cheerleader's pretty face being covered up.

Claire gave a brief apologetic look before her lips were captured by Elle's in what she supposed was an acceptance of her apology and an attempt to keep her quiet, not that she really cared after Elle's tongue pushed its way into her mouth and began battling with her own.

Elle had actually interpreted Claire's look as annoyance rather than apologetic which was why the kiss was actually her way of apologising to the cheerleader. Well, it was partly an apology and partly a much more fun way to stifle Claire's moans than covering her beautiful face with some stupid pillow.

Despite all the perverted little things she had done to the younger girl lately Elle couldn't stop worrying that she was going too far with this whole fisting thing. As such she had spent a long time studying Claire's face, watching for the slightest little hint that the cheerleader wasn't enjoying this.

It was hard to tell for awhile, Claire understandably needing time to get used to having something so big inside her, but then Claire started to really get into it, until finally Elle was no longer worried, or more accurately at least she's no longer worried about the other girl not enjoying this. Now her main concern was keeping Claire quiet.

The cheerleader was obviously trying but as the fucking continued it clearly became harder and harder. It seemed like only a matter of time before Claire lost control, so Elle decided it was time to end this.

After sealing her lips firmly over the younger girl's Elle began thrusting harder and faster, causing Claire to moan loudly into her mouth and arch her back. Claire's next moans might as well not have been muffled at all given there volume as Elle began twisting her hand around inside the other girl, gently at first with ever-increasing force. Elle made the twisting as random as possible an attempt to constantly keep the other blonde guessing, but more often than not making sure to twist in a way that made sure she was rubbing Claire's G-spot. Soon she was attacking that spot relentlessly, curling her fingers to make sure she got it each time.

Nearly every time Elle added something to the mix Claire would understandably lose focus on pumping her own fingers in and out of Elle's pussy. At this point Elle was so into making Claire cum that she wouldn't have minded so much if the other blonde had forgotten about her altogether, a feeling very uncommon to the electricity thrower. In fact Elle hadn't ever been in a situation like this before. She always wanted to find a way to cum, but for the first time in her life the only thing that really mattered to Elle was someone else's pleasure.

Despite this Claire never stopped, the younger girl kissing and fucking her back so hard it was almost violent. It was so intoxicating it took everything Elle had not to just mentally say 'fuck Peter' and become completely lost in the sex to the point where she wouldn't even notice if he was in here yelling at her while trying to push her off his innocent little niece. The thought actually had Elle briefly looking around, just to check she hadn't missed one unwelcome entrants from Claire's uncle.

Peter was nowhere to be seen, which was definitely a good thing as Elle doesn't think he would enjoy watching Claire make her cum.

During the few moments Elle had been distracted thinking about Peter catching them Claire had been working overtime with her fingers to bring Elle off, her thumb repeatedly bashing into Elle's clit as she curled her fingers up into her G-spot.

Caught off guard Elle suddenly awoke from her thoughts just in time to feel herself go over the edge. In that split second Elle blasted electricity from the hand deeply embedded within the cheerleader, lighting up the other girl's body with electricity as if she was a Christmas tree. As a result both blondes came simultaneously, their bodies shaking and their eyes rolling in the back of their heads as they struggle to swallow each other's screams.

Elle's climax is hard and wonderful but short lived as Claire's fingers slid out of her, the cheerleader turning into a limp ball of flesh as she was continuously filled with such heavenly pain it brought a tear to her eye.

Fuelled by pure passion to bring the cheerleader as much pleasure as possible Elle twisted, curled, and slammed her fingers inside Claire while filling her with a varying amount of electricity, bringing the younger girl to more orgasms than either of them could count.

When she began to feel a little electronically drained Elle finally began slowing down, only bringing her little snuggled bunny to another climax or two before bringing her pumping hand to a stop before slowly pulling it out of the exhausted blonde beneath her. The whole time she did this Elle was captivated by Claire's beautiful face, the other girl looking so wonderfully angelic as she lay still with her eyes closed breathing so softly Elle wonders if the other blonde had lost consciousness.

Just as Elle begins to consider tucking Claire in and letting her get some rest the cheerleader's eyes slowly blink open.

When she opens her eyes Claire was greeted by Elle grinning down at her before the younger girl was forced to stifle a moan as Elle began gently licking at her cum covered hand, sliding her tongue over the back and the palm before sensuously sucking each of her fingers clean.

"Wow... that was... wow..." Claire sighed softly, struggling to find the right words.

"I take it you liked that pom-pom?" Elle grinned.

Claire blushed, gave a little half nod and then frowned, "What happened to my new nicknames?"

"It's a work in progress... sugar lips." Elle said.

"Well keep working on it." Claire giggled softly before moving in for a kiss only to be denied as Elle pulled back.

"You broke your promise." Elle scolded, before clarifying, "You weren't quiet."

"Hey, I never promised anything." Claire protested, "I said I didn't know if I could be quiet and then you jumped me."

"I don't remember you complaining." Elle pointed out.

"That's because I wasn't." Claire grinned, before adding, "Anyway I did my best to be quiet and it's not like you made it easy or anything."

"Oh, so you being noisy is my fault?" Elle scoffed.

"Yes." Claire smirked.

Elle scowled, "Well, maybe we should stop."

"No. Please no. I'll do better I swear." Claire promised, before a grin crossed her face, "You... you could punish me... for being so naughty."

Elle struggled not to grin back, "Oh don't you worry cheerleader, you'll be punished as soon as were out of hearing range of one of your relations, probably with a nice hard spanking, but for now we've got to find a better way to shut you up."

With that Elle rolled off the bed, reached down and grabbed Claire's panties off the floor before quickly getting back into bed.

"Here, put these in your mouth." Elle tells Claire as she gives her the panties.

"Who's are they?" Claire asked having not seen which pile of clothes Elle retrieve them from.

"You tell me." Elle said with a grin.

Claire looked confused for a moment, then blushed, then cautiously brought the underwear to her nose and gave it a little sniff.

After a few seconds of deep thought she said, "Mine?"

"Uh-huh." Elle replied happily with a nod.

Claire bit her lip and asked, "Could... could I have yours instead?"

Elle grinned again, "Maybe next time, if you're good."

Claire smiled and lifted the panties up to her face, but stopped herself from putting them in her mouth at the last minute, "What were we going to do next?"

"Well, considering how much I made you cum your sweet little pussy has just got to be overflowing with delicious Claire cum, so I was thinking of maybe spending some time, I don't know, maybe a couple of hours in between your legs so I can make sure none of that Claire cum goes to waste." Elle replied huskily, "See I just realised I somehow forgot to go down on you before we left so I haven't tongue fucked you since last night which was way, way too long ago. Please cheerleader, don't stop me from getting to tongue fuck that sweet little hole of yours again."

The other girl's words had Claire whimpering with desire but she still pouted a little, "That sounds... nice... but I really wanted to be the one tongue fucking you."

Elle grinned, "Well I'll tell you what cheerleader, how about we both tongue fuck each other at the same time."

Claire looked confused for a moment, and then she realised what Elle was talking about, the thought making her give a little half blush, half happy smile which Elle found adorable.

"You mean..." Claire whispered.

"A 69. Uh-huh." Elle grinned, "Why? Does that make you hot pom-pom? Does the thought of me and you writhing around like that, licking and sucking each other off at the same time make you hot?"

"Yes." Claire confessed.

"Well that'll be something nice for you to look forward too as your moaning into your little panties as I'm licking the cum out of you." Elle said, before adding as Claire pouted, "Oh come on sweetie, just take your punishment. The sooner it's done the sooner we can 69, ok?"

Claire continued to pout for a few seconds before putting the panties into her mouth and lying back to wait for the oh so horrible punishment she was about to suffer through.

"Oh no cheerleader, I have a better idea." Elle said, lying down and then pointing to her lips, "I want you to sit right here."

Claire looked surprised.

"Come on pom-pom, sit on my face." Elle said, "It will be good practice for when we 69."

Biting her lip Claire got up and cautiously crawled over Elle's body until her crotch was hovering over the other girl's face, at which point she began lowering herself at a speed which obviously wasn't fast enough for Elle's liking.

Claire gasped softly and then loudly as Elle grabbed two handfuls of ass and pulled her down quickly onto her face, Elle wasting no time in sliding her tongue over the sweet hole now pressed against her mouth.

The second her tongue touch those extremely wet pussy lips Elle tasted Claire's cum, and once she'd tasted that heavenly liquid even the slightest consideration of going slow was forgotten, Elle sealing her lips tightly around Claire's cunt and beginning to suck at it like a hoover.

Claire's cum was even sweeter than Elle remembered and there was so much of it initially Elle thought she had found a creamy heaven, but it was sadly short lived as her hungry mouth quickly swallowed down every drop of cum. She was left with cunt cream which wasn't a bad consolation prize, in fact this was the second sweetest thing she had ever tasted, but after initially tasting the sweetest thing ever Elle greedily wanted more of it. She wanted more Claire cum. She wanted Claire to cum in her mouth so she could taste that sweet honey again and make the cheerleader feel good.

Despite her total lust for Claire cum Elle wasn't about to just throw her extensive rug munching experience out of the window. She knew better than that. Instead she used it to her advantage, sliding her tongue deep into Claire and softly stimulating her sweetest of spots, gently massaging her most sensitive of areas so they would be nice and ready for the hard tongue fucking she would soon give this sweet hole.

Of course while she was doing this Elle was making as much of Claire's honey slid down her throat as possible, the other girl's pussy juice acting as quite a nice snack in between the meal of cum she had just enjoyed and the one she was determined to squeeze out of the younger blonde in the very near future.

As she worked her magic Elle wondered why she hadn't gone down on the cheerleader this morning. She had loved licking Claire out so much last night and with every thrust of her tongue Elle was realising her memories didn't do eating Claire's pussy justice, so what the hell had she been thinking?

Just as she was really beginning to feel pissed at herself Elle remembered exactly why she hadn't licked out the cheerleader this morning... she hadn't done it because she had thought if she had then she wouldn't have been able to let Claire go.

There was just something about this girl which Elle found intoxicating, the cheerleader like some kind of addictive little drug which Elle just couldn't get enough of.

Right after their session with the double dildo Elle had wanted to go down on Claire, and then again when they were having lunch together, the former company agent wanting to drag the younger girl into a bathroom so they could finish where they started or eat her underneath the table or maybe just strip her in the middle of the street and let everybody watch her fuck this beautiful blonde's brains out, but every time Elle had reminded herself she couldn't otherwise she wasn't going to be able to stop herself from kidnapping the cheerleader. By the time they were at Pinehurst part of Elle was even thinking how being hunted down by Noah Bennet might be worth it if she had his sexy little daughter as her fuck slave for a few days or even just a few hours. The hunting down part still might happen but now Elle ensure no matter what happens next it's worth it if it means she gets to be with Claire like this now.

Even though her mind wanders around for a little while Elle's mouth and tongue worked tirelessly on Claire's pussy without even a hint of slowing down. For this Claire is very, very grateful, or at least she would be if she had any idea Elle wasn't 100% concentrating on getting her off. In fact if someone had told her Elle wasn't fully concentrated on fucking her Claire wouldn't have believed them given just how good the other girl was making her feel.

It's still a little weird and scary that another girl was making her feel this way, but at the same time it feels so natural, so right, that Claire feels she could definitely get used to it. She was getting used to it. It was already way less weird than it had been the first few times last night and it seemed like with every passing second she became more and more comfortable being with another girl to the point where Claire felt like she had been meant for it.

This position for example, at first Claire had found it extremely weird. She was literally sitting on someone else's face, a position done by straight couples as well as lesbian couples, and yet Claire couldn't imagine it was comfortable for the person underneath and couldn't help thinking it wouldn't be that great for the person on top either. It was certainly a little strange for her at first, but as Elle's mouth and tongue started to work their magic it became harder and harder to care and eventually she began to find herself kind of enjoying it, and then she definitely began to enjoy it.

It was kind of exhilarating feeling a tongue sliding up into her pussy from this position, and Elle's hands were doing a great job of massaging her firm little ass cheeks while that talented mouth and tongue went to work on her cunt. Just as Claire was kind of getting used to it Elle gently pushed her upwards. For a split second Claire worried that she was smothering the other girl or something and Elle wanted to stop but that fear was short lived as Elle pulled her back down again, giving Claire a little treat on the way down as she timed it so that when she pulled the younger blonde downwards her tongue pushed upwards, making the tongue thrust feel deeper and harder than before. Elle did this gently for a little while until Claire was doing it herself at which point she let go and waited.

Claire continued lifting herself up and down, impaling herself on that skilled tongue at the same speed until she was suddenly struck with an idea.

Cautiously she tried to increase the rhythm. Elle followed her perfectly. So she increased the rhythm a little more, and then a little more, and then a little more, Elle following her perfectly every time so that soon the two girls were roughly fucking.

As a result the bed springs squeaked loudly and the panties in Claire's mouth became useless at disguising her moans but at this point neither blonde cared. They were both too lost in the sex, Claire's only concern in trying to get as much pleasure as possible while Elle only wanted to make the other girl climax so she could swallow some more delicious Claire cum.

To increase her pleasure Claire began grinding her pussy on the other girl's face, silently hoping she wasn't smothering the older blonde but feeling fairly confident that if she did Elle would quickly stop her. She was smothering Elle, the electricity throwing blonde barely able to breathe and every single breath she took was filled with the smell of pussy but that only made Elle love this situation more as she felt as if she was trapped in a world which tasted and smelled like pure Claire Bennet.

In a way Elle almost didn't want it to end but she was still yearning for Claire cum so she went into pussy eating overdrive.

Claire opened her mouth so widely the panties fell out, a unprotected moan falling from her lips as Elle began twirling her tongue inside her. The cheerleader quickly placed her hand over her mouth firmly and looked round for the panties but they had fallen out of reach and there was no way she was stopping the skilled muff munching she was receiving to retrieve the stupid things, especially now Elle was using that twirling tongue to attack every single sweet spot she had inside her cunt.

Just when she was finally reaching the edge of orgasm Claire's eyes went wide as her rectum was suddenly invaded, Elle shoving two fingers slightly soaked in Claire's pussy juice straight through her butt hole in one hard thrust. The moment her fingers were up to the knuckles inside Claire's ass Elle slit her tongue all the way inside the other girl's pussy and then shot a little blast of electricity through her tongue and a huge blast of electricity through her fingers.

Claire came on the spot, fighting to keep her screams to herself with everything that she had as she writhes on top of Elle's face. However Elle was merciless, and clearly no longer cared who heard them fucking. It didn't even seem she cared if someone burst in and saw her electrocuting Claire given the amount of volts that were firing into the cheerleader's body, giving Claire that heavenly pain she craved which made her pleasure feel so much sweeter. Of course at this point the only reason Claire was worried about Peter or anyone else interrupting was that it would probably mean her pleasure would end.

This was something Elle was also worried about but for the moment she was much more worried about swallowing Claire's delicious cum as it slid directly from the other girl's pussy, into her mouth and down her throat. It was just as good as it had been when Elle had been cleaning out the younger blonde from her previous orgasm, maybe even a little better knowing that it couldn't be more fresh.

Eager for more Elle continued to blast electricity into Claire's body, pushing as much as she dared out of her mouth and tongue while shooting most of it out of her hands, giving Claire's pussy a little pain while inflicting most of the electronic agony on the younger girl's butt hole and butt cheeks.

Working tirelessly Elle was able to bring Claire to a couple more orgasms before their biggest fear was realised.

Claire was obviously too far gone to notice but the whole time they had been going at it Elle had been carefully listening out for even the slightest sign of an intrusion, and even with her face buried in creamy paradise and Claire moaning, groaning and even screaming louder than she should be Elle heard it, the unmistakable sound of a door breaking.

Many would have waited for a second sound to confirm it while others would have been just to turned on to care, and while both of those scenarios were certainly appealing Elle didn't hesitate.

In the blink of an eye Elle had slid out from in between Claire's legs, got out of bed and was out the door without a single thought of throwing on some clothes or wiping her cum and pussy juice covered face.

Elle's mind was more preoccupied with the far more pressing matter of what she was going to do. She had no idea who, or how many who's, she was facing, and lacking the time came up with a simple plan on the spot. If she had known exactly who she was up against before she stepped out she would have been a lot less worried.

"Knox, Flint." Elle greeted with a predatory smile.

The two men were momentarily stunned to see a naked woman walk out to greet them, but when they saw it was Elle their surprise faded and they quickly forced themselves to concentrate which was not an easy task for either of them but they both had previously learned the hard way what happened if you lowered your guard around Elle Bishop.

"Elle, what you doing here?" Flint asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh, just... having some fun." Elle said.

While on the surface the blonde was all smiles her mind was racing as she tried to think of the quickest and easiest way to take these two idiots down. After all Claire might be self healing but Peter was a sitting duck, a sitting duck who was probably seconds away from bursting out of his room to try and help when that would only probably get him killed or captured, either of which would upset Claire so Elle couldn't allow that to happen.

Elle had hoped her naked body would have stun them long enough for her to blast them but they recovered too quickly. She really shouldn't have slept with them back when they were imprisoned in the company and she had been very, very bored, she knew she was going to regret it.

"So you're what, Peter Petrelli's bodyguard now?" Flint asked, breaking the brief silence that had fallen.

"Something like that." Elle said.

"Well you might want to think about going back to your old job, because all we need is Petrelli, and it would be a real shame if we had to do something to you to get to him." Knox threatened.

"Hey now, let's not be hasty. I don't know about you Knox but the way I remember it Elle was the only good thing about being locked up. She always knew how to make the time just fly-by." Flint leered, "So what you say sparky, wanna join us? You help us bring Petrelli back and I reckon the boss would sign you up on the spot, and then maybe we could make the spare time fly-by again."

Elle smiled, "Well, as much fun as another 3 minutes, 39 seconds with you sounds I think I'm going to have to pass as I've traded up since I was slumming it with the likes of you two."

Just at that moment a still fully dressed Peter, fresh from burying his head under a pillow and pretending not to hear his niece having lesbian sex, burst out of his room clutching a bedside light which Elle assumed is the best thing he could find to defend himself with. Again the two idiots recover from their shock too quickly for Elle to attack.

"What, him?" Knox said, not looking impressed.

"No." Elle said.

As if on cue Claire emerged from the same room Elle had just recently appeared from with a bed sheet wrapped strategically around her.

The two intruders look back and forth at the grinning Elle and the blushing cheerleader.

"Wait... you and..."

Flint didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before he and Knox were both blasted by huge jolts of electricity which sent them flying backwards, their heads bashing against the wall before they fell forwards.

"Elle!" Claire exclaimed.

"Relax cheerleader, they'll be fine... probably." Elle said, before adding when Claire gave her a look, "What? I've done that like a million times and almost never killed anyone without meaning too."

"Well, that's... comforting." Peter said.

"How long will they be out for?" Claire asked.

Elle shrugged, "Don't know. Hours, days... minutes, it's hard to say. What?"

"I thought you had done it like a million times." Claire said.

"I have, it's just each time is different, and different people have different levels of resilience, and it's all very..." Elle tried to explain before sighing and simply adding, "They were going to hurt you."

And that's my job Elle finished in her head, the little glint in Claire's eye telling Elle that the cheerleader was thinking the same thing.

"That's... erm... we should probably go." Peter said.

"Awww, do we have too?" Elle complained, the blonde still hoping to feel Claire's tongue in her pussy so she added hopefully, "If these two losers wake up I can always shock them again."

Her hopefulness was met by a look from the other two.

"Fine, where too?" Elle asked.

"Well first..." Peter began before he was interrupted as 5 people suddenly materialised out of thin air.

Elle charged up her hands expectantly but thought twice about using her ability when she was greeted by the sight of a couple of Japanese guys, a sharp dressed man and woman, and a familiar looking man in horn-rimmed glasses.

One of the Japanese men looked around and smiled in greeting.

"Peter! Cheerleader!" He exclaimed before his eyes went wide, "Naked girl?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Glasses. Yes, this is your daughter's cum. It's all over my face because I was totally eating her out a few seconds ago. She tastes fantastic, I can't get enough. She's a pretty good pussy eater herself, and her holes are so tight. Did you know because of her ability she'll always be a virgin? Mmmmmm, it's like finding the greatest little fuck toy ever. Now if you'll excuse me I promised your daughter we'd 69, and after that she's going to fuck me with a strap on. Or maybe I'll fuck her with the strap on. I'm totally in the mood to fuck her with it again, especially up the butt. Your daughter has a great ass doesn't she? I should know, I loved fucking it last night. She loved it too, along with everything else I did to her.

Part of Elle genuinely wished she had said that after Hiro Kakamura teleported himself, his best friend Ando Masahashi, Nathan Petrelli, Tracy Strauss and Noah Bennet himself into the main room of the hotel room where she had fucked his precious little Claire-bear. Sure she would have probably died shortly after from Bennet's hands around her neck but it might have just been worth it to see the look on his face. It would have hurt Claire though, and not in the 'good' way the cheerleader would have enjoyed, so as much as the sadistic side of Elle would have liked to have said that she kept her mouth shut.

The problem was she couldn't think of anything else to say, and at least part of it didn't need to be said. Her face still was covered in the cheerleader's cum and she was naked and flushed. It was pretty clear she'd been having sex, and since Claire was looking equally as flushed with a bed sheet wrapped around her and Peter was fully dressed even Hiro and Ando seemed to pretty much get what was going on, albeit a few moments after everybody else.

After what felt like hours of silence Claire made her way over to Elle, her first steps slow as if she was trying to remind herself how to walk, but the remaining steps a mad dash as she hurriedly to stand in front of Elle, shielding her nakedness and more importantly shielding her lover from her father.

"Dad..." Claire began.

"Elle. Get dressed. Now. I want to talk to you alone." Mr Bennet said firmly.

"Dad..." Claire tried again in a much smaller voice.

"This is not up for debate." Mr Bennet snapped, sternly looking at his daughter.

There was a pause and then Elle placed a hand on Elle's shoulder, "It's ok pom-pom."

Claire was still hesitant but she didn't stop Elle from slowly walking into the room they had just had sex in, instead choosing to study her father's face to try and get the faintest idea of what he was going to do, something she should have known better than to try as his face remained emotionless.

Trying to reason with him Claire said, "I... I know how you're probably feeling right now, and I know this is crazy, and I know what she's done, but she's on our side now. Please give her a chance. She helped us with those goons, and she helped get Peter to safety. She's changed, or at least I think she's trying. And she could totally help us. Just... give her a chance... or at least just don't hurt her... I... we... she means..."

"Claire." Mr Bennet said, cutting off his daughter, "I'm not going to hurt her. I promise. I'm just going to talk to her, and then... we'll see."

Ignoring anything else his daughter had to say Mr Bennet knocked on the door Elle had closed behind her.

"Just a minute..." Elle called from inside.

Modesty was never Elle's forte, and it seemed pointless under the circumstances given everyone had gotten a pretty good eyeful already, but Elle knew Claire and Noah Bennet wanted her fully dressed for whatever was to happen next and disappointing either of them wasn't an option right now.

In the pause that followed some looked to Nathan Petrelli to see if he was going to join Mr Bennet or at least say something but he intended to do neither. True he was Claire's biological father but he wasn't the man who raised her. He had given up his rights as a father long ago and even though he now occasionally talked to her Claire was still very much a stranger to him. Noah Bennet was Claire's father, her protector, and as such how to deal with this situation was up to him, which was not something Nathan envied.

His younger brother Peter considered saying something but like everybody else in the room he wasn't sure what to say.

"Ok, come in." Elle called out after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Part of Mr Bennet was expecting a lightning bolt to greet him upon opening the door, a scenario he was well-prepared for, but instead the only thing that greeted him was the sight of the now fully dressed Elle sitting on one of the beds, waiting for him.

Closing the door behind him Mr Bennet grabbed a nearby chair, placed it in front of Elle and sat down on it so they were eye level.

Silence fell, the same type of silence in which it seemed like the next sound would lead to somebody else's death, only this time even more so, making the atmosphere in the room so tense Elle nearly couldn't stand it.

Why did they have to be alone in here? What the hell had Elle been thinking? This room reeked of sex, particularly the scent of a certain blonde cheerleader. Glasses had to know why the room smelled the way it did, and it could only antagonise him.

Elle's eyes darted to the gun which had been firmly resting in his hands the entire time. Could she electrocute him before he shot her? Maybe, but Claire would never forgive her if she did, even if it was in self-defence. She could promise to stay away from Claire forever, but could she really do that at this point? Even if she wanted to try Elle couldn't help feel she would be drawn back to the cheerleader like a moth to a flame. Then again maybe she could promise to stay away from Claire but convince the cheerleader to date her in secret. That could be fun, and sure eventually she would be caught and probably killed, but it would be worth it if it meant she got to be with Claire, even if it was only for a little while.

Just as she was about to tell Glasses she would never go near his daughter again, while never intending to live up to her promise, Elle was cut off.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Mr Bennet asked.

Elle was taken aback by the question, "I... erm... no. It kind of seems like you were just always around."

"Well, I remember meeting you. You were just a little girl. Your power had only just manifested and your father was eager to begin testing." Mr Bennet told Elle, "You were very scared. I promised you'd be ok. That I would protect you."

Mr Bennet paused, watching Elle intently.

"Later after the screaming, and the crying, and the begging, I convinced your father it would be... prudent to erase your memory. He was hesitant to do so, thought you might make a better test subject if you could remember, but I convinced him you would be more cooperative if you couldn't remember. A lamb to the slaughter was the term he used to describe it. So your memory was erased. Over, and over, and over. So in a way, I kept my promise. When you were older I tried to help you in other ways, mostly from afar, but there was little I could do for you. Lately the only thing I seemed to be able to do for you is let you live."

Mr Bennet continued.

"What? Did you think it was a coincidence that you're still alive after crossing me so many times? Hurting my family? I have killed people for less. Then again I'm not even sure which times I let you remember any more, and it's not like I don't understand why you did all those things. You were either following orders or you were afraid or you had no where else to go. And you wouldn't be... you if it wasn't for me. Sure, the things that were done to you, they were never my decision, but I helped do them, and when I didn't I just stood back and watched. So I've cut you a lot of slack over the years, but those days are now over."

Mr Bennet sighed.

 

"Things are bad Elle. As far as we can tell most if not all of the people who escaped level 5 are now joining together to form a super group, and while we're not 100% sure what their intentions are I doubt it will be anything good. Those people were in level 5 for a reason and they need to be put back. With Angela Petrelli out of action I am in temporary control of the company, or at least what's left of it, and... I need assistance. Angela fired you because she felt you were too much of a liability. I believe you can still be of some use. So, I'm willing to make you an offer."

Mr Bennet lent forward.

"From now on you will answer to me. You will do what I say, when I say. You will assist me in putting every single one of the escaped level 5s back in their cages where they belong. When you're not doing that I will allow you to protect Claire. I believe Claire will be a target because of her ability. She has been for a while now."

Having studied Noah Bennet when they were working together Elle could tell the next part was difficult for him to say.

"Claire seems to have grown attached to you very quickly. The fact that your still here and not making a big joke out of this situation tells me you are... attached to her as well. I am willing to let you both... explore this attachment as long as it makes you both happy. If it doesn't work out I will not hold it against you, but if you betray her or me I will end you."

There was a long pause.

"Well, do we have a deal?"

Elle blinked, still trying to take it all in, "You... you want me to work for you?"

"Yes." Mr Bennet said.

"And... you want me to protect Claire?" Elle asked, wanting to make sure she hadn't misheard.

Mr Bennet nodded.

There was a brief pause.

"Ok... I mean, yes. Sign me up. I'll do whatever you want, Sir." Elle said nervously.

Mr Bennet just looked at her and stood up, "Wait here. I'm going to explain the situation to the others.

He walked towards the door and then stopped when he was almost there.

"To be clear you get one chance. That's all you get. We met shortly after they gave me Claire and you reminded me of her. Every time I saw you I saw what they would do to her when her powers manifested. It made me do whatever I had to so she wouldn't become you. I protected her in a way I could never do with you. That fact led me to have a soft spot for you, but that's over now. From this point forward we're even. I owe you nothing, and if you betray me or my family I will not hesitate."

With that Mr Bennet left Elle alone in the hotel room.

***

A few hours later Claire entered her room with Elle, one of the last people she ever thought would follow her into it, behind her.

Part of Claire was ecstatic her father was giving Elle a chance, but another part of her couldn't help worry about the dangers her lover would face now Elle was pretty much her father's lackey. There was even part of Claire that wondered if her father had only given Elle the job so she could be killed in battle either by a level 5 or by way of 'accidental' friendly fire, a thought which had also been circling around Elle's head, but even if that was the case this was probably their best shot of being together so they had to take it.

Neither one of them had really expected Noah Bennet to give them a chance and were still shocked he was taking it so well.

Elle, who had actually seen the extremely rare occasions Noah Bennet lowered his guard, knew he was still trying to process the fact that his daughter was not only at least bisexual if not gay but now in a lesbian relationship, but Noah Bennet hadn't got where he was today by dwelling on shocking and potentially upsetting information. He was a company man. Someone who always tried to see every possible advantage to a situation in a single moment and capitalise on it accordingly.

If there hadn't been such an abundant threat and/or he didn't harbour a somewhat secret soft spot for her/feel responsible for her Elle could very much be dead right now so she considered herself lucky.

Sandra and Lyle Bennet were not happy to see Elle when she appeared out of thin air along with the others thanks to Hiro's ability. They were even less happy when Mr Bennet explained to them that Elle would be staying with them from now on so she could help protect Claire.

A fight ensued, the verbal kind which Elle didn't find nearly as much fun as the physical type, followed by another after Mr Bennet showed his wife and his son Elle's file. However unlike the first fight the second wasn't about whether Elle could stay but rather how could Mr Bennet work at a place like the company for all those years.

After the long pause which followed the second fight Sandra made dinner and Elle found herself in the most awkward and tension filled meal she'd ever been in, with the truly worrying part being that most of the tension was directed at Mr Bennet rather than the girl who had so recently broken into the Bennet household, bludgeoned one of the family members unconscious and had a catfight with another before dragging that member off on a dangerous mission and seducing them.

Just when it seemed like the dinner was going to last forever it was finally over, and the collection of super powered freaks and Mr Bennet settled into the living room to discuss what to do about Arthur Petrelli and Pinehurst. Neither Claire or Elle contributed much to the conversation until it came to the subject of who would go to Pinehurst to stop Arthur Petrelli. Mr Bennet was understandably against the idea of putting his daughter in harms way, but Claire argued her healing blood could be of great use and it would be ok as long as Elle was there to protect her, although Claire was secretly more worried about being able to use her healing blood to protect Elle. The others reluctantly agreed with Claire, none of them really wanting to put the cheerleader in harms way, but as Elle pointed out they were going to need all the help they could get. With the others in agreement Mr Bennet relented as long as Claire promised to stay with Elle at all times. Claire promised, and Elle promise to keep Claire safe, understanding that failure to do so would probably be a fatal mistake if the look in Mr Bennet's eyes was anything to go by.

There was a lot more talking but Elle found it a little hard to concentrate on it, partly because it was becoming increasingly repetitive and boring, and partly because in the middle of it Claire's fingers intertwined with hers. Luckily both girls were sitting on the sofa opposite Hiro and Ando who were the only ones who saw their little act of tenderness. Elle had held hands before, but it had never really meant anything with anyone else, it had never felt oddly comforting or intoxicating or any number of the other things Elle was feeling just from holding Claire's hand.

Eventually it was agreed everyone would try and get some sleep as it was quite late by the time they were finished and then they would spend tomorrow recruiting as many people as they could before attacking Pinehurst the next day. Hiro graciously teleported most of the group either home or to The Company where they would hopefully be safe. There were people watching over the Bennet household and considering The Company was even more of a target Mr Bennet decided to keep his family right where they were.

When everyone else was gone Mr Bennet told Claire to go get the spare mattress set up for Elle in her room. It was surprising that Noah was willing to let Elle stay in Claire's room, but as he pointed out himself now that Arthur Petrelli had Peter's powers he could travel through time and space so if Elle was going to protect Claire she was going to need to be by her side whenever possible. Besides, it's not like Claire or Elle minded. Ok, so there was the not so subtle instruction that Elle would be sleeping on the spare mattress, but it was a lot more than they thought they would get and they both felt very lucky just to be standing in Claire's room together at that moment.

"Sooooo, this is your room." Elle said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them, "It's... nice."

"Nice?" Claire questioned.

"Nice... cute... girly... very you." Elle said.

"Thanks." Claire scoffed sarcastically.

"I wasn't trying to..." Elle started.

"I know." Claire interrupted, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... it's just... kind of surreal, you know? You... you're in my room, and I didn't think you ever would be, but now you are it's just kind of... weird. But a good weird."

"A good weird?" Elle smirked.

"Uh-huh." Claire confirmed, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too pom-pom." Elle smiled softly.

There was a little more silence.

"So, how about that mattress?" Elle said.

"Huh... oh, right." Claire said, showing Elle where it was kept, both girls helping to set it up and getting some pillows, a duvet cover and some sheets to go with it.

Once it was set up there was more silence.

"You... you weren't actually going to sleep on it were you?" Claire asked, biting her lip.

Elle sighed, "I don't wanna, but I don't wanna piss off your Dad on my first night here either."

Claire swallowed, "Maybe... maybe we could just not do anything."

Elle smiled softly, "You sure you can handle that cheerleader?"

"Yes." Claire said firmly, "I don't regret doing it with you earlier when Peter was in the other room, but I get it, this is different. I promised I wouldn't do anything, and I won't let you do anything."

Elle raised an eyebrow, looked thoughtful for a second, and then said, "Ok, but we should probably... not do anything for a while. Like... a couple of days or something. Just until everything's a little less tends."

"Ok." Claire smiled.

She would have agreed to just about anything if it meant she could fall asleep in Elle's arms again.

"Soooo, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Claire asked after the latest round of silence.

Elle frowned, looked at the clock, and then said, "I don't know, it's kind of late and I think we've had enough drama for one day."

"We could watch a comedy?" Claire suggested, "But if you don't want to..."

"I want to, later, just not now." Elle said, stepping closer and looking kind of awkward, "We could... do something tomorrow. I mean I don't know exactly how tomorrow's going to go down but maybe I could take you somewhere... or we could... I don't know, do something..."

Claire looked a little puzzled, then a lightbulb went off in her head, "Are you... are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Well, I was just thinking yesterday didn't count, so I was thinking it would be nice if... you know..." Elle trailed off, feeling like an enormous dork and hating it.

"If we had a first date?" Claire finished, fighting back a smile as she pretended to look thoughtful before adding, "I would love to go on a first date with you."

"Cool." Elle said, still kind of feeling like a dork and desperately trying to think of a way she could change the subject so she wouldn't feel that way, "So... what do you sleep in?"

"Huh?" Claire was caught off guard, "Erm... underwear, why?"

Elle frowned at her, and then walked over to Claire's bed.

"Elle don't!" Claire warned.

Throwing Claire's bedsheets aside Elle looked down and grinned over at the cheerleader.

"Care-bear pyjamas!" Elle practically squeals with glee, "Claire-bear wears care-bear pyjamas!"

"There... I..." Claire stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse but coming up with none, the whole time the other blonde's grin had to be breaking some kind of world record it was so wide, "I'm warning you Elle... don't..."

Before Claire could finish warning the other girl about mocking her Elle burst into song, "Claire-bear wears care-bear pyjamas, Claire-bear wears care-bear pyjamas, Claire-bear wears care-bear pyjamas..."

Just as Elle was going into the fourth verse Claire rushed at her, intending to push her backwards. Elle was able to push Claire's hands out of the way, but she was too busy laughing to stop the momentum of the cheerleader crashing into her, knocking them both off their feet and onto the bed, even Claire laughing despite herself.

"So, does Claire-bear have any other care-bear goodies? Like T-shirts? Hats? Cute little care-bear fluffy slippers?" Elle teased after she eventually stopped laughing.

Clare's blush pretty much answered Elle's question, causing the older blonde to laugh as the younger one tried to explain herself, "I was really into them when I was a kid ok, and it was mostly my Dad who bought that stuff for me, and I swear I only still wear the pyjamas, and that's only because they're really comfortable, and I was going to throw them out any way, and hey, didn't I tell you not to call me Claire-bear?"

"You did, and I said I would try." Elle shrugged off, "You got the bears too right? Please tell me you kept them."

There was a moment of silence as Claire tried to will herself to lie but Elle's hopeful look broke down her defences.

"They're in my closet." Claire admitted, feeling as if despite her powers she was going to die from embarrassment.

Elle grinned again, only this time surprisingly softly, "You... are the most adorable thing in the entire world."

Fighting through her latest round of blushing Claire glared at Elle, "You know it isn't too late for me to back out of our date."

"Awwww, don't get mad pom-pom." Elle pouted, "I was just teasing. I tease. It's my thing. I can't help it."

"You could try harder." Claire huffed.

"Could, or... you could help keep me in line." Elle said playfully.

"Really, how do you suggest I do that?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure we could find some way you could punish me for annoying you..." Elle teased suggestively.

Claire frowned, "Mm, why do I get the feeling what you're suggesting involves something that's going to have to wait until you're sure my Dad isn't going to kill you for touching me?"

"It does." Elle confirmed, "Why, is that going to be a problem for you cheerleader?"

"No, of course not." Claire said.

***

One week later...

"You're not playing fair pom-pom." Elle growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Claire said, removing her lollipop just long enough to speak before popping it back into her mouth, turning around and bending over to pick up her keys which she had just 'accidentally' dropped on the floor.

The Company tried to teach its employees not to get emotional and to remain calm at all times. It was one of the many things they had tried to teach Elle which hadn't really sunk in, but she was trying to remember every lesson of it now, and as a result her lips only parted a little bit as she was presented with Claire's tight little ass.

The teensy tiny pair of short shorts looked like they were painted on they were hugging Claire's ass so tight, and the same could be said for that top which was digging into the cheerleader's breasts so much that when she got up and turned around Elle could see the same thing she saw a second ago, that being Claire's nipples poking out of the fabric to say hello.

Combined with that damn lollipop Claire had somehow done the impossible and made herself look even more fuck-able than usual, so much so just about every fibre of Elle's being was itching to fuck the cheerleader senseless right on top of the kitchen counter of the Bennet household.

"I'm not going to do it." Elle whispered in Claire's ear.

"Do what?" Claire whispered back innocently.

"You know what." Elle insisted, before sighing, "It isn't that I don't want too. Believe me, I want too, but your brother's still here."

"In his room, and there's always someone around so it's not like we can afford to be super picky." Claire pointed out, "Come on Elle... I'll let you gag me with my own panties again, or... you could always gag me with yours."

Elle bit her lip, "As... tempting as that sounds, I have a better idea... if we do something tonight you know what it will be?"

"Incredible, amazing... orgasmic?" Claire suggested softly.

"I meant if we went on a date." Elle smiled, she was totally rubbing off on the cheerleader.

Claire looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged, "What?"

"It will be our third date. And you know what couples do on the third date right?" Elle asked, Claire's smiled telling her they were on the same page, "So I'm thinking we make tonight special. Like I said before thanks to my Daddy's powers I'm a total rich bitch so I can spoil you rotten, which is exactly what I'm going to do tonight. Anywhere you wanna go we can go, anything you wanna do, we can do. Just name it."

"How about leave the house." Claire said sarcastically.

"Done." Elle said.

"But..." Claire began.

"Your Daddy said since Arthur Petrelli's dead and his followers are scattered with no particular grudges against either of us it's going to be as safe as it's ever going to be for us to go out on our own, and since we helped bring down Pinehurst your Dad said we could go out tonight and celebrate." Elle explained, a twinkle in her eye, "He also said he was treating your Mom to a night out, and they would be out all night, so from the looks of it the only one not getting laid in this household tonight is your brother. Then again he's going to a same sex sleepover so if he's anything like you..."

"Ewwww, shut up, shut up, shut up." Claire half laughed, half grimaced, "Oh God, now I have images of my parents and my brother having sex. Thanks a lot Elle."

"You're welcome pumpkin." Elle giggled, "Now, any thoughts on where you'd like to go? I mean seriously, I can take you anywhere. Well, I'm not allowed to take you out of town, and I'm not allowed to get you drunk, but other than that we can do anything, five-star all the way."

Claire looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Do you remember what we did on our first date?"

Elle frowned, "I... I cooked you a half burnt meal and then we curled up and watched some mushy chick flicks."

"Uh-huh." Claire nodded, "And that's what I want to do tonight."

Elle frowned again, "But... but, we could do anything."

"Yes, but that's what I want to do." Claire said.

"But why?" Elle questioned.

"Because it was almost perfect. It was just you and me together and it was wonderful. The only thing that could have made it better was if we had sex afterwards, so let's have our first date, only better." Claire said, stepping ever so slightly closer so she could pull the other blonde into her arms, Elle happily following suit so they were gently intertwined, "Look, I know you don't like large crowds, and if you want this to be special then I think the best way would be if it was just you and me, ok?"

"Ok, whatever you want cheerleader." Elle said a huge, warm smile crossing her face before she gently kissed the younger girl's forehead.

***

"So, are we girlfriends now?"

Claire blinked as Elle's voice brought her back to reality. She had been lying in the most peaceful place in the world, Elle's arms, watching movie after movie perfectly content in a mellow state somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, the only thing interrupting her being when they ate the surprisingly not that bad meal or when Elle asked her what movie she'd like to see next followed by a course the changing of the movie.

There had been barely any talking between them for hours, but there hadn't needed to be, the two girls spending a lot of time in a comfortable silence with each other, something Claire has rarely experienced and apparently Elle had never experienced. Even when they had talked Claire still felt she had been in a dreamlike state, but now she was very much awake.

"Huh?" Claire responded.

Ok, maybe Claire needed to wake up a little, which she quickly did.

"Well... I'm no expert on this type of thing... in fact I've never actually had a girlfriend before, or even a boyfriend, but it's been a week and we've dated and we've had fun... you've had fun right? The point is, we're at least kind of in that territory, right?" Elle stammered, hating herself for it.

Elle couldn't stand when she got like this but she wasn't good at verbalising this sort of thing. She had spent hours trying to think about how to approach the subject and what to say, but everything she had thought up before was crap so all she could do was just go for it and hope what she said didn't suck too badly, which was not looking like it was a possibility.

Luckily for the diagnosed sociopath Claire loved it when Elle got like this.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Claire said after a pause.

"Erm... sure thing cheerleader." Elle said, not sure where Claire was going with this.

"I've been thinking of you as my girlfriend since you helped me save Peter." Claire said, lifting her head from Elle's chest to smile down at the other blonde.

"Really?" Elle asked, a smile threatening to cross her lips.

"Really." Claire said, staring deep into Elle's eyes, "I know things moved kind of fast with us, and I think it was a good idea to slow things down and not to jump into using words that maybe we weren't entirely ready for, but... I'm crazy about you, and I've been that way since our first night together."

"I know what you mean pom-pom." Elle said, her face lighting up in that smile which had threatened to cross her face before, "It's..."

"Intense." They said together, smiling and giggling a little in unison.

"I just... I've never been in this situation before and I just want to do it right. I want to be a good girlfriend for you cheerleader." Elle confessed, part of her not liking just how mushy she was getting but the other girl just brought it out in her.

Claire smiled softly, "You're off to a great start."

Elle returned the soft smile which slowly turned into a mischievous grin, "So, you're my girlfriend?"

"And you're mine." Claire said.

"Well then... does my girlfriend want to watch another sappy movie about some boring guy and a neurotic girl getting together... or does my girlfriend want to have some fun with her girlfriend?" Elle grinned suggestively.

"Errrrmmmm, let me think about it." Claire said, pressing her index finger to her chin and deliberately looking thoughtful when there was no question in her mind.

"Well, if you're not sure..." Elle said.

"No! I'm sure." Claire insisted.

"I don't know pom-pom, maybe I'm not in the mood any more." Elle said as seriously as she possibly could.

"You're always in the mood." Claire complained, "You said it yourself, you're like a guy except you're still horny after your first couple of orgasms."

"Well maybe this week of celibacy has changed me." Elle said, lying through her teeth, "Maybe we could just talk some more or watch another one of your romantic movies."

"You hate these movies." Claire pointed out.

"I never said I hate them." Elle huffed, "I just think if we're going to continue having these home movie dates we're going to need to expand your movie collection. Get some Action and Horror movies so you can cling to me tightly, oh, and we have to get you some cheerleading movies, like one of those Bring It On movies, those are always fun to watch in a PG-porn type of a way."

"Those movies are always so lame. They never show what it's really like to be a cheerleader." Claire grumbled, before sighing and adding, "Oh come on Elle, what do you want me to do, beg?"

"Maybe..." Elle said.

"Fine, I'll beg." Claire said, before beginning to do exactly that, "Please Elle, fuck me. I need to be fucked. I need it so bad. I love that you wanted us to slow down and not rush into anything but this last week has been hell because you wouldn't touch me and I've barely been able to think about anything else. I want you. I need you. I crave you. I crave your touch. Please Elle, fuck me. I'm begging you, give me what I crave."

"Fuck you... is that what my girlfriend wants?" Elle questioned playfully.

"Yes, that's what your girlfriend wants. I'm your girlfriend now Elle, and you said yourself you want to be a good girlfriend, so be one. Fuck me. Be a good girlfriend and give your girlfriend what she wants." Claire said, using Elle's own words against her.

"Mmmmm, I have such a demanding girlfriend." Elle grinned before briefly kissing Claire, gently rolling them over so she was on top.

Elle tried to keep things soft and gentle but to her surprise it seemed Claire was even more horny and inpatient than she was, practically attacking Elle with her tongue to the point where the electronic blonde felt like she was fighting for her life, although in a very fun way.

"Wow, you really do need this don't you pom-pom?" Elle giggled as she pulled away.

"Uh-huh, I need it so bad." Claire whispered huskily.

"Mmmmmm, bad cheerleader... very bad cheerleader..." Elle growled, Claire practically able to see the wheels in Elle's head turning as a huge evil grin crossed her face, "In fact, I don't think you should be rewarded, I think you should be punished."

"Really, what for?" Claire asked, liking the sound of where things were going.

"Well you have been quite the little slut haven't you? Trying to seduce me with those naughty little short shorts and that tight top. You didn't even change for our date which I wanted to be all nice and romantic for you while you just couldn't help dress slutty to try and tempt me to fuck you. Not that you haven't been doing that all week, because you have, haven't you? You were being all sexy and Claire on purpose, just so that I would fuck you. That makes you a naughty cheerleader who needs to be punished, and since everyone's out and it might be a while before I get another chance, I think your punishment is going to have to be... severe." Elle grinned.

"You're right." Claire sighed, pretending to confess her sins, "I was trying to seduce you all week. I tried not too, but I couldn't help it. I'm just a horny little slut who needs to be fucked and punished. Please Elle, fuck and punish me. Do your worst."

"Oh I don't think you've quite earned my worst, but I'm sure you'll get there eventually. For now, turn over. I want you face down, ass up. Your tight little ass is getting spanked." Elle said gleefully.

Honestly Claire was a little disappointed. She was hoping Elle would break out one of the toys she had brought from the sex store like maybe the paddle or one of the whips, or possibly something else around the room like her hairbrush, but of course as long as Elle gave the spanking a little... electronic boost Claire was sure she was going to love it.

Once Elle had moved off her Claire didn't hesitate in getting in position, presenting her ass for the spanking she was about to receive, Elle not hesitating either to get in position behind her, and after briefly groping her butt, pulled down her tight little short shorts.

"No panties! My, my, aren't we a naughty cheerleader today." Elle pretended to scold the younger girl, "You are clearly in desperate need of a spanking pom-pom, and now you're going to get it."

Wasting no more time Elle brought her hand down roughly on Claire's right ass cheek before giving the left a little smack, going back and forth between them as she settled into a rhythm.

Claire had quickly warmed to the idea of the spanking. After all while the other forms of punishment she had previously received from Elle had each provided their own strengths and weaknesses none of them made her feel more naughty an actually taking a bare bottom spanking like a disobedient child being disciplined.

However while Claire had been expecting Elle to start out slowly and softly the other blonde showed no sign of stepping things up anytime soon, and it maybe her imagination mixed with just how horny she now was but Claire could have sworn this was softer than any other time Elle had spanked her.

Of course Claire couldn't actually feel the pain of the blow but when it was rougher it somehow felt naughtier, and the absence of pain was in itself torturously exquisite and even more so when the butt beating was hard. Above all else Elle had been much more inclined to electrocute her in the middle of a hard spanking as opposed to a soft one, her current spanking proof of that.

Just as she thought this a small but noticeable electrical current flew out of Elle's hand as it connected with Claire's ass cheek, causing the cheerleader to cry out and then grin. Now the real fun could begin.

Unfortunately for Claire the reality was her fun was nowhere near about to begin while Elle on the other hand was already having plenty of fun.

It felt so wonderfully naughty to be spanking the cheerleader again.

Their first night together had been quite the little exploration into BDSM fun, but they hadn't really got around to it the next day and since then barring a little PG-13 kissing and groping here and there they hadn't laid a finger on each other, which was torturous to both the blondes. To have such amazing sex and then go cold turkey for a week had been almost more than either one of them could handle. Luckily they had little distractions like fighting for their lives against Arthur Petrelli's goons and bringing down his corrupt organisation, but now all that was over with they were both ready for some fun, especially Elle.

Smacking Claire's little booty was quite the thrill. It had been before, but now Elle had that ever so slight worry that Noah Bennet would return early and catch her in the act of spanking his precious Claire-bear.

It was a threat Elle would now be living under constantly and she obviously wasn't sure what was worse, the idea of glasses catching her giving Claire pain or giving her pleasure. Claire needed both and Elle didn't have it in her to deny her girlfriend what she needed, at least not for long, so she was going to need to start taking calculated risks.

This was a good start, Elle taking her time, gently warming Claire up, conscientiously making it as gentle as possible, just in case, before it came time to step things up at which point she went at full force, figuring as long as she was quick it would be ok, or at least ok as it could ever possibly be.

Also fearing discovery, although to a much lesser extent, Claire buried her face in the duvet cover as the first hard smack ricocheted off her behind, the hard hits beginning to rain down on her backside with such wonderful brutal force, so hard they almost felt like they actually caused Claire pain for a second, although that was just wishful thinking. The absence of pain was nicely excruciating but a poor substitute.

Luckily it wasn't long after the hard spanking began that Elle really began to let the electricity fly, jolt after jolt flying through her hand and into Claire's body with every impact, the cheerleader finally getting that pain she had craved.

Perhaps the worst thing about the last week of cold turkey was feeling pretty much no pain. Like an addict looking for her drug Claire had silently begged Elle and when they were sure they were alone together Elle had given Claire a little buzz but compared to what had come before it was nothing. It was a tease, an appetiser given to a starving woman which in no way satisfied.

The pain Claire was receiving now was so much better, the cheerleader almost literally crying with joy as she got what she had been craving for the last week, or at least one of the things she had been craving.

Claire felt like a junkie who had finally got their fix of one drug, but was still yet to receive their fix for the other drug they were hooked on. Luckily Claire knew Elle. She knew her girlfriend wasn't going to let her go without her sex fix for long, and until then she was very much enjoying getting her pain fix.

As Claire tried to ignore her ever-growing arousal and concentrate on the exquisite agony she felt from the electronic spanking Elle was concentrating on two things, firstly keeping an eye out for Claire's father or intruders of any kind, the second filling her girlfriend with a nice big blast of electricity with every strike.

Elle could be using more electricity but she wanted to save the real fun for later. This is just a little taste, more than she had dared to give Claire over the week in fear of discovery and/or losing control and physically and sexually abusing the horny for it cheerleader. As a result she was able to just about keep Claire happy without spoiling her too soon.

Besides Elle had to keep a lookout for interruptions, something which became increasingly difficult as Claire's tight little backside became discoloured and even disfigured as the electronic spanking continued.

Part of Elle literally got off at causing pain and that part of her was having a field day with Claire's butt. Disfiguring the cheerleader's flesh only to watch it return to perfection never failed to get Elle's juices flowing, and this time was no different, the hot sight of the self-healing cheerleader causing the older blonde to go into a berserk super spanking mode, beating Claire's ass as hard as she could while pumping a steady level of electricity into her.

As a result Elle was able to bring Claire to the edge of an orgasm just from the beating, Elle knowing if she shoved her fingers inside the other girl's pussy that hole would welcome her and her girlfriend would be cumming in no time. However Elle had other ideas.

Claire whimpered in frustration as the spanking slowly began to die down before it finally stopped, denying her both pleasure and pain which had been racking her body so wonderfully, but before she could verbalise a complaint she felt soft lips pressing all over her healing backside, and then she cooed as she felt soft hands parting her butt cheeks, exposing her ass hole which was quickly attacked by something soft and wet.

Moaning into the bed sheets Claire raised her ass, not needing to look behind her to know that Elle's tongue was now sliding around her back door, gently preparing her ass to be penetrated, something the younger blonde was already looking forward too.

Elle on the other hand was in a teasing mood, the electricity throwing blonde figuring if she was going to be living in the constant fear of Glasses catching her fucking his darling daughter she may as well use the time he and the rest of the Bennet family were away to her advantage. From now on quickies should be reserved for when one or both of the blondes were just to horny to resist each other and they were out on a mission, or were just out in general, or were stuck at home with one or more of Claire's extended family and/or friends. And when they were finally alone like they were now Elle needed to make sure the fucking sessions lasted as long as possible so she could make sure both herself and the cheerleader got as much pleasure as they could.

With this in mind Elle spent a long time sliding her tongue slowly around that cute little puckered opening, occasionally breaking to slide her lips and even her tongue all over those soft little well rounded cheeks, grinning as the cheerleader's moans, groans and whimpers became increasingly vocal as she continued gently licking the younger girl's ass hole.

"Please Elle, no more teasing." Claire finally moaned.

This of course made Elle want to tease Claire more, either by continuing to lick the sweet little rosebud in front of her or by rubbing it with one of her fingers while taunting the cheerleader, but the whimpers the girl who was now officially her girlfriend made the electric blonde change her mind, Elle deciding to take pity on Claire by gently pushing her tongue into her ass.

As a result Elle's lips ended up pressing against Claire's ass hole, the older blonde smiling against that little back door as the younger blonde moaned at the little anal intrusion. Of course the thing that really got Elle smiling was the fact that they were only just getting started so if the cheerleader was moaning in pleasure now she was going to be screaming in ecstasy before she was finished with her.

That had suddenly been the case last time, in what felt like an instant Elle remembering every little detail of taking Claire's anal cherry from the first lick to the literal climax of the butt fucking with that strap on dildo. It had been wild and yet bittersweet as Elle had been having the time of her life and yet believing it was all drawing to a close, not realising that night wasn't the end, it was only the beginning.

Giving Claire her first taste of anal pleasure that night had been very, very rewarding and Elle was eager to give her the same anal pleasure now and pretty much whenever either one of them wanted it from now on.

As Elle's tongue began moving inside her ass Claire inevitably thought back to the first time she'd experienced such wondrous pleasure and all the pleasure she had received before the ass licking and after it on that night, but really it was hard for her to focus on the past when her present was so enjoyable.

Any attempt at teasing seemed to be a distant memory as Elle devoted herself completely to the rim job, pumping her tongue in and out of Claire's ass, randomly pausing to swirl her tongue around inside the younger girl's back passage and suck noisily on her ass hole, all three actions making Claire moan and groan in pure happiness.

Was getting her ass eaten out really this good? Because she remembered it being good, it seemed somehow better this time. Maybe after previously exploring her ass Elle knew exactly where to touch or maybe after having this done to her once before Claire was more relaxed and ready for it, not to mention looking forward to what was to come rather than dreading it or maybe it was a combination of both. Claire wasn't totally sure but she didn't really care, the cheerleader happily pushing her ass up and back to get more of that wonderful tongue in her ass.

Just as it was starting to get really good Elle suddenly pulled back, the electricity thrower grinning at the moan of disappointment that little pom-pom let out for her, and then grinning even wider when she shoved a finger into Claire's wet and ready ass hole, making her moan in pleasure all over again.

Not wasting any time Elle began sliding that finger in and out of Claire's butt hole, pretty much doing exactly what she did with her tongue, that being pumping her digit in and out at a steady pace and occasionally twisting it around this way and that inside the other girl's ass. She obviously couldn't suck but she was able to add curling to the mix, rubbing down against that small little membrane of flesh separating the back entrance to the front entrance, allowing Elle to take the most unconventional while still not being gross way possible to stimulate Claire's pussy.

Looking down at that juice dripping love hole Elle licked her lips and considered leaning down for a little taste, but she knew herself too well. A little taste would turn into a real taste which would turn into Elle trying to drain every drop of cream from Claire's cunt, and while that sounded extremely tempting, tempting enough in fact for Elle to consider changing her plans the electricity throwing blonde decided to stick with her original plan. Besides, one way or another she promised herself she would be eating that sweet little pussy before the night was over.

At this point Claire would have more than welcomed Elle's mouth and tongue working on her pussy. Actually there would be virtually no time Claire wouldn't want Elle's mouth and tongue working on her pussy, however at that moment Claire's mind was focused on a very different type of pleasure.

The cheerleader could remember where this type of back door fun had led to last time and she was very, very eager for a repeat performance. Just thinking about how hard she had cum with that big strap on dick pounding in and out of her ass made Claire quiver with anticipation, which was weird because she had only taken it up the butt once before, but wants had definitely been enough to turn her into a total anal slut, or at least a total anal slut for Elle and her big strap on cock.

Patiently Claire waited as Elle added another finger to continue working over her back passage with, oddly adding a third and then the fourth finger, which felt really good and stretched Claire's rear opening very nicely for what was to come, but these fingers couldn't compare to that big fake dick and after waiting for what felt like hours of slow butt stretching the blonde teen was all out of patience.

"Please Elle, fuck me." Claire moaned, "Fuck my ass with your big cock. Go get that big cock, strap it on, and pound my tight little ass hole. Pound it hard."

Elle grinned, "You want me to butt fuck you pom-pom?"

"Yes. Butt fuck me. Butt fuck me hard. Please Elle, fuck my butt. Fuck my butt as hard as you can." Claire begged.

"Mmmmmm, that sounds hot, but first, I think it would be fun if we did a little more butt stretching." Elle said.

"I'm stretched out enough. Fuck me." Claire whined impatiently.

"Trust me cheerleader, you're going to love the type of stretching I had in mind." Elle said, slipping her thumb into Claire's ass, "Just let me know if it's too much or too weird for you."

This gave Claire a suspicion of what Elle meant, but it wasn't until the other girl started pushing forward, her knuckles threatening to pass through the teenager's little anal ring that she realised what was about to happen.

However it didn't. Nothing happened. Elle's hand remained where it was and for a few seconds Claire couldn't figure out why that was, and then it suddenly hit her... Elle was waiting for permission.

Claire's heart fluttered at this little sign of compassion from the clearly misdiagnosed in Claire's opinion psychopath behind her, the younger blonde lifting her ass up again, hoping Elle would get the silent sign of permission. She did and she pushed forwards, Claire once again wishing she could feel pain instead of just the absence of it as Elle's knuckles passed through, followed by the rest up until the wrist, meaning Claire now had the whole of her girlfriend's fist up her butt.

"Wow... that looks so pretty." Elle said in a hushed tone, "I knew it would. Mmmmmm, I knew my girlfriend would look so pretty with my fist up her ass!" Claire moaned in response, encouraging Elle to continue, "How does it feel cheerleader? Does it feel good? Weird? Do you want me to take it out?"

"No. It feels good... in a weird way. It feels weirdly good." Claire giggled softly.

"Mmmmmm, I knew my girlfriend could take it." Elle said gleefully, "And she did, and I'm so proud. But what does she want now? Does she still want me to fuck her? Does my sexy girlfriend want me to fuck her ass with my fist?"

"Oh yes, please Elle, fuck me. Fuck me hard." Claire begged, about to continue when the thought of saying something other than just 'fuck' suddenly occurred to her, "Fist me. Fist my tight little ass. Please Elle, fist fuck your girlfriend's tight little ass. Fist fuck it as hard as you can!"

Claire's begging ended with letting out a long moan as her girlfriend complied with her request, Elle slowly pulling her fist back to the knuckles, stretching Claire's ass hole as wide as it had ever been before, and then thrusting back in to the wrist again, repeating the process over and over as the cheerleader buried her face in the duvet covers as while there was no one around the blonde teen feared that people for miles would be able to hear her moaning considering how good Elle was making her feel.

It wasn't the hard pace Claire had begged for but she honestly hadn't been expecting it and really if she was honest with herself she didn't mind so much that Elle started out slow. True, Elle could have started off at full force and Claire would have only barely felt uncomfortable but the skilled older girl was working her ass like the pro she was. As a result any slight uncomfortableness Claire might have been feeling quickly became an afterthought to the ever-growing pleasure flooding her insides, Claire's ass not only adjusting to the fist inside it but soon welcoming it while preparing for the real fun soon to come.

Unfortunately there was no telling exactly when that real fun would come as Claire just knew Elle would be having a ball from teasing her, the cheerleader not needing to take her face out of the duvet cover and look round to know Elle had a massive grin on her face.

Over the past week or so Claire clearly had come to know Elle very well as indeed the electric blonde had a grin on her face, but it only became massive when she got a particularly loud moan out of the girl she was fisting, the rest of the time Elle's grin being fairly small by her standards as her face was more a mask of concentration than of happiness.

Elle was certainly happy, ecstatic in fact, that from pretty much the beginning of their latest fuck session, which was about a week removed from their last, the two blondes were pushing the boundaries of the kinky things they could do to each other.

There was part of Elle that worried about the fact that she was running out of new tricks, however Elle was confident when she had nothing but old tricks she would be able to use them all again in different combinations making sure to keep her lover constantly guessing exactly what they were going to do and hopefully keep the passion going in there relationship.

Elle had heard that in real relationships sometimes couples just ran out of steam and fell out of love, and the idea of that happening in her first real relationship ever terrified her, but it wasn't going to happen, because she wasn't going to let it. Of course if she couldn't satisfy this beautiful, wonderful, perfect girl Elle didn't deserve to have her... not that she deserved to have her anyway... but... no, Elle would not become lost in self-pity now. She had a perfect girl to satisfy.

With that in mind Elle increased the pace, sliding her wrist round clockwise and anticlockwise as well as in and out, much to Claire's delight.

"MMMMMMMMMM, oh yes Elle, yes, just like that, fist me!" Claire begged, pulling her face out of the covers to beg for more, "Fist me more like that. Fist my ass. Harder. Give it to me. Give it to your slutty little girlfriend who loves it up the butt. Mmmmmmm, I'm such a naughty little anal whore... taking your fist up my ass... begging for it... I'm naughty aren't I Elle? I'm a naughty little up the butt loving cheerleader."

Elle grinned, "Yes. Yes you are. Mmmmmm, you're such a naughty little girl pom-pom. Such a bad, bad cheerleader. Good cheerleaders don't love it up the butt, but you do don't you pom-pom? You love it up the butt. Mmmmmmm, my girlfriend's a naughty little anal whore and I love it. I love fisting my naughty little girlfriend's anal loving ass."

The two blondes continued to talk dirty to each other for a while until the ever increasing pace of the fisting turned Claire into a moaning wreck, the cheerleader burying her face in the covers again as the pleasure threaten to overwhelm her. Of course part of Claire was more than welcoming that threat, her body craving the type of mind numbing climaxes which Elle could so easily give her, and yet there was part of her that wanted to spend the rest of the night with Elle's fist up her ass.

Claire blushed into the covers. God she had become so perverted.

Just over a week ago the idea of even kissing another girl was something taboo that she couldn't ever see herself actually doing, now she had a girlfriend who was currently pumping her fist in and out of her ass. Ok, having a girlfriend wasn't perverted, but it was still a little taboo as far as society was concerned, and there was no way anal fisting was ever going to be anything but taboo.

It was crazy, but Claire couldn't get enough, thrusting herself back against the back door invasion and begging and pleading for more as best she could in between her moans, groans and cries of ecstasy.

After spending such a long, long time stretching the cheerleader out, making sure her butt was nice and loose as possible, Elle began really giving it to Claire, punching full force into the other blonde's ass like a champion boxer in the final round seconds away from a win.

It seemed vicious, perhaps even vindictive, but Elle knew her girlfriend could take it. She could take anything she could give her. It was why Claire was so perfect for her. But while Claire was perfect for her Elle wasn't perfect for Claire, not even close. Elle was dirt compared to this perfect girl, not worthy to be in the same room as her, let alone to be dating her... or fisting her ass. That's why Elle had to do everything in her power to please this perfect girl, so there could be at least the slightest bit of justification why Elle had gotten so lucky to have this little walking definition of perfection.

This was one of the many tricks Elle planned on using to keep this perfect girl hers, and although she certainly didn't need extra incentive the sudden need to satisfy the other blonde to make sure she could keep her lit a fire within the electric girl, Elle somehow finding a way to slam her fist in and out of Claire's ass, making it look as if she was trying to beat the hell out of the cheerleader's backside.

Searching her brain for something else she could do Elle suddenly felt very stupid, however her urge to slap herself was quickly replaced by a grin of delight as wicked anticipation filled her.

After waiting a few moments just to saver what was about to happen Elle fired as much electricity as she could without feeling faint directly through Claire's ass hole and deep into her bowels, the blast quickly spreading through the cheerleader's body and lighting her up like a Christmas tree.

Before Claire could even lift her head from the covers to scream she came violently, her rectum clenching down hard on the fist which didn't even slow down, that wonderful hunk of flesh and bone filling her back passage, not stopping in its relentless assault, and neither did the electricity flowing out of it. The pain was even stronger than the pleasure and it was glorious, the little pain slut revelling in the torturous feelings as the mixture of sensations being continuously brought to her made her cum again, and again, and again. It was the type of multi-orgasms Claire's body had been screaming for all week, and now she finally had them the blonde teenager was in heaven.

Part of Elle became increasingly jealous with every orgasm she gave the cheerleader, Elle definitely wishing she could be receiving pleasure like that as while fisting Claire's ass to climax made her incredibly hot it didn't provide the same satisfaction the other girl was clearly receiving. However that part of Elle was completely overrided by happiness at being able to bring her girlfriend so much pleasure, the fact that she was doing it with her hand up her ass only making it better in a sadistic type of way.

Elle had no idea how many orgasms she squeezed out of Claire, but it was a lot, so she didn't feel too bad when she suddenly pulled her fist out so she could watch as the other girl's gaping butt hole as it clenched and vibrated its way through a final climax which Elle had sent it on. The sight was fascinating, Claire's wrecked rectum going crazy before Elle's eyes, and then healed itself back to virgin tightness in seconds.

Groaning Claire tried to slump down onto the bed but Elle wouldn't let her.

"Oh no you don't cheerleader." Elle said, grasping Claire's hips and making sure she stayed with her ass in the air, "You stay right here."

After a few seconds Elle let go and smiled that Claire was doing as she was told, and then she practically skipped over to where she had hidden the sex toys, quickly returning with the same strap on dildo she had used to take Claire's anal cherry firmly around her waist.

"Mmmmmm, now, does my girlfriend want more anal fun... or does she want a little pussy pounding?" Elle asked gleefully.

Claire groaned, pulled her face out of the covers, looked back and smirked, "Is my girlfriend your new favourite nickname for me or something?"

"Maybe... why, you don't like?" Elle questioned.

The cheerleader suspected she would be hearing the nickname regardless of her answer, but luckily she meant it when she said, "I like. I really like."

"Awwww, someone likes being my girlfriend." Elle giggled.

"Someone loves being your girlfriend." Claire said, moaning as an aftershock of her last orgasm ran through her, "Mmmmmm, no one could make me feel like you do Elle. Now hurry up and fuck me."

"Ha, patience my sexy little girlfriend, patience. You haven't said which hole you want me to fuck yet." Elle pointed out.

"You choose. Fuck me were ever you want." Claire said, reaching back and spreading her ass cheeks, presenting both her holes ready, waiting and eager to be used.

Elle bit her lip. The agony of choice. Claire's pussy looked so wet and inviting it seemed a shame to deny it... but after the fisting Elle was definitely in a anal mood, and Claire's ass hole looked just as inviting, if not more so.

"Mm, let's see now... eeny, meeny, miny, mo…" Elle sang the childish ditty softly as she slid the head of the strap on back and forth over Claire's two aching to be fucked fuck holes, finally settling on her now virgin tight butt hole and pressing forwards firmly.

Claire gasped and then moaned as she felt her back door slowly opening, Elle staring in lustful awe as Claire's ass hole stretched to receive her cock, the sight enthralling to the electricity throwing blonde as she slowly filled her girlfriend's rectum with inch after inch of strap on cock, much to Claire's annoyance.

When it came to filling up a girl's ass with strap on dick most girls would be grateful to their lover for giving them plenty of time to relax. Not Claire Bennet. She had loved the feeling of Elle ramming her fake cock inside her ass in one thrust, causing the most exquisite feelings of weirdness, the absence of pain almost wonderfully torturous itself. With her unable to feel pain in the traditional sense the slow rectum filling seemed like a waste of time to the cheerleader. Elle seemed to be enjoying herself though so Claire decided not to complain. Besides, as she rightfully guest it didn't take all that long for Elle's hips to meet her ass cheeks, every inch of that dildo now deep in her ass which caused Claire to smile. Now the real fun could begin again.

"Mmmmmm you look really pretty with a dick in your ass cheerleader." Elle said with a little smirk on her face.

Taking her hands off her butt cheeks Claire lifted herself up slightly, looked back and returned that smirk with an even smaller one of her own, "Better than with a fist up my ass?"

"Arrrmmmm... let me think..." Elle said, pretending to mull it over before smiling, "Just as pretty."

"Ah, such a charmer." Claire said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch it pom-pom, I could take the dick out you know." Elle warned.

"What. I said you were charming." Claire pointed out, "A charming, beautiful, generous, caring girl who loves fucking her girlfriend's ass hard and rough just the way her girlfriend likes it."

"Mm, well... I definitely love fucking your ass." Elle said, as if proving her point beginning to do just that.

Unfortunately it wasn't the way her girlfriend liked it. Exactly the opposite, but Claire was pretty sure that was the point.

Elle was taking her time and Claire knew she should just relax and enjoy. She knew there was a chance one of her family members could come home or they could be attacked at any moment, but the odds were unlikely as they were ever going to be so they should use their time wisely, and there was part of Claire that did want that. No, there was no part of Claire that didn't want that, every single fibre of her being wanted Elle to spend every single second they had alone together from now on fucking her, the problem was in her current mood slow and gentle just wasn't working for the cheerleader.

It wasn't even her fault really. Elle was the one who had turned her into such a little slut, craving to be brutally fucked by another girl every single second of every single day. Regular teenagers could barely stop thinking about sex but Claire could easily outdo even the hornyist boy in her age group with her constant naughty thoughts which made her previous day-to-day sexual daydreams look like a PG-13 kids movie compared to what was going on in her head lately, and there was only one person to blame for that.

Of course that one person was also responsible for redefining Claire's understandings of the words pleasure and happiness. Actually, the more Claire thought about it the more she realised she didn't even understand those words until she got together with Elle, not really. The other girl made her happier than she'd ever been before just from holding her hand, and the things Elle had done to her, and what she was moments away from doing again, it was all just so wonderful.

It was then that Claire realised she was being selfish. After all Elle had done for her the least she could do was let the other girl have whatever fun she wanted with her for as long as she wanted it. Knowing Elle it wasn't like the older blonde wasn't going to give Claire what she wanted anyway, so excepting her fate Claire lifted her ass up a little higher and resigned herself to letting Elle stretch her out as long as she wanted, the whole time counting the seconds until her girlfriend would give her another nice hard butt fucking.

Elle was also trying to make the best of the situation but finding it oddly difficult, something Elle found really, really strange.

She loved butt fucking. She was a butt fucking machine. It was one of her favourite things to do to other girls. Ok, so her list of favourite things to do to other girls covered a lot of ground to say the least, but this was definitely near to the tippy top of that long list, and her not enjoying it was a first.

Of course technically it wasn't the butt fucking she wasn't enjoying, it was the butt stretching. That was strange enough as Elle usually loved stretching tight little ass holes, and the cheerleader's ass hole was the tightest little ass hole Elle had ever fucked, but the electricity thrower knew it wasn't necessary. She knew Claire's ass could take a hard fucking pretty much from the word go, and all the slow moving in and out, up and down, side to side stuff was pretty much a waste of time.

It was an incredibly pretty waste of time, part of Elle still loving the sight of the cheerleader's back door stretching this way and that as she moved her strap on around in any direction she pleased, easily making it the best time Elle had ever wasted, but there was just something off about it.

Eventually Elle realised it wasn't the fact that it was a waste of time at all, the reason she wasn't enjoying stretching out the cheerleader's butt was because firstly she had already spent plenty of time doing that already before the fisting, and secondly and most importantly this wasn't what Claire wanted. This wasn't what Elle's girlfriend wanted.

That was the weirdest thing of all after jumping from bed to bed just looking for her own fun Elle had found someone who's wants and desires mattered to her more than her own ever would.

So Elle decided to give Claire what she wanted, slowly speeding up the pace of the butt fucking, causing Claire to moan in pleasure which in turn caused Elle to grin and call out, "Is this what you want cheerleader? You want me to fuck your ass hard?"

"Oh yes, please Elle, fuck me. Fuck my ass hard!" Claire moaned, quickly coming up with an idea to drive Elle wild, "Fuck your girlfriend's ass hard. Mmmmmm, your girlfriend wants you to fuck her ass Elle, your girlfriend needs you to fuck her ass. Ohhhhh, we're, oh, we're dating now Elle. We're a couple, that means we should do stuff for each other, and do stuff to each other, like hard butt fucking. Mmmmmm, I swear I'll do anything you want Elle, my beautiful and sexy girlfriend, if you just butt fuck me hard."

"Anything cheerleader?" Elle grinned.

"Anything." Claire promised, "Anything you want. I'll eat your pussy, or your ass, or both, or I'll try fisting you, or oh, I could fuck you with the strap on, I would love that..."

"How about that 69?" Elle interrupted, "Would you like that pom-pom? Would you like to eat my pussy while I'm eating yours?"

"Oh yes please Elle, butt fuck me hard, make me cum and then lets 69. I want to 69 with you, just please pound my ass and make me cum first." Claire pleaded.

Elle smiled, "Anything for my sexy girlfriend."

Claire moaned as Elle quickly began to pick up speed, the sound of her hips smacking off the cheerleader's butt cheeks becoming increasingly loud as the butt fucking became nice and hard, just the way both girls liked it.

Now Elle really was enjoying herself, the other girl's moans, groans and cries the sweetest music to the electric thrower's ears as she began really plundering her girlfriend's pooper.

Elle grinned. She was plundering her girlfriend's pooper. Slamming her girlfriend's shitter. Breaking her girlfriend's back door. Ramming her girlfriend's rectum. Busting her girlfriend's butt. Assaulting her girlfriend's ass. She, Elle, had a girlfriend and she was fucking her up the ass.

In all those mushy romantic movies she used to watch, the whole time secretly hating herself for enjoying them so much because they were so girly and sickeningly sweet, Elle couldn't remember the scene where the leading lady bent over so that her co-star could take her up the hershey highway. Well, not in any of the movies that she didn't have to hide from her father and the rest of the company, and in those movies the romance was hard to buy as you generally saw less wooden performances in a forest, but things between the cheerleader herself had definitely taken a turn for the lovey-dovey and Elle had never figured that lovey-dovey could go hand in hand with anal sex, but she was being happily proved wrong.

Even as the thrusts grew vicious there was nothing but compassion and affection in Elle's heart for the girl she was sodomising, constantly listening out for the slightest sound of discomfort even though she knew that there were better chances of a cartoon piano dropping on her head right now considering how the cheerleader seemed to be loving every second of the rough pooper pounding, Elle's new girlfriend crying out with pure joy as she continued begging for more.

Ironically as they drew closer and closer to climax it was Claire who was beginning to hold back.

Of course there was no need to explain this, both girls knew while before when Elle had been holding back and unnecessarily stretching Claire's shit hole out it only postponed the true feelings of ecstasy both blondes could have been experiencing as the real butt fucking got underway, but now Elle was slam fucking Claire's ass it was crystal clear the cheerleader wanted to stay on the edge for as long as possible so she could receive the maximum amount of pleasure for the longest amount of time.

Even more ironically the very system which had caused Claire so much frustration in the beginning, that being Elle's desire to make sure they got as much out of their time alone together as possible actually worked in the cheerleader's favour, her girlfriend not only noticing she was trying to hold back but actually helping her stay on the edge, pounding her ass full forcing till Claire was ready to cum and then slowing down ever so slightly so she could give her the maximum amount of pleasure without bringing it to a close.

If possible Claire fell even more in love with Elle in that moment. How could she not? Her girlfriend was doing everything in her power to give her the most pleasure possible, something Claire knew she could count on the other girl to do when it really mattered because she felt the same way about her that Claire did. She wasn't ready to say it, or even hear it, a fact Claire knew all too well and had her watching what she was saying all the time, but the truth was both girls had fallen for each other hard and it felt like the only thing that could happen now was for things to get even better as they got closer and closer each day, and that was with out physically being together. Now they could be intimate again there was no telling how wonderful things could become.

Unfortunately as Claire's heart fluttered and her mind filled with thoughts of a lifetime in the arms of her beloved Elle she became unfocused, her orgasm catching her completely by surprise. By the time it was rushing through her there was no going back, a fact Elle picked up on very quickly.

"That's it cheerleader, cum for me." Elle exclaimed happily as she forgot all about keeping Claire on the edge and went back to giving the younger blonde everything she had to give, the older blonde not only ass fucking Claire with every ounce of her strength but firing blast after blast of electricity through her hands clutching the other girl's waist and through the strap on itself and deep into the cheerleader's bowels.

Claire squealed in ecstasy as the butt fucking became so wonderfully brutal it made her go crashing over the edge again and again, the heavenly agony of the electricity flowing through her veins doing the same thing, those two things combined making her insides go topsy-turvy as her outside shook, the cheerleader falling down onto her face as she became overwhelmed, but not so overwhelmed that she didn't keep her ass in the air for Elle to keep fucking which was exactly what the diagnose sociopath did.

Having yet to cum herself until that point Elle was able to keep electrocuting and pounding the cheerleader's cute little butt for a long time, perhaps breaking her own record for orgasm squeezed out of a girl during anal sex, although it was extremely hard to keep count and it was debatable whether Claire should count given what a naughty little anal loving slut she had proven herself to be in only two ass fuckings, three if you generously counted the fisting as its own little session.

As skilled and as in shape as she was though fatigue inevitably began affecting Elle's performance, slowing her down to the point where it felt like she couldn't continue giving her lover the continued level of force behind her butt pounding thrusts that she deserved so Elle may as well quit now in the hopes of having enough energy to give a proper fucking to her precious cheerleader later.

Her cheerleader. Elle liked the sound of that.

Grinning at her new nickname for the other blonde Elle suddenly pulled out and spread Claire's ass cheeks, staring in perverted lust at the gaping chasm she was presented with, watching as before her very eyes that obscenely stretched hole closed back to virgin tightness in less than a minute, inspiring Elle in wanting to go for another round of ass fucking but Claire had other ideas.

"Would you like me to clean that for you?" Claire asked cheerily, lifting up her head as just like her ass hole she was now fully recovered.

Elle looked thoughtful, leant back to allow Claire to turn around and head straight for her strap on and then at the last second jump back, unstrapped the dildo and popped it into her own mouth as the cheerleader watched on in annoyance.

"What, did my little cheerleader want a taste?" Elle taunted, pulling a face as if that was genuinely never going to happen, and then before Claire could complain a grin returned to Elle's face and she practically jumped back onto the bed next to the other blonde.

Seconds after being presented with the dildo Claire greedily swallowed down at least half of it, bobbing her head up and down as she noisily sucked her own ass juices off the cock, her eyes staring lustfully at Elle who bit her lip at the performance.

Pulling it out of the other girl's mouth Elle licked her way up the base and took it into her mouth, tasting mostly Claire's saliva before joining the younger girl who had already started licking the base, the two of them quickly devouring every bit of cheerleader butt juice available before becoming lost in a deep kiss which just seem to go on, and on, and on.

"That was fun, but do you know what I've been thinking about all week, aside from you fucking me?" Claire asked when she finally broke the kiss with a grin, leaning forward to answer her own question before Elle had the chance, "Me eating your sweet pussy."

Elle grinned, "Only if I can eat yours too cheerleader."

"Well..." Claire said, pretending to look thoughtful, "You did promise me a 69, again, so it's probably about time you delivered." Again Elle grinned, capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own for a second before Claire pulled away, "But only if you're on top. This time I want to feel your pussy on my face."

Elle grinned wider than usual. Who was this girl and what had she done with that uptight little prude Claire Bennet? Oh, that's right, she never really existed. Elle's girlfriend was a nasty little slut just waiting for someone to teach her how to be naughty and Elle just happened to be the lucky girl at the right place at the right time to have the honour of helping this beautiful girl in brace her true slutty self.

Before Elle was even done thinking about how lucky she was Claire had stripped herself of her remaining clothes and got on her back where she lay ready and waiting. Not giving the cheerleader a chance to complain Elle quickly stripped herself of her clothes and positioned herself hovering over Claire's pretty face, lowering herself down slowly, partly to build the anticipation and partly not to just shove her twat in the face of the other girl who was still pretty new to lesbian sex.

It certainly didn't seem like Claire was at all new to lesbian sex from the way she grabbed Elle's thighs and shoved her down forcefully on her face, the former company agent crying out as Claire unceremoniously shoved her tongue inside her.

For a few seconds Elle remained where she was, only moaning slightly as she first got over the shock of Claire's actions and then simply enjoyed them. That didn't even last long enough for Claire to complain, the hunger for pussy and the desire to return some of the pleasure she was receiving taking over Elle quickly as she bent down and completed the 69.

Her first couple of licks were gentle and teasing, not something easy to do when it felt like there was a vacuum cleaner on her cunt.

From the moment her lips had come into contact with Elle's pussy the cheerleader had been tongue fucking her hard, taking no prisoners and only pausing to suck down her pussy juice. This obviously drove Elle insane and it was all she could do not to retaliate. She had her mind set on slowly teasing the other blonde and that was exactly what Elle was going to do, no matter what.

Elle's thinking was no matter how good Claire's physical regeneration was it couldn't help to be cautious in not overloading her mentally with too many relentless climaxes. And even if Claire would be fine no matter how many times she came, which was what Elle honestly expected, denying her climaxes was at least kind of fun. Or at least it was in theory.

In practice Elle was struggling to concentrate on the task at hand and all the little licks around Claire's pussy lips just seemed to pale in comparison to what the younger blonde was doing. She fought it as best she could but soon Elle was so horny to give Claire a hard tongue fucking she couldn't even remember why she hadn't been doing so from the start.

After getting her ass so wonderfully spanked, fisted and fucked Claire was in no mood whatsoever for slow. She knew that is exactly what Elle would give her, but it's not what she wanted and she knew it wasn't what Elle needed.

In one of their long talks over the past week Elle had confirmed that the wearer of a strap on could cum if the harness had a clit stimulator on the inside of it and the fucking went for long enough but most of the fun was mental, the orgasm that could be gotten from using a strap on to fuck someone good, but not as good as things like having one's pussy eaten.

Wearing that strap on was the only way in the last week Elle could have cum, and Claire wasn't even sure she had cum as the cheerleader had been so engrossed in her own pleasure, so Elle's enjoyment had been minimal at best. That was all going to end as of right now.

Claire was going to make Elle cum whether Elle liked it or not. It was something she needed. It was something Claire's girlfriend needed and the blonde teen refused to let Elle deny herself.

Elle put up one hell of a fight, more than Claire thought she would under the circumstances, but ultimately Elle gave in, slamming her tongue inside Claire's pussy and fucking her hard while no longer trying to hold back herself. As a result the two blondes became locked in a desperate fight to see who could make the other cum first, the battle far more vicious than that little catfight they had had just over a week ago a few feet away in the Bennet family kitchen, a fight which seemed like a lifetime ago to both of them.

Never one to be called patient Elle was impressed with herself holding out as long as she did, and while part of her was annoyed that Claire had forced her hand really she was pretty happy she did. After all, teasing was fun, but multiple climaxes were even more fun, even more so when someone else was cumming like that too.

Bringing Claire to so many climaxes had been really satisfying to Elle in a way which wasn't with anyone else. Before making another girl cum had almost seemed like a sign of her dominance over that girl rather than genuinely trying to make that girl feel good, but with Claire it was different. Elle wanted to make Claire feel good. She wanted to make her feel so good she came all over her face, and as she was no longer holding back that's exactly what Elle set out to do.

Claire had enthusiasm, and was surprisingly good for a girl who had only eaten pussy a few times about a week ago, but Elle had experience. Elle knew exactly where to touch, how to touch, and how long to touch for, the electric blonde able to catch up with Claire in minutes only to slow down so they both could push each other towards orgasm together.

The last couple of times they were together the blondes had cum at the same time at least once and somehow having the cheerleader experiencing as much pleasure as her at the same time as her made Elle's orgasm that much sweeter. Elle was determined to get a repeat performance.

That's what Claire wanted too, the cheerleader mimicking her lover's actions as they tongue fucked each other, her tongue sliding in the same speed and depth as Elle's.

It didn't take long for Elle to catch on at which point things got really interesting, Elle using her own mouth and tongue to show Claire a few tricks that Claire could use to make her feel really good, the cheerleader quickly picking up on them much to Elle's obvious delight, the younger blonde grinning as she made the older blonde moan extra loudly for her.

Claire tried to return the favour however the truth was Elle was finding sweet spots inside her which Claire didn't even know about, the older girl taking the younger girl to pussy eating school which just left Claire feeling really inadequate despite how much her girlfriend was moaning.

While Claire was pretty confident she and Elle were made for each other her lack of experience compared with the other girl's bothered her sometimes. What if she was never as good as Elle? Would Elle grow bored of her? Was Claire just some shiny new toy? Was the novelty of fucking her going to wear off, leaving Elle unsatisfied and ultimately going to find her pleasure with someone who could actually get the job done?

Pushing her anxieties to the back of her mind Claire used her grip on Elle's ass to force her girlfriend down onto her face and pushed herself upwards, rubbing herself against that juicy love hole.

When Claire had been in Elle's position she'd been unable to stop herself from rubbing her pussy all over Elle's face but her older lover seemed hesitant to do the same thing, something which Claire didn't understand. It had felt really good when Claire had rubbed her pussy on Elle's face and now the positions were reversed the younger girl was just loving the experience of practically being suffocated by pussy.

The reason for Elle's hesitance was that she simply didn't want to overwhelm the cheerleader, which seemed silly even as Elle was doing it considering all the perverted things she had got Claire to do with her, but the closer she got to the other girl the more paranoid Elle was that she was going to do something wrong, and she was so deliriously horny at this point she didn't even trust herself. However when Claire lifted her head up so she could press her face deep into her pussy it sent Elle off like a rocket.

With every ounce of her willpower Elle was able to hold off the orgasm which suddenly became inevitable to crash over her just long enough to send electricity into Claire, ensuring they would both climax exactly at the same time which they did, making both their orgasms feel even better than they otherwise would have done.

Not stopping even for a second the two girls continued fucking each other, Elle holding back the use of electricity so they could both make each other cum an equal amount of times.

It seemed to go on forever, their faces being covered in thick coats of girl cream as they grinded their juicy holes on to each other, rolling back and forth on the bed so they could take it in turns on top, becoming lost in each other's pleasure to the point where it felt like they melted and became one.

Many hours and orgasms later they both thought they heard something, ignored it, and then it came again. Despite 99% of her screaming at herself to ignore it Elle's company training just wouldn't let her do it, the older blonde rolling off the cheerleader, desperately gasping for breath and energy she didn't have, before bouncing upwards and heading towards the irritating sound.

"Wait." Claire said as she sat up, "Is that... the doorbell?"

Elle nodded, "Yeah."

"Who the hell rings the doorbell at this time of night?" Claire questioned.

Elle shrugged, "It could be a distraction."

"A distraction." Claire parroted.

"Sure. This one time, I was on a mission, and..." Elle trailed off, deciding that particular story wasn't going to endear herself to her lover, "But that's not important now. The point is it could be part of an attack."

"Maybe... or it could be a friend or somebody lost." Claire pointed out.

"Maybe... but either way, they shouldn't have interrupted us..." Elle grinned, lifting her right hand up and letting sparks fly through it. Claire gave her a look and got up, which caused Elle to giggle, "What? I'm kidding pom-pom, I swear. Well, at least if it's a friend or somebody lost, because if it's an enemy then I'm going to do whatever I have too."

"Well let's see who it is first." Claire said, wiping her face and then throwing Elle's pyjamas to her before putting her own on.

Elle hated these pyjamas. She knew these things existence in her life was her own fault for mocking Claire's care-bear pyjamas, but given the choice Elle would have happily worn a pair of care-bear pyjamas herself not only to bed but out on missions where people could have laughed at her rather than wearing these boring things. They weren't even cutesy, just plain and boring and didn't suit herself or the cheerleader at all. Hopefully now they were fucking again they could just sleep in the nude, or get some of those oversized T-shirts, or at least get better pyjamas. Actually, they were going to have too as Elle had a sneaking suspicion that these pyjamas were going to mysteriously disappear soon, never to be seen again.

While Elle grumbled and put her pyjamas on Claire couldn't help worry what would happen if it was someone less than friendly at the door. True, she was indestructible but she couldn't fight and had no desire to be made a victim again, and more to the point she worried what might happen to Elle, the girl who had all of a sudden come to mean so much to her.

There had been a couple of close calls while fighting Pinehurst and not wanting another Claire instructed Elle to hide as she answered the door, Claire taking a deep breath as she opened it, preparing for the worst.

The moment she saw who was standing in front of her Claire felt as if she went as pale as a ghost. This was worse than anything she had imagined.

"West." Claire said in disbelief.

"Claire, I'm so sorry, I only just got your message about Pinehurst. Is it too late? Can I still help?" West asked, relieved to see she was all right and not able to stop himself from continuing, "And listen... I'm... I'm sorry we lost touch. I'm really glad you called... I've been meaning to... I just... I'm really sorry how things ended between us, and I was wondering if maybe OH MY GOD ELLE! Claire, it's Elle, she's..."

West seemed to lose the ability to speak as Elle gently pressed herself against Claire's back, her hands circling around the cheerleader's waist in a protective hug before she kissed the side of her head and then her neck, Elle blatantly marking her territory by digging her teeth into Claire's flesh.

"Hey there fly-boy." Elle greeted cheerily as for the first time she could remember she wished Claire didn't heal as she watched in disappointment as her teeth marks almost instantly disappeared from Claire's neck, "Can me and my sexy girlfriend do anything for you?"

To Elle's delight West looked as if he was about to pass out from what was no doubt a mix of anger, arousal and confusion.

"Girlfriend?" West said in a small, astounded voice.

"It's... it's a long story." Claire said softly, finally finding her voice and blushing furiously instead of her eyes being half closed and her mouth half open like they had been since her new girlfriend had began molesting her in front of her ex-boyfriend.

"It's not that long a story." Elle said, resting the side of her head softly against Claire's, "In fact if you leave out all the sex it's pretty short."

"West!" Claire said loudly, getting his attention before she began talking very quickly, her eyelids occasionally drooping and moans threatening to escape her lips as one of Elle's hands wandered under her pyjama top to caress her bare stomach, that hand threatening occasionally to go higher... or lower, "I'm sorry I forgot to call but everything has been sorted out with Pinehurst and... everything is fine now so... so you can just go, and I'll call you tomorrow. I've missed talking to you so hopefully we can reconnect and be friends, but right now I'm kind of... erm... busy, so yeah... I'll call you."

With that Claire gave her ex-boyfriend a smile, slammed the door in his face, turned around in her girlfriend's arms and glared at her.

Elle just grinned back and innocently asked, "What?"

"You just had to make a scene." Claire scolded.

"Hey, I think under the circumstances I showed great restraint." Elle said.

"Great restraint!" Claire exclaimed.

"Well yeah." Elle said as if it was obvious, "I didn't tell him I was just fisting your tight little ass or that our faces are wet because we're covered in each other's cum."

At this point Claire gave Elle this cute little punch to her arm.

"Oh come on cheerleader, lighten up." Elle giggled, and then when Claire continued to glare at her added, "Look, I'm sorry ok. It's just you're so amazing and I can't not gloat about being with you. And come on, you were going to turn him down anyway, at least this way he has something to jerk off to later... you were going to turn him down, weren't you?"

The last part sounded so unsure and vulnerable Claire had a hard time remembering she was supposed to be mad at Elle.

"I was going to turn him down, gently." Claire sighed, "West is a nice guy, he doesn't deserve you rubbing our new relationship in his face just because you don't like him."

"Well he did knock me out this one time... but only because he used his stupid ability to sneak up on me while I was distracted. And anyway I said I was sorry." Elle protested.

"That doesn't automatically make things better." Claire said firmly, before looking thoughtful, a little smile slowly crossing her face, "Which is why you're going to have to be punished."

Elle grinned, "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll find out... soon enough." Claire said, getting close to Elle as if she was about to kiss her, then suddenly pulling back and heading towards the stairs, turning back once she had reached them to smile at her girlfriend.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Elle said, following the cheerleader upstairs to her room for more naked fun.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm ready for my punishment Mistress Pom-Pom."

These were the words which greeted Claire as she entered her room, her girlfriend looking up at her expectantly from a kneeling position.

After a couple of weeks of Elle promising to let Claire be in control tomorrow the cheerleader had finally been able to talk her girlfriend into promising her that it would be tonight and from the looks of it Elle was not going back on her word.

"I was going to wait for you naked, but I know how much you hate it when I'm in my birthday suit in front of an unlocked door." Elle grinned making both blondes briefly flash back to a rather awkward moment with Claire's brother Lyle.

Closing the door firmly Claire slowly walked forward until she was standing directly in front of the other girl at which point she softly said, "Get up."

"Your wish is my command Mistress Claire-Bear." Elle said teasingly.

At this point the 'don't call me Claire-bear' argument was getting very old and it didn't seem like one that Claire was ever going to win, but the fact Elle was using that particular nickname right now made it blatantly obvious the other girl was trying to push her buttons. That wasn't unusual for Elle... actually it was pretty usual, however if Elle's goal was to tease Claire into playing the role of dominating mistress who puts her slave girl in line then she was going to fail because Claire had other plans for the evening.

"Elle look at me." Claire said, cupping Elle's face, "I told you, I want to be in control tonight. I didn't say I wanted to do the whole mistress-slave thing. We can do that another night, in fact I'd love to be your Mistress, at least for a little while, but that's not what tonight's about."

"Then, what's it about?" Elle asked with a frown.

"Control." Claire says simply before elaborating, "You try and be in control all the time. In your line of work you have to be, I get it, but something I learned while being with you is that letting someone else be in control and doing whatever they say is unbelievably freeing. It feels like you lose all your worries and all your stress, because it doesn't matter. Nothing matters but doing what you're told."

There was a few moments of pause and then Elle smirked and chuckled a little, "God pom-pom, you're such a bottom."

"I think we've pretty much established that's what I am." Claire smiled as her girlfriend pulled her into her arms, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to share the burden of being in control with you."

"Oh believe me cheerleader, it's not a burden when you're having this much fun." Elle grinned wickedly, as she circled her hands around Claire's waist, her hands joined together just above the other blonde's behind.

"I know you think that, but isn't it tiring being in control all the time? Don't you wish you could give it up sometimes, even a little bit?" Claire asked as one hand slid around Elle's back as she used the other to stroke her face.

"No." Elle said matter of factly, "But like I said, I'll give up control for you... I'd give up anything for you."

As it often did the mood had quickly turned from sexual to loving. The mood was something that tended to change a lot in their relationship and could do so at the drop of a hat, mostly as a result of Elle's mood swings, which had turned a lot of people off in the past but like many things Claire didn't seem to mind, one of the many facts which made Elle fall so completely for the little bundle of perfection which was Claire Bennet.

As for Claire, she felt like she had a million thoughts in her head, but they were all about the same thing, "Elle."

"Yes snuggle-bear." Elle said, emphasising her words in a forcibly cute way.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but... I'm scared." Claire admitted.

"Claire." Elle said, using her girlfriend's real name to prove she was being completely serious, "There's nothing you can't tell me."

"I know... I just..." Claire took a deep breath, "Promise you won't freak?"

"I promise." Elle said seriously.

"Promise you'll let me talk for a little while without interrupting?" Claire asked.

"I promise." Elle repeated, before lifting up one hand and presenting her little finger, "Pinky swear."

Claire smiled. It was so easy to forget but because of her screwed up upbringing at least part of Elle was still very much a child, something which occasionally shone through at times like this. Claire couldn't help find it unbelievably cute and endearing.

"Pinky swear." Claire said, shaking little fingers with her girlfriend. There was a long pause after they let go of the childish embrace in favour of concentrating on the far more intimate one, the two girls staring into each other's eyes until Claire took a deep breath and laughed softly, "I... I practice this so many times in my head and I don't know what to say. I... I just need you to know, this... this wasn't something that I was looking for. Or expecting. I mean, you're a girl, and I'm a girl, and... I never imagined myself being a lesbian. I was straight. I didn't like girls, and any thoughts to the contrary were just the result of hormones and curiosity. And then you came into my life, and... I hated you. You were part of the reason my dad died, and even though my blood brought him back to life I still blamed you, which was ok because you were part of the company, and an enemy, and then... God, all that just feels like a lifetime ago, like it happened to someone else, because I look at you, and I don't see any of that. All I see is the girl who helped me save my uncle, and helped us take down Pinehurst, and continues risking her life to protect me and the people I love and I just need you to know, that... there are other people I love, but I love you more than anyone or anything. I'm... I'm in love with you."

There was some much-needed silence which allowed those words to sink in for both girls.

"I love you Elle." Claire said softly, "I couldn't have ever imagined myself being in love with another girl a month ago but now I can't imagine not being in love with you."

Another pause.

"I... I don't know if it's too soon. I've never felt this way before, so, I'm really not sure what I'm doing, and you probably think I'm acting crazy...." Claire didn't get the chance to finish before Elle kissed her firmly.

"No, acting crazy is my job, and you're not... I... I've never felt this way before either." Elle said, desperately searching for the right words.

"Don't say it back unless you're ready." Claire said quickly, "I don't want you to say it unless you really mean it... and if you say it now it will be like I pressured you into it, so don't. Just know I love you more than anything else in the world... and what I'm about to suggest comes out of a place of love."

Elle frowned as Claire kissed her, took her hand and then led her out of their room, down the hall and into the bathroom, at which point Elle froze in terror, the frightened older blonde clutching so tightly to Claire's hand it was a miracle she didn't break it.

The bathroom was fairly small so the fact the tub was filled with hot soapy water would be an intention grabber to anyone who didn't have a severe dislike of anything liquid, and to an aquaphobic like Elle it screamed look at me and tremble in fear.

The look of fear and betrayal in Elle's eyes was so heartbreaking Claire almost called the whole thing off and begged her girlfriend's forgiveness right then and there. Almost.

"Elle, listen to me." Claire said firmly, slowly taking Elle's hand and pressing it to the back of her neck, "You feel this? This is my weak spot. Someone sticks something here and drives it into my brain just right and I'm dead. If whatever's stuck there isn't removed, I stay that way. There's no removing the spot, no dulling the effects, no nothing. This is my Achilles' heel and it always will be. There's nothing I can do about it." Claire paused to take Elle's hand away from her neck, "If... if something happens to you my blood can heal you. It can save you from just about anything... even death, but there's one thing it can't protect you from."

Elle didn't need to follow the cheerleader's gaze to know what she was talking about.

"It won't work Claire." Elle said firmly, "The company tried..."

"The company experimented on you!" Claire interrupted, "They tortured you in the name of science, and in the name of being able to control you. You seriously think they ever wanted to help you? To protect you? I bet they loved you having such an easily accessible weakness, they probably thought it made you a less threatening puppet."

"Claire." Elle began.

"No! Don't you dare try and defend them, not to me. Not after what they did to you. They used the woman I love as a lab rat and then manipulated her into being there puppet, so I get to hate them forever." Claire snapped.

"I'm working for them again now." Elle pointed out softly.

"It's different. You work for my Dad now, not yours." Claire said, her mind casting back to Elle's file which she and her family had been allowed to read, "I still can't believe the things he did to you."

Elle shrugged, trying to brush it off, "I think, in his mind, he was doing me a favour. And he did. I'm strong now, powerful. I can protect you. That's all that matters to me."

"Well it's not all that matters to me." Claire said softly, stepping forward, "Look, I know it's scary, but please, let me help you. If there's even the slightest chance I can help you learn to control your water problem better isn't it worth taking the risk?"

There was a pause and then Claire wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"I'll be here, every step of the way, and if something goes wrong we can do whatever you want tonight, for as long as you want. Just please Elle, let me try and help you." Claire pleaded, "I know you can do this. You've learnt how to control yourself enough to drink and take quick showers. You can learn to control yourself completely, and then I won't worry about you so much."

Elle lowered her head, thinking about it.

"Elle, look at me." Claire said after a pause, waiting until she's looking into her girlfriend's eyes before continuing, "If you want to think about it that's fine. If you don't want to do it at all that's fine too. I just worry about you, and... and I hate the thought of something happening to you, especially if there's a chance I can help you. But if you want we'll leave right now."

There was more silence and then Elle bit her lip.

Taking this as an indication she had tried to push this idea too fast and hard Claire began back tracking, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to ambush you like this, I just thought it would be better if we did it like ripping off a Band-Aid so you wouldn't have to obsess over it. I'm sorry Elle, please don't hate me..."

"I could never hate you." Elle interrupted bluntly.

Claire smiled, "You said you used to hate me."

"I was jealous of you. There's a difference." Elle insisted, "I never really knew you. You were just the girl who had everything, when I had nothing. Now I have everything, because I have you."

The girls exchanged smiles, and then after a pause Elle said softly, "Ok."

"Ok?" Claire needed to be sure.

"Ok, let's do this." Elle said, reaching down to pull up her top.

"Wait." Elle immediately stopped at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, looking over at her to see a beautiful little half smile on her face, "Let me."

Letting go of the shirt Elle stood still as Claire slowly pulled it up, the older blonde lifting her arms up at the appropriate time to make it easy for the other girl. Claire then knelt down and slowly slipped Elle's shoes and socks off before reaching up and slowly pulling down her pants, leaving the company agent in her bra and panties. From her position on the floor Claire looked up at Elle with an endearing mix of love and desire, her hands reaching up and round to skilfully unhooked Elle's bra and gently pulling it away from her body. Finally Claire reached up and pulled Elle's panties down, removing them even more slowly than all the other items of clothing, making it feel like forever until Elle was naked.

Normally clothes were discarded ASAP when it came to sexy fun time, previously the only break from this being the occasional striptease, usually either performed by the older girl or the result of Elle talking Claire into it. Elle was blown away by just how impossibly erotic it was to have another girl undress her.

Claire oncored that simple but oh so effective act by performing a confident and suggestive striptease which Elle didn't know her girlfriend was capable of, although on the inside Claire was terrified she was going to screw it up, particularly when she was slowly teasing the removal of her bra and panties.

Once they were both naked Claire took Elle's hand gently but firmly and guided her to the tub. Elle looked over at the door. Claire had shut and locked it before the first item of clothing had been taken off, but all of a sudden that door was looking incredibly inviting.

Claire followed her girlfriend's gaze and squeezed softly on her hand, "If you want to back out..."

"I don't." Elle interrupted quickly.

"If you want to back out there's no shame in it." Claire finished firmly, "I get it if you think backing out or quitting might somehow make me think less of you but it couldn't. I get this is a big deal for you, so I totally understand either way. For the record though, I believe in you."

Elle took a deep breath, "Ok... let's have a bath."

That phrase had almost definitely never been uttered with serious dread before with someone else taking it seriously but like the world they lived in these were extraordinary circumstances.

Claire slowly pulled Elle to her, the two blonde girls gently intertwining, their lips meeting in a kiss so soft and sensuous that they both forgot what was to come. The realisation came back strongly with a renewed sense of dread for Elle when Claire broke the kiss, slowly stepped into the tub filled with water and beckoned her to follow.

Biting her lip Elle hesitated for a long moment and then cautiously lifted her leg up and at a speed slower than a snail lowered her right foot into the bathwater, wincing instinctively as she dreaded the worst. Again Elle hesitated but nothing happened. She was still just as slow at putting her weight on her right foot and lifting herself up so she could lower her left foot down into the tub, the only good part of the experience being Claire reaching out to hold her best she could under the circumstances in such a small and seemingly insignificant gesture which meant the world to the frightened aquaphobic.

From there it was a slow but steady process as Claire convinced Elle to lower herself slowly down into the tub, first getting down on her knees before slowly lifting herself backwards so she was resting in Claire's arms which was a new and interesting experience. Normally it was Claire in Elle's arms, and although they were roughly the same height the reversal of the norm was quite peculiar, although rather nice, which would hopefully continue as the role reversal continued for the evening.

At that particular time though Elle was very much concerned with her present situation, her heart racing a mile a minute every time she had lowered the tiniest extra bit of herself into the water and now she was laying in the bath tub her heart felt as if it was about to burst from her chest.

"Shhhhh, it's ok... I've got you." Claire whispered into Elle's ear, those words along with Claire holding her so tightly doing the impossible and actually making Elle relax. The warm soapy water itself was relaxing, but at any moment that relaxation could turn to agony as Elle lost control, but she knew if that happened Claire would save her. It wasn't even a matter that Elle hoped Claire would, she knew she would save her if she had too, and that thought alone made Elle more relaxed than she could ever remember. It was comforting too, Elle becoming lost in letting Claire hold her like no one had before.

Eventually Claire started to wash Elle, gently rubbing a sponge all over the other girl's body, even encouraging her to lean forward so she could do her back, occasionally whispering soft words of encouragement as she continued cleaning her. Then Claire got rid of the sponge and began sliding her hands all over her girlfriend's body. That was when the real fun began.

Slowly but surely Claire's hands became more and more adventurous, sliding over Elle's sides so she brushed against her breasts and almost but not quite touched them when caressing her stomach and shoulders. This continued to escalate as Claire softly traced her fingertips up and down Elle's inner thigh, causing the older blonde to whimper.

"Please... Claire... I..." Elle whispered softly.

"Shhhhh, just trust me, ok." Claire whispered comfortingly, kissing Elle's neck gently.

Elle opens her mouth to continue to protest but the words died before they ever left her lips, the older girl relaxing into her lover's embrace and letting her do whatever it was she wanted with her.

Claire continued this gentle caressing for what felt like hours, almost but not quite touching Elle's most sensitive of areas.

Just when Elle thought she was going to go crazy she whimpered until the electricity inside her threatened to surface as Claire slowly cupped her breasts, but by some miracle Elle was able to control herself and continue to do so as her girlfriend played with her tits, manipulating her nipples to full hardness despite the very unnerving to say the least situation the aquaphobic found herself in.

Yet more hours passed, at least they seemed to, Elle desperate for more but unsure whether or not she could take it, whimpering in fear rather than relief when Claire's fingers finally slid over her pussy lips.

"Claire... I don't think I can do this." Elle said again in the same weak, pathetic sounding voice she hated.

"You can do anything." Claire said again firmly, and then after a pause added, "But like I said, if you want me to stop, I'll stop."

There was another pause and then Elle whispered so softly it was barely audible, "Why?"

She didn't need to say anything else for Claire to guess what she meant.

"Because remaining calm is the easy part for you. It's remaining calm when you're being distracted which we've really got to work on." Claire explained softly, "Besides, other than pushing your limits, if we pull this off, if I can make you cum in water, then it's a big fuck you to your weakness, and to anyone who would try to use it against you."

Claire waited for what felt like longer than she ever waited for anything before as her lover's mind clearly raced with a thousand different thoughts until finally Elle relaxed in her arms again, Claire continuing to wait for a little while until she slowly pushed her finger inside her girlfriend.

Elle gasped and Claire prepared to get them out of the water as fast as she could, something that she had been preparing for every time she pushed the other girl a little further, the whole time hating herself for it and feeling incredible relief when again, like every other time, Elle relaxed.

Claire knew she was seriously running the risk of pushing Elle too far, but as much as endangering her girlfriend's safety was nearly unbearable Claire felt like it had to be done. Elle was out on dangerous missions every other day for her father, and the company which he was now all but running by himself, and it was only a matter of time before Elle face someone with some type of water ability or forced into a situation where water couldn't be avoided.

Over the years Elle had learned to concentrate enough to control herself enough to drink and take brief showers so Claire didn't need to introduce the older girl to liquid, she needed to push her resistance to it, and this, this was definitely pushing it, perhaps too far but Claire was willing to risk giving Elle some pain now if it meant building up her resistance and possibly saving her life later.

With this in mind Claire gently fucked Elle with her finger for a long-time while continuing to use her other hand to massage her breasts and softly kissing her neck and whispering encouraging and loving words into her ear.

This entire time Elle felt like she was in hell, especially when the cheerleader pushed a second finger into her pussy and then even more so when she began gently massaging her clit with her thumb.

Elle had spent a lot of her life torturing people, sometimes with the intention that the other person would like it, and sometimes not. The more she got to know Claire and became part of the Bennet family the more Elle regretted the 'not' part.

The electric blonde had caused so much pain and suffering during her life she briefly wondered if this was the punishment she so richly deserved, but before she even settled in the tub it became crystal clear it wasn't. Elle's victims hadn't been shown the kindness that Elle had, and while many of them deserved it and while there was always at least one reason why the others had suffered at her hands, the way Claire was treating her now was only making Elle feel more guilty.

Before she had found happiness with the cheerleader Elle had barely felt guilty at all, but now there was a tear running down her cheek and she genuinely wasn't sure if it was a result of sorrow over the past or overwhelming joy of the loving care she was getting in her present. It could be a result of both, however as Claire's fingers slowly increased the pace of their thrusting Elle was unable to concentrate on anything but the pleasure rushing through her body.

The well practised fingers inside Elle seemed to go for all of her most sweetest spots, that thumb expertly rubbing her clit as the fingers of the other hand worked her nipples and a soft pair of lips caressed her neck and whispered the sweetest of things into her ear until, considering where she was, the unthinkable happened.

"That's it, cum for me." Claire whispered softly into Elle's ear as she curled her fingers inside the other girl's pussy, zoning in on her lover's G-spot.

In her current state Elle didn't hear her girlfriend, and she was barely even aware she was submerged under water, Claire's name softly escaping her lips as a climax washed over her which was so gentle in its nature it almost wasn't recognisable as an orgasm. It certainly didn't possess the normal fireworks, but the wash of pleasure and then peace was unmistakable, Elle melting further into her girlfriend's embrace as Claire removed her fingers and they lay like that for a while.

Claire smiled softly when she heard her real name and not a nickname escape Elle's lips as she made her cum, her smile fading into a look of peaceful tranquillity as the two girls laid in each other's arms until the water began to grow cold.

"We can get out now... slowly." Claire said, the two of them wordlessly doing as she said, getting out of the tub without incident.

After pulling the plug and letting the water drain Claire grabbed a towel, "Stay still."

Elle obeyed, standing as still as a statue as Claire quickly used the towel to first dry the electricity thrower before using it herself, Elle amaze just how erotic something so simple as watching Claire dry herself could be.

Once dry both girls dressed which Elle in particular found annoying as for what she was in the mood for clothes were simply a hindrance, but it was a very good thing that they did get dressed as they ran into Claire's brother almost immediately upon exiting the bathroom together.

"I saw nothing." Lyle said, looking down and genuinely trying to forget that he saw his sister exiting the bathroom at the same time as his sister's girlfriend.

"You better keep to that story." Claire warned, although she needn't have bothered.

Claire's suddenly very active sex life was something that the other members of the Bennet family, and Claire's biological family, chose to ignore. It was harder for those living under the same roof, but for the most part the Bennets had seemed to convince themselves that Claire and Elle only played passionate games of tiddlywinks when they were together. Well, actually one time they actually did, but that had been Elle's idea and not nearly as fun as the things they usually did together when they were alone.

Speaking of which, although technically in this case it was thinking of which, Claire soon found herself alone again with her girlfriend in their room, the door safely locked and the two of them looking at each other the same way they had done so many times over the last month, the only difference being who was in control.

Deciding to make that clear Claire sat down on the bed, crossed her legs and laid back as if she was expecting a show, which she was, "Strip."

Under normal circumstances Elle might have made a playful comment on just how demanding the cheerleader sounded, but Elle wasn't in the mood to argue or prolong things any more than necessary, so she simply grinned and started stripping. Having done so plenty of times before Elle knew just how to slowly remove each item of clothing for maximum effect.

Claire watched lustfully as her girlfriend somehow made taking off her top, pants and even her shoes sexy, with the removal of her bra and panties being better than so-called 'must watch TV' which practically had her salivating. Even after a month Claire was surprised just how turned on she could get from watching another girl get naked in front of her, even if she'd seen that girl naked only moments ago, but of course, a naked Elle was something Claire couldn't imagine she could ever get tired of seeing.

"Get on the bed and lay down with your hands above your head." Claire ordered.

Elle frowned for a moment, but then did as she was told, smiling wickedly as she saw Claire pull out a pair of handcuffs, "I thought we weren't doing the mistress-slave thing tonight?"

"We're not. But, that doesn't mean we can't have some bondage fun." Claire grinned, getting on top of her naked girlfriend and beginning to secure the cuffs around Elle's wrists and through the headboard, which had holes through it almost as if it had been designed for this type of fun.

"What's the Safe Word?" Elle asked, her grin only getting wider.

"Trust me, you're not going to need one." Claire promised after the cuffs were secure, briefly kissing the other girl before getting up to do a striptease of her own.

Despite the many, many lessons Elle had given her Claire didn't feel as comfortable stripping as her girlfriend did. No matter how many times she did Claire always felt a little silly and awkward, but the way Elle looked at her always made her feel better. It was very possible despite assuring her to the contrary afterwards that Elle was faking her looks of enjoyment, but given the other girl's lust for her body Claire doubted it, which helped a lot every time she found herself in this position.

Elle certainly wasn't faking her enjoyment, although truth be told part of it came from the amusement of the times Claire would briefly get stuck pulling something off her body or would pause and try and decide what to do next or something equally as cute, but it was mostly lust, especially when Claire got down to her underwear and slowly revealed Elle's favourite parts of the cheerleader's body.

Slowly getting back onto the bed Claire kissed the inner side of Elle's right ankle and then kissed her way up her legs. Elle's heart rate briefly increased as for a moment she thought her lover was going in for the kill right from the get go, only to find herself a little disappointed as Claire deliberately missed kissing Elle's downstairs lips on her journey up the older girl's body to her upstairs lips. Once she reached her destination Claire kissed Elle softly and then smiled at her, "For tonight only, there's going to be a special rule."

"A special rule?" Elle repeated questioningly.

"Uh-huh." Claire confirmed.

"And what might this special rule be?" Elle asked.

Claire leaned in and whispered, "You're not allowed to electrocute me." When Elle looked at her with surprise Claire continued, "I love it when you hurt me. I need that pain more than you can ever know, but it makes me melt inside. It makes me lose control, and makes you feel like you're in control, which is not what this night is about. This night is all about me being in control, and you not being. So, no electricity from you."

Elle continued to look surprised for a couple of moments and then said softly, "Ok."

"Promise me." Claire pushed.

"I promise." Elle swore.

Claire smiled, "Pinky swear?"

Elle grinned, "Pinky swear."

Claire reached up so she could shake one of her girlfriend's little fingers with one of her own before she kissed her again, this kiss being the long, passionate and soft kind which allows two lovers to express their true feelings to each other, something both girls did eagerly.

All too soon for Elle it was over, at which point her girlfriend began kissing all over her body, starting with her neck and then moving down to her chest, suddenly taking a detour up her arms which caused both girls to giggle, before Claire made her way down her body to her toes and then up again to repeat the process.

At first this was extremely cute, but it got old very quickly. Things briefly got better when Claire added tit sucking and caressing to the equation, but it didn't take long for that to just add to the frustration.

Despite getting put so on edge she felt as if she was moments away from breaking her pinky swear after only just making it Elle had to admit she was impressed. They had barely just begun and Claire had already succeeded in not only firmly taking control and taking away Elle's control, but taking away Elle's ability to get her control back thanks to that little promise she made only moments ago.

Ever since they had gotten together Elle had been suspicious that she was rubbing off on the cheerleader and she was never more confident in that belief than she was right now.

Elle wondered if Claire wanted her to beg for her to go down on her, Elle moments away from actually doing so when Claire began circling her centre with her lips, concentrating on her thighs to make sure the older blonde was practically dripping in anticipation. Deciding to put her theory to the test Elle asked in a voice which was so soft and husky she barely recognised it as her own, "Claire... please..."

"Shhhhh, soon. Just relax, trust me... and let me have my way with you." Claire replied in a equally almost unrecognisable soft and husky tone.

Fighting back the urge to whimper Elle closed her eyes and waited patiently for the inevitable, the diagnosed sociopath who had never really been good at being patient waiting what felt like an eternity before finally Claire gave her what she wanted, and when she did Elle almost broke her promise not to electrocute the cheerleader again.

There was always something special about that first lick, that first sweet pleasurable sensation which was only sweeter because it promised more licks to come, harder and/or longer licks, and other fun things, but Claire's slow teasing had got Elle wound so tight she thought she would pop, like the weasel in the song, the moment Claire gave her pussy a single lick, and in a way she almost did. However Elle was able to control herself and continue controlling herself as the real fun began.

Her girlfriend didn't make it easy for her, Claire sometimes waiting for minutes in between licks while at other times she would give Elle quite a few in the span of the couple of seconds. She also quickly became more adventures with how hard or soft the licks were, and of course just where she licked her, Claire's mischievous little tongue seemingly finding different angles of just how to slide across Elle's pussy lips, teasing her entrance and even toying with her clit.

At first all this was heaven but it quickly turned to hell as it went on for what felt like an eternity in the fiery pit, the endless soft teasing driving Elle crazy... or possibly crazier.

Elle let out one of the most joyful cries of her life when Claire's tongue slowly penetrated her pussy, but the cheerleader took it out and continued the soft licking, adding the occasional tongue thrust to basically what she'd been doing before. Like everything else just how Elle's cunt got invaded became random, that tongue occasionally thrusting in more than once and sometimes even thrusting in fast, almost causing the electric blonde to break her promise, Elle actually wondering if that was the point.

It wasn't the point, nor was it to torture Elle for any reason whatsoever. The reasons Claire was doing this was firstly to make this night special by making her girlfriend cum like never before, which would hopefully be exactly what happened thanks to all this build up. The other reason was because now Claire had told Elle exactly how she felt about her she wanted to show her. She wanted to make love to her.

Whether she was aware of it or not Elle had already made love to Claire, many times in fact. The electricity throwing blonde was always a little bit unpredictable, which was one of the things Claire loved most about her, and while most nights Elle seemed to be testing just how hard she could possibly fuck another girl there were nights Elle took Claire so softly, gently and lovingly Elle might as well have verbally confessed her undying love because the way she touched the cheerleader those nights spoke volumes. The last time was a few nights ago and it put any doubt about Elle loving her to an end in Claire's mind, the cheerleader longing to not just return the favour but let Elle know how she felt about her in every possible way she could.

As Claire slowly made love to her girlfriend she couldn't help smirk a little at the irony of it. During her first time West had made slow, gentle love to her and she had hated it. For a while she had thought there was something wrong with her, then she concluded it was because she simply wasn't into slow and gentle sex, but eventually she realised the truth, that being she hated the way he looked at her. He looked at her like she was something fragile and delicate and it reminded her she wasn't and made her feel like he was looking down on her or something. Elle never looked at her like that. When Elle looked at her when they were having soft, gentle sex Claire saw love. Often other things like lust, want and desire amongst other things, but definitely love.

Claire felt like Elle understood her in a way no one ever had, perhaps in a way no one else ever could. She understood who she was, what she wanted, what she needed, and she could fulfil her wants and needs so... so perfectly. No one made Claire feel so happy and content as Elle did, and Claire was determined to do the same for her girlfriend, or at the very least try.

 

While Claire was putting all her effort into showing Elle she loved her the company agent was writhing on the bed, unconsciously tugging at her restraints and making the most pathetically high-pitched whimpers of her life.

Elle hated how easily Claire could reduce her to a whimpering wreck pretty much every time her girlfriend went down on her. Claire's mouth and tongue were just so talented Elle couldn't help herself. She melted under the soft touches and made sounds which made her seem so weak. And that was just normally. Now the cheerleader was going into pussy teasing overdrive tears were literally forming in Elle's eyes as the torturously slow pace became unbearable.

Just as Elle was about to beg for mercy Claire's tongue, which had been slowly fucking Elle for what felt like the better part of an hour, finally began to speed up, slowly but surely bringing the electricity throwing blonde to the edge of climax before bringing her down and then repeating the process.

It didn't stop there, Claire repeating this experiment seemingly to see just how much she could torture Elle as she began sucking her pussy more firmly between tongue thrusts, even beginning to slurp at Elle's love hole so hard it again almost sent her over the edge, but alas again it was not to be as the electrically charged girl was brought to the brink time and time again.

When Claire's lips latched on to her girlfriend's clit and began sucking down on it hard Elle swore she would cum on the spot, but the cheerleader continue to torture her, Elle's legs gently rapping around the other girl's head in an attempt to stop her from escaping. If Claire really wanted out Elle would of course let her, but she prayed she wouldn't. She prayed her girlfriend would finally give her the release she so desperately needed.

As Elle's legs wrapped round her head Claire wondered if she should have restrained those as well. After all Elle's thighs were pressing so tightly against her ears she could barely hear her girlfriend moaning, groaning and whimpering for her as she continued sucking on her clit. On the other hand those soft, creamy thighs were pressed against her so tightly they kind of made up for the muffled sound as they equally showed just how much Claire was affecting the other girl. In fact they only added to Claire's fun as she could still just about hear Elle moaning, groaning and whimpering for her while enjoying the pressure on her head as Elle's legs, and really her whole body, trembled against her.

One definite drawback was that her current position did make it difficult for Claire to lower her head to Elle's love hole, but the cheerleader was easily able to come up with a fine alternative.

Squeezing her hand in between the now tight fit in between Elle's legs Claire pushed two fingers into her girlfriend with ease and began steadily pumping them in and out of the other blonde, using her fingers and mouth to bring Elle to near climax after near climax.

This was fun for a while but it became clearer and clearer Elle really needed to cum, and denying her became less about wanting to give her the greatest orgasm possible and more about Claire simply wanting to continue making love to her girlfriend. But was it still making love if it was causing the girl she loved pain? There was an irony in that thought, but pushing it and any other type of distracting thought aside Claire concentrated on increasing the pace of her pumping fingers and sucking mouth, this time not slowing down at the last second but speeding up even further to send Elle crashing over the edge as hard as possible.

Whimpering and crying out loudly in relief Elle received the climax she had been aching for... oh and what a climax it was. Claire always made her cum hard but this was exquisite, all that build up making her first orgasm harder than any other orgasm she had ever received before and making it easy for her to cum again quickly afterwards, Claire tirelessly driving Elle to the sweetest of heavens and keeping her there for what felt like the most wonderful eternity.

Meanwhile Claire wondered if Elle was so lost in her pleasure she wasn't aware she was squeezing the younger blonde's head so tightly it was a miracle it didn't crack or whether she knew that the cheerleader's healing ability would take care of any issues like a cracked skull. The self mutilating part of Claire almost wished it would happen, but it didn't, and she had more important things to worry about than the pressure on her head, which like most pain she still couldn't feel properly, or the fact it was a little difficult to breathe in her current position. She had one thing she should be worrying about and one thing only, and that was making Elle feel good.

Easily achieving that goal Claire continued pumping her fingers in and out of Elle while sucking on her clit, keeping the other girl on a constant high and only briefly slowing down to allow her to enjoy her current orgasm. Claire repeated this process when she removed her fingers from Elle's pussy and replace them with her mouth, using her by now quite skilful lips and tongue to squeeze another couple of orgasms out of her girlfriend before gently pushing her fingers into her ass hole for yet another hard climax. At this point both girls completely lost count of the orgasms as Claire seemed to become obsessed with making Elle cum, only pausing in the rapid movement of her tongue and fingers in her girlfriend's pussy and ass to swallow down a few mouthfuls of creamy girl cum while allowing most of it to cover her face.

Elle like to brag about having stamina, and she did, but she wasn't stupid. Claire's healing ability meant that she could quite literally go forever if she wanted too, so no one but someone like her could truly compete. To try and prevent Claire leaving her for someone else, which had quickly become Elle's biggest fear in life, the electricity throwing blonde always kept up with Claire for as long as she could when her girlfriend was in a mood like this, but this time the cheerleader was in control and the only thing Elle could really do was stop herself from breaking her promise and frying the other blonde with her electrical ability. It was truly impressive how long Elle lasted, but eventually it felt like she was going to electrocute Claire or die from trying not to... or possibly perish from too many orgasms.

Whatever the case as loudly as she could Elle croaked out, "Please Claire... no more... please... stop..."

Showing slight reluctance Claire pulled herself away from in between Elle's thighs with minimal difficulty considering Elle's legs had slowly turned to jelly so their grip on Claire's head was practically non-existent. The cheerleader then licked her lips and then slowly kissed her way up her lover's body until they were face to face, their naked bodies pressed roughly down against each other as Claire grinded against Elle as she captured her lips with hers. Elle kissed back with as much energy as she could but it was obvious she was exhausted, something which had Claire grinning as she broke the kiss.

"Wow pom-pom... that was... wow..." Elle gasped.

"Hey, I thought I said no nicknames." Claire grinned.

"I know... I'm sorry, it's just... wow." Elle continued to gasp.

"Nice to know I can take your breath away." Claire said proudly.

"You always do... but that... that was really something." Elle panted.

Claire smiled, "Well, I wanted to show you how I felt about you, not just say it, you know?"

"Message received." Elle said, finally grinning that oh so familiar grin of hers, "So... are you going to let me out of these cuffs now so I can return the favour?"

"No." Claire said firmly, before explaining, "Normally I'd love to uncuff you... or maybe just crawl up so I can sit on your face, but tonight is all about you... all about me showing you how much you mean to me."

"I thought tonight was all about control?" Elle teased.

"Oh shut up." Claire laughed, before grinning, "Like I was saying, tonight is all about you, and as much as I'd love for you to return the favour I have something else in mind before I let you go."

"Oooohhhh, do tell." Elle grinned, her curiosity piqued.

"I'll do better, I'll show..." Claire smiled softly back, her smile fading as she added, "But first, you've got to do something for me..."

"Name it." Elle said without hesitation.

Stroking a piece of stray hair away from Elle's face Claire smiled softly again, "Close your eyes."

When Elle did so immediately Claire frowned and then rolled her eyes a little, "And no peeking."

"I wasn't gonna." Elle lied. She totally would have, but Claire asked her not to so she wouldn't. If it had been anyone else she would have peaked anyway... and if she hadn't thought it might spoil the mood Elle might have done it anyway, but the older blonde could tell this was no time for that kind of playfulness.

Elle let out a little disappointed sigh as Claire got off her. She liked having Claire lying on top of her when they were still fully clothed and it was even better when they were naked with their bodies perfectly matched and rubbing together. It pleased Elle greatly that her lover wasn't gone too long, but when she returned there was a noticeable difference, "You're wearing the strap on?"

It sounded like a question but it was more of a statement. Nevertheless Claire answered, "Uh-huh... you can open your eyes now."

When Elle did so she was greeted with Claire's face hovering not that far away from her own, the other girl's eyes burning strongly with love, lust and a touch of what seemed to be dominance, "When was the last time you were fucked?"

Elle was a little taken aback by the question, but she quickly grinned, "Just now... I think you might have been there."

"I mean with a cock." Claire said firmly.

"Well... there's that double dildo we sometimes use..." Elle mischievously smiled. She got this was still no time for playfulness, but Elle just couldn't help herself. The serious look on Claire's face however had Elle get serious, "I... I don't know... a while, I guess."

"Well, I'm going to fuck you better than you've ever been fucked before." Claire said boldly.

Elle grinned again and opened her mouth to respond, but immediately forgot what she was going to say and Claire's previous statement as her girlfriend firmly pressed the tip of the strap on against her centre, forcing a little gasp from her lips.

"You like that?" Claire asked huskily, ignoring Elle's comment as she began to slide the dildo up and down the other girl's pussy lips.

"Uh-huh... mmmmmm, feels really good. You're off to a great start pom-pom." Elle smiled softly, and then quickly corrected herself, "I mean, Claire. You're off to a great start Claire."

Claire smiled, kissed her girlfriend softly, and then as slowly as she possibly could pushed herself into her, Elle gasping and then moaning as she was penetrated.

It was... it was kind of like losing her virginity. Just thinking such a stupidly girly thought made Elle hate herself, but there was some truth to it.

Elle had never let another girl fuck her with a strap on before. Not once. She had fucked loads of girls with strap ons of all shapes and sizes, but she had never, ever let another girl fuck her like this... until now.

It was weird... a lot like when she and Claire used the double dildo and it was the other blonde who was pushing her half into her, just like those times Claire spending way too long pushing in and giving Elle way more time than necessary to relax, but it was nice as it showed how much her girlfriend cared for her. Elle honestly didn't think anyone had ever cared for her as much as Claire did, in fact she was 100% sure no one ever had. Claire's love wasn't something Elle deserved, but Elle tried not to question it as doing so just drove her crazy and made her miserable when she had no right to be.

She certainly wasn't miserable now, Claire deep enough to begin to thrust in and out of her, the slow and gentle strokes soon pushing the rest of the dildo all the way into Elle and leaving the older girl to moaning and groaning in pleasure as the cheerleader settled into a steady rhythm, fucking Elle like she'd never been fucked before.

There was a certain roughness Elle missed, but even the hardest, orgasm inducing fucks she'd received couldn't compare to this fucking, Claire already achieving the goal of fucking Elle better than she'd ever been fucked before.

Claire was just making Elle feel so loved, taking her so softly and gently while looking at her so adoringly... it was like nothing Elle could remember experiencing before, not even in her softest sex sessions with Claire before now. It was a little scary. Ok, very scary, and it made Elle feel so mushy inside she thought it would suffocate her, but it also felt so unbelievably good.

Trying desperately not to let her own insecurities ruin this for her, or worse ruin this for Claire, Elle did her best to stay out of her head and just enjoy the affection Claire was showing her while concentrating on the amazing feeling of that strap on slowly sawing in and out of her.

It felt so good Elle briefly wondered why she'd never let herself get fucked this way before, but the answer popped into her head almost immediately. To get fucked like this was to lose control. It meant being the bottom, and Elle... or at least the old Elle bottomed for no girl. She was even mostly dominant when it came to guys, only letting the really butch ones top her, and even then only when they'd either worked for it or when she was simply in the mood to let them have it. Things were different with Claire though. There wasn't anything Elle wouldn't do for Claire, and being submissive for her, even to this degree seemed like a small price to pay for the happiness she got from being with the cheerleader.

This was something they had talked about. Well, this was something Claire had talked about. In detail. A lot. It seemed Claire had some kind of fascination with the idea of fucking Elle this way, which was something Elle didn't entirely understand, but she certainly wasn't going to deny Claire her curiosities.

It wasn't mere curiosity that motivated Claire to convince Elle to bottom for her. Well, truthfully Claire was curious, and now being able to slowly pump in and out of her girlfriend, a dildo strapped around her waist sliding in and out of the other girl's pussy, allowing Claire to fuck the older girl, it was all very intoxicating. Claire had dreamed of fucking Elle like this, and while it was very similar to using the double dildo that was more equal, with this she was in control. She, Claire Bennet was in control, and admittedly it felt good. It felt really good. But this was about more than Claire simply indulging her curiosities. Claire wanted to help Elle, to show her that she didn't have to be in control all of the time.

To the casual observer Elle might appear to be relaxed and at ease most of the time, at least when she wasn't short-circuiting, which was certainly what Claire had thought at first, but it hadn't taken Claire long to realise the truth, that Elle was always on edge, always analysing the situation to make sure she was in control, and if she wasn't to make sure she could twist the situation to her advantage at a moments notice. This was part of Elle's agent training and it served her well on assignments, however the older girl couldn't turn it off.

No matter where they were or what they were doing Elle never seemed to truly be relaxed, the older blonde always looking over her shoulder, both metaphorically and literally. Even during the bath when Elle's body had seemed as relaxed as could be Claire could tell her girlfriend was still a little tense, and in a twisted way this was Claire's attempt at finally getting Elle to completely relaxed.

Claire knew from her own experience how relaxing submission could be. To truly give up control was bizarrely freeing, which sounded crazy but it was true. It was also ironic, Claire long to be more in control of her life, for people to stop protecting her, for her to be able to play a more active role in saving the world, and yet when she gave up control to Elle all her fears, worries and doubts melted away and the only thing that mattered was doing what the other girl told her to do, the results always ending in pleasure for one or more often than not both of them.

The problem was Elle wasn't giving up control and relaxing, not truly. She was still on edge, looking out for an attack or something bad to happen because Claire's poor emotionally damaged girlfriend was suspicious of happiness as, in her mind only, she didn't really think she deserved it. Claire needed to show her differently, and she also needed to convince her to relax otherwise she just wouldn't succeed in what she set out to do.

Bringing her slow, gentle thrusting to a stop Claire waited for Elle to look at her, and then when that didn't happen she said softly, "Elle, look at me."

Elle, who had closed her eyes momentarily, opened them to look deep into those of her girlfriend's.

Claire smiled softly, "You don't have to pretend to be a guy for me."

"What?" Elle frowned.

"I said, you don't have to pretend to be a guy for me." Claire repeated.

"Ok..." Elle frowned again. There was a brief pause as Elle tried to let it slide before protesting, "I don't..."

"You do." Claire insisted, "You act dominant all the time, which would be ok if it was who you are, but... it just feels kind of forced sometimes, like you're scared if you're too vulnerable or girly in front of me I'll suddenly remember you're a girl, realise I'm in a lesbian relationship and run screaming."

"I... I don't think that." Elle tried to argue, but the look Claire was giving her forced the truth out of her, "Ok, maybe a little bit, but hey, it's not my fault. I'm kind of emotionally damaged. Just ask anyone. Besides, I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know how I'm supposed to act and... and I just want to be a good girlfriend for you."

"You are, and you don't have to prove anything or try and be something you're not." Claire said, stroking her girlfriend's face, "I don't love you despite you being a girl you know? I love you because of it. This isn't some experimentation or a curious fling. I'm not gay until graduation. This is as real as it gets for me. I love you Elle, for everything you are, and it's ok for you not to be dominant all the time. It's ok if you like getting fucked like this, if every so often you want to be the girly girl in our relationship. I can be the dominant one for a change, if you let me."

"I thought I was?" Elle pointed out with a smile.

Claire returned it with a smaller one of her own before reaching up and then undoing the handcuffs.

"W... what are you doing?" Elle asked.

"I'm trusting you." Claire replied, finishing her task before looking back down into her girlfriend's eyes, "You're holding back on me. I can feel it. If letting go for you is too much that's ok, but I want you to try for me, ok?"

"I... I'll try." Elle said softly.

Pressing her forehead down against the other girl's Claire said softly, "I know it's hard for you to let go. You've been trying to stay in control your whole life, and as much as you like to pretend it doesn't it makes you feel like you've got the whole world resting on your shoulders, but please, try for me? You could take back control with one little blast of electricity, and if it's too much for you I'd rather you did that than suffer, but if you trust me, if you let me have full control, you won't regret it. I promise."

There was a long pause and then Elle softly nodded and then wrapped her hands around the back of Claire's neck while she wrapped her legs around Claire's waist. It was such a small, seemingly insignificant thing, but Claire knew it was a symbolic submission to her and made her heart flutter and her hormones race.

"I know you can do this. I love you Elle." Claire whispered before she restarted the fucking.

Elle's lips parted automatically, however the older blonde had no idea what she was going to say. She would never know as she let out a long half whimper half moan as her girlfriend began thrusting in and out of her again, Elle holding on to Claire tightly while she tried to control herself and relax at the same time.

It was quite the paradox. Elle couldn't relax completely. If she did she risked losing control over her powers and electrocuting Claire, but Claire wanted her to relax. It was kind of irritating, and a little confusing at first, but amazingly it actually seemed to work.

Elle surrendered herself to Claire as much as she could without running the risk of hurting her, giving up all but one little piece of control, or at least that's what Elle thought at first, until she realised that she was controlling herself because it was what Claire wanted so in a weird, kind of an unorthodox way Claire now truly had full control over her. It was like... it wasn't Elle controlling herself any more, it was the cheerleader's will holding her powers at bay.

At that moment Elle realise just how much power Claire had over her. She had known for a long time that despite the fact that she was very much the top in the relationship and Claire was the bottom the fact remained that the cheerleader could have asked Elle to do anything for her and Elle would have done it, however Elle always knew that all she had to do was touch her girlfriend in a certain way and the other girl would be putty in her hands. Now it was like Elle was putty in Claire's hands, because if she chose to take back control she would disappoint her girlfriend, and Elle couldn't bear the thought of doing that, so for the first time in their relationship Claire was truly, 100% in control.

The thought was oddly very freeing, Elle gasping as it felt like suddenly she was weightless, every ounce of her worries gone and replaced by not a care in the world. It felt like she floated up and melted into Claire's arms, the other girl holding her firmly as she began fucking her at an ever increasing rate. Elle knew Claire spent plenty of time slowly speeding up, but while in one sense it felt like hours as her mind slowly drifted in another way it felt like only a second as Elle awoke from her dreamlike state to find Claire was now pounding her pussy, the company agent letting out a guttural cry followed by a whimper as Claire's lips crashed against hers.

For the briefest of moments when she came out of her dreamlike state Elle thought she was going to lose control but as if she could sense it Claire kissed her softly but passionately, allowing Elle to regain control of herself... but only because Claire gave her the strength to do so.

Once Elle was back in control Claire broke the kiss and return to staring into her eyes, something she had been doing the entire time she had been fucking her with the strap on. The look of love and devotion Elle saw in those eyes was overwhelming and made her want to return it. But could she? Was she capable of it? Could sociopaths with paranoid delusions love? If what Elle felt for Claire wasn't love then Elle couldn't be capable of that emotion, but she wanted to be. Elle wanted what she was feeling for Claire to be love, and despite any doubts to the contrary if Elle was honest with herself she knew she had fallen completely and totally in love with Claire Bennet. And she wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell Claire she loved her so badly... but she was terrified to say it. Elle had never said that to anyone and meant it so the prospect of doing so and returning Claire's earlier words was terrifying for her.

Little did Elle no she didn't need to say anything as her eyes were speaking volumes at that point, as was every other fibre of her being except her mouth.

Claire didn't need Elle to tell her she loved her, because she already knew it to be true... but that didn't mean she didn't want to hear it. Exactly the opposite in fact. She longed to hear those words, but didn't want to hear them unless Elle was ready to say them.

So for now the important thing to Claire was showing Elle how much she loved her. She was pretty sure she was doing a good job of that considering how much Elle was moaning, groaning and even crying and whimpering in pleasure, every little sound music to Claire's ears. The sounds of pleasure themselves were nothing new of course. Elle was very verbal in bed, they both were, and they had spent many passionate nights letting at least half the neighbourhood know how good they fucked each other, probably doing so even when Claire's family were in the house and the two girls were trying and mostly failing to stifle their sounds of joy. However there was a difference to Elle's noises, although it was only slight. Whenever Elle was on the receiving end of pleasure she would sound vulnerable, but like she was trying to fight against it. Now it sounded like she was embracing that vulnerability, truly allowing Claire to be in control for the first time.

It wasn't just the sounds she was making either. It was in her body language, the way she just seemed to melt into Claire's arms, and her eyes... that look on her face, it was all so peaceful, submissive, something Claire had never seen from Elle before. That Elle was doing as Claire had asked her, and seemed to be reaping the benefits, warmed Claire's heart, but it also sent an incredible thrill through her body as she realised she was fully in control now. Ok, she was only fully in control because Elle was allowing her to be, but it still counted.

Embracing her new feelings of control Claire continued increasing her pace until she was pounding as hard and as deep into Elle as she could with every ounce of her strength, the sound of bouncing bedsprings echoing throughout the room as Claire got down to some serious girlfriend fucking.

With every thrust their tits slammed together, their nipples rubbing against each other as that dildo strapped around Claire's waist drilled in and out of Elle's pussy hard and deep, the older blonde's already tight love canal clamping down on the toy like a vice in a way which seemed to maximise both girls pleasure, Elle's inner walls getting even more stimulated as the friction on Claire's clit only seemed to increase as the little bundle of nerves was bashed against the end of the strap on.

Normally when Claire was on the receiving end of the strap on she would have began thrusting back against Elle by now, and if they were using the double dildo both girls would have been frantically pounding against each other, but Elle had simply lifted herself up as far as she could while her legs were still wrapped tightly around Claire's waist. For a few moments Claire wondered why Elle wouldn't be trying to increase her pleasure, and then it hit her. By not thrusting back Elle was further allowing Claire to take complete control, the usually dominant girl letting the usually submissive girl fuck her as hard as she wanted without doing anything to try and make the fucking faster and in doing so take away even an ounce of Claire's control. Of course this realisation had the same effect that Elle trying to fuck back against Claire would have had, that being encouraging the cheerleader to fuck the other girl harder.

The fucking got so hard and brutal that most wouldn't call it lovemaking, but Claire would. After all, Claire and Elle did extremely kinky things to each other almost all the time and Claire really, really got off on Elle causing her physical pain, but no matter what they did to each other it came from a place of love. Ok, at first the things they had done came simply out of a desire for sexual gratification, and in Elle's case a genuine desire to cause pain... and in Claire's case a genuine desire to feel pain again, but as they had fallen for each other even the most depraved acts became acts of love, meaning every time they had sex they were making love. This just happened to be one of their more rougher lovemaking sessions. Of course, neither girl was complaining about that.

Making sure there was no doubt that what they were doing was lovemaking Claire was constantly sliding her hands all over Elle's body, covering her face in gentle kisses while of course devoting plenty of kissing time to the other girl's lips and whispering soft words of encouragement to her. After all, Claire knew more than anyone that it was the little touches which made all the difference. Half a dozen sex sessions with Elle had taught her that, and now Claire was putting everything she had been taught to very, very good use.

Elle knew this better than anyone, the electronic blonde overwhelmed just how well Claire was fucking her. The other girl had clearly been paying a lot of attention to the things she had done to her and learned well. Claire just might make for a half decent top after all, even if only part time, something which seemed to be confirmed as a fact as the younger blonde expertly sent Elle crashing over the edge of a monster orgasm.

As usual Elle had been holding back her climax so she could enjoy the pleasure for as long as possible but as usual she inevitably went over that edge, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her body trembling and her inner walls clamping down on that wonderful pleasure giving dildo as it still thrust in and out of her pussy as total bliss washed over her. What wasn't usual was that she didn't electrocute Claire in the process, Elle literally having to grit her teeth as she fought to control her powers. To do so became increasingly difficult as orgasm after orgasm crashed through her, Claire similarly refusing to stop until she had made Elle cum as much as she could in this situation, or at least come close.

That was certainly a big part of it, another was that Claire was curious to see just how much Elle could take. Her girlfriend had made her so proud with being able to control herself for this long and Claire was hoping and praying Elle would be able to continue to control herself for as long as she could fuck her for. If she couldn't that would be ok, Elle had already done so well, and it wasn't like Claire would object to being electrocuted, but Claire chose to believe in her girlfriend and to her tremendous joy Elle continued making her proud.

Elle's restraint and Claire's stamina were both impressive, that pounding dildo and the clit stimulator inside it ensuring that both girls came several times before they both inevitably ran out of energy and an exhausted Claire collapsed on top of her panting lover.

After a few moments Claire's rejuvenation powers kicked in and suddenly she was fresh as a daisy, happily lifting herself up and covering her girlfriend's neck and then her face in kisses before pressing her lips to the still tired blonde's. After gently kissing her girlfriend Claire pulled back and smiled mischievously down at the older girl. Claire then gently pushed Elle's arms and legs from around her, the once death grip of the other blonde now as loose as can be, before gently pulling the strap on from Elle's pussy, the company agent gasping and then softly moaning in displeasure as that big dildo was slowly taken away from her twat. Once it was out Claire quickly unstrapped it, brought the head of the shaft up to her lips and then seductively licked the tip before taking it into her mouth for a little blow job.

"Wanna share?" Claire asked with a grin, briefly taking the toy out of her mouth before popping it back in for another sucking session.

It was something Elle had done many times before, right down to the slightly forced moaning, although only in the sense that Claire was deliberately being loud about it, because she could never get enough of the other girl's taste, her lover's cum and pussy

juices pure heaven to her tastebuds.

"You can have it." Elle said softly, obviously tired and yet totally transfixed on the younger blonde.

Figuring her girlfriend wanted a show Claire happily gave her one, sliding her tongue up and down the fake cock, tasting the cum and pussy juices which had completely drenched the shaft before slowly taking every inch of the dildo down her throat, acting as if she would win a prize if she gave the inanimate object a blow job worthy of a professional hooker.

The sight was certainly a turn on for Elle, and made her proud thinking Claire's actions were a direct result of her influence over the other blonde, but all Elle could think during the little show Claire put on for her was that she couldn't possibly love this girl more.

Once she was 100% sure she couldn't get another drop of juice from the strap on dick Claire carefully put it down and out of the way before crawling down until she was on top of Elle, the other girl instinctively wrapping her arms around her as they fell into a deep, but soft and passionate kiss which seemed to last for an eternity.

When Claire finally broke the kiss she smiled softly at her lover, pressed her forehead against Elle's and asked, "Would it be all right if I got to hold you for a change? I mean I love it when you hold me, and I could lay forever in your arms, but could I hold you just this once? You know, to complete the night of me being the top... unless you want to go another round?"

There was silence as Elle just stared back into Claire's eyes before she finally replied, "I love you."

Claire's mouth opened slightly in surprise, and then she smiled.

Silence fell between them again and then as if she needed to clarify herself further Elle continued, "I'm in love with you. I love you more than anything. I'd do anything for you. I'll do anything for you. I just... I just love you so much. You're the only good thing that's ever happened to me. I didn't even know how unhappy I was until I got to be with you, and I know... I know you deserve so much better than me, but I can't help being selfish. You make me want to be a better person, but I can't lose you, even if I don't deserve you..."

"You deserve me." Claire said firmly, "We deserve each other. We deserved to be happy. We make each other happy. Nothing else matters."

Elle smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Claire smiled back before she pressed her lips to Elle's in a kiss even softer than any other that they'd ever had, which was really saying something, before she rolled over so Elle was laying in her arms.

As they were the same height it wasn't as awkward as Claire had feared it would be, and even if it had she couldn't have possibly been happier than she was at that moment. She had told her girlfriend she loved her and her girlfriend had told her the same thing back. The night couldn't be more perfect.

Deep down part of Elle hated herself for the little ball of mushy sentimentality she had become, someone so pathetically lost to their feelings it was laughable, and yet she couldn't help herself. She was just so completely in love with Claire Bennet and while she had no idea what she was doing and she felt completely lost Elle had never been more happy.

While they both knew Elle would inevitably go back to teasing Claire tonight they had become even more intimate with each other and had only grown closer together. As they drifted off to sleep the two lesbian lovers wondered if this was as close as they could get or whether there was a way they could get even more closer. Either way at that moment it didn't matter, they couldn't be more content, Elle resting her head against Claire's chest as the younger blonde played with her hair in another reversal of the norm between them, both of them enjoying it just as much as everything else they had done that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Heavy rain was not exactly a common occurrence in California, then again neither were gale force winds or snowstorms but all three had occurred over the course of the day. While others pondered the bizarre phenomena Claire Bennet was the only one in her school who knew what was going on, that someone like her had decided the best way to use his powers was to use them for his own personal amusement.

At this very moment Claire was finishing her English exam, the last of the monotonous tests she had to take before graduating high school and all she could really think about was her girlfriend and her father, both of whom were out there trying to be heroes and save the world. She should be out there with them, not cooped up in a classroom, but Claire had cut a deal with her father, he would allow her to join the company if that's what she truly wanted but only if she graduated college first and to do that she had to graduate high school first so she tried to focus on her tests as much as possible. It was one of the most difficult thing she'd had to do but Claire was just about able to concentrate enough to answer enough questions before the bell rang to signify the end to this horrible experience.

Claire's day, unlike the weather, suddenly got a lot brighter when she stepped out of school to see who was waiting for her.

There was a time that rain like this would have been Elle's worst nightmare, but that time was now a distant memory, the company agent leaning against the side of her car with her head tilted upwards and her eyes closed, simply allowing the rain to wash over her like it was nothing.

To passers-by it looked like Elle was just getting wet, but Claire knew what an achievement this was for the now mostly former aquaphobic blonde and she couldn't be more proud of her, "Hey you."

"Hey." Elle replied nonchalantly, opening her eyes, looking at Claire before she smiled, her eyes travelling over the other girl's cheerleader uniform, "Mmmmmmm, I will never get tired of seeing you in that outfit."

Claire smiled. It wasn't like she needed to wear her blue cheerleader uniform on her last day, and she'd even got some strange looks from the teachers and her fellow students, but the look on Elle's face definitely made wearing the uniform worth it.

"Enjoy it while you can, it's my last day, remember?" Claire pointed out, before quickly changing the subject as Elle pouted, "You catch him?"

"No problem." Elle said, and then when Claire gave her a look added, "Well... he didn't exactly come quietly, and while his powers didn't completely take me out of the game like they would have before it still left me pretty useless. All I really ended up doing was providing a decent distraction while your Daddy took him down."

"But there were no problems... with you I mean? You were able to keep your cool?" Claire asked.

Elle smiled and nodded, "Thanks to you."

"I'm just glad you're ok." Claire said, reaching up and cupping Elle's face.

"Ooooo, be careful cheerleader, we're coming dangerously close to a public display of affection." Elle teased.

Claire tried to scowl at her girlfriend but couldn't stop a little smile from breaking through. Deciding to cut off Elle before she had any further chance to tease her Claire slowly moved forward, gently gripping Elle's face with both hands before kissing the other girl softly, Elle unsurprisingly very eager to respond.

Both girls were dully aware they were getting more than a few looks from the other students as they exited the school, some merely glancing at them with disinterest or disgust while many more gave them lustful looks before they too tried to get out of the rain. For their part Claire and Elle didn't care if anyone else was looking at them or not.

"Promise me you'll still wear this pretty little uniform sometimes... for me." Elle said softly, her eyes darting back down to Claire's cheerleader uniform.

"I thought you preferred the red one?" Claire scoffed.

"I do. But the blue ones good too." Elle grinned.

"Well, I was thinking of burning all my cheerleader uniforms..." Claire teased, but it was clear she wasn't fooling anyone, "But I guess I could keep them around for you. And who knows, maybe I could try on some of the other outfits you bought me."

"Oh, that would be fun." Elle said, kissing Claire softly.

After letting the kiss linger for a short while Claire broke it and asked, "So, when's the rain stopping?"

Elle grinned but decided against anything other than a straight answer after the look Claire gave her, "I can't say for sure. Weatherman ended up making it rain over most of the country so it could take a while for things to clear up completely. Maybe hours. Maybe days. All depends whether your daddy can wake Weatherman up and convince him to play nice and make it sunny again."

"Ok. You want to go home?" Claire asked.

"What, you don't want to sneak into your school and fuck in one of the empty class rooms, again, in celebration of your last day?" Elle grinned wickedly.

Claire blushed as she remembered the last time Elle had picked her up from school and then returned her girlfriend's wicked grin, "I'd rather fuck you in our nice soft bed... or at least inside your car."

"Mmmmmm, I like the sound of that." Elle said, her grin slowly disappearing as she leaned in for another kiss.

"You like the sound of anything as long as it involves sex." Claire teased, also leaning in so that her lips were hovering a millimetre away from Elle's.

"That's just because I love fucking my super hot girlfriend." Elle teased back, pressing her lips against the other girl's before Claire had a chance to respond.

The kiss was feather soft, as was all the ones that followed except they were a long Claire's neck, the cheerleader moaning softly as her girlfriend nuzzled her soft skin, Elle lightly nipping at it with her teeth. Even though she could never leave a mark that lasted more than a few seconds Elle never seem to stop trying, the older girl often becoming almost like a cavewoman, determined to mark her territory and lay claim to what was rightfully hers. Claire couldn't help love this territorial side of her girlfriend, the younger blonde continuing to moan softly as the soft treatment continued, the rain and the other people around them momentarily forgotten about completely.

Suddenly one of Elle's hands reached her butt and gave it a firm squeeze, at which point Claire remembered they were in a very public place and people were looking at them.

"Elle, you need to stop." Claire moaned.

"Why?" Elle asked in a childlike tone, only removing her lips from Claire's neck for a moment to do so.

"Because if you don't stop you are going to end up fucking me in front of a couple hundred people." Claire groaned.

"Well, maybe they'll learn something. Oooooh, it could be like girl on girl sex ed, an absolute must for all inspiring sexually curious girls." Elle teased.

"What about all the guys?" Claire asked.

Elle shrugged, "For them, it's a free show."

"Elle." Claire whined, before switching tactics, "If we go right now I promise we can find somewhere quiet and do whatever you want. I'll even let you fuck me up the ass again..."

"Because that's such a rare occurrence." Elle quipped.

Claire blushed. Ok... so she might have grown to enjoy anal sex a little... to the point where she was taking it up the butt almost every night... and most mornings... and often at random points throughout the day, but Elle should still think of it as a treat.

"Elle, I'm serious." Claire said firmly, putting her foot down.

"Fine, fine, but sooner or later I'm going to have my way with you pom-pom." Elle said as she let go of the other blonde who walked round to the passenger side.

"You always do." Claire replied with a smile as she opened her door and climbed inside, Elle quickly following.

"I got you something." Elle said once they were inside, quickly pulling something from the glove compartment and presenting it to Claire with a gentle smile on her face.

Claire returned that smile, took the item from Elle and smelt it, the whole time thinking what she always thought during this little routine but had only said out loud the first time, that being Elle could be such a dork. A sweet one though.

The item in question was a flower, this one even more bent out of shape than the usual ones thanks to being in the glove compartment. Sometimes it was a special occasion or they were somewhere fancy Elle would present Claire with a perfect looking rose or something more exotic but just as beautiful, however most of the time she gave her a flower like this one.

Claire would never forget what Elle had told her the first time she brought her a flower like this one and always recited in her head whenever they went through this routine. To Elle the flower was her, something that just wasn't quite right, something that was broken and unloved. So whenever Elle gave Claire a flower like this it was a symbol that she was giving herself to her, that she was Claire's. However as sweet as that was to Claire the flower also worked as a symbol for both of them, that they were both not quite right, but as long as they loved each other like Claire loved the broken flowers Elle gave her everything would be ok.

"I love it, thank you." Claire said softly, leaning over to give Elle a soft kiss, and thus completing their little ritual.

More often than not Elle would say something to break the mood, but this time she just gently smiled once the kiss was over, started the ignition and drove out of the school car park.

A comfortable silence fell between the two girls, both feeling that any further words at this point would simply break their feelings of intimacy, feelings which were maintained and intensified as their hands intertwined like they had done what felt like an eternity ago on a plane, only this time there were no literal sparks passing between them.

After a while Elle bit her lip. Elle didn't want to break the mood, but she had just remembered something she had forgotten to ask which she really should, "Sooooo... how'd you do?"

Startled out of her dreamlike state Claire simply replied, "Huh?"

"The test..." Elle clarified, "How'd you do on the test?"

"Oh, well... I think it went ok, I kind of rambled at some points, and... and you don't have to pretend you care, you know?" Claire smiled.

"Yeah I do. I mean, I do. Care I mean." Elle explained poorly, "I care about you, and I want you to succeed, it's just... growing up all my teachers doubled as shrinks, and I never really had any classmates after that one little itty-bitty accident, so I don't have that great an experience, and even without all that shit I'm pretty sure I would have found school boring. But you were saying how being in a relationship meant that sometimes you had to let your partner bore you because it shows that you're there for them, even through the stuff they probably find boring themselves, and there's no one I'd rather be bored with than you."

There was a brief pause and then Claire laughed.

"That didn't really come out right." Elle sulked.

"I know what you mean, and there's no one I'd rather be bored with than you either." Claire teased, "But you know, we don't have to bore each other. As a matter of fact, I can think of something much more interesting we could do."

As she was talking Claire slipped her hand from Elle's to her girlfriend's thigh, gently caressing it suggestively which caused Elle to bite her lip, "It's ok... you, you can tell me about your day."

"Alright... it was, boring. I did my best to concentrate and do my work, but the whole time I was thinking about you. Sure, most of it was worrying if you were ok, but just like every other time I think about you I can't help but think about fucking you. I think I got to question three before I started thinking about this morning when you woke me up by making me cum in your mouth. Mmmmmm, I love it when you wake me up like that. I love having the first thing I feel being your tongue licking my pussy or thrusting in and out of it, mmmmmm, I don't know how you can make me feel so good and not wake me up sooner." Claire marvelled, her hand slowly sliding closer to Elle's pants covered pussy.

"It's a gift." Elle said, trying to sound cocky but the effect was ruined by a gasp escaping her lips as Claire's hand reached her crotch.

"You know what else I love in the morning Elle?" Claire whispered, ignoring her girlfriend's comment and continuing her own little speech, "It's blinking my eyes open, looking down and seeing a pretty blonde head between my legs. I swear, half of the time I cum from just seeing you down there, making me feel good, making me all hot and bothered, making me want to return the favour the first chance I get. And I always return the favour, don't I Elle?"

At that moment Elle seemed to swerve the car to the right, the suddenness surprising Claire into stopping for a moment, before she realised where they were headed.

"Taking me up to Make Out Mountain? Hmmmm, I wonder what you're planning to do to me when we get there." Claire went back to teasing, "Is it that other thing you did to me this morning? Is that it?"

"Maybe." Elle shot back playfully in a singsong voice.

"And what was that? Remind me, my poor brain is exhausted from my test." Claire pouted.

"I butt fucked you." Elle grinned.

"Oh yeah, that's why I'm so exhausted. You fucked my tight little butt." Claire whispered sensuously, "You strapped on a big hard dildo, rammed it right up my tight little butt and ass fucked me to like a gazillion orgasms. You liked that didn't you? Did you bring one of your toys to butt fuck me with? Are you going to ram my tight little butt again?"

"That's the idea." Elle said as they finally reached their destination.

Elle was going to pounce on Claire the first chance she got, but she was beaten to it as the moment she parked Claire leaped onto her lap, her legs straddling her sides as the cheerleader shoved her tongue down her throat.

Usually Claire wasn't so forceful or demanding, but Elle certainly wasn't complaining, the company agent easily keeping up with the frantic pace of the kissing, her hands roaming her girlfriend's body as she practically got dry humped by the other girl. It became literal for a moment as Elle's hand squeezed Claire's ass, and then the fun came to an abrupt end.

"I, have a better idea." Claire said a little breathlessly after she broke the kiss, "How about I get to be the one who fucks YOUR tight little butt."

Surprised by her girlfriend's suggestion Elle bit her lip, "Now?"

"Well, I had a few other things in mind first, but yeah. I wanna fuck you up the butt, and soon." Claire said, trying to sound sexy and when it was clear the other blonde was still hesitant she added, "Oh come on Elle, we've talked about this. You know I wanna butt fuck you, to give you the same mind blowing pleasure you give me every time you fill my tight little ass up and ram it hard. Mmmmmm, I get so fucking wet just thinking about it."

A brief smile crossed Elle's face as she asked, "Me butt fucking you, or you butt fucking me?"

 

"Both. But I take it up the ass all the time. I want you to feel what I feel whenever you take me back there. I want you to cum for me as hard as I do for you when you ass fuck me." Claire said.

"I don't know pom-pom, last time I checked your pretty good at getting me off." Elle said huskily, sliding her hands gently over Claire's body, making her moan softly, "In fact I've never cum harder than I have when you've fucked my pussy with your soft little mouth, your nimble little fingers, or all those wonderful little toys."

"Yeah." Claire moaned softly. She couldn't deny what Elle was saying, after all she had been there to hear Elle's orgasmic screams, see her body tremble and taste the sweet fruits of her labour, but despite everything they had done Claire wanted more, "But anal's the one thing I don't get to do to you that you get to do to me, and I just... I want all of you. Every little bit, even if it's only once."

There was a pause and then Elle said, "I don't know cheerleader..."

"Please Elle?" Claire asked, using a tone and a look which almost always got her what she wanted, and when even it didn't seem to work continued, "I know I'm kind of a bottom... ok, pretty much a total bottom, but you've let me top you before and you said I was kind of ok at it."

"Actually I think perfect was one of the words I used." Elle said softly.

"Ok so, this is just like those times, only with a little extra." Claire said, using her tone and look again as she added, "Please Elle, for me?"

Elle sighed, "You should know by now pom-pom, I can't deny you anything."

Claire beamed and then after a brief pause said, "You're like the greatest girlfriend ever."

Elle highly doubted that, but it was hard to care when Claire Bennet was leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips like she was doing now, and it was impossible to care about anything as her lips melted with those incredibly soft lips which belonged to her cheerleader.

"So," Elle said several breathless moments later once the kiss was over, "What were those other things you had in mind first?"

Suddenly Elle felt like she was looking in a mirror as a very familiar grin crossed Claire's face, this along with the fact that little Claire Bennet wanted to ass fuck another girl proving that Elle was definitely rubbing off on the cheerleader.

"Well..." Claire began, pretending to look thoughtful, "You know how the first time you let me be in control you thought we were going to do certain naughty things which I really love you doing to me, but I was more gentle instead..."

"Uh-huh." Elle couldn't help but grin back.

"Well, I was thinking we could go more in that direction now. Like... I could be Mistress Claire, and you could be my rebellious little lesbian sex slave who I need to properly break in and discipline because you're not showing me the proper respect." Claire explained, sounding very excited by the idea of the role-play.

"Because I'm calling you things like Mistress Pom-Pom and Mistress Cheerleader?" Elle smirked.

"Exactly." Claire nodded, "And it's much more than that. In fact, my slave has been a very, very naughty girl."

"It's true, I have... Mistress Claire-Bear." Elle grinned challengingly.

Claire smirked, "Get out of the car."

Elle opened her mouth to point out Claire was still sitting on top of her and thus needed to move out of the way, but Claire did exactly that before she got the chance, the younger girl stepping out into the rain and after briefly checking that there was no one around stripped off her cheerleader top and threw it into the car.

"I'm waiting." Claire said, stripping off her bra before adding, "Do as you're told slave."

Not needing to be told again Elle slowly got out of the car, watching lustfully as her girlfriend quickly stripped in front of her and threw the rest of her uniform into the car before shutting it's door.

"Now you. Strip for me." Claire ordered.

Grinning mischievously Elle did as she was told, but doing so slowly and sensuously, which did get her clothes a little wet, but it was a small price to pay for seeing the look in Claire's eyes. Elle's little striptease was a little too effective though as it seem to hypnotise Claire into a lustful trance, the younger blonde simply staring at the older blonde for several long moments before she was finally awoken from her dreamy haze.

"Command me oh great and powerful Mistress Pom-Pom. I humbly live to serve you." Elle said mockingly, pretending to curtsy to her temporary mistress.

Claire blushed a little at being caught ogling another girl, an instinctive response she hadn't shaken despite being in a committed and extremely sexually active lesbian relationship, before she smirked, slowly and she hoped sensuously walked towards Elle and stuck out two fingers.

"Suck my fingers." Claire commanded, softly moaning as Elle immediately jerked her head forward to swallow those fingers, sucking them hard at first, but then slow and sensuously, treating the fingers like a cock or a strap on she was giving a blow job too.

It still amazed Claire how Elle could turn her on so much from something so simple, but she tried to not concentrate on it too much. After all, Claire was supposed to be in control, and however tempting it might be she couldn't allow herself to swoon at Elle's actions. In fact, it was high time Claire made Elle swoon.

With this in mind Claire suddenly pulled her fingers out of Elle's mouth and in a flash moved them down to Elle's pussy, gently sliding those wet digits over those even wetter lips, the younger girl smiling to herself as her older girlfriend groaned softly for her.

"Ooooohhhhhh, yeah, that's it cheerleader... I mean, Mistress Cheerleader." Elle grinned, "Fuck me. Fuck my pussy with those cute little fingers of yours."

"No. You fuck my fingers with your cute little pussy." Claire ordered, "Come on slave, rub that sexy cunt on my fingers, get them inside of you. Fuck yourself on my fingers like the good little lesbian sex slave you are!"

"Mmmmmm, as you command Mistress Pom-Pom." Elle moaned in response, pumping her crotch like a bitch in heat at those soft fingers, trying to get them inside of her but Claire wouldn't allow it.

The two girls smiled at each other as Elle continued to try and thrust down on those fingers, Elle's pussy lips and clit getting bashed with every pump of her hips, which for a while made up for not having those fingers inside of her. However Elle had never been a patient girl.

Elle was just about to complain when Claire shoved them all the way inside her, causing her to throw her head back and moan even louder than before. She basked in the pleasure for a few moments, before crying out as she felt a pair of teeth bite down on her right nipple, the sudden pain almost causing her to lose control of her powers, which would have been extremely bad with all this rain around.

"I told you to ride my fingers." Claire grinned mischievously, before taking Elle's nipple into her mouth for a soft suck as way of apologising for the bite.

"No problem Mistress Care-Bear." Elle said bitterly through gritted teeth as she began lifting herself up and down.

Elle immediately regretted her tone when she saw the look on Claire's face. She had been way more pissed at herself for almost losing control of her powers than for Claire to surprise her by biting her nipple, in fact Elle really liked that, especially as it led to some nice suction and even a little licking for first the nipple that had been attacked, and then the other nipple, Claire going back and forth as if she had something to apologise for.

This wasn't true and Elle wanted to tell her girlfriend that, but she didn't want to break the mood, so promising to tell Claire later Elle concentrated on riding those soft fingers, Claire helpfully keeping those fingers upright and almost as still as a statue, the effect making the company agent feel like she was riding a small cock or dildo. To think of it that way was kind of fun, if only because Elle had some much bigger toys in her car which she kept there in case of emergencies, like suddenly needing to fuck her girlfriend somewhere away from their extensive toy supply at home, although now it looked like she was the one who was going to get fucked and Elle had no problem with that.

Elle had let Claire fuck her before, and while this time would obviously be different it was something she had been thinking about a lot, and despite her earlier reluctance she was ready. Of course Claire's fingers inside her helped, especially when they started randomly curling inside her, attacking her G-spot so wonderfully.

Claire wanted Elle to be the one doing most of the work right now, but that didn't mean she wanted to do nothing whatsoever. It was tempting as Claire knew from recent experience just how hot Elle looked riding something, a few nights ago suddenly springing to mind when Claire had been lying on her back in the soft bed she shared with her lesbian lover, a respectable sized strap on around her waist, Elle gently bouncing up and down while they talked dirty to each other, much like they were doing now.

"Ohhhh, that feels so good Mistress Pom-Pom. Mmmmmm, your fingers feel so good inside of me. I just love fucking them. I just love fucking them with my pussy." Elle moaned loudly, clearly not caring they were in a public place, "How about you? Do you love my pussy fucking your fingers? Do you love feeling the inside of my cunt? Do you like the feeling of those soft, wet walls clamping down on your little digits? Do you?"

"Yeah, I like it... just as much as I'm sure you'll like this." Claire said softly before grabbing one of Elle's hands and pushing it to her pussy, "You like this? The feeling of my wet pussy? Do you like feeling how wet you're getting me?"

"Oh yes, I love the feeling of your juicy pussy Mistress Pom-Pom." Elle exclaimed gleefully, running her fingers all over Claire's downstairs lips, causing her upstairs lips to part in yet more moans, "Can I fuck it? Can I fuck your juicy little pussy Mistress Pom-Pom?"

"Mmmmmm, yeah, oooooohhhhhhh!" Claire cried out as she was quickly penetrated and pounded, "But slowly! Slowly... slower... mmmmmm, that's it, just like that. Fuck me slowly. Oh God, fuck me just like that. Oh it feels so good."

As Elle began pumping her fingers in and out of Claire's hotbox at the preferred speed Claire tried to continue her nipple worship, even extending it to slide her mouth and tongue all over the other girl's tits, but Elle's skilled touch made it difficult, and the constant back and forth between them made it virtually impossible.

To provide a brief respite from the conversation Claire stuck her tongue down Elle's throat, Elle eagerly accepting the tongue into her mouth, but conquering it easily with her own. It was just like normal really, even to the point where Elle moved the battleground more firmly back into Claire's mouth until the cheerleader was forced to break the kiss, panting breathlessly as Elle grinned in triumph.

"Want me to fuck you harder yet Mistress Pom-Pom?" Elle offered, the grin not leaving her face.

"No, I want you to start fucking yourself harder on my fingers." Claire said, ignoring the look on Elle's face as the older blonde gleefully did as she was told, "Harder. Harder. Come on Elle, pound your pussy on my fingers. Make yourself cum hard on my fingers so you're nice and relaxed for when I fuck you up the ass."

"Mmmmmm, looking forward to that aren't we Mistress Cheerleader?" Elle stated playfully.

"Oh yeah, going to fuck your ass so good. Make you cum like you make me cum when you fuck me back there. Mmmmmm, it's going to be so hot." Claire replied, curling her fingers inside Elle's pussy as she finished speaking.

"Aaaaahhhh yeah, it's going to be so hot. You strapping on a nice big cock, looking oh so cute as you stuff your cock up my virgin ass." Elle moaned.

"What!?" Claire exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks.

Elle looked confused for a moment, so much so she actually slowed down her thrusting into Claire's cunt and onto her fingers.

"You're... you're an anal virgin?" Claire questioned in surprise.

Elle continued to look confused, "Yeah, so?"

"So, you didn't tell me." Claire said softly.

"I thought I did." Elle shrugged, "Why, is it a problem?"

"No, it's just... you're so experienced with everything I kind of just assumed... you know." Claire stammered.

"That I was a big anal slut." Elle finished for her, continuing before Claire could open her mouth, "Well no, but I will be for you. I'll be the biggest anal slut ever for you, begging you to fuck me harder no matter how brutally you pound my ass."

"Ok." Claire said, a smile slowly crossing her face as she imagined taking Elle's anal cherry.

"Ok? That's all you have to say about taking my virgin butt?" Elle teased, "I would have thought given how much you've talked about fucking my ass you'd be a little more enthusiastic."

Claire grinned, "Elle, I can't wait to take your virgin butt. I'm going to pound it hard and deep, make it all stretched out and used, make you walk funny because of how hard I fuck you up the ass."

"Mmmmmm, that's it Mistress Pom-Pom, tell me how badly you're looking forward to fucking my virgin ass." Elle moaned as she began to pick up speed, thrusting herself harder on those fingers while pounding Claire's pussy as hard as she could with her own fingers.

"First... get those fingers out of me!" Claire commanded. Elle looked shocked, but did as she was told. That was good. Claire needed to control the situation, and that wasn't going to happen with those talented fingers making her explode like a firework. She needed to be firm. So, as firmly as she could she told her temporary slave, "Keep bouncing on my fingers as hard as you can. That's good, now, I'll tell you how badly I'm looking forward to fucking your virgin ass, if you do one itty-bitty favour for me."

"Name it Mistress Claire-Bear." Elle replied, deliberately trying to antagonise her lover.

Ignoring the deliberate attempt to antagonise her Claire simply said, "Cum for me like a slut."

With that Claire began slamming her own fingers into Elle as hard as she could, curling them inside her with almost every thrust and drumming a steady rhythm on her clit with her thumb.

As a result Elle was sent to the edge of orgasm almost immediately, the sadistic blonde forcing herself to remain on the edge for a few moments, fighting the incredible amount of stimulation that the little bundle of perfect known as Claire Bennet was giving her, before ultimately succumbing to it as Claire's words washed over her.

"I'm looking forward to fucking your virgin ass so bad Elle. You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you back there. I wanna fill up that virgin hole with cock, slowly penetrating it before pumping in and out of that little hole you shit from, me, your submissive little girlfriend fucking you up the ass, making you my anal slut. You like that? You like the thought of being my anal slut? You like the thought of cumming for me right now like a little slut, covering my fingers in your sticky juices at the thought of me fucking you in your virgin ass? Well cum for me Elle. Cum for me my little slut. My little lesbian anal slut. My sweet, beautiful girlfriend."

For all the dirty talk it was Claire's last words which sent Elle over the edge, aftershocks racing through her body and making her lightly shake as Claire lovingly kissed her neck as she recovered from the orgasm which had just made her eyes roll in the back of her head.

Once Claire was sure Elle had come down from her high she gently kissed her, Elle happily returning the soft kiss before breaking it and asking, "So, do I get to make you cum now?"

"I don't know... I have a feeling I was looking forward to doing something. What was that again?" Claire pretended to look thoughtful, "Oh yeah, fuck your virgin butt hole."

"Well you can totally do that, after I make you cum." Elle said.

"I don't know." Claire said, biting her lip. It was genuinely hard for her to tell what she wanted more, an orgasm or her long-awaited shot at Elle's ass.

"I'll tell you what, I'll just quickly bury my face in between your pretty little legs and make you cum a little bit, and then you can fuck my ass as much as you want." Elle offered, and then when Claire continued to seem unsure added, "Come on Mistress Pom-Pom, we both know how quickly I can make you cum with my mouth."

"You can make me cum pretty quickly with your fingers too." Claire said softly.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't get to taste your cum. And I really wanna taste of that sweet little honeypot in between your thighs." Elle growled softly, licking her lips in a way which made Claire shudder.

Biting her own lips Claire considered the fact that she really should be more in control here, and to demand that Elle bent over for that butt fucking right now would be a great show of dominance... however Claire just couldn't resist Elle's offer.

"Ok, but..." Claire quickly continued as she parked her butt up on the hood of Elle's car, "It's got to be a quick one. No foreplay, and you only make me cum once."

"As you wish Mistress Cheerleader." Elle grinned as she fell to her knees and dived headfirst in between Claire's legs.

Claire let out a soft gasp as she felt Elle's tongue slamming itself deep into her cunt before immediately beginning to drill in and out of her like some kind of power tool, or sex toy. Sex toy was by far the better analogy, especially as in the middle of their passionate love making sessions Claire had often wondered if Elle had replaced her tongue with a sex toy, or even whether the older girl was really a robot designed to pleasure a woman. Either would have been a good explanation for the things she did to her, but the truth was Elle was extremely experienced at eating pussy, and pacifically Claire's pussy.

As if she was out to prove this Elle began twirling her tongue inside Claire's cunt, effortlessly touching each and every sensitive spot, even beginning to attack some spots more than others as if she was some kind of musician trying to play Claire's pussy so she could enjoy some type of sweet melody from her. It was a silent yet wonderful melody which only Claire really got to enjoy, unless her moans counted, in which case Elle seemed to be enjoying the melody very much given how she was fucking Claire ever increasingly harder with her tongue.

Of course Elle's well documented love for Claire's cunt cream could be another reason for her eagerness, as could be her cum which Elle had also taken great joy in telling Claire exactly how much she loved swallowing, and if Elle kept up the skilled tongue fucking she would be swallowing Claire's cum in no time.

Lifting her head back as a particularly loud moan escaped from her lips Claire took a moment to enjoy the feeling of water continuing to fall on her body. She had used to hate the rain, and not really had much time for showers or baths either, but since she had been slowly training Elle into controlling her abilities so she could survive these things Claire had learned new appreciation for them. The fact that she had memories of cumming ridiculously hard in all three of these environments probably helped, and as Elle curled her tongue upwards against an extremely special spot inside her Claire couldn't help smile and cum ridiculously hard in her girlfriend's mouth.

Elle knew that the feeling of Claire shaking and cumming in her mouth meant the pussy licking was over and, via her earlier promise, it was time for her to get out from between Claire's legs.

Elle also knew she had no intention of doing that.

It wasn't because she didn't want to be butt fucked. Sure she was curious, but it could wait. No, she just hated only giving Claire one orgasm when she knew it was so easy to give her more. The cheerleader was a little ball of pent-up sexual energy, just waiting for someone to make her pop, and Elle was just the girl to do it.

Ok, so Elle hated breaking promises to Claire and did her best to be as infrequent as she could with her promise breaking, but she had always been kind of a screwup so breaking promises was just in her nature. Of course, this was one of the few times that was a good thing as Elle found it hard to believe Claire would be truly mad at her for breaking this particular promise.

Above her Claire's body was still softly shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Elle had been holding on tightly to her as her tongue gently lapped up the remainder of the yummy cum, continuing to gently stimulate Claire in the process. If Elle had been going to stop now would have been the ideal time to do it. She had done so in the past, so she was banking on Claire expecting her to stop, which of course would only make what Elle planned next more sweet.

The little cry of shock that escape Claire's lips alone was worth it, Elle grinning happily before she concentrated all her efforts on gently thrusting her tongue in and out of Claire's still extremely sensitive snatch, driving the cheerleader to the edge orgasm in mere minutes.

Elle listened very carefully for sounds of protest the entire time she was doing this but Claire unsurprisingly gave her no indication to stop whatsoever, meaning Elle felt virtually no guilt at all as she tongue fucked her girlfriend to a second climax. The moment Claire went over the edge of a second orgasm Elle started working on her third, forgoing the chance to swallow Claire's heavenly cum and instead sucking her clit into her mouth, attacking it viciously with her lips and tongue as she slammed two fingers into Claire's cunt and began roughly fucking her with them.

This was when Elle really started to enjoy her favourite game in the world. She called it the 'make the cheerleader cum as much as you can' game. It was a game Elle loved having as exclusively hers, and while there were no other players she could think of one other person who just happened to be screaming her name who probably loved it just as much as she did.

Of course the thing about the specific game was Elle had a nasty habit of losing track. Elle blamed Claire's cum. It was just so yummy she could get distracted swallowing it, and then she wasn't sure whether the last couple of spasms were aftershocks or orgasms, or even whether the cum she was swallowing was part of Claire's last orgasm or a fresh batch. Despite trying to shut it out the rain didn't help, and was as much of a distraction as anything else at this stage, so ultimately Elle gave up on trying to beat the previous record, brought Claire to a couple more climaxes for good measure and then gently brought her girlfriend down from her high, gently kissing her way up her body before taking her into her arms for a soft little smooching session, and then finally grinning wickedly when she saw the pout on Claire's face.

"That was way more than once." Claire complained.

"Really," Elle said like this was some kind of great revelation before smirking, "I don't remember hearing you complaining while I was actually fucking you."

"Yeah, well..." Claire blushed, trying and failing not to stroke her girlfriend's ego. Once it was clear it was a lost cause she added "It's not my fault you have an addictive mouth and tongue."

Elle chuckled, gave Claire's lips a soft peck and then asked, "So... are you going to punish me by fucking my naughty little butt?"

"Hmmmmm," Claire looked thoughtful as she gently pushed Elle back far enough so she could jump off the car, "Actually, I was thinking of a different type of punishment for your naughty little butt."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Elle asked, the look on her face making it clear she had a pretty good idea what it was.

She was proven right when Claire said, "A spanking. I'm going to spank your naughty little butt."

"Awwww, cheerleader..." Elle whined, pretending like this wasn't something she wasn't totally willing to do, "I haven't been that naughty have I? We both know that no matter how many times I make you cum your ability makes sure you're energy gets replenished. It's one of my favourite things about you. You're like a cute little rabbit, you just keep going, and going, and going, and going. So surely making you cum like that shouldn't warrant a spanking..."

"Maybe... but you keep disrespecting me by not calling me by my proper title." Claire pointed out, "I also get the feeling you're not taking me seriously as your Mistress, and that's something that even a temporary Mistress shouldn't let slide."

Elle's defiance was all part of the game and thus Elle considered keeping up her facade of rebellion, but instead decided to submit to her Mistress's decision.

"You're right," Elle grinned, "I have been a bad, bad girl. A disobedient little lesbo sex slave. I need to be punished. Please, punish me Mistress Claire."

Claire looked uncertain weather Elle was seriously submitting or whether this is all part of her act of defiance. Elle wasn't entirely sure herself, but obeyed when Claire told her, "Lie flat across the hood of the car."

As she did this Elle's stomach, upper thighs and pussy came into contact with the leftovers of Claire's juices which hadn't been either washed away by the rain or lapped up by Elle. The feeling had Elle smirking before she cried out at the feel of a sharp stinging slap to her rear.

"We're going to take a little page out of your playbook." Claire explained, "You're going to count and thank me properly for each spank. If you call me anything other than Mistress Claire we will start again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mistress Claire... owww... one, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... two, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... three, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... four, thank you Mistress Claire-Bear... owww... five, thank you Mistress Claire..."

"Wrong, start again." Claire sighed, "We're doing this until you get it right."

"As you wish Mistress Claire... owww... one, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... two, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... three, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... four, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... five, thank you Mistress Claire..."

There were few things Elle Bishop hadn't tried in the name of sexual experimentation. This was actually one of them. Elle chose not to tell Claire in case she freaked out like she did when she told her she was an anal virgin. Plus if she told Claire she'd probably take it easy on her and while Elle definitely wanted the cheerleader to take it easy on her ass when she was trying to fuck it she wasn't as worried about a spanking because while it wasn't hard to imagine an anal violating via dildo hurting like hell Elle had trouble imagining Claire hurting her intentionally.

To actually feel Claire trying, sort of, was actually quite fun.

Sure the blows stung, but it still felt way too soft and playful to really hurt. The soft spanking actually had Elle giggling and deliberately slipping in the wrong name here and there, mostly as they reached the end so Claire was forced to continue.

Elle figured Claire would get fed up and complain about her disobedience, but instead the cheerleader continued seemingly unflustered, all but ignoring Elle's defiance and in doing so not acknowledging the slight loss of control in the process.

Claire even began increasing the force and the speed of the spankings so she made Elle make a mistake, regaining that control Elle had taken from her. That actually quite impressed Elle, as did the force of the blows that followed, her round yet firm ass cheeks beginning to jiggle slightly under the force of each spank as the butt beatings became hard more often than not.

As the spanking became generally painful Elle couldn't help thinking how an element of this little game was very much true... she was a bad girl. She had tortured, mutilated, killed and other horrible things in the name of what she thought was right, and while she had always considered herself a necessary evil, one of the good guys who wasn't necessarily good, etc her mind did sometimes wonder, and right now it felt like she was finally getting punishment for all her sins.

In that moment the spanking cease to be fun, instead of becoming in a twisted way therapeutic, Elle welcoming the pain, accepting it as something she had coming for a very long time.

Claire was surprised by her girlfriend's sudden change of demeanour.

It was like a switch had been thrown and Elle had suddenly turned from disobedient slave to humble servant in a matter of seconds.

Claire almost asked if something was wrong, but instead she decided to go with it, see if Elle had something in mind. Besides, it wasn't everyday she got to see Elle being vulnerable.

Even on those few occasions she had topped her lesbian lover Claire had found Elle remained guarded, like she was afraid to be weak around the usually submissive cheerleader, meaning those few rare moments Elle actually completely gave into feelings of submission was a rare, intoxicating treat for Claire, and was something she savoured every time she got to see truly submissive Elle.

Elle had been in a submissive position for quite awhile now, bent over with her cute little ass sticking up in the air, just begging to be spanked, but Elle's demeanour have remained defensive, even challenging, the older blonde even deliberately messing up the count, seemingly just to mess with Claire's authority.

While Claire had used one of Elle's own spanking tactics to regain the upper hand the older girl had continued to defy her, a battle of wills raging between them, Claire feeling like she needed to win so she could properly dominate her usually dominant lover. But before Claire could figure out a way to do it Elle seemed to surrender to her, even raising her ass up higher in submission.

Cautiously Claire continued the spanking, testing the water by increasing the force so that she was slapping Elle's butt as hard as she could, her girlfriend's already spanked pink flesh turning a light shade of red under the assault, and yet Elle seemed to continue to remain submissive. It was very intoxicating, and while it could have easily been a trick Claire chose to just go with it, delivering the hardest spanking she was capable of while Elle correctly counted and thanked her for each strike.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... ninety seven, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... ninety eight, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... ninety nine, thank you Mistress Claire... owww... one hundred, thank you Mistress Claire."

Elle moaned softly after the spanking came to a close and Claire's hand began to wander all over her surprisingly well beaten butt, gently caressing the pain away until it was merely a dull sting, at which point Elle gasped as that hand slid in between her legs.

Claire was surprised just how wet Elle was, but she recovered quickly enough to smirk before teasing her lover, "I thought I was the pain slut of this relationship?"

"You are, it's just, oh, it's just kind of fun to be the receiver for a change." Elle moaned softly.

"I'll bet." Claire said huskily, squeezing further moans from her girlfriend as she first pushed two fingers into her extremely welcoming pussy, fucked her like that for a little bit and then pressed her fingers against Elle's anal opening, "Can I fuck you here now?"

"Yes." Elle responded with a moan much quicker than she would have liked.

"Good. Wait here, I'll be right back." Claire promised, smacking Elle on the butt before practically skipping round to the trunk of the car, opening it up and quickly finding Elle's secret stash of goodies.

Her own slutty body practically trembled as she relished through all the dildos, her holes remembering each one of them fondly as she tried to decide which one to use on Elle. After all Elle was cherry back there so she didn't want to go to big, but she didn't want to disappoint her with a small one either. Ultimately Claire went for a safe looking medium-size one, quickly strapping it around before grabbing the anal lubricant she had personally hid in one of the corners.

Returning to her girlfriend side Claire found herself stopping to admire Elle's ass for a few moments as while her own healed in seconds Elle's was still suffering the effects of the spanking as it was still red and saw looking.

Claire couldn't help find it hot, but despite the kinky relationship she had with her girlfriend she also felt a little guilty for just how battered the other blonde's butt looked. Both of these things inspired Claire to lean forward and start gently kissing Elle's ass better, sliding her lips all over the cheeks for several moments before spreading them with the intention of licking the slightly older girl's ass hole.

Licking Elle's ass hole was something Claire had done a lot. It was more or less the closest thing she'd come so far to butt fucking Elle, and yet Claire felt like she had never really looked at it until now.

It was so... tiny. Was her own ass hole that tiny? Sure it felt small when Elle was trying to shove a toy into it, and Claire's healing ability didn't help under the circumstances, but Claire didn't have to feel the pain of it. Elle would.

Claire loved pain but Elle didn't, at least when it came to receiving. Elle was a giver. It was one of the things that made their relationship works so well. In the beginning it had been the only thing, but now things were different. Now Claire was about to be the giver, and at that moment she wasn't sure she wanted to be any more.

Sensing Claire's hesitation Elle moaned, "Mmmmmm, yeah, lick my ass Mistress Cheerleader. Lick my ass hole long and deep. Get me ready for my first butt fucking. I can't wait for you to shove your big strap on inside my ass, but I have too. I have to wait for you to lube up my ass hole, make it slippery wet so your big cock slides right in."

This helped with Claire's nerves a little, or more accurately a lot, as she was able to put the idea of hurting her girlfriend out of her mind as she clearly gave her pleasure, each of Elle's loud moans encouraging Claire to push her face deeper in between the other girl's butt cheeks and worship her ass hole.

At first those moans had been a little forced as Elle tried to calm Claire's nerves, but that didn't last for long as Claire's skilled little tongue went to work, to the point where the roles were reversed so that it was Claire who was calming Elle's nerves, even if she had no idea she was doing it.

All things considered Elle believed she had a right to be apprehensive about taking it up the butt for the first time. It was a natural instinct for even the most anally curious, and trying to do it when rain was still pitter pattering down on top of her nervous body probably wasn't her best idea ever, but Elle liked the fact she was finally breaking this taboo in an environment which up until recently had been a pure hell for her.

That was why when Claire finally pulled her tongue out of her ass and gently shoved first one and then a second finger into Elle's back door the older girl welcomed the feeling of being stretched out back there, eagerly anticipating what was to come.

Claire was way more apprehensive than Elle at this point, but at least she was able to distract herself by finger fucking Elle's ass. This was something Claire had done on a few occasions, but each time she had been in between Elle's legs, lapping away at her pussy and just trying to provide a little extra stimulation to either make her girlfriend cum or to make her cum again right after her last climax. This was completely different. Now she was simply fingering Elle's ass, a not at all unpleasant experience in itself, and a big part of Claire enjoyed the idea that she was stretching out Elle's butt so she could fuck it, but another equally big part of her was worried about actually go through with it.

Ultimately it was Claire's hesitance which kept the anal fingering going on much longer than was necessary to the point that by the end of it Claire was sliding two fingers in and out of Elle's ass with no problem, even twirling them around inside the older girl's rectum.

When she felt like waiting any longer would be beyond ridiculous Claire removed her fingers, slowly coated her strap on in lubricant, and then pressed the head against Elle's virgin butt hole.

There was a long pause, and then Elle said softly, "It's better if you don't wait too long. We don't all heal in under 30 seconds, but a little fingering like that won't keep me loose back there for long."

Claire smiled, and then surprised Elle by ordering her, "Spread your cheeks."

Elle paused for only a second before reaching back and spreading her ass cheeks wide.

"Now..." Claire began, again surprising Elle with what she said next, "Are you sure this is something you really want?"

"Yes." Elle shrugged.

"You're sure?" Claire pressed.

"I'm sure." Elle confirmed.

Claire smiled, "Then beg for it."

Elle smirked as they re-entered more familiar territory, "Oh please, Mistress Cheerleader, fuck my ass. Stick your big, fat cock in my ass and fuck it. I want to feel it. I want to feel it deep inside my ass. Come on Mistress Pom-Pom, fuck my assssssss!"

Crying out in surprise more than pain Elle felt her ass hole suddenly stretching wider than ever before. The pain swiftly became worse as her butt hole open to what felt like inhuman levels as the bulbous head of the dildo forced its way into Elle's previously unviolated back passage, several painful moments ticking by before Elle actually realised that was it, she had just lost her anal virginity to her cheerleader.

"I said are you ok? Do you want me to take it out?" Claire repeated, terrified she had done something wrong and really hurt the girl she loved.

"No, I'm fine." Elle said weakly, trying to adjust to the new sensations she was feeling while at the same time cursing herself for initially missing Claire's questions and thus making her girlfriend worried.

"Are you sure?" Claire pressed.

"Claire, I said I'm fine and I swear I mean it." Elle said, making sure to use her girlfriend's real name which both girls knew was a sign she was serious about what she was saying, "It hurts, it's going to hurt, but I can deal with it."

"But you're not the pain slut here, I am." Claire whined.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't deal." Elle assured, "Come on Claire, don't act like you didn't know it would be this way at first. Stick that thing up my ass so it can start to feel good."

Claire bit her lip but complied, pushing inch after inch into Elle's butt, guilt running through her every time she saw her lover wince in pain or try and stifle a heart wrenching cry.

While Claire had wondered if it was going to be a little painful for Elle she never really considered just how much it might hurt the other girl. It was an odd thing to think considering the spanking Claire had just given Elle, but Claire didn't want to hurt the older blonde, at least not in a way she wouldn't like. The spanking had turned Elle on, Claire had seen the evidence of that dripping from Elle's pussy, but this was different and with every additional inch Claire regretted forcing Elle into this little more.

Elle hadn't exactly known what she was getting herself into by allowing Claire to ass fuck her, but she had a good idea. She knew was going to be painful, and while it was actually a little worse than she expected she did her best not to let Claire know that in case she freaked out and didn't give the ass fucking the chance Elle was willing to give it.

Sure, even after Claire's thighs finally came to rest against her ass cheeks and Elle found her now formally virgin ass hole stuffed with a full length of cock for the first time in her life, to the point where it felt like her bowels were going to burst, Elle found herself in more pain than she would have liked, but it was slowly getting better as her rectum relaxed to its violation.

After a few long moments of nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and rain Elle softly moaned, "Oh Mistress Cheerleader, my tight little ass is now full of your big strap on cock. It, oh, it feels so good. Fuck me. Fuck my virgin ass. My ass was completely virgin a few seconds ago, now you've taken my anal cherry. You've popped it and claimed it as yours. My anal cherry is yours Mistress Pom-Pom... wanna see if you can make my ass yours too?"

There was another few moments of silence in which Elle began to think she was going to need to provide Claire with further encouragement, and then she gasped again as she felt that big dildo slowly start leaving her ass, the pain returning anew. By now her already damaged ass cheeks were almost being cut into as she dug her nails deeply into them, Elle trying to cope with the feeling of the strap on leaving her back passage, and then re-entering it, Claire slowly establishing a rhythm, the cheerleader officially beginning to fuck her ass.

As the pain continued Elle began feeling a little confused. Wasn't this the point all the girls she had fucked in the ass who had been able to feel pain had started to enjoy it? Where was her pleasure?

Then Elle felt it. It was tiny at first, just a little spark of pleasure, but it was enough to put a smile on Elle's face.

She had begun worrying there was something wrong with her, or she just wasn't a up the butt type of girl, which could have been a problem considering how much Claire loved anal. Sure Claire would probably be more than happy just receiving, but Elle had to agree with Claire's earlier point, this was the only thing that Elle constantly did to Claire which Claire wasn't allowed to do in return and the least the older girl could do was give taking it in the ass a fair try.

From the looks of things this was definitely something Elle could get used too, very used to it in fact if the ever-increasing in number and strength sparks of pleasure were anything to go by, Elle letting out a loud moan seemingly out of nowhere as her rectum walls suddenly seemed to become alive with the latest thrust.

As far as Claire knew there had been nothing special about the last thrust. It was like most of the others, except it got exactly what she had been hoping for ever since she had started sodomising the other girl, namely a sign from Elle she was actually enjoying taking it up the ass.

The original anal penetration had more than proven Claire hadn't realised just how much pain she was potentially giving Elle, but while her own dullness to pain might have clouded her to that fact she knew there was nothing wrong with her ability to feel pleasure, and if she could get her girlfriend passed the pain phase and into the pleasure phase Claire knew that Elle would more than forgive her for her earlier miscalculations.

She wanted to return the anal pleasure Elle had given her so bad, hell if she could manage just a fraction of it she'd be happy, and Elle would probably be as addicted to anal as she was, and that was something Claire definitely wanted as well. Herself and her girlfriend, living in total bowel bliss, fucking each other's asses just as regularly as they fingered or went down on each other, making it virtually impossible for Claire not to be able to give Elle close to the same number of mind blowing orgasms she gave her. The idea she wasn't able to return the same amount of ecstasy to her girlfriend had been a very serious worry to Claire lately, hence why she was so determined to get a turn being on top, and just as importantly getting to fuck Elle's bottom, and now she was getting to do it Claire was determined to make the most of it.

Once Elle's moans had gone from infrequent to consistent Claire began doing the kinds of things Elle did whenever Claire's butt was nice and loosened up during a sodomy session, namely things like delivering random hard thrusts, suddenly stopping to push the dildo up and down or left and right or even rotate her hips around, all three options resulting in the strap on stretching Elle's shit pipe like never before.

All of Elle's own tricks seem to work on her like a charm, something that wasn't lost on the company agent as she was forced to cry out blissfully as her rectum walls were stimulated, giving her a level of pleasure even she hadn't been quite expecting at this stage.

"Oh fuck Mistress Cheerleader, that feels so fucking good." Elle moaned, breaking the silence which had fallen between the two girls.

"You like it?" Claire grinned, "You like it up the butt?"

"Fuck yeah I like it, it feels so good. Fuck me Mistress Pom-Pom. Fuck my ass." Elle pleaded softly.

"Hm, you like it in the ass... what does that make you?" Claire asked.

Elle thought for a moment, and then grinned, "An anal slut. Liking it in the ass makes me an anal slut. Just like you. We're both enormous anal sluts now cheerleader. Mmmmmmm, we can't get enough of it up our asses."

"That's right, you're an anal slut just like me. You're just like me. You've taunted me so much about having a slutty shit hole when your shit hole is just as slutty as mine. And now you're going to beg for it, just like I do whenever you fuck my ass. You're going to beg me to pound your ass real hard, slam your slutty shit hole hard and deep, make you cum like a total anal slut. Beg for it. Beg for it now!" Claire demanded lustfully.

"Fuck me cheerleader, fuck my ass as hard as you can. Pound it hard and deep. Slam my slutty little shit hole. Destroy it until it's even more of a gaping mess then your slutty little shit hole is whenever I'm done with it. You want to be in control pom-pom? You want me to call you Mistress Claire and bend over for you? Fucking make me. Fucking make me want to be your little bitch from now on. Make me want to give up control completely and just be your little slut from now on, doing what ever you say, licking your sweet little pussy and ass hole, bending over and spreading my butt cheeks so you can fuck my ass hole, what ever you want, whenever you want. But you're going to have to fuck me. You're going to have to fuck me up the ass and make me cum like a total anal slut." Elle challenged, before a particularly hard spark of pleasure had her shamelessly begging, "Please Claire, make me cum. I seriously need it so bad!"

In the blink of an eye Elle's hands were suddenly grabbed, taken off her ass cheeks and moved down in front of her. This allowed her to grip on to the other side of the car, which came in handy as the steady pooper pounding began picking up speed, Elle moaning shamelessly for more with each thrust, "That's it, give it to me, fuck my ass, mmmmmm, yes, fuck my naughty little ass as hard as you can, oh, oh Claire!"

Claire growled like some kind of animal in her ear as a response, the feeling of the other girl's hands clutching her own, pushing them down against the car, and her body on top of Elle adding to the idea that they were just a couple of animals running around in the wild and Claire was mounting her to show Elle who the Alpha female was. Elle's eyes practically rolled in the back of her head when Claire pushed her hair out of the way so she could get at her neck, the cheerleader's teeth sinking deeply into Elle's neck, Claire marking her territory, leaving a symbol to show Elle was hers.

The reverse of this had happened countless times, Elle sinking her teeth into Claire's neck like she was trying to mark Claire as hers so to be the one getting marked for a change was incredibly intoxicating, and in a weird perverted way actually kind of sweet. In a perverted way it kind of felt like Claire was showing that she cared about Elle just as much as Elle cared about her, but they both wanted there to be no doubt that they belonged to each other.

Of course as much as Elle loved a lot of things about Claire's healing ability the fact that it didn't allow such markings to stick around for very long was one of the few annoying things about her girlfriend's specialness. Elle's body on the other hand didn't heal itself, at least not as quickly, so when Claire finally removed her teeth it was thrilling to Elle to know that the mark on her neck would remain there for hours, reminding her who she belonged to, and who belonged to her... and of these amazing sensations which were flowing through her.

They got even more amazing when Claire straightened up, gripped onto Elle's hips and really started going to town on the older blonde's butt hole, pounding her cock in and out of the electric girl's back passage at an ever increasing speed until Elle felt herself on the edge, only to be denied at the last second as Claire slowed it down just enough to deny Elle her orgasm. The moment it had passed Claire sped up again, repeating this process over and over, causing Elle to loudly curse as she recognised another of her own tricks being used against her.

Claire grinned as her girlfriend swore, her words incoherent as they were just full of random swear words, moans and gibberish. What Elle was actually trying to say couldn't have been more clear though. She wanted to cum, just as badly as Claire wanted to cum whenever she was in this position.

Well... payback was a bitch.

Not that it was a bad thing in this case.

In fact Claire was sure that even though it was extremely unlikely Elle would admit it later all the denial would turn out to be a very good thing when Elle was cumming like a rocket, the buildup of all those denied orgasms meaning that when she finally went over the edge Elle would go off like a fireworks display. Elle had never failed to make Claire's anally induced orgasms mind blowing, and Claire was determined to return the favour.

While Claire kind of wished she wanted to make her girlfriend cum hard for purely that reason she had another.

She wanted to make Elle cum hard so she would let her fuck her ass again.

Claire was very happy being the bottom in her relationship with Elle. They both preferred it that way, but every so often they liked switching roles. Claire had loved taking control and fucking Elle's pussy with a strap on. It never failed to get them both off really hard, and it was really hot to see her usually dominant lesbian lover being submissive for her. But this was a whole new level of dominance for Claire, a whole new level of submission for Elle.

Elle had literally never let anyone dominate her in this way before. Never let anyone fuck her up the ass like Claire was doing now. No one had ever seen Elle like this before, bent over in front of them, her ass hole opened and stretching around a big fat cock. It was such an intoxicating position of submission, one which Claire had been in many times and she knew exactly what Elle had to be feeling right now. She wanted her to be able to feel that way again, if only as a break from her usual dominance.

So Claire continued torturing Elle with near orgasm after near orgasm for what seemed like hours, butt fucking her girlfriend relentlessly until the rain stopped completely and the sun even came out from behind the clouds.

It was then Claire decided to send Elle over the edge in style, reaching down and pulling her hair back before yelling, "Who's the slut Elle?"

"Me. I'm the slut!" Elle quickly replied.

"That's right, you're the slut!" Claire yelled, smacking Elle's ass, "You always keep telling me what a slut I am, but the truth is if anyone is a slut around here it's you. You're the one that keeps fucking me, making me do all these naughty little things. Who do you think's responsible for your ass hole getting fucked right now, huh? It's not me, it's you. If you hadn't been constantly fucking my ass hole and making me cum so hard you wouldn't be getting butt fucked right now. You wouldn't be getting your butt stretched out and fucked till its gaping if you hadn't turned me into such an anal slut that I want to give my girlfriend the same pleasure. If you weren't such a slut, I wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't be fucking your ass hole and loving every minute of it. I would still be just kissing boys and telling myself I was happy as an innocent little straight girl. But thanks to you I get to be a pain loving lesbian slut who just can't get enough of fucking her girlfriend's ass, or any other part of her body. You made me your slut Elle, and you made me want to make you mine. You made me want to make you my slut, and that's what I'm making you now isn't it?"

"Oh yes cheerleader, you're making me your slut. You're making me your slut and I love it." Elle moaned, "I wanna be your slut Claire, I want to be your slut just like you're mine!"

"You wanna be my slut?" Claire parroted.

"Fuck yeah, I want to be your slut." Elle confirmed, "Make me your fucking slut!"

"You going to let me do this to you again? You going to let me dominate you? Spank you? Butt fuck you? You going to give me that ass whenever I want?" Claire asked.

"Yes! Yes you can dominate me, you can spank me, and you can definitely butt fuck me again cheerleader. Mmmmmm, you can have my ass. You can own it. It can be your property. You can have my ass whenever you want, just as long as I'm not fucking yours at the time." Elle grinned, before taking it one step further, "I swear Claire, I'll never say no to you again. You can have me in any way you want. We can do anything you want, whenever you want, just please fuck me and make me cum. I need it so bad. Please Claire, make your slut cum. Fuck your slut's slutty ass. Fuck my slutty ass and make me cum."

"And what should you be calling me?" Claire asked, smacking Elle's ass again.

"Mistress Claire! I should be calling you Mistress Claire! I'm so sorry I haven't been showing you the proper respect Mistress Claire, and I swear I'll call you by your proper title whenever you want, just please fuck my ass and make me cum. I need it so bad. Please Mistress Claire, make me cum." Elle practically wept.

"Ok Elle, cum for me like an anal slut!" Claire demanded as she seriously increased the shitter slamming, "Cum for me like the little up the butt anal slut you are!"

"Oh yes, fuck my ass and make me cum Mistress Claire!" Elle screamed before her words dissolved into garbled noises of pleasure as little Claire Bennet butt fucked her harder than she would have thought she possibly could.

Not even the hardest fucking Claire had given her pussy could compare to this, and it even seemed to put some of Elle's efforts on Claire to shame, the sound of Claire's wet hips smacking off Elle's wet ass cheeks echoing seemingly throughout the hilly area of the two girls became completely lost to the anal sex.

Elle couldn't remember ever feeling so submissive and under someone else's control, at least when it came to sex, and she found it intoxicating. It wasn't completely surprising as she had enjoyed bottoming for Claire before, but there was just something so much more submissive about letting another girl fuck her in the ass than a regular pussy fucking, and as that dildo hammered its way through her bowels, driving her to orgasm Elle couldn't help think this would definitely be something she'd like to try again.

The massive explosion that raced through her body sealed the deal, Elle's eyes rolling in the back of her head and her body shaking in a massive orgasm, easily as big as any the cheerleader had ever given her, and considering previous standards that was really saying something. Those standards might have even be surpassed by some of the massive climaxes that followed, although like many times before Elle found herself slipping into such a dazed state it was honestly hard for her to tell whether the Nirvana she was experiencing was any better than the last paradise her lover had sent her too.

There was a distinct difference though. For Elle she was getting off at a intoxicating level of submission she had never known before while Claire was getting off on an equally intoxicating level of domination which easily surpassed what she had previously known and while she'd had much stronger climaxes the one she experienced alone were more than enough to make her want to come back for more. Of coarse it was being able to see Elle's body shake and shudder beneath her, the older blonde's butt hole spasming around her strap on which was the real treat, along with the knowledge that she had finally returned the favour she had been longing to reciprocate for a very long time.

Claire's ability meant she could literally fuck Elle until the other girl passed out or begged her to stop. Both scenarios had happened more than once when Claire had donned a strap on, but after a few tries Claire now knew, more or less, when she had to stop. Of coarse this was under different circumstances, however after a handful of orgasms Claire started concentrating on Elle as hard as she could, watching out for the slightest sign Elle had reached her limit.

When Elle seemed to have reached that limit as she was babbling incoherent and gently shaking, Claire began gently slowing down before coming to a stop, her dildo completely buried inside Elle's butt, the younger girl stroking her lover's hair affectionately and cooing softly.

This was another one of Elle's tricks which Claire had used before, and like the other times it proved successful, Elle slowly coming back to the world as Claire smiled, leant down and kissed the bite mark she had left on Elle's neck, delighting in the idea that it would remain there for hours to come as a reminder of not just the ass fucking but that Elle was hers.

"Did you enjoy your first butt fucking?" Claire whispered after a while.

"It was alright." Elle said nonchalantly while trying to keep a grin from crossing her face.

Claire scowled and was about to respond when she had a better idea and suddenly pulled away, the dildo rocketing down Elle's supersensitive back passage and out of her rectum, Elle crying out in surprise as the cock was suddenly removed from her bowels, leaving her with an incredibly weird sensation of emptiness back there.

Seeing Claire's look of disbelief Elle tried to crane her head to see her ass but she couldn't get a good angle. Settling for the reflection in her car's windows Elle whistled, "Wow, that is one impressive looking gape."

Claire couldn't help but nod silently. Elle's back hole remained obscenely stretched open, a red ring crater exposing the dark tunnel within.

"Will it heal?" Claire asked, moving so she could continue to stare at Elle's gaping butt hole.

"Not as fast as your slutty ass, but yeah." Elle grinned.

"Hey, who's the one with the gaping butt hole here?" Claire questioned, pretending to be offended.

"Well," Elle said, looking thoughtful, before she slowly and sensuously approached the other girl, "That would be me. For now. But soon, it's going to be you."

"Is that right?" Claire grinned challengingly.

"That's right." Elle confirmed as she reached round to grab two handfuls of Claire's butt cheeks, pulling her in so she could growl in her ear, "Because when we get back I'm going to ass fuck you so hard your ass hole will be gaping twice as wide as mine is right now. I'm going to show you exactly how to properly butt fuck a girl, pound your ass so hard and deep you'll be begging to eat my pussy just so you can have a break from getting your shit hole stretched. And maybe I'll let you. Maybe we can eat each other's pussies for a little while, just so your ass can heal up to a nice virgin tightness so I can fuck your ass all over again!"

"Mmmmmm, why wait?" Claire sighed, "Fuck my ass now Elle. Get your revenge on me for ass fucking her by ass fucking me till my butt hole all stretched out in gaping and I can't shit right."

"I'd love to pom-pom... but, I need a little break. My ass is to sore for me to thrust into yours." Elle admitted with a blush.

"Really," Claire grinned at the admittance, "Well, maybe you can make it up to me by cleaning my cock of your naughty ass juices."

As she spoke Claire reached for the back of Elle's head, the older girl sliding down into her knees with surprising ease before looking up and grinning before swallowing the head of the dildo.

Claire moaned softly at the submissive display, keeping her hand tightly on the back of Elle's head as the other blonde sucked on the strap on, Claire incredibly turned on by the thought of where that dildo had just been.

Elle had tasted her own ass on Claire's lips whenever she had made the cheerleader rim her but other than that this was pretty much the first time she was tasting her own butt, and certainly the first time she was tasting such a deep part of it as the head of the strap on had reached part of her bowels fingers and tongues had never reached before.

Much like many of the other things they had done Elle was surprised how much she liked it, really getting into the blow job and sucking it with way more passion and enthusiasm than she had shown the last real cock she had sucked, even taking it almost all the way down her throat before licking the base to make sure she got every drop of her ass juice from it.

Once the cock was totally clean Elle slowly kissed her way up Claire's body before pulling the cheerleader into a soft embrace, Claire not even caring that Elle unstrapped the dildo from around her waist as they kissed as she was way too lost in it to even begin to care.

"So, I think you promised me a butt fucking?" Claire grinned once they gently broke simultaneously.

"I thought that's what we were just doing." Elle shot back.

"You know what I mean." Claire laughed, slapping Elle on the butt, her eyebrow raising at how her girlfriend winced, "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine." Elle lied, trying her best to walk normally back to the car. It proved impossible, as did not wincing every so often as she and the other girl slowly got dressed.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Claire asked again.

"Yeah, I told you, I'm fine." Elle insisted a little snappily, before lightly crying out as she rested her sore butt against the car seat, the sound causing Claire to giggle and Elle to glare at her, "Oh you are getting your ass fucked so hard when we get back home."

"Looking forward to it." Claire grinned as they drove off, heading home to the promised ass fucking for the cheerleader, Claire practically quivering with anticipation.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ok? You're very quiet." Mr Bennet observed.

"I'm fine." Claire said unconvincingly.

The silence returned to the car for a while before Mr Bennet said, "I told you, Hiro can teleport most of your stuff to your door room but to have you just appear in your room is not a good idea. There'll be so busy with their own unpacking they'll figure they just missed seeing most of your unpacking, but people need to remember seeing you arrive."

"I know, and I know this is supposed to be Daddy-daughter bonding time, I just..." Claire stammered, trying to find the words, "Do you think it's possible for people to fall out of love?"

"Honest answer?" Mr Bennet asked, glancing from the road to his daughter's face which was difficult to read. He decided to go with honesty, "I think relationships can be very complicated. People can fall madly in love and then the spark which originally brought them together can go out in a flash or slowly fade. For others the intensity for each other may fade but love remains. It's all a question whether what the people were feeling was just lust or real love."

"Gee, thanks." Claire huffed.

There was more silence and then Mr Bennet said, "You're worried about Elle?"

"No." Claire lied briefly, before adding, "It's just that... she wasn't sad. I'm off to college, stuck sharing a room with some girl I don't even know, and I don't know when I'm even going to see the girl I love again, and she doesn't even care."

There was more silence and then Mr Bennet said, "For what it's worth, I think she cares. I truly think she cares about you more than anyone else she's ever known. If she didn't, I would have probably killed her by now."

"Then why didn't she cry? Why didn't she tell me she was going to miss me? I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest, and she doesn't care!" Claire said, fighting back the tears.

There was more silence and then Mr Bennet said, "Perhaps she's being mature for once. Understanding this is something you both agreed too and is willing to put on a brave face and just get through it."

Claire felt like yelling at her father again, but she knew it would be a waste of breath. It was an argument they'd had repeatedly since Claire got into Arlington VA. Claire hadn't wanted to go. She wanted to train to be a company agent so she could be close to Elle. Her parents wanted her to go to college first, get a good education and at least consider the possibility of doing something else. So she made a deal with them, she would go to Arlington VA, do all the normal College girl things like staying in dorms, etc and once she graduated if she still wanted to join the company not only would she get trained by Elle but she would get trained to be Elle's partner.

In the long term it was a great deal, but as the start of term drew closer and closer the idea of being away from Elle for so long had become unbearable so naturally Claire had tried and failed to get a better deal. Now she was resigned to her fate, a fate which would be much more bearable if Elle seemed at least a little upset about Claire leaving.

"I get that." Claire sighed away her frustration as best she could, "And, I want to believe she still feels the same way about me that I do about her... and I kind of do, I just... I just wish she told me she was going to miss me, that's all."

*

A few hours later Claire was sitting on her new bed thinking about Elle. She occasionally thought about how she regretted not talking to her father on the long drive over, and how she probably should start knocking on some nearby doors and make some friends, etc, but she kept coming back to her girlfriend.

Dozens of questions echoed through Claire's mind repeatedly. Was Elle getting bored of her? Was she doing something wrong? Was she not doing something right? What was going on with them?

Trying to focus on something else Claire once again looked across at the bags which were on the bed opposite to the bed she was now sitting on. They had been there when she arrived, her new roommate already claiming the bed she wanted before leaving and, presumably, actually doing what Claire should be doing right now and going to explore the surroundings and try and make some friends.

Claire sighed. If there had been one thing she had been obsessing over almost as much as the situation with Elle was how she was going to get on with this girl, who ever she was. Would they find common ground and become friends? Would they fail to connect and end up awkward acquaintances? What happens if she ended up hating her new roommate, or what happened if her new roommate ended up hating her. After all, it wasn't like Claire was going to come out to her new roomie immediately after introductions, but at the same time she didn't want to hide who she was, and how many girls would be cool with rooming with a dyke? About a year ago Claire had liked to think of herself as open minded, but she probably would have been a little worried about sharing a room with a lesbian, which was ironic as she could no longer sleep properly unless she was in Elle's arms.

The last thought reminded Claire she was probably in for a lot of sleepless nights.

Just then her phone went off. Checking caller ID Claire frowned. Think of the devil and she will eventually call you.

"Hey cheerleader, what are you wearing?" Elle greeted cheerily down the phone.

"You saw me a few hours ago. You know what I'm wearing." Claire reminded glumly.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport pom-pom." Elle huffed, "Hey, how about this one... have you still got that butt plug up your ass? I can't remember if you took it out or not this morning."

"I'm not playing Elle." Claire grumbled.

"Well, someone's acting all Little Miss Cranky Pants all of a sudden." Elle grumbled back, "What's got you all cranky Little Miss Cranky Pants?"

Claire was dumbfounded, "You really don't know?"

"Why would I?" Elle shrugged.

Trying her best to not cry out in frustration Claire said, "Elle, I know you don't get some social aspects, and you've never had a relationship before, and I love you, I really do, but sometimes you can just be such a bitch."

There was a moment of silence in which Claire found herself quickly regretting her words.

"Look... I'm sorry, but this whole leaving home thing is a really big deal for me and, and I really need to know that you're going to miss me." Claire explained softly.

"But I'm not." Elle said nonchalantly.

"You're, you're not?" Claire said weakly.

"Why would I?" Elle asked.

"Why?" Claire repeated in disbelief, slowly becoming angry, "I don't know... because I'm your girlfriend? Because you love me? Because we're not going to see each other again for weeks?"

"Claire... look up." Elle said softly.

Just then there was a knock on Claire's door, the words and the sound getting Claire to look up to see someone standing in her doorway who immediately had her standing up and breathlessly crying out, "Elle?"

"Hey roomie." Elle grinned, slowly walking over to her stunned girlfriend.

Words began slowly and softly falling out of Claire's mouth, "What... how... why... roomie?"

"You know, you're so freaking adorable when you're flustered." Elle said, gently taking Claire's face in her hands, "I mean you're always the cutest thing ever, but when you get like this, I don't know whether to squeeze you until you pop, or fuck you until you scream my name."

Elle then gently kissed Claire who continued to look dumbfounded for a few more moments before softly repeating, "Roomie?"

"Uh-huh. Roomie. As in roommate. As in your new." Elle beamed.

Claire blinked and then softly asked, "How?"

"Well, a couple of months ago your Dad pulled me aside and asked me to help him and your Mom to get you to go to college. They were totally willing to let me live somewhere on a campus to watch over you, but then I thought, hey, I've never been to college, and most people think I'm still in my teens when they first meet me, so why don't I follow you to college?" Elle explained with a grin, "I mean, it wasn't a super easy thing. I only got a really basic education, and I never really got any qualifications from it. After all, it's easier to control someone like me if we don't have the necessary paperwork to apply for a decent job. So, technically, I'm not really qualified to be here. Your Dad had to pull some strings. But that wasn't the hard part. That was convincing your parents to go along with my plan. They thought it was a little mean, and I'm a little surprise that they actually went through with it, but I'm so glad they did as just the look on your face right now makes it all worth it."

There was a moment of silence as Claire just stared at Elle blankly.

"But the question is, what do we do now?" Elle wondered, looking thoughtful for a moment before her eyes lit up, "Oh, I know. I'll go out and come back in again and we can pretend like we've never met before. It'll be great. Plus I'll have a second chance to seduce my way into Claire Bennet's panties. I mean, it probably won't be much of a challenge considering how easy it was the first time, but what the hell, it should be a fun couple of seconds."

Practically giddy with excitement Elle happily skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her only to reopen it, look around the room and pretend like she was just spotting Claire.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate." Elle greeted cheerfully approaching the other girl with an outstretched hand for her to shake, "Nice to meet you."

Claire's eyes glanced down to Elle's hand but otherwise she continued to stare dumbfound at her girlfriend.

"Ok... I'm Elle Bishop." Elle introduced herself, "I'm from Michigan originally, but I lived in a lot of boring places and ended up graduating with honours from Costa Verde High in California, where I scored some decent but unspectacular grades, before literally twisting a few arms to get into this place. How about you?"

There was silence as Claire's dumbfounded look slowly turned into a glare.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Elle asked rhetorically, before a wicked smile slowly began crossing her face as she again closed the gap between them, "That's ok, we don't have to talk. In fact let's put a hold on all the small talk and just skip straight to the sex. I mean, from what I've heard in college it's practically mandatory for girls to get drunk and experiment with their sexuality, although not necessarily at the same time, which is good because I don't have any booze on me right now but I still totally want to fuck you. Mmmmmmmm, I totally hit the jackpot with you. You're even hotter than I dreamed you'd be and I'm going to enjoy every moment of fucking you all over this room. Can you see it? Because I can. I can see us having lots of sex in this room. Lots, and lots, and lots. Oh, if you were a cheerleader it would be perfect. Fucking a cheerleader is my biggest fantasy, but fucking my college room mate is a very close second, one which I can't wait to come true."

With that Elle leant forward and pressed her lips to Claire's, the other blonde remaining unresponsive as her girlfriend began kissing her neck when Claire finally growled, "You're such a bitch."

"Well, that's not a very nice way to greet your new room mate/lover." Elle pouted, "I mean jeez, we've only just met, and ok, I can be a bitch but..."

"I hate you." Claire interrupted, sounding more angry than Elle had ever seen her, not that this discouraged the sociopath any.

"That's unfortunate, but I guess we can always have hate sex. That would be fun. Just... be gentle with me, at least the first time, ok? I'm a virgin." Elle whispered the last part, struggling not to burst out laughing as she did so.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Claire grumbled.

Elle grinned, "I love you too pom-pom."

"And your second first impression sucked." Claire huffed.

"Was my first really that great?" Elle questioned, still very much all smiles, "I mean, didn't I shoot you and your boyfriend out of the sky?"

"The first time was way better. I mean virgin, really?" Claire snapped, fighting back tears, "You think this is funny? You made me think you didn't love me any more?"

"You really thought that?" Elle asked, suddenly becoming very serious.

Claire paused and softly replied, "Yes."

"Well you shouldn't." Elle said, slowly moving forward, "Ever. I love you Claire. More than anything."

"Well then act like it." Claire huffed.

"Ok." Elle grinned wickedly, quickly grabbing a soft hold of Claire and kissing the other girl softly before moving her lips down to her.

"You know that's not what I meant." Claire grumbled while trying and failing not to moan.

"I know. And I promise never to be so mean to you again." Elle swore softly, although her tone of voice confirmed what both girls already knew, Elle would probably never stopped toying with Claire, "But you know I find actions more fun than words, especially when it comes to showing you how much I care. And... I think you find it more fun too."

Claire moaned as Elle's fingers rubbed up against her most sensitive spot through her clothes, "Stop it, oh, no..."

Immediately doing just that Elle pulled away and frowned, "Do you really mean that pom-pom?"

"Well... I'm still really mad at you." Claire pouted, and then cracked a smile, "I should really withhold sex from you altogether for a few weeks, just to punish you, but we both know I probably wouldn't last five seconds."

"You wouldn't." Elle grinned boastfully.

"So..." Claire said, another smile crossing her face although this one wicked and even playful, "I'm just going to have to find another way to punish you."

"Ooooooh. Like what cheerleader?" Elle grinned happily, "Are you going to give me a spanking? Are you going to have to spank my naughty little bottom for tricking you?"

"For starters." Claire said, "Then I'm going to fuck your slutty little ass. Way harder than you fucked mine this morning. Make sure your ass will be aching inside and out when I'm done with you."

"Sounds fun." Elle beamed, "But first, let's really make the beginning of college memorable."

Claire frowned, "How?"

Elle grinned, "Follow me."

Before Claire had the chance to protest she was being dragged by her hand out of her room and into the bathroom she now shared with half a dozen other girls. Of course even before Elle had locked the door behind them and looked at Claire with that signature wicked grin of hers the former cheerleader knew exactly what her girlfriend had in mind.

"No." Claire said firmly.

"Oh come on pom-pom. It'll be romantic. A reminder of our first time." Elle said wistfully.

"There was nothing romantic about our first time, and I'm not reliving it with you now." Claire said, adding before Elle could say anything, "Why? Because I don't want my first impression to be of me screaming in pleasure as your fucking me. Being known as a lesbian is one thing. If anyone doesn't like that about me that's their problem. But being known as a lesbian slut is another. Even if it's true I don't want anyone saying that behind my back. Just you to my face when we're fucking."

"Well, I think you should be proud of the total lesbian slut you are." Elle said, ever the supportive girlfriend, "But you don't have to worry. I made sure the place was suited to our needs before anyone got here, which included soundproofing our room and this one."

"Really?" Claire said, raising an eyebrow.

"Really, really." Elle smiled mischievously, "So... can we have sex now?"

Claire sighed, "How can I resist such a romantic proposal."

Grinning happily Elle roughly kissed Claire and then began undressing her. Claire was a little reluctant at first, but was pretty eager when it came time to return the favour, both of their clothes soon laying strewed around them as they fell into another kiss, this one the roughest so far as Claire put her all into it.

"Just one thing..." Claire said.

"Oh, I love Demanding Cheerleader Barbie." Elle beamed.

Claire glared at her girlfriend, and then grabbed her, lifted her up and placed Elle down on the sink, "This time you can be the one sitting uncomfortably."

"Ooooooh, I love Take Charge Cheerleader Barbie even more than Demanding Cheerleader Barbie." Elle laughed, Claire quickly shutting her up with a hard kiss.

The kiss got increasingly harder to the point where it could have easily been mistaken for an act of violence, as could the way they were grinding against each other, their tits, nipples and most importantly pussies rubbing against each other in just the right way to drive them both crazy.

In a reverse of their first time it was Claire who was the first to slam her fingers into the other blonde, Elle's wet pussy welcoming those fingers as the electricity thrower moaned happily into Claire's mouth and then eagerly returned the favour.

As she began steadily finger fucking her girlfriend Claire thought, and not for the first time, how weird it was that sometimes sex with Elle could be like this. After all Elle and Claire usually teased each other first, sometimes for hours until the other was begging and pleading for it, and even then sometimes the final release was still caused by gentle fucking. And yet at times like this it only seemed to take a few minutes for Claire to reach her peak, her countless hours of Elle fucking telling Claire that her girlfriend was just as close to cumming as she was.

To be fair they were both totally cheating, and of course Elle had started it. Specifically, Elle had began curling her fingers inside of Claire, relentlessly attacking her G-spot as the sadistic blonde used her thumb to start an equally relentless attack on Claire's clit. What was Claire supposed to do? Not immediately retaliate by using her own fingers and thumb to curl and rub Elle's most easily stimulated spots? Claire couldn't even imagine doing that, and she certainly didn't.

What Claire did do was fuck her girlfriend hard and rough as Elle did the same to her, the two blondes barely pausing for breath as they finger fucked each other to a powerful climax.

Elle had been hoping for a little more build up to her first orgasm in her new home, but it was hard to complain when her cheerleader's pretty little fingers were fucking her so good. Plus, while she certainly hoped to make Claire beg and plead for her first climax in their new home Elle was confident she'd have her girlfriend begging and pleading for her soon enough. So when Elle was unable to resist playing dirty, and Claire of course returned the favour, it was no big deal. In fact as her orgasm washed over her Elle decided it was probably for the best, as this way it took off the edge of not cumming for nearly a whole eight long hours. Now the real fun could begin.

That didn't mean Elle didn't do everything in her power to enjoy her first climax.

Aside from giving Claire everything she had, ensuring the good little cheerleader would return the favour, Elle finally broke the marathon kissing session the two blondes had been passionately engaging in and just stared into the eyes of the girl she loved.

Elle timed this perfectly to be just before they went over the edge, the two lovers staring deep into each other's souls as they simultaneously orgasmed.

Thanks to this Elle was able to see total love and devotion in the eyes of her girlfriend, Elle having absolutely no doubt Claire was seeing the same thing in her eyes, the silent declaration of love making the moment perfect.

The moment that followed was almost as perfect, the two girls slipping into a gentle kiss as they enjoyed the afterglow. Then Claire began quickly kissing her way down Elle's neck and chest to her girlfriend's tits, immediately using her tongue on one of the other blonde's nipples before taking it into her mouth to gently suck on it.

"Ohhhhhh, yes, that's it cheerleader, suck my titties. Mmmmmm, that feels so good." Elle moaned softly, cupping Claire's head and gently pushing it into her cleavage, "Yes, suck it, mmmmmmmm, yes lick it too. Oh, good girl."

Claire knew her girlfriend was only going to get louder and ruder with her words, which normally Claire loved, but even if this room was soundproof there was a chance someone would still here Elle. It was unlikely, but if Elle was loud enough and someone checked the bathroom was occupied at the right moment they just might hear something.

Of course the longer they stayed in the bathroom the greater chance they had of being discovered, and Claire really didn't want to be nicknamed 'That Bathroom Dyke' or something. So Claire moved as quickly as she could, going back and forth between Elle's tits for only a few brief minutes before she kissed her way down her girlfriend's body, giving Elle just enough foreplay to ensure her pussy would be nice and ready for the licking Claire intended to give it.

As she got down on her knees in front of the older blonde Claire briefly considered the fact that because of the earlier fingering she probably could have just dropped to her knees right away. Then again there was something to be said for having a little build up, and after skipping it once already Claire had no intention of doing it again.

That was why instead of immediately beginning to tongue fuck Elle's cunt Claire slid her tongue over the other girl's pussy lips in one gentle if quick lick, Claire repeating this action over and over as Elle moaned happily, "Yeeeeessssssss! Lick me cheerleader! Lick my fucking cunt! Oooooooh, my girlfriend is such a great little cunt lapper! Mmmmmmm, eat my fucking pussy pom-pom! Oh yeeeeeessssss! Just like that! Yeeeeesssssss! Ooooooohhhhhh!"

Ignoring Elle's increasingly loud moans Claire continued to gently lick the other girl's pussy lips, just up and down for quite a while before she began sliding her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise, and even began lingering on the entrance to Elle's cunt. Claire purposely left out Elle's clit from all the attention, until Claire was sure she had given her girlfriend a decent amount of foreplay by any reasonable standard. That was when Claire clamped her mouth around Elle's clit and sucked it as hard as she could.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkk!" Elle screamed joyfully, "I, fuck, oh, oh Gooooooooddddddd yeeeeeesssssssss! Fuck me! OH! OH FUCK YES!"

As Elle screamed incoherently Claire moved her mouth downwards ever so slightly so she could thrust her tongue deep into her girlfriend's pussy.

Again wanting to provide at least a little build up Claire tongue fucked Elle softly, at least after the initial thrust, deliberately avoiding the older blonde's most sensitive of spots even though the former cheerleader had memorised where all of them were and could have easily made Elle cum in seconds if she wanted too.

This lack of focus was not something Elle approved of, "Come on cheerleader, mmmmmmmm, we both know you can do better than this. Ohhhhhhhh, yes, that's, mmmmmmm, that's good, but you can do better. So do it. Fuck me. Fuck me nice and hard with your cute little cheerleader tongue. Ooooooooh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Get that tongue to work Missy. Fuck me. Oh, that's a little better. Now give it to me. Give it to me, give it to me, give it to me, give it to me, give it aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Elle was cut off from her train of thought when she got exactly what she was asking for, at least for a few seconds. Claire slammed her tongue in and out of Elle's pussy, easily hitting all of the most sensitive areas, fucking Elle until the electric blonde was sure she was going to cum. Then just as quickly as the hard tongue fucking began it stopped, that orgasm Elle was so sure she was about to have suddenly torn from her grasp.

"Cllllllllaaaaaiiiiiiiirrrrrrreeeeeeee! Elle whined, stretching out the younger blonde's name out in frustration, "Don't be like that. You know what I want. What I need. Please, oh, ahhhh, please pom-pom, fuck me. Yeeeeessssss, like that. More. Yes, oh, more. Mmmmmmm, yes fuck me. I'm so sorry Claire. I'm so sorry I played such a nasty trick on you. I'll make it up to you I swear... ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!"

Fighting back the urge to smile Elle stopped taunting altogether and just concentrated on moaning Claire's name, making sure to use the real one as opposed to all the fun nicknames she had for her.

When it came to sex Elle was used to doing whatever she wanted, but with Claire, it was different. Elle actually cared about the other blonde, and didn't mind playing nice to get what she wanted, or even just playing nice because it was what Claire wanted. In this case it was a combination of both, but Elle quickly found herself unable to care about the reason as all that really mattered to her was that Claire began to tongue fuck her exactly the way she wanted, hard and fast as she attacked all of her sweet spots.

It was difficult for Elle not to scream anything except Claire's name for a little while, but then as her orgasm approached it became difficult to imagine she could really say anything coherently. Then when that talented little tongue repeatedly curled upwards to hit her G-spot Elle couldn't even think about anything, let alone what to say. All she could do was scream and shudder as a powerful climax washed over her, quickly followed by another, and another, and another.

Even though Claire knew Elle didn't deserve it, and they really should be trying to get out of the bathroom as fast as they could, the masochistic blonde couldn't help continuing to fuck her sadistic girlfriend, making her cum multiple times. Claire even switched her tongue with her fingers so she could fuck Elle and suck on her clit, which of course only made Elle scream louder and the whole thing take longer.

Claire was too lost in eating pussy to care, but when she finally removed her mouth and tongue from Elle's cunt and began kissing her way up the older blonde's body it all came rushing back to her. Of course Elle's lips briefly took it away again, but then it quickly returned for a second time after their latest kiss was broken.

"We should go." Claire panted.

"Awww. We just got here." Elle whined, before a little smile crossed her face as she decided to try a different tactic, "Don't you want a turn?"

"Sure, when we get back to our room." Claire said firmly, quickly adding "Look, we did things your way, and I admit it was kind of fun to take a trip down memory lane, but we can't hog this room. It would be too suspicious."

"Because two girls in a bathroom together for a short time isn't suspicious at all." Elle said dryly.

"No, it is... if they're seen." Claire pointed out, "But we weren't going in, and you're going to wait a few minutes before following me out. That way we at least have a chance of not getting caught."

"Jeez, you are determined to stay in the closet here aren't you cheerleader?" Elle questioned rhetorically, more than a little disappointment in her voice.

"You know that's not true." Claire sighed, before holding out her little finger, "Now pinky swear you'll wait before following me."

Elle pouted like a spoilt child, but reluctantly linked little fingers with Claire and mumbled in a little girl's voice, "I promise."

Knowing that was the best she was going to get Claire let go of the other blonde's pinky finger and started dressing as quickly as she could. Elle just watched for a few moments, then Claire gave her a stern look. Elle then sighed, jumped off the sink and also started retrieving her clothes.

Waiting until they were both fully dressed and Elle was reluctantly hiding Claire slowly opened the door and peaked out. Seeing the coast was clear Claire quickly stepped out, shut the door behind her and made her way to her room. Before she could get there she noticed a girl making her way down the corridor with a box so big she was struggling to see past it.

Eager for the chance to actually make a good first impression Claire said, "Here, let me help you."

"Thanks." The girl replied, welcoming the additional help as she guided Claire into a room a couple of doors down from the new room of the former cheerleader and her sadistic girlfriend.

The floor was covered in boxes, probably meaning the girl had been going back and forth unloading her stuff.

Once the box was down on the ground with all the other boxes Claire got a good look at the other girl, a pretty brunette who while not being a total stunner definitely wasn't plain. Cute. Claire hated the word as it was something she had been called her whole life, and to a sickening degree lately, but she had to admit it definitely suited the other girl, who after a brief pause extended her hand, "Hi... I'm Gretchen."

Claire smiled and shook Gretchen's hand, "Claire."

"I know." Gretchen blushed.

"How?" Claire asked, genuinely confused as Gretchen blushed even more. Then all of a sudden a horrible idea came to mind, "You... you didn't hear, did you?"

"I think the whole campus heard." Gretchen said, quickly adding when Claire blushed even more than she was, "Not that I mind. In fact, I think you're so... I don't know, courageous? I don't know, I just... I wish I was sexually free as you. I mean, I'm no prude, but making another girl scream your name that loud your first day here... I mean, wow. Just, wow. You must be a total stud."

"Actually she's the bottom in our relationship." Elle interrupted from the doorway, not really liking the way the brunette was holding her Claire's hand, but that didn't stop her from smiling as she added, "Well, most of the time."

Relationship. Of course Gretchen thought. The good ones were always taken. Then again from the looks of it that applied to both beautiful blondes.

"You're very lucky." Gretchen smiled at the newcomer.

"I know." Elle grinned, walking into the room and taking the stunned Claire by the hand, "Claire is the best thing that ever happened to me. And no matter what I do, even when I'm trying to push her away cause I know I don't deserve her, she stays with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Claire huffed.

"Awww, come on pom-pom. You know you love me." Elle grinned, "Besides, we both know what happens when I get naughty and be all mean to you..."

"Elle!" Claire scalded, before turning to Gretchen, "I'm sorry about that. She was raised by wolves."

"It's ok." Gretchen blushed.

"Our roles are reversed." Elle continued, ignoring Claire's scowl, "So it's me who gets the ass whopping instead of Claire... but she's the real pain loving sub in our relationship and she gets real cranky if I don't give her butt a regular hooping so she's pretty much over my knee the moment I'm off hers."

Knowing it was fruitless to try and reason with the shameless blonde Claire started dragging Elle away.

This only made Elle happier, "You see, my little pain slut is so eager to get her butt spanked she wants to get my punishment out of the way so I can give her what she really wants."

Ignoring her girlfriend Claire turned back to Gretchen and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Gretchen said, biting her lip, "Maybe we could all go for a drink sometime. You, you know... as friends."

"Really?" Claire frowned. Gretchen nodded and a surprised Claire said, "Ok."

"But just as friends." Elle added firmly, "Cause Claire-bear is all mine. I'm not sharing her."

"Elle!" Claire sighed as she pulled the other blonde out of Gretchen's room and into the corridor.

"What?" Elle laughed as she was dragged back to her new room, "Didn't you see the way she was looking at you? She totally wants what's mine, and you know how much I hate it when other people touch my stuff."

Claire glared back at Elle, slammed the door behind them and practically growled, "You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Elle said in a singsong voice.

Again Claire glared, but this time a smile crossed her face, "Strip."

Smiling happily back Elle did what she was told, a little disappointed when Claire began rummaging around in a bag rather than watch her get naked. On the bright side she didn't waste time on being seductive and just stripped down to her birthday suit ready for the fun to begin again.

Frowning Claire looked up from one of her bags and asked, "Is this room really soundproof?"

"Maybe." Elle said again in a singsong voice.

Again Claire frowned, smiled and then pulled out a ball gag.

"Awww, no fair." Elle huffed.

"Elle..." Claire began.

"Oh come on cheerleader!" Elle interrupted, "Everyone heard me already so what's the point of keeping quiet now?"

"The point is it's bad enough everybody already knows we're lesbian sluts. I don't want them all to know we're pain sluts too." Claire said.

"I thought that was just you." Elle grumbled.

"It isn't." Claire said, "Look Elle, you were too mean to me today. And you did it deliberately to push my buttons, just so I would do this. Now stop making a fuss and pretending like this isn't something you want."

There was a pause and then Elle opened her mouth, allowing Claire to insert the gag into her girlfriend's mouth and tighten the straps around the back of her head firmly, but not painfully so. Claire then retrieved a pair of handcuffs which Elle reacted more positively to, turning around and placing her hands behind her back so that the former cheerleader could secured them in place. Once they were Claire sat down on one of the beds, the one she guessed was hers by default given Elle had claimed the other with her bag. Patiently Claire waited for Elle to turn around again and look at her. When she did Claire patted her knee. Elle gave her a look.

"What did I just say about making a fuss?" Claire asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elle pouted but did what she knew Claire wanted her to do, namely bend over for her spanking. Given her hands were restrained behind her back it wasn't the easiest of tasks, but it was one Elle was familiar with.

Once Elle was in place Claire ran a hand over her girlfriend's butt, lightly squeezing and pinching the soft yet firm flesh.

In their normal roles this was something Elle like to do a lot. In fact Claire could remember on more than one occasion Elle had become so lost in playing with her ass that she hadn't begun the spanking for a whole five minutes. That was a long time for anyone to be bent over someone else's knee getting their ass groped.

Claire didn't take quite so long, but she went pretty close to it. Not because she became lost in feeling up Elle's ass, although it was a very grope-able ass in Claire's opinion, but because she wanted to tease Elle.

Elle loved to tease, but a little ironically she had very little patience. She could force herself to wait, but out of the two of them it was easily Claire who was the better teaser because when she teased she could do it for hours if necessary, and welcomed the chance to drive Elle crazy.

Although she didn't tease Elle for hours with this particular act, Claire kept the teasing thing up for while. Even when she finally began spanking Elle the blows were few and far between, Claire continuing to happily play with the other blonde's ass in between pretty soft strikes.

Slowly Claire made those strikes harder and more frequent, but at the same time they were close to what Claire was capable of. Then all of a sudden and without warning Claire began spanking Elle with every ounce of her strength.

Elle briefly wondered if Claire was trying to just get the spanking over with, but she kept it up, smacking Elle's ass over and over again even though the sound echoed throughout the room, the older blonde's yelps of pain being almost as audible despite being muffled through the gag.

This made Elle very proud.

She had been a total bitch to Claire and totally deserved to get her ass spanked. Claire was manning up to show she wouldn't stand for it and give Elle exactly what she deserved. Well, actually she deserved much, much worse.

If there was really any justice in the world Elle wouldn't have Claire. Elle didn't deserve Claire. She was a broken toy, a sociopath, a stupid little puppet who had tortured and killed not just because it was her job, but because she had liked it. Because it had been fun.

Meanwhile Claire was perfect. Even after Elle had corrupted her, seduced her, tried to make her as dirty and twisted as she was deep down Claire was still pure of heart. If Elle looked up the word good in the dictionary she was positive she would find a picture of Claire smiling back at her.

Elle didn't deserve Claire. That was a fact Elle liked to remind Claire of from time to time, mostly screwing with her like she had done today, metaphorically pushing her and screaming 'you're to good for me'. Elle had actually said that out loud once or twice and Claire's responded always had been that she didn't care what either of them deserved, they were soul mates and there was nothing Elle could ever do that would push Claire away. Elle had taken that as a challenge somewhat, but she had only half-heartedly tried as the truth was Elle was nothing without Claire. She loved Claire so much she didn't want Claire to have to be with her, but at the same time Elle never wanted to let Claire go. It was really fucked up, but then again Elle was really fucked up.

A particularly hard hit reminded Elle of the other reason she was so proud of Claire, that being her cheerleader was now making all the noise in the world seemingly without caring about the consequences. Of course there wouldn't be any as the room really was soundproof, but Elle figured it would be more fun to withhold that information, at least for now.

As Claire was operating under the assumption that the room wasn't soundproof the former cheerleader tried to find the middle in between giving Elle a nice hard spanking and making sure it didn't go so long that eventually someone would complain. It proved a impossible task as to give Elle what she deserved Claire had to spank her long and hard enough so that her girlfriend's ass cheeks turned a bright pink at which point Claire was pretty sure her reputation had been even more damage than Elle's ass.

So Claire took her frustrations out on Elle's ass, first with her hand, then she decided to use something else.

"Get on the bed." Claire ordered after she pushed Elle off her. Surprisingly without complaining Elle did as she was told, after which Claire put a couple of pillows in the middle of the bed, pointed to them and ordered, "Lay down across these."

Again without protesting Elle did as she was told, the older girl probably having a good idea of what was about to happen given how the pillows kept her ass up in the air.

In truth Elle was expecting Claire to get a paddle, or whip, or one of the many other spanking devices she had brought with them, and she was sure Claire had done the same. However when the cheerleader walked round to face Elle what she had in her hand was definitely something Elle was going to enjoy a whole lot more.

Claire noted the look of happiness that crossed Elle's face, which caused her to grin, "I wouldn't look so smug, your punishment isn't over so this, isn't going in your pussy. It's going up your ass."

Of course if anything Elle preferred anal sex over the regular kind, but both girls knew this was more about providing an outlet for Claire to take out her frustrations, which was something both blondes welcomed. However Claire had no intention of doing that until Elle was properly prepared, so after she strapped on the cock in front of the other girl Claire got in position behind her girlfriend and gently spread her ass cheeks.

Claire briefly paused to lustfully stare at the tight butt hole she would soon be fucking before she leant forward, spat on Elle's back hole and then slid her tongue over it.

Elle moaned through her gag in response from the first lick, the electric blonde than continuing to moan as Claire settled into giving her a thorough rim job.

Claire had been a fast learner and was now pretty much an expert in all the kinky acts of lesbian sex Elle was into. Sometimes Elle forgot just how good Claire had become, and this was definitely one of those times, Elle's eyelids fluttering as Claire's skilful tongue probed her butt hole.

Not missing a trick Claire began to break away from Elle's ass hole to lick up and down the crack of her ass and even covering her butt cheeks in light kisses, deliberately postponing working on Elle's back hole just to tease the sadistic blonde.

It was difficult for Claire not to lower her head down further so she could give Elle's pussy a little licking, but the former cheerleader knew she couldn't do that. If she did a little licking would quickly turn into tongue fucking Elle until the older blonde's cum flooded Claire's mouth and that wouldn't really allow Claire to work out her frustration. A part of Claire argued she could just tongue fuck Elle to just one orgasm, or maybe two, but again Claire couldn't trust herself not to become so lost in eating Elle's pussy that she spent all night pleasuring her girlfriend instead of doing what she really wanted to her.

So Claire stayed strong, avoiding Elle's pussy and instead concentrating on the older girl's ass hole, cheeks and crack, sliding her lips and tongue all over them before zoning in on the spacific area she was going to penetrate.

Gathering up as much saliva as she could Claire spat on Elle's butt hole a few times and then pressed her tongue firmly to the tight little puckered rosebud. Using all the force she could muster Claire was able to push her tongue into Elle's back passage and tongue fuck the other girl's ass, her head bobbing back and forth as she thrust in and out, making that back door as wet and ready as possible. Or at least as wet and ready as possible without lube.

Despite the fact that on average they now both took at least one ass fucking a day Claire and Elle made sure to have some lubricant laying around, mostly for Elle when she was good. On this occasion Elle hadn't been good so she wasn't getting anything other than Claire's spit. This way it would be initially more painful, although Claire was determined that it wouldn't be too much which was why she took a long time before she finally pulled away.

Spitting into her hand Claire rubbed the saliva into her strap on cock, spat on Elle's ass hole one final time and then guided the head of her strap on dick to the other blonde's butt hole.

"Are you ready?" Claire asked.

Elle nodded and then groaned into her ball gag as her ass hole stretch to accommodate Claire's dildo. It was a long, slow process, Claire gently opening Elle's back door until finally that ring of flesh stretched wide enough to allow the bulbous head of the strap on dick to slide past it and into Elle's butt.

Claire stopped immediately as Elle let out a cry of pain and waited for a few seconds. When Elle didn't show any real signed she had any objection to continuing that was exactly what Claire did, the former cheerleader slowly beginning to slip inch after inch of dildo into her girlfriend's ass, waiting until she was just over halfway before beginning to pump in and out of the older blonde's pooper.

Ever since she had taken her girlfriend's anal cherry Claire had been trying to butt fuck Elle as much as Elle butt fucked her. So far she had dismally failed, partly because Elle was far more naturally dominant than she was, partly because Elle was practically obsessed with Claire's ass, but mostly because out of the two of them Claire was by far the biggest anal slut. However even though it was her own ass which got fucked most of the time Claire had still spent a lot of quality time fucking Elle up the butt, and she had learned a thing or two.

For example Claire had learnt it was much better to slowly push the last few inches of dildo into Elle's tight little butt hole with some gentle thrusting as opposed to forcing it up Elle's ass in one go. Sure, Claire could shove it up Elle's butt in one slow thrust, but that back passage only seemed to become more unaccommodating with every additional inch of fake dick and being more used to fucking ass as opposed to taking it in the ass Elle struggled. However the way Claire slowly inserted the strap on not only minimised Elle's pain but had the usually dominant blonde moaning like a happy submissive slut.

Once she had every inch of her strap on inside Elle's ass Claire continued the gentle butt fucking, only breaking from her pattern to occasionally wiggle her hips to further stretch out Elle's back passage.

A short time after starting this Elle began humping herself back against Claire's thrusts, Claire getting her speed and timing so they were in perfect sync. However when Elle tried to pick up the pace Claire slowed down and tightened her grip on Elle's hips. It wasn't enough strength wise to force her to stop, but Elle got the message.

If Elle wanted to get butt fucked to orgasm she had to accept it was going to happen under Claire's terms, not hers. That was fair considering when Elle was the one fucking Claire's ass she always made sure her cheerleader knew who was in charge. And yeah, Elle wanted a harder ass fucking and she doubted Claire could blame her for trying to make it happen, but Elle couldn't help being proud of her girlfriend for standing her ground. However Elle was also disappointed.

Oddly enough Elle continued to feel disappointed and yet proud as Claire gradually used every teasing trick Elle had either directly or indirectly taught her for butt fucking.

It started with the occasional hard thrust either in or out of Elle's butt. Then it was both at the same time, then it was a series of hard thrusts, and then it was a random collection of slow, medium and hard thrusts so erratic Elle had no idea what to expect next.

After a few moments of fucking Elle's ass at random speeds Claire began spanking the other blonde in the exact same way she was fucking her butt, slaps reigning down on Elle's tushie at random speeds and times as Claire lustfully squeezed, pinched and groped Elle's firm cheeks in between spanks.

Soon Elle was doing her best to beg for more through her gag but her pleas went ignored. However before Elle could no longer resist the temptation to use her power to blow the lock on the handcuffs and from their remove the ball gag, an action which would more likely prolong the torturous teasing, Claire began ever so slowly to pick up the pace. It wasn't nearly as hard as Elle wanted, but it was hard enough to increase her pleasure and for a little while that was enough. Of course that little while didn't last long and Elle soon found herself practically itching to cum.

It was at that moment Claire reached over, grabbed the straps to the ball gag and said, "If I take this off, do you promise to be as quiet as you can?"

Elle frantically nodded.

Much to the displeasure of both blondes Claire had to stop fucking Elle's ass so she could concentrate on undoing the straps and removing the ball gag. After she succeeded Claire asked, "Are you sorry for being so mean to me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Claire." Elle said, genuinely doing her best to keep her voice as low as possible, "I know I went too far. Twice. Thrice if you count the conversation with the brunette. I just... I just couldn't help myself. I always was a bitch... and even though you make me at least ten times a better person I'm still always going to be a bitch."

"Shhh, it's ok. I forgive you." Claire said softly, before a grin crossed her face, "Besides, I don't mind it when you're being my bitch."

"Ooooooh, you mean like when I'm letting you fuck me up the ass with a strap on? Do you like when I'm being that type of bitch pom-pom?" Elle asked, clearly brightening up as the conversation suddenly got a lot more fun.

"Mmmmmm, you know I do. You know I love it when you're being my little up the butt bitch. Taking it in the ass like a good little anal slut." Claire said, "But remind me, how does it make you feel? How'd you like being the bitch of such a slut like me? Do you like it? Do you like getting ass fucked by a slut?"

"Fuck yeah, I love it! I love getting ass fucked by you Claire." Elle quickly replied, "I love being your bitch and taking it up the ass. Mmmmmm, I love it up the ass so much. Please fuck me cheerleader. Fuck my ass some more. Fuck your bitch up her ass some more. And do it harder. Butt fuck me hard and deep. Enjoy using me as your bitch slut, just like I'm going to enjoy using you as mine."

"Oh, so you think I'm just going to bend over for you the second I'm done with your ass?" Claire questioned, pretending to be angry and insulted for a brief moment before adding, "Well yeah, I probably am. But first I'm going to give you the ass fucking you've been begging for."

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeeeeessssss! Oh pom-pom!" Elle moaned as Claire began pumping in and out of her ass again, gradually building up speed, "Butt fuck me. Butt fuck me nice and hard. Oh, mmmmmmmm, yes, fuck my ass. Yes, come on slut, fuck my ass good. Mmmmmmm, oh yes, oh fuck me, oh, ooooooooh FUCK! YES! Fuck my ass just like that! Mmmmmmmmm, show me why I love being your bitch!"

Elle continued to moan her approval as quietly as she could, wanting to encourage the cheerleader while not upsetting her by being too loud. Of course while it really didn't matter given the room was actually soundproof Elle wasn't able to keep her voice down indefinitely. She was a screamer. They both were. Elle loved that, and she was pretty sure Claire did too. That was why when the time came Elle was reasonably certain Claire wouldn't mind her screaming at the top of her lungs.

Besides, it would have been wrong for Claire to be mad at her. After all it was Claire who was doing such an amazing job of fucking Elle's ass, the cheerleader ramming her cock in and out of the older girl's rectum at an ever increasing speed until it was practically violent. Oh how Elle loved violent, especially in this context, the electronic blonde adoring every moment of the violent sodomising she was receiving.

Thanks to the earlier slow build up Elle's back passage had been given plenty of time to relax and loosen up so it wasn't just ready for a hard fucking, Elle's ass was literally craving it. Elle wanted to get her butt fucked hard and that was exactly what her loving girlfriend was giving her, Claire pounding into Elle's willing ass hole over, and over, and over again, causing the sound of flesh smacking off flesh to echo throughout the room.

At this point if the room wasn't soundproof Elle was pretty sure the rest of the dorm could have heard Claire's hips smacking into her sore ass cheeks, which were just about audible over the sound of Elle's now completely incoherent screams.

Luckily Elle had been right earlier, Claire wasn't upset at her screaming. In fact glancing back at the cheerleader told Elle that Claire was far too horny to care.

That simply wasn't true. In fact Claire was terrified at any moment now there would be banging on her new door followed by screams, and even threats, for her to stop, mostly because she didn't think she could. Even if she was threatened with expulsion Claire didn't think she'd stop herself from fucking her girlfriend's ass.

And why should she? She didn't want to be here. She didn't need a degree to be a company agent, especially not when her Daddy had control of the damn thing. Sure, he wasn't crazy on the idea but surely there was something she could do to change his mind. And as for the rest of the dorm, screw them. They should all be so lucky to be having as much fun as Claire was at that moment.

Of course despite her current thoughts of defiance Claire knew deep down that she wasn't nearly that bold, but while Claire doubted she could take things that far at the same time she knew whatever the future consequences she couldn't stop butt fucking Elle right now if she tried.

Deciding to simply focus on that Claire did her best to drown out her thoughts as she continued pounding hard and deep into Elle's pooper. More to the point she decided to concentrate on taking out her frustrations on Elle's ass.

Claire thought how Elle had tricked her, again, lied to her, again, embarrassed her, again, played with her emotions, again. Of course the logical reaction was to break up with her, not ass fuck her to orgasm, but Claire and Elle were both twisted, as was their relationship.

Soon Claire was as lost with taking out her frustrations as Elle was lost to the pleasure flowing through her body, that pleasure exploding in the most wonderful fireworks as Claire continued slam fucking her ass hole. Orgasm after orgasm rocked Elle's body until her mind melted into pleasurable mush, sparks buzzing off her happily satisfied body and into Claire's, the pain pushing Claire over the edge of a powerful climax of her own. Not letting that distract her Claire continued butt fucking Elle for as long as she could until both blondes were exhausted and Claire had to stop.

Of course thanks to her ability it didn't take long for Claire to fully regain her strength, but as tempting as continuing the ass fucking was she was pretty sure Elle needed a break. Besides, she had something else she wanted to do now.

So Claire quickly pulled out of Elle's ass and, after spending a few seconds staring through her girlfriend's gaping butt hole and deep into her bowels, Claire casually undid Elle's handcuffs and then dropped down beside her on the bed.

"Suck it clean." Claire commanded, pointing to the dildo still firmly strapped around her waist.

Not needing to be told twice Elle pushed the pillows out from under her, got in position between Claire's thighs and after briefly looking up at the younger girl with a grin on her face swallowed the head of the strap on.

Elle moaned happily as she tasted her own ass on the cock, getting more of that yummy flavour as she began bobbing her head up and down on it, sucking noisily with every movement.

Glancing upwards Elle saw a unsurprising look of lust on Claire's face, that look which Elle had become very familiar with pushing the electricity throwing blonde to lower her lips further down on the shaft, taking the fake dick deep into her throat in the process. It wasn't long until Elle's lips were pressed against the base, announcing she had taken the entire strap on into her mouth and down her throat.

Unfortunately after she had thoroughly sucked the base there was no more delicious ass juices for Elle to taste. On the bright side Claire continued to look happy, Elle eager to keep that look on her girlfriend's face, and she knew just how to do it.

For several long minutes Claire watched in fascination as Elle sucked her cock, her head effortlessly bobbing up and down as if she'd never even heard of a gag reflex.

Even Claire struggled to deep throat as much cock as Elle was now doing, and with Claire it really didn't matter how much she choked her ability would always make sure she was ok.

It was doubly amazing considering how much Elle had taught her about sex since they got together, Elle gleefully teaching Claire the proper way to prepare a toy for going inside her pussy or ass hole, and the proper way to clean it once Elle had used it to give Claire's pussy or ass hole a thorough fucking.

Meanwhile Elle seemed just as good a cock sucker now as she did when they had got together, which at times like this made Claire extremely jealous thinking about all of the guys and girls with strap ons Elle had been with over the years. It was a petty feeling Claire couldn't help, and one she did her best to ignore. After all, it was her strap on Elle was now happily sucking, just like it would be Elle who would be doing something else they both equally enjoyed in just a moment.

"Elle... Elle..." Claire called out, waiting until she had gotten Elle's attention, which she eventually got although Elle continued to suck on the dildo while she looked up at her, "What's your favourite way to fuck me?"

"Up the butt." Elle answered quickly after finally removing her mouth from the fake cock, a huge grin crossing her face as she added, "I love fucking you up your tight little butt. I love shoving a strap on up your tight little butt and ass fucking the hell out of you. Mmmmmm, you know how much I love eating your sweet pussy, but it's just an extremely close second to fucking your tight little butt."

"Well, how about this... I'll let you fuck my tight little butt, if you eat my sweet pussy first." Claire offered.

"Oh fuck yeah, give me your sweet little pussy pom-pom. I'll eat it so fucking good, I swear. Please give it to me. I want it so fucking much." Elle begged, although she wasn't really asking as in her mind the deal was already made, hence why as she was speaking Elle was practically ripping the strap on from Claire's body.

Elle barely had the patience to un-strap the damn thing before pulling it off and trying to bury her tongue in Claire's pussy. Unfortunately Claire's hands stopped her just before she could make contact, Elle looking up at which point Claire said, "Get on your back."

"Ooooooooh, is pom-pom going to sit on my face?" Elle grinned happily as she flipped over into position, "Is that what you're going to do cheerleader? You gonna sit on my face and feed me your sweet little pussy?"

"That's the idea... unless of course you had any objections?" Claire grinned back as she crawled upwards so she was kneeling over Elle's pretty face.

"NO. Sit on my face. Smother me with your delicious cunt. Cover me in..." Elle continued to beg as Claire slowly lowered herself, and then without warning Elle grabbed a firm hold of Claire's hips and shoved her forcefully downwards.

"Ellllllllleeeeeeee!" Claire moaned as her girlfriend's soft tongue slid over her pussy lips in one slow, long lick.

Elle also moaned as she tasted the most delicious thing in the world, Claire's cum. The heavenly liquid had been covering Claire's pussy lips, presumably as a result of the orgasm Claire had received as the stimulator bashed against her clit while she had been butt fucking Elle, but Elle was able to get most of it with her first lick. Nevertheless Elle's next licks were extremely thorough, becoming increasingly fast as she slid her tongue all over Claire's pussy.

After a few moments of this Elle shoved her tongue as deep into Claire's pussy as it would go, both girls letting out loud moans as for Claire the pleasure increased tenfold while Elle got to taste more of her girlfriend's delicious cum.

Unfortunately for Elle it didn't take her long to find all the leftover cum and greedily swallow it. Fortunately Elle was left with an extremely good substitute, namely Claire's cunt cream. It wasn't quite as yummy but it was a close second and Elle happily sucked as much of the delicious girl juice as she could into her hungry mouth and swallowed it, the rest covering her face as she made sure not to neglect her tongue fucking duties.

Normally when Claire rode her face like this Elle provided more of a build up, but being so horny as a result of the previous activities and tasting Claire's cum had sent the electricity throwing blonde into pussy eating overdrive, Elle unable to stop her tongue from ramming into her girlfriend's cunt with increasing force until she was tongue fucking her as hard as she could.

Part of Elle worried she was going too fast, that the cheerleader wanted a little more gentle build up to this type of hard tongue fucking.

Then Elle heard Claire cry out, "Oh Elle, oh fuck, oh fuck me! FUCK ME! Fuck me with your tongue. Mmmmmmmm, you fuck me sooooooo gooooooodddddd! Ohhhhhhh, you always fuck me so good. Mmmmmmmm, please, yes, just like that, fuck my pussy! Eat it. Eat me. Eat my pussy. Ooooooohhhhhhh, fuck, eat my pussy while I'm riding your face. Mmmmmmmm, I'm riding your face Elle. I'm riding your face with my hot pussy. You feel that? You feel my hot little cunt rubbing all over your beautiful face? Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, fuck, oh, I'm fucking your face, mmmmmmmm, and your fucking my cunt with your tongue!"

As she was hopefully making very clear to her girlfriend Claire loved the hard tongue fucking she was receiving. Of course Claire always loved the feeling of Elle's tongue fucking her regardless of the speed, but considering everything that had happened so far the ex-cheerleader wasn't really in the mood for foreplay, hence why she had chosen to sit on Elle's face.

In this position Claire could rub her horny cunt against Elle's pretty face and beg her for a hard fucking in Claire knew she could get it, but as it turned out that hadn't been necessary. Elle had practically attacked Claire's pussy the first chance she got, first licking every little bit of Claire's cunt lips and then thrusting that talented little tongue of hers deep into the former cheerleader's welcoming twat. From there Elle had only spent a few seconds working up a rhythm before she started giving Claire what she craved, fucking her hard and deep and making her squeal with joy.

"Yes, yes, yeeeeeeessssssss! Fuck me! Fuck me good! Fuck me hard! Oh Elle!" Claire squealed, practically desperate to encourage her girlfriend to keep fucking her with her tongue, "Fuck my dyke pussy! Mmmmmmmm, fuck the pussy you turned queer. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, oh fuck, mmmmmmmm, oh Elle, you did this, made me crave you, mmmmmmm, crave what you do to me. You, AH, oh, you made me a dyke. A year ago I was an innocent little straight girl who was just a little bi-curious. Now I'm a dirty little lesbian slut who can't get enough of rubbing my little dyke cunt all over your pretty little face!"

True to her word Claire was rubbing her pussy against Elle's eager mouth, randomly moving further up, down, left, right, clockwise and anti-clockwise so she could increased the friction she was getting, reassert the idea she was at least temporarily in control, and most importantly make sure the other girl was drenched in her cunt cream.

Claire shivered with pleasure at the thought of it. Her girl cream was covering her girlfriend's face. She was going to be able to smell herself on Elle's face. Taste herself. Lick her own pussy cream, and her own cum, off the beautiful face of her lesbian lover. However even after a thorough licking some would remain, almost like a mark of ownership.

There was still a little of Elle's cum and pussy juice on Claire's face, just a teeny bit, but enough to remind her she had been in between another girl's thighs happily licking pussy not that long ago. It had been such a perverted turn on while talking to Gretchen and now Claire was making sure Elle was getting the same treatment.

Later Elle would walk around with leftover pussy cream on her face... and cum... the cum Claire was about to give her, "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh Elle! I'm going to cuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum all over your face! My dyke cum is going to cover your face! Mmmmmmmmm, oh, fuck, I'm going to, mmmmmmmmmm, I'm going to cum and, oooooooooooh, my dyke pussy is going to cover you in lezzie cum! Mmmmmmm, you did this to me Elle! You made me a naughty little dyke who cums on other girl's faces and, ohhhhhhhhhhh, now I'm going to, ooooooooohhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The idea that Elle turned Claire into a lesbian never failed to really inflame the passion between the two super-humans and in this case it helped push Claire over the edge of a massive orgasm.

Squealing joyfully Claire bounced up and down on Elle's face, her cum practically squirting out of her and into her girlfriend's mouth. Then just as she began to calm down Elle would thrust her tongue deep and hard inside her, viciously attacking all the right spots until Claire came again and the process repeated itself.

Elle felt as if she was being drowned in Claire cum and she fucking loved it. She welcomed every drop of the heavenly liquid which covered her face and filled her mouth, Elle greedily gulping down as much as she could in between using her skilled mouth and tongue to push the other girl to climax after climax.

Thanks to her healing ability Claire was able to keep this up for a long time without feeling tired, but after what felt like half a dozen orgasms it seemed only fair she gave Elle her reward.

First though she collapsed down onto the girl beneath her and kissed her softly, the two lovers quickly becoming lost in a gentle but passionate kiss which was only occasionally broken so Claire could slide her lips and tongue all over Elle's face, cleaning up her mess much to both blondes delight.

The fourth time, or possibly the fifth as she wasn't sure, Claire broke the kiss it wasn't to try and get more of the pussy juice covering Elle's face but because she suddenly noticed the room was getting darker.

"What's going on?" Elle asked, noticing the same thing.

"I don't know." Claire said, getting off the other blonde.

The two girls hated ending their snuggle time so abruptly but they were used to it. After all, there was no telling when someone with an ability would show up and cause havoc accidentally or on purpose, or when someone would come after Claire because of her ability.

Approaching the window cautiously Claire, being the self healer, peaked out and then sighed in relief, "It's ok, it's only an eclipse!"

"Ruh-roh." Elle murmured.

"What?" Claire questioned, recognising her girlfriend's Scooby Doo impression.

"It's probably nothing." Elle tried to reassure Claire, and then after the other blonde gave her a look added, "It's just that, Daddy once told me the sun is linked to our powers. He didn't know how, and even after working on it for years the company's best scientists couldn't figure it out, but it does somehow... and an eclipse can have a weird effect. Like activating dormant powers, or..."

"Or what?" Claire asked shortly after Elle trailed off.

It seemed Elle wasn't paying attention. She was too busy holding up her hand and waving it around.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"My power. It's gone." Elle said, more than a little frantically.

"What?" Claire repeated, this time as a statement more than a question.

"My, power, is, gone." Elle snapped.

"Elle, calm down." Claire soothed.

"You don't understand. I am my power. It's all I am. All I've ever been." Elle said in a panic, before looking at Claire calmed her somewhat, "Well I used to be. Now I have you, so I'm electric girl with hot girlfriend, but without my power I'm just girl with hot girlfriend."

"Would that really be so bad?" Claire asked after a brief pause.

Elle looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "It's temporary. It's probably, almost definitely temporary... but..."

"OWWW!" Claire yelped as Elle suddenly slapped her across the face, Claire looking at the older blonde with betrayal in her eyes, before things suddenly clicked, "I... I felt that."

"Our powers are gone... so you can feel pain again." Elle said huskily, slowly stepping towards Claire, "It's temporary. It has to be temporary, otherwise I'll go crazy, but rather than freaking out about it right now it would be better if we use this, hopefully brief, window of opportunity to our advantage, don't you agree?"

Claire blinked twice and then smiled wickedly, "Do whatever you want to me."

Gently stepping forward again Elle brought her lips millimetres away from Claire's and then softly said, "Hands and knees. On the bed."

Smiling happily Claire hurried to get into position, noting with brief disappointment that Elle went to her bag instead of immediately starting the spanking. Claire's disappointment was short lived as Elle pulled out three of her favourite spanking toys, namely a paddle, a riding crop and a cat o' nine tails.

"Usually eclipses are pretty short, unless one of us super powered freaks is somehow doing it, but let's assume we don't have much time, shall we?" Elle asked rhetorically as she brought her 'weapons' over to where Claire was kneeling, placing the riding crop and the cat o' nine tails down beside her so she just had the paddle in her hand before she added, "Now, I don't want you to worry about anything, ok? No having to count, or thank me, or anything like that. You just relax and enjoy."

Claire just nodded softly before crying out joyously as Elle brought the paddle down hard on her ass.

Usually Elle like to provide more of a gentle build up, teasing Claire for a long time before using her power to make sure the former cheerleader could really feel it. Even then Elle would keep the voltage low until the older blonde could wait no longer. Then Elle would zap the younger blonde with as much electricity as she wanted, Elle often giving Claire everything she had to give. After all, Claire could take it. Claire loved to take it.

This time was unsurprisingly different, Elle beating Claire's butt hard and fast like they were back at the Bennet household and Claire's Mom had said she was going out for half an hour and Elle was eager to get the spanking over so they could get to the sex.

At first Claire tried to remain quiet as possible, but it just felt so good and she was soon crying out with a mixture of pain and delight.

"It's ok Claire, scream as much as you want. The room really is soundproof. I swear." Elle promised as she continued violently smacking Claire's ass with the paddle.

Claire wasn't sure whether to believe Elle or not, after all it would be totally like Elle to be lying about this, but soon it reached the point where Claire was beyond caring. Soon all Claire cared about was her own selfish pleasure, Claire whimpering in delight, "Yes, spank me, ah, owww, yes, spank my naughty butt! Please Elle, owww, spank my naughty little butt. OWWW, yes, give me the pain I want. That I need. OWWW, yeeeeessssssss!"

The feelings Claire was experiencing were incredible. They were similar to feelings she had felt before, but now it was like... she could really feel them.

Before she had felt the paddle smack into the soft yet firm flesh of her little bubble butt, had felt her cheeks jiggle ever so slightly with the impact, but hadn't felt the sweet sting of pain she was now feeling with every blow, making her crave the next hit even as she was enjoying the latest one. It was the same thing with the riding crop and the cat o' nine tails, only the wonderful sting was slightly different as the riding crop caused a more concentrated sting while the cat o' nine tails caused a bunch of little stings all over her pain loving butt.

It was all just so wonderful, Claire continuing to beg for more with increasing desperation in her voice, "YES, YES, OWWW YES, YES! OWWW, AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, FUUUUCCCCCCKKKK, YEEEESSSSSSS, HURT ME! YES, JUST, OH, SPANK ME! MMMMMMMMM, SPANK ME GOOD! OWWW! SPANK ME, SPANK ME, SPANK ME, SPANK ME, SPANK ME! OWWWWWWWW! SPANK ME SPANK ME SPANK ME SPANK ME SPANK ME! OWWWWWWWWW YEEEESSSSSSS!"

Elle loved Claire more than she could possibly have imagined herself ever loving anything or anyone, and yet she delighted in Claire's screams of pain. Elle knew that probably made her sick, a pervert, and all kind of other things, but it was who she was. She was a sadist. And her girlfriend was a masochist, which was why they were so perfect for each other. That's why Elle only felt a little guilty for enjoying what she was doing so much.

If anything the fact that she felt a little guilty showed just how normal and loving she had become as Claire's not so better half. God knows she hadn't felt the slightest bit guilty for doing far worse than beating her girlfriend's very willing butt with a paddle, or a riding crop, or a cat o' nine tails.

Wanting to give Claire as much enjoyment out of this as possible Elle constantly switched her 'weapon', making sure to give Claire's butt an equal amount of time with each spanking toy. It was fun for Elle too as she got to enjoy the slightly different ways those toys made Claire's ass cheeks jiggle and change colour under the force of the spanking. Although unlike usual when Elle like to use different levels of force for different blows to keep Claire guessing this was just a constant stream of the most vicious hits the sadistic blonde was capable of, Elle wanting to make the most of this opportunity while it lasted.

Quite reasonably Elle had expected the eclipse to last for only a few minutes, but every glance out of her window confirmed it was still in effect, and Claire's butt cheeks were looking increasingly sore. It had been hot at first, and for the sadistic electricity thrower it still kind of was, but as much as Elle had loved watching Claire's butt slowly turn bright pink, then a light red, then a dark red and then become covered in all these wonderfully nasty little bruises Elle's concern for Claire's well-being was beginning to get the better of her. After all what happened if the eclipse lasted for hours? Elle was pretty sure that was unheard of, but in the world she lived in Elle had to prepare for just about any possibility.

When Elle was sure more than a normal amount of time had passed for an eclipse, and Claire's ass looked like it desperately needed a break from the spanking fun, the older blonde stopped and pushed the toys off the bed, much to the younger blonde's displeasure, "Noooooooo, please Elle, more. Spank me. Hurt me. Give me pain. Oh, it's so, so wonderful. After so long... just please, give me it... give your pain slut what she craves."

"When I'm good and ready pom-pom." Elle said, smacking Claire's ass roughly before reaching down to grab the discarded strap on and quickly pull it up her thighs, "But the eclipse doesn't look like it's going anywhere, and you promised I could fuck your hot little ass."

With that Elle got on the bed behind Claire, leaned down and spread her ass cheeks to reveal the puckered rosebud in between them. Barely pausing for a second Elle deliberately salivated, spitting the results onto Claire's back door and then using her tongue to rub it into the other girl's butt hole.

"Oooooooooh Elle." Claire sighed happily.

This made Elle grinned. However much Claire wanted to be spanked clearly she didn't mind a little rim job. Not that Elle could ever recall Claire minding a rim job of course, a fact Elle was quite proud of.

Elle was also proud of the soft little moans she squeezed from Claire with every swipe of her tongue, Elle licking all over the tiny little puckered hole, both girls loving every minute of it.

The cheerleader just had such a cute little butt hole. Elle loved to lick it almost as much as she loved to fuck it, the electricity thrower quite happy to spend hours doing both. Under the circumstances she wasn't planning to spend quite that long, but at the same time she wasn't too quick, making sure Claire's ass hole was as wet as it could possibly be, even pushing her tongue as far into that little back door as she could, just to make sure Claire would be ready for the butt fucking to come.

Claire wasn't just ready for her butt fucking, she was aching for it.

This was nothing new. Usually an ass fucking was an easy highlight of Claire's day, and considering Elle's considerable anal kink it was an inevitability that her girlfriend would fuck her up the ass at some point, and yet despite the certainty of it happening Claire never knew when her ass was going to get violated. This meant she spent a lot of time thinking about when she was going to get her next ass fucking, how many she was going to get that day, etc. Of course the longer the pause between butt fuckings the more she wanted it, the more she craved it, just like she wanted and craved Elle's touch in general with increasing ferocity the longer she went without it.

That was why the thought of spending so long without Elle had been so unbearable. Or at least one of the many reasons. Certainly a big one amongst them. But Claire had resigned herself to know more anal action which wasn't provided by herself, and no more of Elle's heavenly touch in general. So now she was bent over and waiting to get her ass fucked Claire's desire for a nice hard butt fucking was quickly turning into a need.

Even though she knew it would be probably fruitless Claire continued to moan in hopeful encouragement, "MMMMMMmmmmm, that feels so good. Ooooooooooh, I love your tongue in my ass. I love the feeling of your tongue sliding all over my ass hole, pushing inside it, mmmmmm, getting me all nice and wet back there for the fucking you're going to give me. Ohhhhhhh, it feels so good. But I wish you would hurry up and fuck my ass. I want my ass fucked soooooooo bad. Please Elle, fuck my butt. Fuck my naughty little butt with your big strap on cock. Mmmmmmmm, I wanna be butt fucked by my girlfriend. Please Elle, butt fuck your girlfriend. Fuck your girlfriend up the butt. Fuck your little pain slut of a girlfriend up her butt."

As Claire suspected Elle just continued licking her ass hole, which was nice, but the former cheerleader really, really wanted to get her ass fucked.

Upping the anti Claire pressed her face down to the bed sheets, reached back, spread her butt cheeks wide and softly begged, "Please Elle, I want it soooooooo bad. Butt fuck me. Fuck me in the butt. Please, mmmmmmmm, your tongue feels so good back there. You know how much I love you licking me there, and I know how much you love licking me there, oh, but there's something we both love more, and that's you butt fucking me. Come on Elle, ooooooohhhhhhhh, yeeeeesssssss, aaaaaahhhhhhhh, fucking fuck my ass. Please, mmmmmmmm, I want it. I need it. Please give it to me. Please give me your big cock. I want my girlfriend's cock up my tight little ass. I need my girlfriend's cock up my tight little ass. Please aaaaaahhhhhhh ooooooohhhhhhhh fuck my ass!"

"You wanna get your ass fucked do you cheerleader?" Elle said, slightly mockingly after she finally pulled her tongue away from Claire's butt hole.

"Yeeeeeeesssssss! Fuck me, fuck my ass!" Claire pleaded.

"Then be a good girl and keep those little cheeks spread for me." Elle said as she pressed her dildo against Claire's ass hole and then firmly pushed forwards.

Claire gasped loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Elle's strap on slowly began to force her back door open. Then Claire let out a louder more pleasure filled gasp when Elle's cock entered her back passage and began slowly filling it up with dildo.

It was truly amazing. Claire had taken so many ass fuckings she had lost count a long time ago and yet all those times she wished she could feel the pain of it, wished she could feel normal, and now she was getting what she wanted Claire couldn't be happier.

Well, actually she could, "Please Elle, more. Give me more. Don't be gentle, oh, it hurts so good. Slam your cock all the way into my ass hole. Hurt me, mmmmmmmm, hurt your little pain slut."

Elle bit her lip, "Are you sure?

"Yes, please, ram my rectum deep and hard." Claire pleaded, "It feels so good, and I might never feel this way again, so please, just this once?"

For a few moments Elle continued biting her lip, and then she said, "Take your hands off your butt cheeks pom-pom."

The second Claire did as she was told Elle ramped forwards, most of the fake cock slamming into the younger girl's rectum in that one hard thrust, the remaining inches entering Claire's butt in the quick thrusts that followed.

Claire cried out joyfully during each thrust, especially during the first thrust which got most of the dildo inside her ass and during the first thrust after the shaft was completely embedded in her butt as it was technically the start of the ass fucking itself, Elle immediately establishing a steady rhythm which quickly had Claire moaning in delight, "Yeeeeessssssss! Fuck me! Fuck my butt. Mmmmmmmmmm, fuck. Yes, butt fuck me Elle. Butt fuck me hard. Mmmmmmmmmm, it hurts so gooooooooodddddddddd!"

Elle was very worried she was going to permanently damage her girlfriend's rectum, especially as Claire seemed to be tightening her anal muscles around the shaft pumping in and out of her pooper in what Elle could only imagine was a attempt to increase the pain.

The main reason Elle had slammed into Claire's ass when the cheerleader hadn't been expecting it had been to avoid something like this and now Elle wasn't entirely sure what to do.

On the one hand Claire really seem to be enjoying herself as she was happily begging for more in between loud moans of pleasure. On the other hand Elle could hear little twinges of pain in Claire's moans of pleasure, and it wasn't clear whether the younger blonde was trying to hide them or the experience really wasn't that unpleasant. More to the point Elle knew ass fucking a girl this hard and fast so soon after penetration could literally rip open a back passage to the point where it could cause serious unpleasant damage, and despite all the anal sex they'd had Claire's healing ability meant that Elle was fucking a virgin tight ass hole.

Ultimately Elle's concern outweighed her desire to give Claire what she wanted and she slowed down ever so slightly when Claire tried to tighten up, making sure the butt fucking stayed at a firm but steady pace.

"Come on Elle, harder, mmmmmmmm, fuck me!" Claire whined, "Rip my slutty ass hole open with your big cock! Ohhhhhhh, butt fuck me hard and deep!"

"Patience pom-pom." Elle said, smacking Claire's ass, "I'll give you what you want when I'm good and ready."

Claire sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. Elle was wearing the strap on so she was in charge right now and Claire would just have to take whatever the other girl was willing to give her and like it.

That was a long standing rule between them. She who wears the strap on is in charge and the other girl is her bitch. Of course there was the occasional exception to this rule, but Claire was very much enjoying Elle being in charge right now. Claire always did, but as she could finally feel pain again Claire found herself desperately wanting to feel submissive, and luckily she had a loving girlfriend who was willing to give her what she wanted.

Unfortunately under the slow butt fucking the wonderful pain slowly faded away. However it was replaced by the same amazing pleasure Claire had craved ever since she had given up her anal virginity to the girl who was now skilfully ass fucking her.

The pleasure grew more intense by the second, as did the sound of Claire's moaning, until finally Elle's thrusts began to increase in speed and roughness.

This of course made Claire cry out, "Yes, fuck me, fuck me hard! Mmmmmmm, fuck my slutty ass harder. Ohhhhhhh, fuck yes, mmmmmmmm, I'm such a slut. I'm a pussy eating slut. Oh, a butt licking slut. A, mmmmmmm, a pain slut. An anal slut. And most of all... I'm, ah, I'm your slut Elle. Anytime you want me, I'm yours. Always. FUCK, ooooooooooooh, fuck me, I'm your slut Elle, fuck your slut harder."

"And you're not just my slut right now, are you cheerleader?" Elle grinned as she continued increasing the speed and roughness of the butt fucking.

"No, I'm not." Claire agreed, quickly adding, "I'm also your bitch."

"That's right, you're my bitch." Elle said gleefully, smacking Claire's ass as she fucked it harder, "Earlier I was your bitch, but we both prefer it this way round don't we pom-pom?"

"Mmmmmmmm, yeah, this is the way it's supposed to be." Claire sighed happily, "I'm supposed to be your bitch. Ahhhhhhh, oh, I'm supposed to be your submissive little whore, ohhhhhhh, your pain slut, mmmmmmm, your bitch, oooooooh, because I'm a submissive little masochist and you're a dominant sadist. You hurt me and I love it. You, ooooooohhhhhh, you dominate me and I love it. Ah, mmmmmmmm, you fuck me hard and make me cum and I love you for it. Ooooooooh, please Elle, fuck me harder. Fuck your bitch as hard as you can. MMMMMMMM, FUCK, Fuck your pain loving slut like the whore she is!"

"Yeah, gonna give it to my pain slut so good!" Elle said almost dreamily as she smacked Claire's ass again.

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME!" Claire squealed as Elle drilled her ass hole with her strap on dildo and smacked her ass cheeks with her hands, "AND KEEP SPANKING ME! OOOOOOOOOOoooooooh, it hurts so good, IT HURT SO FUCKING GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

This left Elle in something of a dilemma. It was a hell of a lot of fun spanking Claire while fucking her up the ass, and Claire was clearly loving every moment of getting her round little butt smacked and fucked at the same time. But as fun as it was to spank and fuck Claire's perfect ass Elle couldn't keep it up and give the other blonde the hardest butt fucking she could possibly give her just like Claire had been begging for.

Elle honestly couldn't decide if she wanted to give up on the spanking and just concentrate on sodomising her girlfriend with every ounce of her strength or fuck Claire's bubble butt as hard as she could while spanking the hell out of these perfect little globes of flesh, and Claire certainly wasn't making the decision easy for her. The cheerleader was begging desperately to be fucked hard but the moment Elle concentrated on the ass fucking Claire would start begging to be spanked.

It seemed really ironic given Claire was supposed to be the submissive one at this particular point. She was clearly acting like a power bottom, however Elle was reluctant to point this out as she really did want to please her lover. After all regardless of the kinky games they played the two girls loved each other and wanted to satisfy each other's needs.

Then again, wasn't one of Claire's needs being told what to do?

Ultimately Elle decided she would have too satisfy that need as it seemed the only way to please the younger blonde. So Elle smacked Claire's ass roughly and loudly asked, "WHO'S THE BITCH? WHO'S THE BITCH RIGHT NOW CLAIRE?

"ME! I'M THE BITCH! MMMMMMMMM, I'M YOUR BITCH!" Claire screamed.

"THEN SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!" Elle ordered, smacking Claire's bubble butt one final time before doing what she really wanted to do, that being concentrate on fucking the hell out of Claire's perfect ass.

Technically Claire was unable to do as she was told as she screamed shamefully and joyfully as Elle gave her the type of rectum ramming the sadistic blonde was so good at, although Claire knew Elle didn't want her to stop it. As she had made very clear many, many times Elle loved hearing Claire scream in pleasure, but there was something Elle had made just as clear that she hated, that being Claire telling her what to do. Well, Claire telling her what to do when Claire wasn't in charge.

Claire hadn't been able to help herself before. The pleasure had just been so overwhelming, and she wanted more of it. She still did, she always did, but for now she restricted herself to just wailing in ecstasy as Elle's dildo rammed repeatedly into the deepest part of her bowels, stimulating the most intimate places inside her and pushing her closer and closer to climax.

Then, just when Claire was sure she was going to cum, Elle suddenly stopped and delivered a series of hard spanks to the younger blonde's ass... and Claire fell in love with Elle all over again.

It was physical and mental pain just before she was about to receive such a pure form of pleasure, the pain denying her that pleasure and yet giving her a different sort of it.

Elle repeated this process several times, physically and mentally torturing Claire who couldn't get enough of it, and then all of a sudden Elle just stopped everything. No spanking. No butt fucking. No everything.

Frowning in confusion Claire looked behind her to see Elle just staring at her ass.

What Claire couldn't see and was too horny to realise was that her discoloured ass cheeks were healing before Elle's eyes, a quick glance out the window confirming that the eclipse was finally over.

Lifting her hand up Elle allowed herself a moment of worry, and then she tried to use her power. Blue sparks flickered around her fingertips and she sighed in relief. Then a huge feeling of sorrow flooded her as Elle realised this meant Claire couldn't feel pain again. Probably. Claire probably couldn't feel pain again, but it wasn't a definite.

Cautiously Elle raised her hand and brought it down on Claire's right ass cheek as hard as she could.

Claire cried out in joyful pain.

Elle did it again, and again, and again with the same result.

"You can feel that?" Elle asked gleefully.

"Yeah... why?" Claire frowned.

"Claire... look out the window." Elle said softly.

Doing as she was told the truth hit Claire like a ton of bricks and she was left completely stunned, barely even thinking anything until Elle gave her ass another spank, this one electrically charged, blue sparks disappearing into Claire's butt cheeks and making the former cheerleader practically how with joy.

"AGAIN! Again! Please Elle, I need it. Make me feel it. Give your pain slut what she needs. I'm your naughty little pain slut Elle. I'm Elle's pain slut. Please oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Claire cried out mid-sentence as a series of hard electrically charged slaps connected with her now once again healing ass cheeks.

Elle started to fuck Claire's ass again, this time zapping her with random shocks with various different electrical strengths until she had built up the pace back to a hard rectum wrecking. Expert butt fucker that she was, especially when it came to fucking Claire's butt, Elle was able to sodomise Claire to the edge of a climax in a matter of minutes. The second Claire was on the edge Elle let go of one of Claire's hips, and while still pounding her girlfriend's pooper as hard as she could, Elle reached out, pressed her hand to the centre of Claire's spine and sent a huge jolt of electricity directly into Claire's body.

Claire screamed out in pure ecstasy as overwhelming pleasure and pain flooded her body, a massive climax rushing through her as electricity crackled up and down her spine and then spread throughout her body. The pleasure mixed with the pain in a way Claire was very familiar with, Elle having done this to her countless times before, but unlike all those other times the feelings of pain were so much more intense which only added to the masochistic blonde's pleasure.

Just when Claire didn't think it could get any better Elle would use her strap on which was still pounding in and out of Claire's butt to make the younger girl cum again or would fire another round of electricity into her, intensifying the pleasure once again.

Finally Elle started increasing the power of the voltage at which point Claire's brain felt like it was literally fried, which was a possibility, Claire slipping off into a blissful dreamlike state.

Knowing how much her girlfriend could take Elle kept up the intensity of the electricity and the butt fucking until Claire slipped into unconsciousness. When she realised this Elle denied herself yet another orgasm via the stimulator on her clit to immediately stop the electricity flow and pull out of Claire's butt.

For a second Claire remained where she was, her entire body seemingly covered in bruises and worse while her butt hole remained stretched open. Then in the blink of an eye Claire's gaping ass hole closed up and her body healed itself back to its usual perfect form.

There was a moment of silence, and then Claire panted, "More."

Elle wished she could comply, wished for the millionth time that she had a healing ability too, but the truth was she was exhausted. With the adrenaline no longer flowing through her veins like it was only a few seconds ago Elle could barely stay kneeling upright, let alone continue the butt fucking.

"Please Elle." Claire panted, waking Elle from her thoughts, "More. Hurt me. Fuck me. I don't care which, just please give me more. I wanna feel it."

There was another pause as Elle thought for a moment. She couldn't just fuck or spank Claire like she had been doing, but it didn't take long for an alternative idea to pop into Elle's perverted little mind.

Reaching out Elle gently pressed her fingers to Claire's pussy lips and gently rubbed them. Despite the moans of pleasure which quickly began falling from Claire's mouth Elle asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeeeeeeessssssss!" Claire moaned, already thinking she knew what Elle had in mind, "Fuck me. Finger me. Finger my pussy. Fuck my pussy with your fingers. Mmmmmmmm, use your power on me while you fuck me."

Claire moaned again as a finger entered her needy love hole, gently thrusting in and out for a few moments before it was joined by a second finger, and then a third.

"More." Claire sighed dreamily as the third finger entered her, quickly getting her wish in the form of the fourth. Then all of a sudden the fingers were removed, but before Claire had a chance to complain they were replaced by three fingers from Elle's other hand, a fourth finger quickly joining them. And then, Claire felt those wet fingers which had so recently been inside her pussy pressing against her ass hole, which made her joyfully cry out, "Yes, yes, yeeeeeeessssssss! Fuck both my slutty little holes! Fuck them with your fingers! Mmmmmmmm, finger fuck my pussy and ass at the same time, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

Much to Claire's delight Elle repeated her earlier technique, gently inserting all four fingers one at a time into her butt. In between the addition of each finger Elle would gently fuck Claire's holes, curling the fingers in her pussy to gently rub her G-spot while using the thumb on that same hand to play with her clit.

Once Elle had eight fingers inside of her girlfriend at the same time she began to fuck her with them, Claire practically squealing in pleasure as her pussy felt fuller than her ass and then vice versa, then both holes almost empty and then both having four fingers knuckle deep inside them. It was a wonderful sensation but, greedy little slut that she had become, Claire couldn't resist begging for more.

"Oooooooooh yeeeeeeesssssssssssss, FUCK! FILL ME, FILL ME UP! Please Elle, fill me with your fingers! Ahhhhhh ohhhhhhhh fuuuuuuucccccckkkk meeeeeee! Fuck me with them! And hurt me. Please, give your pain slut what she wants. What she needs. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Claire moaned happily as she felt little sparks crackling inside her holes, a little taster of what was to come. Then Elle simultaneously pushed her thumbs into Claire's holes, causing Claire's eyes to widen in first shock and then delight as she realised exactly what was about to happen, "Yes, oh Elle, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Claire cried out in the most wonderful mixture of pleasure and pain as for the first time both her holes began stretching wide enough to receive Elle's fists at the same time.

Elle was very careful. She had fisted Claire's pussy and ass many times, often while fingering or licking her other hole, but never at the same time before. Of course Elle had been given plenty of opportunities, Claire had been practically, and even on one occasion literally been, begging for it but Elle had been determined to save this for a special occasion.

Celebrating the start of a new chapter in their lives seemed like a good enough excuse for Elle to double fist her girlfriend, and the atmosphere certainly felt special to Elle. As did the feeling of Claire's holes stretched wide around her knuckles, Elle keeping those poor holes as stretched as possible for a few seconds, which must have felt like an eternity for Claire, before pushing them inside the other girl to the wrist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" Claire squealed with delight as those fists finally slipped all the way inside her, quickly followed up with a sigh of relief and a groan of, "Fuck me... fuck me Elle. Fuck meeeeeeeeEEEEEEE OH FUCK!"

From this point on the only thing really coherent out of Claire's mouth was swear words, Elle again feeling proud of corrupting Claire's vocabulary along with so many other things.

Thinking back to what Claire used to be, the innocent little cheerleader, never fail to get Elle going, the memories refuelling her desire as she pushed ever so slightly further into Claire's holes, then pulled all the way out to her knuckles and then shoved back in as deep as she could. Elle repeated that over, and over, and over with increasing speed and force, pounding both Claire's holes like never before as the other girl squealed with delight.

It didn't take long for Elle to bring Claire to the edge of an orgasm, the sadistic blonde waiting until she was sure her girlfriend was on the edge before firing electricity into Claire with her still pumping hands.

Claire's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as a wonderful feeling of agony combined with the amazing feelings of pleasure coming from her pussy and ass to send her body into what felt like a supernova of a climax, her entire universe crashing down around her to the point where she could only barely comprehend her existence.

Elle gave Claire all she had, watching carefully for the slightest sign the younger blonde wasn't enjoying herself. Claire's body spasmed uncontrollably and she screamed beyond the point she was horse, but as far as Elle could tell there wasn't a single moment of it which Claire didn't enjoy.

It wasn't until Elle felt the need to stop to recharge that she actually seriously considered stopping and even then Elle pushed until she could push no more. Then in one fluid movement Elle pulled completely out of Claire, watching in fascination as the cheerleader fell down onto the bed a whimpering, wounded wreck and yet in seconds healed before her eyes.

"Thank you... thank you..." Claire whimpered repeatedly as she tried to recover from her climax... or climaxes, she honestly wasn't sure.

"Don't mention it." Elle said with a cocky grin before she began to slowly clean her hands, licking the palms and backs before taking each finger into her mouth for a thorough sucking.

Once Elle was finished with the fingers of one hand and was about to move on to the other Claire looked up at her and smiled. Then Claire crawled over to where Elle was kneeling and without a word took the dildo which was still strapped firmly around Elle's waist into her mouth and began gently sucking on the head.

"Mmmmmmm, that's it pom-pom, help me clean up your mess." Elle grinned before taking another Claire flavoured finger into her mouth.

Claire smiled softly around the cock and then concentrated on sucking it clean. Tightening her lips around the tip Claire sucked as hard as she could, moans slowly coming from her closed mouth as she enjoyed the taste of her own ass.

Once Claire was sure the tip was clean she started bobbing her head up and down on the shaft, going lower each time while gently sucking, savouring the sweet flavour on the dick for several moments until she was taking all she could in just her mouth. Then she sucked roughly, again making sure she got every little bit of that yummy taste she had learned to love.

Even after all this time Claire was a little ashamed of herself for loving this so much but she couldn't help it. She was a naughty, filthy, dirty, girl who got off on the most kinkiest of acts, and in her very perverted experience it didn't come much more kinky than this.

Of course what really added to Claire's enjoyment was Elle's loving words of encouragement, "That's it cheerleader, suck my cock. Suck the big cock which has just been up your ass. Ohhhhhh yeah, you're such a good little cock sucker. Cock sucker Claire. Mmmmmmm, it tastes good doesn't it? Mmmmmmmm, yeah, it tastes real good. Mmmmmmmm, I can taste you on my fingers Claire-bear. I can taste your sweet little holes on my fingers, so I know exactly how good it is."

Elle grinned as Claire grimaced at the nickname her father gave her. Claire hated it when Elle called her that under any circumstances, but Elle had learned not to use it during sex as it was a real turn off for her girlfriend. The aftermath was a different story though.

Take now for instance. Sure Claire stopped sucking for a few moments, and even looked up to scowl at Elle, but the cheerleader's desire to get the rest of her ass juices got the better of her and soon, much to Elle's delight, Claire was bobbing her head up and down that fake cock again. This time Claire pushed her lips down further, the dildo slowly sliding down her throat as she made her way to the base. Once she reached her destination Claire began sucking as hard as she could, Elle watching gleefully as her girlfriend cleaned the last of the ass juices off her strap on.

Even when it was done Claire kept sucking, maybe to make sure she had got it all, maybe just for fun. Elle decided it was probably the latter considering Claire began once again bobbing her head up and down, Elle happily grabbing on to her hair with now both clean hands and gently helping her move up and down.

In addition Elle cried out in encouragement, "Yes, that's it, good cock sucker. Good little cock sucking Claire, making sure every drop of her nasty ass juices are off my cock. Mmmmmmm, fuck yeah you love that huh? You love sucking my cock almost as much as you like eating my pussy and getting fucked in your slutty little holes, don't you cheerleader?"

Claire gargled in response as Elle gently thrust in and out of her mouth in time with Claire's bobbing motion, lightly fucking her face for a few moments before suddenly pulling her off the dildo and up into her arms. Barely giving Claire a chance to gasp for breath Elle kissed her roughly, loving that Claire returned the kiss with equal roughness as the two girls fell down onto the bed together, becoming lost in a passionate make out session.

At some point Claire must have un-strapped the dildo and tossed it because when Elle finally broke the kiss she noticed it was gone. She looked over at Claire, intending to ask her about it, but Elle just became lost staring into her girlfriend's beautiful eyes.

Suddenly a thought popped into Elle's head and she smiled, "So I guess we're both fixed now."

Claire frowned, "What?"

"We're fixed now." Elle repeated, before further explaining, "This whole thing between us started because we took a plane ride to Pinehurst in hopes they'd fix us. They were evil and didn't help, but firing enough electricity into you to power several countries fixed me, and the eclipse seems to have finally fixed you."

Claire smiled and nodded in understanding, "You're not short-circuiting and I can feel pain normally again. Like it should be."

A smile briefly crossed Elle's face, then she softly said, "So... I guess this means you don't need me anymore."

"What?" Claire said softly, frowning in confusion.

"You don't need me anymore." Elle repeated softly, explaining further, "Now anyone can give you the pain you need so..."

"I don't want anyone. I want you." Claire interrupted.

Elle smiled, "Don't you think it would be easier..."

"No!" Claire snapped, "I don't care about easier. I don't want easier. I don't want anything except you, because you're perfect for me Elle. We're perfect for each other."

"Sadist Elle and her masochistic little pain slut Claire." Elle smiled.

"Exactly." Claire smiled.

There was a moment's silence and then Elle said, "Hey, those would be fun super hero names. Well, the sadist and her masochistic little pain slut would be better. You know, to keep our secret identities in tact. Oh, and think of the costumes we could have. Me all in leather, you wearing nothing but a collar..."

"Elle!" Claire scolded, trying not to smile at the idea.

"What? You're the one always talking about graduating college, joining the company and becoming heroes." Elle pointed out.

"Yes, heroes. Not dorks in costumes." Claire countered.

"Awww, I think you'd look adorable in a costume." Elle beamed, "Lord knows you looked great in your little cheerleader outfit. Oh, that's it, you can wear your old uniforms and be The Cheerleader."

"I don't want to be forever known as The Cheerleader." Claire sighed.

"Well tough, because like I keep saying you'll always be The Cheerleader to me... cheerleader." Elle grinned.

Claire scowled, and then smiled softly, "I'd rather be Elle's pain slut."

"Oh you are, and no matter what happens, you always will be." Elle grinned, pinching Claire's nipple, "What are you?"

"Your pain slut." Claire gasped, and then grinned, "Elle's pain slut."

The end.


End file.
